Transformers Prime: The last Airbender
by melishade4ever
Summary: What if the explosion of the space bridge caused a ground bridge to open from the ATLA to the TFP world. And the big problem is is that the Gaang seperated.
1. Prologue

It was a normal day at the Autobot base. Ratchet was calmly working on an invention while everyone else went out scouting. The kids were preoccupied. Jack and Rafael were playing video games. Miko, however, was playing her guitar.

She played another loud note, causing Ratchet to knock over what he was working on.

Ratchet growled. "Miko, I needed that!"

Miko shrank a little. "Sorry."

A loud engine noise was heard as Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee came into their vehicle modes. They transformed into their bipedal modes and walked over to the kids.

"About time you got back, Bulk," Miko said, "want to rock out to some tunes."

"Here we go." Arcee sighed.

A loud beeping noise was heard on Ratchet's monitor. Ratchet walked to check out what it was.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he walked in the main room.

"I've detected a frequency from and energon deposit." Ratchet answered.

"Really?" Bulkhead asked in surprise, "And the 'Cons didn't find it."

"Apparently not." Ratchet answered, "It seems to be in a place called 'Yosemite Park.'"

"Wait, Yosemite?" Jack asked.

All eyes were on Jack.

"Yosemite is a national park," Jack explained, "It's filled with people and wildlife. Maybe you should just leave it."

"The sighting is in an isolated area, far from any life." Ratchet explained, "Besides we are running low on energon. We need to take this risk."

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge." Optimus instructed.

Ratchet pulled the lever and the ground bridge came to life.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said.

They all transformed into their vehicle modes and drove through the ground bridge.

"**Is there anymore energon?" **Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah," Bulkhead answered, "It's just up ahead."

The Autobots had decided to leave the ground bridge opened so they could get the energon through quickly.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead arrived at the area where the remaining energon was. Bulkhead stretched his arms. "It's almost done."

Arcee stretched as she finished putting the remaining energon back at base.

"Optimus, let's go help with Bulkhead and Bumblebee." Arcee suggested.

Optimus nodded his head in understanding and they went to look for Bulkhead.

Ratchet continued to type onto the computer when something suddenly popped up. Ratchet looked at the screen to see an energy signature in the sky.

"That's odd." Ratchet muttered.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" asked Rafael.

"I don't know," Ratchet answered as he contacted Optimus. "Optimus,"

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"_I've detected a massive energy spike above you." _Ratchet informed.

"Energy?" Arcee questioned.

The two suddenly heard a familiar noise and looked up to see a ground bridge floating in the sky.

"Ratchet, what did you do?" Arcee demanded.

"_I've done nothing. What are you talking about?" _Ratchet asked through the comm. link.

"A ground bridge just opened up in the middle of the sky." Arcee answered.

"**Bulkhead?" **Bumblebee called out.

"Bee what's-what the?"

The two looked up to see a ground bridge in the sky.

"What's Ratchet doing?" Bulkhead questioned.

Suddenly, the ground bridge started charging up, shining a bright light.

"Optimus, do you see that?" Bulkhead asked through his comm. link.

Then something shot out of the ground bridge and headed start for Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, duck!" Bulkhead yelled.

They both got to the floor as the object crashed into the remaining energon. Bulkhead and Bumblebee got up and looked at each other for a moment.

They heard a familiar engine noise as they turned to see Optimus and Arcee in their vehicle modes. They immediately transformed and ran over to the two.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah," Bulkhead answered, "but what was that?"

Arcee walked over to the destroyed energon and activated her blasters. She aimed it at the object, ready to fire, but immediately stopped herself. She looked at the object with wide eyes.

"You guys need to see this," Arcee said.

They all walked over to where she was standing. Bulkhead's mouth dropped while Bumblebee's optics widened.

Optimus just stared at it in shock.

The object wasn't a thing. It was a human.

It was a teenage boy with white skin. He wore an orange and yellow sash on one side while the rest of his upper body was bare. He wore brown pants with brown shoes and hand a staff in his hand. There was an animal next to him, too, trying to wake him up. It was mostly white with green eyes and a striped tail.

But the thing that stuck out to him the most was the arrow tattoos that were on his head and arms.

The animal looked up at the Autobots and scurried behind the unconscious boy.

"A kid?" Bulkhead questioned in shock.

"How did he even survive that?" Arcee asked.

Optimus immediately contacted Ratchet. "Ratchet, prepare sick bay and open the ground bridge."

The ground bridge opened in front of them as Bumblebee picked up the human. The animal flew up into Bumblebee's hand towards the boy.

Bulkhead was slightly surprise, but shrugged it off for now.

They all went through the ground bridge and it closed behind them.

"The child is stable, surprisingly." Ratchet informed Optimus.

"So you mean he just came out of a ground bridge?" Miko asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah," Bulkhead told her.

The teen was lying down on a hospital bed. From the looks of it his body wasn't even broken from crashing down. It was just a couple of scratches.

The animal that came with the teen flew towards Miko and landed on her shoulder. Miko yelped as it looked over her head.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"It looks like a lemur." Rafael answered.

"It's kind of cute actually." Miko added. She then looked over at the teen. "I wonder where he got those tattoos. He looks like he twelve or thirteen."

The kids continued to stat making guesses about the boy, trying to find out where he could be from.

Ratchet continued to look over the scans of the teen, and found something very shocking.

"Optimus you need to see this." Ratchet called out.

"What is it?" Optimus asked as he walked up to the screen. He was slightly shock at what he was looking at.

"I don't not know," Ratchet answered, "but the human has some kind of energy within him for some reason. I don't know what it is, and I don't know how strong it is."

The kids heard to boy beginning to groan and looked over.

"K-katara…" the boy muttered before he fell back into unconsciousness.

The kids looked at each other in confusion.

**Me: I am retyping the first 2 to 3 chapters of this story. By reading arrow tattoos you should probably know who the boy is. If you're an Avatar fan. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	2. Aang

_Optimus opened his optics and looked around. He widened them as he stood up. He wasn't resting in his birth. He was on a ship that was in the water. He looked down on the metal floor and noticed a blue reflection. And he knew it wasn't him._

_Optimus turned and looked up to where the source was. He widened his eyes, never had he seen anything like this._

_It was a giant humanoid fish made completely out of water. Optimus looked closely and saw someone was floating in the center, somehow controlling it. Optimus realized that is was the boy that they saw the in Yosemite. The tattoos were unmistakable. But the tattoos were now glowing, and so were his eyes._

_Optimus saw the boy raise his hand, the fish mimicking him. He then brought it down causing a wave of water to crash down on Optimus._

_Optimus braced himself for the strong impact, but the next thing he knew when he opened his optics was that he was no longer at see. He was on land now surrounded by tall, rock pillars._

_Optimus walked as he looked around wondering where he was._

"_Come on out little boy," he heard a dark voice say._

_Optimus turned to see a man with long black hair and a beard. He had only pants on as he walked over to a pile of rubble._

"_You're about to be-gh!" the man yelped as a hand shot up and grabbed his beard._

_Optimus was slightly surprised to see the boy jump out from the rubble. The man raised one of his hands and almost sliced the boy's head off with fire. _

_The boy pushed his hand away from him and the fire shot up towards the sky. He then pushed the man back with a strong force of air._

_Optimus widened his optics as the man crashed into a pillar before he fell to his knees. He suddenly felt a strong gust of wind and looked up to see the boy in a sphere of wind. The boy suddenly began to breathe fire as pillars come tumbling down and encircling the boy along with water from a bank._

_Optimus widened his optics as he saw water, earth, fire, and air surround the boy in a sphere. The boy turned to look at him before he attacked him with fire._

* * *

Optimus opened his optics and looked around the room. He was in quarters lying down on his berth. He slowly got up and sat at the edge of his berth. What was that? Could humans even do that? Optimus has never seen that kind of raw power before.

But the two questions that really bothered him: who was he and was he a threat?

* * *

Ratchet continued to run scans over the boy, trying to find anything new about him. It was mind blowing that this boy survived a crash at that kind of speed, but there was only a couple of scratches on him. No broken bones, no bruises, nothing.

Ratchet groaned. It didn't make any sense!

He suddenly heard loud footsteps and turned to see Optimus walk into the room.

"Have you found any new information regarding the boy?" Optimus asked.

"No," Ratchet answered, "All of the information is still the same. This is something I've never encountered before. How does a human survive a crash like that?"

"I don't know," Optimus said as he looked over at the boy.

Ratchet looked at Optimus for a brief moment. For some reason, Optimus looked stress.

Before Ratchet could say anything, he heard a loud engine as Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee came in with Jack, Miko, and Rafael. They all came out with the other three Autobots transformed.

"Good morning Doc Bot!" Miko greeted, causing Ratchet to cringe slightly.

"Anything new about the kid?" Arcee immediately asked.

"No," Ratchet answered.

The three kids walked up the stairs to the boy lying down on the bed.

"Still wonder where he got those arrow tattoos, because they look awesome." Miko complimented. She suddenly yelped as the white animal flew over and landed on her shoulder.

"That thing really seems to like you," Rafael remarked.

Miko just smiled and petted its head.

"So when do you think he'll wake up?" Jack asked.

Miko and Rafael just shrugged.

They all suddenly heard groaning as everyone looked over to see the boy slowly waking up.

"He's waking up!" Miko said with excitement.

The boy slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed his head. His gray eyes opened and slightly looked around.

"Where am I?" he muttered. His eyes stopped on Jack, Miko, and Rafael. He looked at them in confusion as the three simply waved.

"Hi." Miko greeted.

"Who are you?" the boy asked, "And what are you wearing?"

"Dude," Miko began as she walked up to him, "What are you wearing? It's like you're some sort of monk."

The boy raised an eyebrow at her. "I am a monk."

"Oh, my bad." Miko apologized.

The animal on Miko shoulder jumped off and landed on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey Momo," the boy said as he petted its head. The boy suddenly widened his eyes and jumped off the bed. "Did you see any of my friends?"

"No," Jack answered, "You were the only one that we found."

"Oh no," the boy began to panic, "Do you know who they are though?"

"No," Miko simply answered.

"One from the earth kingdom, two are from the water tribe, and one is from the…"

The boy's eyes wandered over to see the Autobot's staring at him.

"Uh oh," Rafael said.

The animal on the boy shoulder jumped off and flew behind the couch.

"Ah!" the boy yelled as he backed away. He then shot **fire** from his fists towards the Autobots, but they managed to duck at the last second.

The boy flew into the air, grabbed his staff, and landed on the ground with grace.

Arcee's military training kicked in and she aimed her blasters at the boy.

The boy then swung his staff at Arcee, causing a gust of wind to slightly blind Arcee.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet mumbled.

"What did you do to my friends?!" the boy yelled.

"Kid we're trying to help you!" Bulkhead yelled as he got over his shock.

"What makes you think I could trust you?!" the boy retorted.

Arcee aimed her blasters at him again, but Optimus put his hand in front of her.

"Optimus, what are you doing?" Arcee demanded.

"We mean you no harm," Optimus began, "We found you unconscious in the forest and wanted to make sure that you recovered."

The boy still gripped his staff, trying to find out if Optimus was lying or not. After what seemed like a long time, the boy lowered his staff and slowly put it on the ground.

"Whoa," Miko breathed.

"Then explain to me where I am," the boy demanded.

"You're in Jasper, Nevada." Jack said.

The boy looked at Jack in confusion. "Jasper?"

"You've never heard of Jasper?" Miko asked.

The boy shook his head.

"Then explain how you were able to shot fire and air from your very fist!" Ratchet demanded.

The boy looked at them in slight surprise. "You've never heard of a bender before?"

Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Bender?" Bulkhead questioned.

"Who are you?" Arcee asked.

"My name is Aang and I am the Avatar: the master of all four elements."

**Me: I am typing as fast as I can to get my other stories up, and I changed this chapter a little. None of these characters belong to me and please comment. **


	3. Explanation

Everyone looked at Aang in shock and confusion.

'Avatar…?' thought Optimus.

"Uh…what?" Miko asked.

Aang's mouth dropped. Were they really that clueless? How could they not know what an Avatar is, let alone a bender?

"You're joking, right?" he asked.

They all just shook their heads.

"AH! Come on!" Aang yelled in irritation as he put his hands in the air.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." said Arcee.

Aang glared at Arcee and sighed. "Just someone please explain to me where the heck I am exactly?"

"Japser, Nevada," Miko said, "U.S.A., North America, Earth? Does that give you anything? Does it ring a bell?"

Aang shook his head in reply.

"And I thought I was dumb." Bulkhead whispered to Bumblebee. Bumblebee nodded his head in agreement.

"This is where I live." Aang said. He then pulled out a scroll and gave it to the kids. Jack took it and opened it up. And what he was looking at was shocking.

"You might want to come see this." said Jack.

Bumblebee looked over as close as he could and was totally confused.

"(Were maps always like that?)" He asked.

"Before they made electricity they used to paint their maps into what they thought the world looked like." explained Rafael.

"But what you guys are talking about, I don't even have a clue." said Aang.

"Would you care to explain?" Optimus asked.

Aang sighed. But just then, his heartbeat increased. He felt some kind of energy from the robot.

"Where I come from," he began, "there are four nations." He pointed at each of then as he said the names. "The Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. Many people could bend one element. But only one could bend all four elements."

"And that would be you?" asked Ratchet.

Aang nodded his head before he continued. "The Avatar is meant to keep peace and balance to the world. When the Avatar dies, he or she is reincarnated into the next cycle. The world was at peace when I was around, but the fire nation started an a hundred year war."  
The Autobots and kids were really shocked at the information. "Wait a minute," Arcee said, "If you were fighting in a century war, shouldn't you be a lot older, or dead?"

Aang hung his head in sadness. "When I found out I was the Avatar, I couldn't take the pressure. So I took my sky bison and ran away. During that time there was a storm. My bison and I almost died, but I used the Avatar state and I trapped myself in an iceberg during that time."

Everyone just looked at him in total shock. How could a kid like him have all that power?

"Whoa." Miko said.

"Well that explains the energy." said Ratchet.

"When I woke up, I met Katara and Sokka: the two people from the water tribe. I've been traveling with them ever since learning the four elements. Katara's a water bender so I've been learning from her. Later on, we met Toph, an earth bender who really reminds me of you." He pointed over at Miko.

"Really?" asked Miko in disbelief.

"Yeah, I have a feeling you two will get a long very well." Miko smiled at this while Ratchet mumbled to himself.

'Great,' he thought, 'just great.'

"And then there's Zuko," Aang said, "He's my fire bending teacher, but he used to hunt me down so he could restore his honor."

"Restore his honor?" Arcee asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"He's the prince of the fire nation." Aang said with an embarrassing smile.

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, even Optimus was a little surprised.

"His father didn't really like him," Aang mumbled. 'Neither did his sister.' He thought.

Optimus was deep in his thought at the moment, trying to process all the information. His own father didn't even love him. And even after all he did to the Aang, Aang still let him join their group.

"In the end we defeated the fire lord and restored balance to the world." Aang said.

Everyone was taking in the new information from Aang. It was almost like the civil war with the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Now that you guys know about me," Aang said, "Mind explaining to me who you guys are now?" He pointed over to the Autobots with a little irritation.

"We are autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertron," Optimus began, "Also known as Autobots. We are here to protect this planet from the Decepticons. They came to this planet because our planet was destroyed during the war."

"Why did the war happen?" asked Aang.

"Foremost, over the control of our world's supply of energon, the fuel and life blood of all autobots, and decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."

'Almost like Avatar Roku and Fire Lord Sozin.' Aang thought, 'It's almost like that.'

"So what happened to Magatron?" Aang asked.

"Megatron has been destroyed during the explosion of the space bridge," Optimus said.

"But the Decepticons are still active since they have Starscream as their leader" Ratchet said, "but it is important to keep you safe since you know of our secret."

"But what about my friends?" Aang asked.

"We will do everything in our power to help you find them." said Optimus.

Aang smiled at this. Optimus kind of reminded him of how Roku talked. He put his hand together and bowed respectfully. "Thank you."

"Well now that we all know each other," Miko said as she got Momo, "What the heck is this?"

She held it towards Aang's face. "It's a flying lemur."

The kids looked at him with total confusion. "Let's talk about this over at the couch." said Jack. The kids walked over to the couched and Aang told them more about his home leaving the Autobots to talk alone.

"So how do we find the kid's friends?" asked Bulkhead.

"We will ask Agent Fowler to help us find them," Optimus said, "If what Aang says is true, then we must protect them from the Decepticons before they find them."

**Me: Well I'm done. Sorry it took me so long to post this, and sorry I didn't post last week. I went to Yosemite and Lake Tahoe. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	4. Katara and Sokka

"A platypus bear?" Jack asked.

Aang nodded his head. "Well what about a hippo cow?"

The kids shook their heads. Aang looked at them like they were crazy.

"Okay," Aang began, "So you guys are way more advanced than us, but you don't have a mixture of two or more animals, there is no such thing as bending here, but you have aliens?"

"You believe in spirits!" Miko yelled as she pointed at him.

"Well I'm literally the bridge between this world and the spiritual world!" Aang yelled, "I see spirits!"

"Okay," Rafael interrupted, "Let go on to a different subject." He turned to Aang. "Where did bending come from?"

The kids turned to Aang waiting for his answer. Even Bumblebee peered over a little bit.

"Bending was passed down for a very long time," Aang explained, "but it did have an original source. For air bending it was the sky bison. I have one, but it didn't get pulled into that thingy with me."

"It is a space bridge!" Ratchet chimed in before continuing his work. Aang looked at him and then looked back at the kids.

"Is he always like that?" asked Aang.

Bumblebee and the kids nodded their heads.

"(Acts like that everyday.)" said Bumblebee.

Aang laughed a little. "Sounds like you get annoyed a lot."

They all looked at him in total shock.

"You can understand Bee?" Rafael asked.

"Sure." Aang said. He looked over at Miko and Jack. "They can't understand him can they?"

They shook there heads. "Anyway," Aang said, "For water it's the moon and the tides, or yin and yang. Earth is badger moles, and fire is the dragons."

"Dragons?" the kids said in shock while Bumblebee just looked confused.

"(What's a dragon?)" he asked.

"Dragons are mythical creatures that look like lizards; they can fly, and breathe fire." explained Rafael.

"But how could they exist in your world?" Miko asked.

"Please keep it down!" Ratchet yelled.

Aang sighed before continuing. "The dragons were killed during the century war for power and glory. There are only two left."

"Oh." Miko said, "That makes more sense!"

"PRIME!" an very pissed off voice yelled.

Aang winced at the sound a little. Didn't hear a cranky voice like that in a while.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" Optimus said as he approached the screen.

"Who's that?" Aang said as he pointed at the screen.

"Agent Fowler," Miko said, "He has to watch over the Autobots and help them out from time to time."

"Oh."

"What is it?" Fowler said, "Really? Because witnesses say that a vortex opened up the middle of Yosemite! And that something shot right out of it!"

Aang smiled in embarrassment. He knew that the "shot" was him. The Autobots explain to him how he got here.

"Please tell me that you guys did not open a ground bridge in the middle of the sky!" Fowler yelled.

"The explosion was caused by the space bridge explosion," Ratchet explained calmly, "which led to Megatron's demise. Besides, the Autobots were there at a remote location away from the humans looking for enerjon."

Fowler paused for moment to try to say something, but he sighed in defeat. "Look, I'm already having a rough day. Because earlier, the troops and I were attacked by two kids: one with a sword and a boomerang, and another who could somehow control water!"

Aang smiled at this. "Uh excuse me?"

They all turned towards Aang in total worry. Agent Fowler looked over and was pretty shocked.

"What are you doing?" Jack yelled.

"He was going to find out eventually." said Aang.

Agent Fowler sighed before turning back to Optimus. "You to, huh?"

"The kid can control all four elements." said Bulkhead.

"I'll bring them over in a hour." said Agent Fowler. Ending that, he signed off from the comm. link.

"And I thought Ratchet was cranky." said Aang.

Ratchet glared at Aang before looking over some files. 'Why do I have bad luck?"

**One hour later**

The kids were trying to teach Aang how to learn cards before Agent Fowler arrived. And Aang was struggling with what the royal cards meant.

A beeping noise was heard in the base followed by a flashing green light.

"They're here." said Arcee.

Agent Fowler then came in through the door with two Native American teens; one was a girl while the other was a boy. They both wore the same blue outfit and both had brown hair and blue eyes.

Agent Fowler turned to Aang who immediately stood up. "This is them right?"

Aang nodded his head. The girl looked over and a smile lit up on her face.

"Aang!" the girl said as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Dude your okay!" the boy said with joy and he ran and hugged him as well.

"Hey you guys!" Aang said as he hugged them back.

Agent Fowler smiled a little bit at the reunion. "I'm going to go now. Later."

He then walked through the door and left.

"We were so worried." The girl said as she broke the hug.

"Hello?" Miko interrupted, "Hate to break the love fest, but you have some explaining to do."

"Oh right," Aang said, "Katara, Sokka, this is Miko, Jack, and Rafael."

The kids waved their hands to say hello.

"And?" Miko said as she pointed towards the Autobots.

Katara and Sokka turned towards the Autobots and their moths dropped. Aang began to fiddle with his fingers nervously waiting for them to respond.

"Uh, Katara, Sokka, these are the Autobots." He said in a rushed way.

Some of the Autobots got a little tense. 'Please don't attack, please don't attack.' thought Bulkhead.

Katara then opened her pouched and pulled out water without even touching it.

Sokka was too shock from seeing all of this. He began to sway a little bit, and before they knew it, he fainted.

They all looked at a now passed out Sokka on the floor. Some of them began to snicker while others just looked at him with irritation.

"Well," Arcee said, "looks like explaining going to have to come a little bit later."

Katara sighed as she bended the water back into her pouch. "Great," Katara said, "first guns and now this." She pointed a finger at the Autobots. "Next thing you know it's going to be raining fire!"

Ratchet sighed. He began to pray to Primus that the other two wouldn't be like this.

**Me: But sadly Toph and Zuko are anything but calm. This is make-up for the week I was gone okay? None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	5. What happenedKatara and Sokka

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Miko asked.

They all turned to a passed out Sokka on the couch. "He'll be fine," Katara explained, "He does something like this a lot."

Aang turned to Katara. "Were Toph and Zuko with you?"

Katara shook her head. "If they were then they would've brought them here."

"So, how did you end up at the Pentagon?" asked Arcee as she walked towards the kids.

Katara sighed. "How do I explain this?"

**Flashback:**

_Katara slowly opened her eyes as she saw a white ceiling. 'Wait a minute?' Katara thought, 'Weren't we under the stars?' Katara sat and was completely confused. She was in a room with weird material. She looked to her left and saw Sokka sleeping on the other bed._

"_Sokka!" Katara said with worry as she got off the bed. She shook her brother telling him to wake up._

"_Five more minutes." Sokka mumbled. Katara growl in anger and impatience as her brother turned away from her. She saw some water in a pouch hanging from something. She moved her hands and the water ripped out of the bag and splashed it on Sokka._

"_Ah!" yelled Sokka as he shot up now wet. He glared at Katara. "What'd you do that for?"_

_Katara sighed. "Look at where we are!" Sokka looked around the room and saw the unfamiliar items._

"_Where are we?" asked Sokka. "How am I supposed to know?"_

_Sokka got up and checked to see if he had his sword and boomerang which he recently found at the last battle with Ozai. He sighed with relief._

"_Let's go look around and see where we are." Katara suggested._

_She was about to open the door when her brother stopped her by putting his hand on the door. "We need to be careful," Sokka said, "We don't know where we are. And we don't know if there are any people here. So don't do anything stupid."_

_Katara nodded her head. She opened the door slowly and checked if anyone was near by. She turned to Sokka and nodded her head. Sokka and Katara slowly stepped out of the room. They walked down the hall which was unfamiliar to them. Katara got out the water from her pouch and wrapped it around her arms like tentacles. Sokka got his sword out just incase. They walked towards the end of the end of the hall and saw the strangest thing._

_They were men wearing the weirdest clothing. They looked like green and brown patterns with some other weird stuff that they couldn't identify. And the things the men were holding were the strangest sight to them._

"_What is that?" Katara whispered to Sokka._

"_I don't know." He whispered back._

_One of them looked over to the end of the hall where they were. Katara and Sokka hid behind the wall, praying they weren't seen._

_The soldier who saw them walked over to the end of the hall, wondering who it was. When the soldier got to the end of the hall, Katara splashed water on him. The force was to strong that the soldier got pushed to the end of the hall._

_The other two soldiers were totally confused to what happened. They ran to the end of the hall where the soldier once was. When they got there, Katara splashed more water onto the soldier while Sokka cut the other soldiers weapon in half._

_The soldier with the now split gun looked at them in shock and backed away. Katara and Sokka ran off away from the soldier in shock. The soldier then got his communicator and contacted Agent Fowler._

"_Fowler," the soldier said, "the kids are awake, but we have a serious problem."_

_Katara and Sokka kept running down the hall trying to find a way out._

"_So," Katara said as she was running, "How are we going to get out?"_

"_How should I know?" Sokka yelled._

"_You're the one who makes all the plans!"_

"_We're in unknown territory Katara," Sokka explained, "Do you really expect me to know where to go?"_

_The two went down another end of a hall to find more men with the strange items facing them. Katara used the water wrapped around her arms and splash it on the ground. The soldiers began to slip and fall down. Katara then out her hand into a fist and froze the water, leaving most of the soldiers in shock. The soldier that were still standing tried to get here feet out, but it was no use._

_Sokka slid on the frozen ground towards the soldiers and cut their weapon in half. They both reached the end of the hall and ran off, leaving a bunch of soldier stuck._

_The two kept running until they saw a two sided door with a sign on the ceiling that said "exit."_

_The two pushed the door open and thought they were out, but when they got out of the building about ten or twenty soldiers were aiming their weapons at them._

_Sokka got into his fighting position with his sword while his sister pulled water from thin air._

_All the soldiers were shocked at this. They were about to fire at them, but not before some yelled, "Hold your fire!"_

_The all looked to who the speaker the speaker was. It was a black man wearing a weird grayish outfit._

"_Put the guns down." He said. The soldiers all lowered their weapons while Katara and Sokka looked at the man in confusion._

"_We're not going to hurt you." The man tried to say in a calm tone._

_The two looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the man._

"_How do we know if we can trust you?" asked Sokka._

"_When you kids came here out of nowhere," the man explained, "we took you to the medical room to make sure if you weren't hurt."_

_Sokka slowly put his sword away while Katara bended the water back in her pouch. _

"_We're sorry for the damage we made." said Katara._

"_We kind of don't know were we are." said Sokka._

_The man nodded his head in understanding. The kids did come out of nowhere. Who knows where they came from?_

"_You guys can go," the man said to the soldiers, "I'll take it from here." _

_The soldiers nodded their heads and went back to their standing posts. The man walked up to the children and held out his hand._

"_I'm Agent Fowler." The man said._

"_I'm Katara," she said as she shook the man's hand, "This is my brother Sokka."_

_The man known as Agent Fowler shook Sokka's hand._

"_Why don't we go inside and ask you a few questions?" Agent Fowler suggested._

"_Sure," Katara said, "but can I take care of something first?"_

**End of Flashback**

"That's what happened." Katara said as she finished explaining, "So what with the gigantic robots?"

The kids began to explain to Katara about the war for Cybertron and how the Autobots protect earth. Katara took her time to take the information in before she said anything.

"Aang," Katara began, "we can't just get ourselves sucked into another war. We just ended an a hundred year war."

"Katara, I know that," Aang said, "but they can help us get back home, and we can help them end their war."

Katara sighed. "We'll discuss this when we find Toph and Zuko okay?"

Aang nodded his head.

"One question," Miko said, "Why did you mutter Katara's name in your sleep?"

Aang rubbed his head a little embarrassed. "Katara and I are dating."

The kids looked at them a little shocked. Then Miko busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Katara threaten.

"No, no, no," Miko said, "I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing at Jack!"

"Why me?" Jack yelled.

"Because airboy was able to get a girlfriend while you can't even get Sierra to notice you!"

Jack blushed in total embarrassment. "Is that really necessary to say?"

"Yes it is!" Miko said.

"Can we just go to a different topic?" asked Aang.

The two kids stopped and sat down, glaring at each other.

Sokka began to moan as he slowly sat up. "Sokka are you okay?" asked Katara.

Sokka began to rub his head. "Yeah. You know, I just had the strangest dream. I was surrounded by giant robots and that we weren't home anymore."

The three kids looked at each other and began to snicker a little. "What'd I say?" asked Sokka.

"Sokka," Aang said, "that did happen. We're at their base right now."

Sokka went wide eyed for a moment. He looked behind them to see Ratchet working on some data.

"Just to make sure," Sokka said, "Did I drink any cactus juice earlier today?"

The kids then began to explain what happened for the past hours.

**Me: Done and done. And if you want to I put to new stories, Transformers Prime: Xion and Transformers Prime: Legend of Korra. None of these characters belong to me and please comment**


	6. Reinforcements

"So why are you scanning my sister and Aang?" Sokka asked.

Ratchet finished scanning Katara and walked over to the computer. The kids have been here for two days, yet no sign of Toph or Zuko.

"The data from Katara and Aang could be useful into finding out what gives you the ability to bend and a way to find your friends."

The kids looked at Ratchet in confusion. "How will you be able to find Toph and Zuko by using our blood?" Aang asked.

Ratchet looked over the scans that he took for Katara and Aang. "Since you two bend at least one element, the blood as you humans call it is similar. Even though Aang's blood has more of a complicated thing to it since he is the avatar. But, I can use your energy to track similar ones across this world."

"And the similar reading would somehow find Toph and Zuko on the machine?" Sokka finished.

Ratchet nodded his head. "You seem to be catching on pretty easily."

Sokka shrugged. "I guess so. But the closet thing we have to "machines" is fire nation ships that are made of metal."

"I just hope they're both okay." said Katara.

The four heard a honking noise from the entrance as Jack, Miko, and Rafael came into base with their guardians. The kids got off while they vehicles transformed into their bipedal modes.

"What do you guys even do out of base?" asked Sokka.

"School." said Rafael.

"Work." said Jack.

"Detention." mumbled Miko.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka looked at each other and began to snicker. The others began to walk up the stairs while the 'Bots went to talk with Ratchet.

"Any sign of your other friends?" Rafael asked. They sadly shook their heads.

"So what do you guys do on your free time?" asked Jack as he sat on the couch, trying to get off the subject, "like back in your world."

"I usually played with my friends and flew around the air temple." said Aang.

"For us it's usually survived." Sokka said, "We live in the South Pole so it's mainly hunting and defending."

"You guys don't have school?" asked Miko.

"We didn't," Katara said, "Aang did."

They looked at Aang as he smiled sheepishly. "We learned about air bending and the ways of the air nomads."

"So," Miko said, "Can you tell use more about Toph and Zuko?"

The three looked at each other for a moment and sighed.

"Toph is very stubborn." said Aang.

"Impatient." said Katara.

"But a really powerful earth bender," Sokka said, "She actually invented metal bending."

Jack's, Miko's, and Rafael's mouths dropped.

"So you mean that Toph can metal bend the Autobots or Decepticons?" asked Miko.

They nodded their heads. "That is so awesome!" Miko yelled, "I have to meet her."

"Keep it down." said Ratchet in irritation.

The kids sighed. Ratchet was never going to change.

"What about Zuko?" asked Jack.

Aang, Katara, and Sokka looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Complicated." They said in unity.

"He's that bad?" asked Rafael.

"Well," Aang began, "he's had a pretty complicated past, and he could've turned out a lot worse. I'm just surprised he joined our group."

"So what kind of terrible past does he have?" asked Miko.

"The fire nation took his mom," Katara explained, "His dad gave him a scar on his face and banished him, and his sister is a crazy, seductive being that can bend blue fire and lighting."

The kids looked at them in total shock. Jack was a little more shocked than others. 'And I thought my dad was pretty bad.' He thought.

A sound went off on Ratchet computer as Optimus stepped into the room. "Energon on the move." said Arcee.

Bulkhead sighed. "Do the Decepticons ever stop?"

"Ratchet," Optimus said, "Activate the ground bridge."

Ratchet pulled a lever that opened a green swirling vortex.

"Autobots," Optimus said, "Rollout!"

The other four Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and drove through the swirling vortex, leaving the Gaang in shock.

"Wow." They all said.  
"We were pretty shocked when we first met them too." said Jack.

Sokka looked around and felt like something was missing. "Has anyone seen Miko?"

The kids' and Ratchet's eyes widened with worry. "Scrap." Ratchet said, "I have to go get her now."

"We could go and get her." suggested Aang.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ratchet asked in disbelief, "You haven't even seen an Autobot fight a Decepticon!"

"We'll just grab her and bring her back." Aang said, "It's simple enough."

Ratchet was about to say something else but sighed. He opened the ground bridge as Aang, Katara, and Sokka walked down the stairs near the portal.

"Make sure you are not seen." warned Ratchet.

"We'll be fine." reassured Sokka. The Gaang walked in through the portal as Ratchet closed the ground bridge.

**Battlefield**

A ground bridge opened up as Aang, Katara, and Sokka flew out of it. Their hair a little messy and they had a little bit of a headache. They looked around and saw a cliff with a lake and some land at the bottom.

"That's going to take some time to get used to." said Sokka.

Aang then saw Miko over the edge of a cliff taking pictures. "So cool."

The three ran over to Miko and Sokka grabbed her by the arm. "Miko," Sokka said, "What are you doing?"

Miko pointed down towards the battle. The Gaang looked down in total shock. The Autobots were firing at the Decepticons like crazy. It was basically four against fifty, and it looked like a pretty even match.

"Isn't it cool?" Miko asked.

The Gaang glared at her and Miko kind of shy away from them. "Do you really think" Katara began, "that taking pictures at a place like this is a really good time?"

Miko shrugged. Katara growled with anger. "You are just like Toph." Miko just smiled.

"Come on," Aang said, "We have to go back to base." Miko groaned. She has been waiting for so long to get pictures of the Autobots fight and now she had to go back? No way. That was not fair!

"Agh!" a voice cried out. The kids looked down to see Arcee on the floor in pain. The kids down in shock and worry as a Decepticon was about to deliver the final blow. Aang was about to go down there, but Katara grabbed his wrist.

"Aang you can't go down there." She said.

"Arcee's in danger," Aang said, "and we can help the Autobots right now. I'm not going to let her die knowing that I could've have done something to save her."

Katara looked at Aang with worry, but nodded her head in understanding. She looked back at Sokka who was holding Miko so she wouldn't run off.

"Make sure Miko doesn't run off." said Katara. Sokka nodded his head. Katara ran off near the lake while Aang opened his glider and flew off.

Arcee had taken a shot to the chest and was now on the floor. She looked up and saw the 'Con ready to give her the final blow. At least she was finally going to be with Cliffjumper and Tailgate. She looked up at the sun and thought it would be her last glimpse of light. She then noticed something flying in the sky. It almost looked like a bird.

The 'Con must have noticed too because he looked up as well. She then looked at it closely and saw that it was Aang who was flying around. He then closed his staff, or whatever he said that things was, and used it to make a gust of wind and knocked the 'Con down.

Aang spun his staff and landed on the ground with ease as Arcee slowly sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Arcee asked.

"Blame and thank Miko." Aang said. Arcee looked back to see Miko with Sokka and sighed. She is really ridiculous.

Aang then created and earth wave and knock most of the 'Cons off their feet. Katara came in from across the lake and created a wave of water and splashed the Decepticons with it. The 'Cons circuits began to rust and they off lined.

The other Autobots looked over in shock as they saw the two get into a fighting stance.

Aang then shot fire from his hands at the Decepticons while Katara threw ice spears at them. The Autobots kept firing as more 'Cons kept coming in. Sokka still kept watch over Miko while she took some pictures.

A Decepticon came near the lake and began to fire at Katara. She created a ice barrier to protect herself, but the 'Con only used one shot and the barrier was broken, sending Katara flying. She landed on the ground with a thud as the 'Con transformed and was in front of Katara.

Katara looked up in horror as the 'Con was ready to fire. "Katara!" yelled Sokka.

Aang looked over and saw the 'Con ready to fire. "No!" Katara closed her eyes, waiting for the worst, but the 'Con just fell to the ground.

Katara looked over and saw a boulder on to ground next to the 'Con's head.

"What just happened?" Miko asked Sokka.

Sokka looked over to the left side of the cliff and smiled. "I think we just got reinforcements."

The 'Cons and 'Bots looked over to see a boy and a girl. The girl was wearing a green outfit and had black hair tied into a bun with a green headband in her head.

The boy was wearing all red and had dark brown hair with a scar on his face.

They both got into a fighting stance as Aang and Katara smiled.

"Time to kick some metal butts." The girl said.

**Me: They finally show up! Finally! And I feel like the last line was kind of cheesy. And don't worry; I will continue my other stories. None of these characters belong to me, please comment, and HAPPY OLYMPICS!**


	7. Avatar State

"Who's that?" asked Miko as she looked at the two.

Sokka smiled. "Miko my friend, that is Toph and Zuko."

Miko face lit up. "Really?!"

Toph and Zuko jumped from the Cliffside as they were getting ready to attack. The 'Cons were firing at the two, but Zuko created a fire wall blocking the blasts. Aang then opens his glider and flies over to the two while Katara throws ice spears at the 'Cons.

Aang then catches Toph while Zuko uses his fire bending to fly in the air. The three land on the ground with ease and got into their fighting stances.

"Well it's about time you showed up twinkle toes." Toph said as she created a rockalanche burying a Decepticon. "So what's the plan?"

"Just getting out of here alive." said Aang as he shot out some fire.

"Real specific." said Zuko.

Miko kept taking pictures as Sokka kept a close eye one her. The battle was starting to get intense more Decepticons kept coming. And knowing the fact that Sokka can't help just made it worse.

Toph stomped her foot on the ground creating earth columns knocking the 'Cons off their feet. The Autobots kept firing at the 'Cons while Zuko and Aang were shooting out fire and air.

"Hey," Miko began, "Since Aang know all four elements and he's the bridge between this world and the spirits, shouldn't he be able to do something really cool and awesome that'll make the 'Cons run?"

Sokka widened his eyes before he smacked himself in the head. How could he be such an idiot? He should've told Aang to use the Avatar State when he had the chance.

"Miko," Sokka began, "You have to stay here. I need to get to Aang."

Miko glared at Sokka. "Right? Like running into a battle with a bunch of Decepticons and random kids who could control the elements is a really good idea."

Sokka sighed. "You really are like Toph."

Aang looked up in the sky and saw more of the 'Cons come in. He then opened his glider and flew into the air. When Aang was at a pretty good distance he closed his glider and created a gust of wind knocking the 'Cons out of the sky.

Meanwhile the Autobots began to use hand to hand combat. Optimus transformed his hands into swords and sliced off the 'Cons heads while Bulkhead used his wrecking ball and smashed the 'Con's head. Arcee retracted her guns and activating her arm blades, slicing the 'Cons with her agility and quick thinking. Since Bumblebee doesn't have a secondary weapon since he is not in the warrior class yet. So he relies only on the human technique called boxing.

Aang jumped down and looked over the Cliffside. The Autobots and his friends were badly outnumbered. He then looked over to where Katara was fighting and saw Sokka running towards the battle? What the heck is he doing?

"Aang!" yelled Sokka.

"Sokka what are you doing?!" Aang yelled.

""Use the Avatar State!"

Aang looked at Sokka for a moment and smack himself in the head. How the heck could he forget the Avatar State?! He sighed.

"Sokka," Aang began, "Tell everyone to get out of the way!"

Sokka nodded his head as he ran back. He then grabbed Katara by her wrist and was leading her to safety.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Katara.

"Aang going to use the Avatar State," Sokka answered, "and you know it's not going to end well!"

Zuko kept using fire whips to know down the 'Cons while Toph kept hitting them with boulders.

"Do these things ever stop?!" asked Toph. A Decepticon head landed right next to Zuko as he covered his face. He then looked at the end of the head where the body used to be and saw some blue leaking liquid. And that when an idea popped in Zuko's head.

"Toph!" he yelled as he grabbed and pulled her behind the head.

"What'd you do that for?!" she yelled.

"I have an idea." He then began to whisper it in her ear and Toph immediately understood. She then got up and created a circle around the head and turned the whole thing around to where the neck was supposed to be. Toph then stepped on the ground really hard and launched the head at the 'Cons they were fighting. Zuko then shot fire at the blue liquid and Toph created an earth wall to cover them both. Once the head hit the 'Cons, they all blew up. Zuko and Toph looked over at the burning remain and then looked at each other.

"Nice idea." said Toph.

"Zuko! Toph!" a voice yelled. They look over to see Sokka and Katara running away from the battle.

"What the heck are you guys doing?!" yelled Zuko.

"Aang's going to use the Avatar State!"

Zuko's and Toph's eyes widened as they immediately ran to get to safety.

"Optimus!" yelled Katara. Optimus sliced the last 'Con he was fighting and looked at Katara.

"Get to a safer spot!" she yelled, "it's not safe!"

Aang then closed his eyes and began to concentrate, focusing the energy used in his past lives. When he opened his eyes, they began to glow and so did his arrow tattoos only for a short amount of time.

He then raised his hands began to create an earthquake at where the 'Cons were standing.

"Autobots," Optimus said, "Fall back!"

They immediately transformed into their vehicle modes as they got the rest of the kids to safety. Aang then combined the air with the earth and buried most the 'Cons in ruble. The ones who did survive transformed into the jet and flew as far away as they could. Aang then got a huge wave of water from the lake, transformed them into ice spears and threw it at the remaining 'Cons, sending them spiraling to the ground.

"Okay its safe now!" yelled Aang.

The Autobots transformed while the kids came out of their vehicle modes. The 'Bots were completely shocked. This twelve year old boy could hold this much power? Aang then flew down from the Cliffside and used air bending to slow him down as he landed.

"So do we go with these with these guys?" asked Toph.

"That was so awesome!" a voice yelled.

Everyone turned to see a smiling Miko. "That was the coolest thing that I have ever seen. And I got it all on my phone."

Everyone sighed in irritation, while Sokka smacked himself in the head leaving a red mark. Toph and Zuko were totally confused.

"So who's the girl with the weird hair?" Zuko whispered to Toph. Toph just shrugged.

"Ratchet," Optimus said, "bridge us back."

**Me: Well that's done, but yet I think I still suck with fighting scenes. Next chapter we find out where Toph and Zuko were for** **the past few days. ****And about posting on weekend it may be a little more difficult because my dad going to be more strict on me since im getting older.**** None of these characters belong to me and please comment**


	8. What happened:Toph and Zuko

"Can someone please explain to me what's been going on for the past few days?" Toph asked, "because the only thing that I've been seeing are big walking hunks of metal!"

The Autobots and the reunited Team Avatar got back from the Decpeticon battle.

"We got wrapped into another planet." said Sokka.

Toph and Zuko looked at them in confusion. "Planet?" asked Zuko in confusion.

The Gaang and the kids began to explain what's been happening for the past few days and about the war.

Zuko sighed. "I have two things to say. Is it really wise for us to get into another war? And how are we supposed to get back home?"

"Someone sees my point." said Katara.

"So far," Optimus said as he came into the conversation, "we do not have the means of using a spacebridge since we destroyed it. So until we find out how to get you five back to your planet, you must remain under our watch."

Toph groaned. "This is almost like when we were trapped on that floating hunk of metal."

"What do you mean trapped?" asked Aang.

"The things you call Decepticons," Zuko said, "we were trapped on their ship."

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"How in the allspark did you end up there?" asked Ratchet in surprise.

Toph sighed. "This is where it gets really complicated."

**Flashback**

_Toph opened her eyes as she began to feel the metal beneath her. Wait? Metal?! She and the others were on ground, not metal. She immediately got up and could barely feel a thing. The metal she was on was a lot more dense than usual._

"_Hello?" Toph said._

_She then felt someone tackle her to the ground and realized it was Zuko. "Zuko what are you doing?"_

"_Sh!" he said._

_Zuko watched and waited as the shadow he saw went by. Once the shadow disappeared, Zuko sighed with relief. He then let go of Toph who was now rubbing her head. She then glared at him and smacked him in the head._

"_What did you do that for?!" Toph yelled._

_Zuko rubbed his head. "We're in a really big situation." He then put Toph's hand on the wall. "Do you feel that?"_

_At first Toph didn't feel anything considering the fact it was hard for her to see. She began to listen and see closely as she felt large, metal footsteps. "What is that?"_

"_I don't know," Zuko answered, "but this whole place has walking metal. We need to find a way off this place. Can you try to metal bend here?"_

_Toph then slammed her hand into the metal and tried to separate it, but it was too solid for her to bend._

"_I can't," Toph said, "the material is made from something harder than metal."_

_Zuko nodded his head in understanding. He then grabbed Toph's hand and dragged her down the hall. He hid from the walking metal that came by._

_They probably went running for an hour and decided to stop and take a brake._

_Zuko then heard metal footsteps, probably two of the walking metal heading their way. Zuko then grabbed Toph as they hid behind a wall support._

"_How fast have you been trying to find energon?" a voice said._

"_We are trying to work as hard as we can." Another voice said. _

"_Well keep looking," the first voice said, "we must find more energon before the Autobots do so they don't have the upper hand."_

"_Yes Lord Starscream." The second voice said._

_Zuko peeked from his hiding place and saw two metal people walking down the hall. One was gray while the other one was a mix of black and purple._

_They turned a corner down the hall and were now out of sight._

"_What's energon?" Toph asked, "And who are the Autobots?"_

"_I'm not sure." Zuko said, "But we'll discuss that later. We just need to get out of here."_

_They continued running while trying to avoid anything unnatural to them, which was everything. They both became tired and decided to rest for the time being._

"_Do you have any water?" asked Toph. Zuko then got his stuff that he brought before he and Toph came here. He pulled out a canteen of water and gave it to Toph. _

"_Don't drink all of it," Zuko said, "We still need to save some for later."_

_Toph then drank a little bit of water and gave it back to Zuko. She then put her knees up to her chest and sighed._

_Zuko then sat down next to Toph as her eyes began to droop. "Hey." She said._

_Zuko then turned and looked at her. "Do you think twinkle toes and sugar queen are going to find us?"_

_Zuko sighed. He actually didn't know the answer to that question. He didn't even know where they were. "We're going to be fine," Zuko said, "I don't know where we are, or how were going to get back home, but we will find a way of this place, find Aang, Katara, and Sokka and get back home."_

_Toph smiled as she leaned onto Zuko's shoulder. "Thanks Zuko." She yawned as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep._

_Zuko sighed. How were they going to get back home? They were on some kind of place filled with walking metal. And the one called Starscream was talking about some called "Autobots." Wherever they were, they were definitely not home._

_Zuko then slowly closed his eyes as he fell asleep on Toph's head._

_The next day, Zuko woke up to a screeching sound from the ship. He looked over at Toph who was snoring in her sleep. And maybe even drooling a little._

"_Toph wake up." Zuko said as he shook her. Toph immediately shot up and looked around. "What happened?" she asked._

_Zuko then looked up to see the black and purple metal people running towards some place. He grabbed Toph by the wrist and followed the metal in secret. Once he stopped, he saw all of them jumping down from the ship. Once they were all gone, Zuko walked over and saw the ground from where he was standing._

"_Toph," Zuko said, "Grab on."_

_Toph raised an eyebrow, "Why?" _

_Zuko smirked. "Cause we're getting out of here."_

_Toph then got on Zuko's back as Zuko jumped into the air._

"_Ah!" Toph screamed. Zuko then shot fire from his hands and legs and used it to land on the ground safely._

"_You can let go now." said Zuko._

_Toph then let go and began to feel the ground. "The ground feel so awesome right."_

_She then laid down on her back and made a rock angel. Zuko then heard gun fire and clashing metal from the distance. _

_Toph then felt the ground to see what was going on. She then realized that Aang, Katara, and Sokka were there._

"_They're there!" Toph said with excitement._

_She and Zuko ran towards the noises and saw a horrible sight._

_While the metal beings and Aang were in a battle, Katara was knocked down and was ready to be shot at._

_Toph then got a boulder and aimed it at the thing that was ready to fire._

**End of Flashback**

Everyone just looked at Toph and Zuko in shock as they finished their story.

"So?" said Toph.

Miko raised her hand. "How come you couldn't metal bend the ship?"

"The ship's metal was a lot denser than regular metal," Toph said, " but I'm going to keep practicing until I can officially metal bend the 'Cons."

Ratchet then began to mumble to himself in irritation. Toph then looked over at Ratchet and glared at him.

"Is there something you want to say?" she asked. Ratchet just ignored her.

"This isn't going to end well." said Sokka.

"What makes you say that?" asked Bulkhead.

Ratchet was about to reach for one of his tool. Toph sensed this and pushed the tool to the other side of the room breaking it.

The Autobots and the kids were shocked as Bulkhead's mouth dropped.

Ratchet looked back at the now broken tool and then looked back at Toph.

"Just because I can't metal bend you guys,' Toph said, "doesn't mean I can't metal bend your tools."

Some of the Autobots began to back away a little bit as Ratchet growled at Toph.

"I Needed That!" he yelled.

**Meanwhile**

"What do you mean you were unable to retrieve the energon?!" Starscream yelled at the troops.

"We are sorry Lord Starscream," one of them said, "but the Autobots have gained new allies. And they are humans."

Starscream began to laugh with disbelief. "Really? The humans the Autobots protect, helping the Autobots?!"

Soundwave then walked up to Starscream. "Then show me what threat these human are to the Decepticons."

Soundwave then played clips of the battle on his visor. He was showing each member of Team Avatar bending at least one element. He then showed Aang using the Avatar State and wiping out the Decepticon troops.

Starscream's optics went wide. "So it may seem these humans do pose some kind of threat." He said a little hesitantly, his pride disappearing.

"Make sure those five are destroyed at all costs!"

**Me: Chapter done! Now before I go, I have a few things to say.**

**Memory will be posted at soon as possible and so will my others stories, so don't bug me about it.**

**Like I said before, it will still be difficult for me to post chapters now since my father will be stricter on me this year.**

**And finally, this is where you put YOUR OPINION: Which of each member of Team Avatar would connect with the most from Team Prime? Example, would Toph connect with Bulkhead the most. So chose wisely! It is only one 'Bot, one human. Two cannot be put with one 'Bot or vice versa. So leave your opinion in the comments. None of these characters belong to me and please comment. Now I have to go study for Spanissss.**


	9. Doomed prophecy

Zuko jumped as he shot fire from his legs. Aang separated the fire as he shot three blasts of air at him.

Toph punched her fist at the Cybertronian metal, trying her best to get at least a dent.

Katara and Sokka were working together to attack the dummies by slicing through them with a sword or water.

The Gaang have been staying with the 'Bots for about a managed to get their own rooms, train from time to time, and go on missions with the Autobots.

They all managed to finish their training and decided to take a break with the kids. They were teaching them how to play video games, but they weren't really getting the hang of it.

"I still don't get it." said Sokka.

Miko groaned. "What do you not get? It's so simple!"

"Well excuse us." said Katara.

"Hey Toph," Miko said, "You wanna try to play."

Toph looked at her like she was nuts. "You're serious, right?"

"What'd I say?" she asked.

"I'm blind." answered Toph.

The three kids' mouths dropped. She was blind and she could earth bend?

"You're blind?!" the three said in unison.

Toph smacked herself in the head. "How could not even realize that?"

"Well you walk around normally like anyone else would." Rafael said.

"Well have ever seen me read anything off of Doc Bot's computer?" Toph asked, "Have you ever seen me read anything at all?"

The three thought about it for a moment and shook their heads. Toph sighed as she turned to Aang. "I can't believe you were with them this whole time twinkle toes."

The three kids snickered. "Twinkle toes?" asked Miko.

"You've seen the kid dance?" Toph said, "And he's really light on his feet." Aang smiled sheepishly. "What can I say?"

"So," Rafael began, "How can you earth bend if you were born blind?"

Toph smiled. "Even though I was born blind, I don't actually have a problem seeing. I see with earth bending. I usually feel the vibrations in the ground and use them as my "eyes." So I can see you, that cup, and feel Ratchet mutter something under his breath."

They all turned to Ratchet who was in shock, but managed to wipe the expression off of his face. He then growled a little bit before continuing to scan frequency wavelengths.

"Wow," Sokka said, "Ratchet has more anger issues than Zuko."

Zuko glared at Sokka while he took a step back. "Don't even think about it."

Miko looked at the scar on Zuko's face. Aang barely mentioned how he got the scar, but she really wanted to know for herself.

She was about to ask when Jack said, "We should probably get home. Our parents are going to get mad at us if we don't get there on time."

"Don't they know you're here?" asked Katara.

"The 'Bots are a government secrecy," Jack said, "If anyone knew about them a lot of bad thing could happen."

"For example," Toph began, "I heard that Soka fainted like a little girl."

Sokka growled at her as everyone laughed.

The Gaang said goodbye to the kids as their guardians took them home.

Later on, the Gaang began to eat and chat with each other before they went to bed.

"It's still kind of funny to mess with Ratchet." said Toph.

"I still don't see why he doesn't like us." Sokka said, "What did we do to him?"

"Well Toph did break one of his tools." Katara said, "And everyone was really shocked."

Everyone laughed. "And then Ratchet got really pissed off," Aang said, "he ends up yelling-"

"I needed that!" they all said in unison. They continued laughing while Zuko just sat there listening to them. Katara noticed this and spoke up. "What's wrong Zuko?"

They all looked at him with questioning looks. Zuko sighed. In all honesty, he didn't really want to talk about it. A bunch of questions filled his mind. How were they going to get back home? How was Republic City cooping? How was he going to find his mom?

"How are we supposed to get back home?" he finally said.

The four hung their heads sadly. How were they going to get back?

Aang then spoke up. "We will get back. They said they were going to help us, and we could help them. We just have to trust them. And maybe you might get along with someone."

Zuko was still unconvinced but smiled anyway. Aang was just always hopeful. Always trying to find out another way. "Thanks."

They all said goodnight to each other and went to the room the Autobots made for them.

Aang then slumped onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Zuko was right. How were they going to get back home? The Autobots said they didn't have anyway of getting them back. They just had to wait for an opportunity.

Aang then turned and lay down on his side and he drifted off into sleep.

**Aang's dream**

"_**And it was written in the covenant of Primus,"** a voice said._

_Aang then saw a solar eclipse and a volcano blow up. But purple stuff came out of it instead of lava._

"_**That when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate on a world forged from chaos."**_

"_The soldiers are getting weak from the dark energon." A female voice said._

"_Yet I grow ever stonger." A dark voice said._

_He then saw Optimus fighting someone who was all gray and had purple eyes. He was then knocked down to the ground as the gray metal man put his foot on his chest to make sure he stayed down._

"_**And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness," **the voice finished._

_The gray robot activated his sword and raises it in the air. "I am the rising darkness, from which the prophecy speaks!"_

_He then saw something form through the purple smoke of the volcano. It was a face that looked dead at him. **"I have awaken." **It said._

_Cracks began to form as a purple light shined through it. It kept forming until the whole earth blew up._

**End of dream**

"Ah!" Aang yelled as he shot right up. He looked around frantically to see that everything was normal. He sighed with relief, but still "The weak shall perish" and "The covenant of Primus."

Was did that even mean? And who was the robot Optimus was fighting? He tried his best to get the dreams out of his head. He then lay back down and tried to get some rest.

**Me: Uh-oh. Aang saw the doomed prophecy. Not good. And next chapter is where I start doing the episodes. But for last chapter and the whole opinion thing. I've decided to put my opinion. If you guys don't agree then that's okay.**

**Toph and Bulkhead-They both are the toughest out of the group. Ready to take any challenge. They both have the seriousness when they fight, and they both have the tomboy act and a sense of humor. The only difference, Toph is a lot less clumsy than Bulkhead and Toph uses a lot of sarcasm.**

**Katara and Arcee-They both have the strict ideal and motherly act when around their friends. They don't exactly know the meaning of fun since they were both scared by something from the past since they both tried to get revenge. And the to are sometimes really stiff. The only difference Katara knows when to loosen up a lot more than Arcee. So I think they'll get along.**

**Sokka and Ratchet-They both have a knack for inventing things and have a case of whining from time to time. They both have blades or swords as weapons and can't really fight out in the battlefield. But Sokka fights way more often than Ratchet. The really big difference between the two is that Sokka knows when to have fun unlike Ratchet who we've finally heard laugh only once in episode 23.**

**Now this was a really tough one. Of course Aang and Optimus would connect a lot because of the roles of leaders and how everyone looks up to them. Since Aang's an Avatar and Optimus is a Prime. Also they have a lot of wisdom. But Aang is a lot more cheerful than Optimus since we've never heard him laugh. We've just only seen him smile from time to time. So Aang also might connect to Bumblebee because they both have this carefree sense, but know when to bring their a-game.**

**And then there's Zuko. They only way that Zuko and Bumblebee can connect are because of the scars that they've gotten in the past. Although I do see Zuko looking up to Optimus as a really big role model in his life and here's the reason why:**

**Since Zuko is the one with all of the experience in the group and considering he's suffered the most out of the Gaang (you guys know it too) is what makes Zuko wise and know the difference between right and wrong. And the way that Optimus would act, it would remind Zuko of his uncle Iroh. And since Zuko's had the most experience out of the group, I honestly see a hero in the making out of him.**

**Now I'm just waiting if you guys agree or if you guys want to just sucker punch me for my opinion. So leave the comments and criticism in the comments below and none of these characters belong to me.**


	10. Scraphead

Aang, Katara, and Zuko came walking in while Momo was on Aang's shoulder. Bulkhead and Bumblebee went to pick up the kids while Optimus and Arcee were about to go back to the Artic. Ratchet activated the ground bridge and the swirling vortex opened.

"Arcee and I will search for any clues that might explain the origin of our artic find." said Optimus.

"Only until your sensors sound," Ratchet informed, "Remember, once your core temperature drops into the blue zone, system failures aren't likely, they're eminent."

They all heard a driving noise as Bulkhead and Bumblebee came with the kids.

"Miss us Doc Bot?" asked Miko.

Ratchet groaned. "Shouldn't they be in school?"

"On Saturday?" Miko said as Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed, "We have the whole weekend off to spend with you."

Katara snickered. "That sounds like torture for Ratchet."

Ratchet gave the two a glare before he turned away. Jack just waved his hand at Ratchet as he walked over to Arcee.

"I wasn't expecting a car pool," Jack said, "What gives, Arcee?"

"Tag team Jack," Arcee explained, "It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Aw too bad," Jack said, "It's a beautiful day for a ride. I would hate if you feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

"Artic exploration duty." Arcee finished.

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack said as he pointed in a different direction.

Rafael walked up to Optimus and Arcee. "The Artic? I've always wanted to see snow."

"I would invite you to join Rafael," Optimus said, "but the conditions are much too extreme even for we, Autobots."

Rafael face drooped a little. "I understand."

Optimus and Arcee were about to leave, but Optimus stopped. "But, I will bring you back a snowball."

Rafael's face lit up. "That would be awesome."

Optimus and Arcee turned to leave and walked through the ground bridge.

"Transport complete." said Ratchet. He was about to close the ground bridge when the handle sparked and smoke came out of it. "By the Allspark."  
The six kids walked up to the higher platform where they would relax. "Where's Toph and Sokka?" asked Jack.

"Toph is trying to metal bend and Sokka slicing dummies." answered Zuko.

"So," Miko began, "What do you think we should do today?"

Bumblebee made whirrs and clicks as he was pretending to hold a game controller.

"Video games," Rafael said as Bumblebee pointed at his with agreement, "Last one standing wins!"

Jack, Miko, and Rafael sat on the couch while Katara sat in a chair and Aang and Zuko stood up.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee!" Ratchet called out, "Here, Now!"

"(Maybe next time.)" said Bumblebee.

"See you later." said Aang and the two left.

"I still can't believe you can understand him." said Zuko.

"Maybe it's like when I talk to Appa and Momo." said Aang as he petting his head.

"Right," Katara said, "When you began to talk exactly like Momo when you didn't get enough sleep?"

Aang's face went red in embarrassment. "Can we please not talk about that sweetie?"

Zuko looked at the two in confusion. "When did that happen?"

"Prepare to be destroyed." Miko said as she handed the game controller to Jack.

"Yeah," Jack said as he pretended he wasn't interested, "Not really my thing Miko."

"Oh," Miko began to taunt, "Scared of losing, to a girl?"

Jack sighed. He then took the controller and said, "Bring it!"

"No mercy." They began to play as Rafael looked at the screen with sad eyes. Jack noticed this and felt a little guilty. "Hey Raf, you want to take on Miko for me?"

"Nah," Rafael said as he got off the couch, "I have stuff to do."

The three looked at Rafael as he got down the stairs and left the room.

"What's up with him?" asked Zuko.

"He's probably upset that he can't see snow." answered Aang.

"Why couldn't we just do that ourselves?" Katara asked as it was so obvious.

"It probably wouldn't mean as much sweetie." said Aang.

The three looked over at Jack and Miko who were batting it out in the video game. They sighed.

"This is going to take a while." said Zuko.

Meanwhile, Rafael was playing by himself in the halls.

"Temperatures sub zero and dropping," Rafael said as he was pretending to be in a snow storm, "Got to get back to base."

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Rafael turned around to see Toph and Sokka walk up to him.

"Just pretending to be in snow." answered Rafael.

"Well take it from a guy that been living in the snow for almost his whole life," Sokka said, "It's not that fun. I haven't seen a city that wasn't made of ice until I was like fifteen."

"Well then you suck." said Toph.

The three then heard a clanging noise somewhere. Rafael then saw a screw on the ground and picked it up. Toph then felt something awfully small crawl somewhere.

"Guys," Toph said, "something small is crawling around."

The three then heard a banging noise from the other end of the hall. Rafael then tripped over something as he was about to walk in a different direction.

"Raf!" the two said as the came to his side.

They helped Rafael up and looked at what he tripped over. It was a little metal head with small legs and purple eyes.

"Ah!" Sokka yelled as he pointed his sword at it. Toph sighed and smacked him in the head.

"Seriously?!" yelled Sokka as he rubbed his head.

"Where did you come from?" asked Rafael.

It walked up to Rafael and just looked at him.

"I think its fine that we can have a pet." said Rafael.

"Why?" asked Sokka.

"Well you guys have Momo." said Rafael. Sokka thought about it for a moment as Rafael held up the screw.

"You want to play fetch?" he asked.

It jumped up three times and ran around in a circle. Rafael threw the screw and it ran to go get it. It jumped up and began to eat the screw.

"What the?" asked Toph.

"No," Rafael yelled, "Don't eat that! You're going to choke!"

It turned around as it finished eating the screw without any damage done to it what so ever.

"Or not?" said Rafael. Toph and Sokka looked at each other and looked back at it. "That's really creepy." said Toph.

It ran up to Rafael and rubbed its head on his leg. Rafael smiled at this. The three then walked to the main room along with it.

**Meanwhile**

"How long have they been at it?" asked Katara. Aang was playing with Momo by creating an air ball and bounced it up and down, seeing if Momo could catch it.

"About five minutes." answered Zuko.

Jack then beat Miko again and jumped up with joy. "In your face!" They all groaned as Jack began to dance a little.

Then the lights went off and Jack immediately stopped. "What the?" The lights then flickered back on. "Great, power failure."

Miko then looked at the screen and smirked. "Aw, it wiped out our game."

"What?" Jack said, "But, I was winning."

"Bummer." Miko said as she walked away. The three sighed with relief. "Thank goodness it stopped." Aang said with relief as they all went to Ratchet to see what was wrong.

"We most definitely have a problem," Ratchet said as he picked up a damaged computer chip, "But what could've caused this?"

The lights then flickered off and turned back on. "Or that?" asked Bulkhead.

"Might be the main grid," Ratchet suggested, "Hopefully it isn't a substation malfunction."

Zuko looked at Aang in confusion, but Aang just shrugged.

"Hey guys," Rafael said, "Look what we found."

Ratchet groaned. "We're busy-AH!" The three Autobots realized what Rafael was holding and immediately activated their blasters.

"Whoa, whoa!" Toph said as she, Miko and Jack got in front of Rafael.

"What's with you guys?" asked Miko.

"Scraplet!" Bulkhead yelled, "Scraplet!"

"What?" asked Katara.

"What's a scraplet?" Rafael asked as he jumped up.

"The most dangerous vermin to ever crawl upon the face of Cybertron." explained Ratchet.

They all stopped for a moment and looked at the scraplet. "This?" Jack asked in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots," Miko said, "Scrappy here is teeny."

Toph shrugged. "They are telling the truth."

They all looked at Toph in confusion as she sighed. "I'll explain later."

"You have no idea the damage that teeny thing can do!" Bulkhead said with worry as he backed up some more.

"Aw," Rafael said, "He wouldn't hurt anything."

The scraplet opened its eyes as he looked at the Autobots. It then opened its mouth really wide, revealing an array of sharp teeth. It jumped out of Rafael's hand and chomped its way towards the Autobots. Bumblebee began to fire at it, but it was too quick and jumped out of the way. It then jumped onto Bumblebee's leg and began to eat it. Bumblebee then fell to the floor. He grabbed the scraplet, but it bit through his hand and began to chomp his arm. Bumblebee knocked it off of his arm and the scraplet fell on the floor. It was getting ready to eat again, but Zuko shot fire at the scraplet and it blew up.

The kids looked at it in total shock. Sokka apparently freaked out a little too much and hid behind Toph.

Rafael then gasped as he ran up to Bumblebee. "I did not see that coming." said Miko.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee!" Rafael said as Ratchet was checking the wound.

"(It's okay.)" said Bumblebee.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Rafael.

"Only a mesh wound," Ratchet answered, "He'll live."

"Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead asked, "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and _eat___anything metal. Especially living metal!"

"Well," Katara began, "The scraplet is dead."

"So, game over, right?" asked Jack.

"No," Ratchet answered, "When I comes to scraplets there is never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here."

They all walk over to the pod that they found in the Artic. There was a gigantic hole in the pod as there was nothing inside.

"It's a trap. A Scraplet trap." said Ratchet as he saw the pod using his torch.

"Uh, an empty scraplet trap." Bulkhead said with worry.

"Most likely ejected into the space eons ago only to wind up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis," Ratchet guessed as he transformed his torch back into his hand.

"Until we brought the thaw." said Jack.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." said Miko.

The Gaang looked at each other with worry. "These things sound worse than fire nation soldiers." said Sokka.

"So," Aang began, "How many are there usually?"

"Thousands. The power malfunctions and ground bridge damage are sure signs their infestation is well underway," Ratchet proclaimed.

Zuko began to think and realized something really bad. "If the ground bridge is down," Zuko explained, "How are we supposed to get Optimus and Arcee?"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and worry. They immediately went to the main room to check the comm. link system. Optimus was trying to communicate with them, but the screen began to glitch and the sound when all static like.

"Ratchet to Optimus. Do you read me? We have a situation!" Ratchet tried to report, "The Scraplets have gotten into the commlink system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they'll reduce the entire base into a scrapheap!"

"Well I say we bug out of this place and let them keep it!" Bulkhead yelled as Bumblebee nodded his head in agreement.

"Evacuation is not an option," Ratchet explained, "If we don't get the ground bridge back on stat, Optimus and Arcee with perish."

The kids widened their eyes in shock. "They will?" asked Aang.

Miko turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, you never run!"

"Miko," Bulkhead began, "You haven't seen these things devour a 'Bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out! Going for the small juicy bits first! Fuse by fuse! Circuit by circuit! 'Til there's nothing left! And I mean nothing! Not even your optics!"

Jack turned to Ratchet. "You have to let us help."

"We're not made of metal." Rafael explained.

"Yeah! They can't hurt us!" Miko said, "And we also have benders."

Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality," Ratchet began, "But it would appear to be an advantage under these extremes."

"Then we should all split up to cover more ground," Sokka said, "Aang, Zuko, and Jack should stay with Ratchet since he'll be repairing the ground bridge."

"And the rest of us go on a bug hunt." said Miko. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other and moan, thinking about how they were going to get out of this.

So Sokka, Katara, and Rafael went with Bumblebee and Toph and Miko went with Bulkhead.

Miko, Toph and Bulkhead were walking down the hallway looking for scraplets.

"I get to be your bodyguard for once," Miko said with excitement, "How cool is that?"

"I think it's kind of funny seeing Bulkhead so scared." said Toph.

"You and Raf found the found the first one here, right?" asked Bulkhead.

The lights flickered off and a girlish scream was heard. The lights flickered back on as Toph and Miko turned around. "Do you just scream like a little girl?" asked Miko with a hint of amusement in her voice. Toph covered her mouth trying her best not to laugh.

"No!...maybe…can we talk about this later?" Bulkhead said trying to get off topic.

"If don't even need to check if you're lying or not." said Toph.

They then began to continue to walk down the hall and search for scraplets. "I don't feel the scraplets under me." Toph said, "So far we're good. Wait…"

There was little tapping heard as Bulkhead began to fire. He then screamed as Toph and Miko were getting ready to fight. Miko's mouth dropped and Toph busted out laughing, seeing that Bulkhead was swatting away a bunch of cable.

"Okay," Miko said, "wish I hadn't seen that. Bulkhead! Snap out of it! It's just a bunch of cables!"

Bulkhead immediately stopped and sighed with relief. "Right. Cables."

Bulkhead pulled on one of the cable as Toph yelled, "Don't pull that cable!"

As he pulled it, scraplets began to fall from the ceiling as Bulkhead tried to swat them away. Toph began to metal bend the floor and while Miko smashed the scraplets' heads.

**Meanwhile**

Bumblebee, Rafael, Katara, and Sokka were walking down another part of base as they were looking for the scraplets. Bumblebee buzzed with worry.

"Don't these thing ever stop eating?" asked Rafael.

"Probably not." Katara said as the water formed around her arms.

They all walked near an air vent with a whole in it. Bumblebee then beckoned them to stay back as he pulled the opening. The kids got into their fighting stances and Bumblebee aimed his guns, but nothing was there. They then heard a shredding noise from behind as their faces were filled with worry.

The scraplets then came out through another hole in the ground that lead through to the air vents. Bumblebee began to fire rapidly as the scraplets came towards him.

**With Ratchet**

Ratchet was repairing the damaged chips for the ground bridge while Aang, Zuko, and Jack were watching for any scraplets. Zuko made sure that he had his two bladed swords with him just incase if he needed it.

"How's is going over there?" asked Jack.

"I've repaired the damaged conductors and rerouted the central conduits. But the ground bridge still won't receive power!" Ratchet exclaimed in frustration as he slammed his fists into the ground.

The three then heard a metal ticking noise. They looked up to see the scraplets high up on the wall.

"How did they manage to get up there?" asked Aang with a little worry in his voice.

The scraplets then opened their mouths as they began flying towards them.

"What the heck?!" yelled Zuko and Aang as they shot out fire from their fists.

"YOU NEVER SAID THEY COULD FLY!" yelled Jack.

The scraplet began to eat Ratchet as he fell back from the force.

"Ratchet!" the three yelled. Zuko then got out his swords and began to slice the scraplets in half while Aang used a mix of air and water.

"JACK! THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Ratchet cried.

Jack then dropped his crowbar and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the ground. He then sprayed the carbon dioxide and the scraplets stopped, dropping like bug that have been sprayed with bug spray.

Then more scraplets came in getting ready to feed.

"Ratchet! Get the patch kit! We're leaking Energon like-! WHOA!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he, Bumblebee, and the rest of the kids ran in and saw the Scraplets coming in.

The 'Bots began to fire rapidly as the Gaang began to use their bending. Bulkhead then transformed his hand into a wrecking ball and smashed some scraplets into the ground. He then looked at his hand and saw scraplets eating it. He began to scream as he and Bumblebee collapsed to the ground. The kids then began to attack with whatever they had to try and help the Autobots.

After a few minutes later, the scraplets in the room were all offlined.

The 'Bots were leaning on the walls while the kids made sure the rest were dead.

"Did we get them all?" asked Jack. They all heard a shredding noise come from the halls.

"You have got to be kidding me." said Katara.

"So the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead whimpered nervously.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home. We must get the ground bridge operational," Ratchet declared.

"Then we can use it to send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth," Raf piped in.

"Why not back to the Arctic? We already know they don't do cold," Jack pointed out.

"Sweet! One-stop shopping!" Miko cheered.

"But how are we suppose to get the ground bridge to work when we don't know what the problem is?" Toph asked, "And can't Aang and Katara do that themselves?"

"That could probably take a while since we don't have that much water." said Aang.

"Given the body mass of the Scraplets, the sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So think, Ratchet, think. If the GroundBridge is still down, then maybe there's a breach in the energon fuel line."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee tried to get up, but immediately collapsed from the loss of energon.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could go back over there and fix it," Bulkhead said.

"Where do we find it?" asked Sokka.

"And how do we fix it?" asked Rafael.

They were given the instruction on how to fix the breach. They kids then walked over there with a toolbox, but were a little precautious.

"Remember. We're OK. We're not metal," Jack reminded them.

They then saw a pipe leaking energon from it. Jack, Miko, and Rafael ran over and began to patch it up.

"We'll destroy some of the scraplets." said Aang as the Gaang began to attack some of the scraplet.

"Alright," Jack said, "We have to work fast."

They began to patch up the ground bridge as fast as they could while the Gaang were destroying scraplets. When they were finished, the scraplets that went through the vents that lead to the main room.

"What's happening?" asked Zuko.

They're getting ready to feed!" said Rafael.

They all sprinted towards the main room where the scraplets were flying on top of them.

"Ratchet! All systems go!" Jack yelled.

"Fire it up!" yelled Miko.

"GroundBridge…activated," Ratchet panted as he activated the GroundBridge before he collapsed on the ground.

The ground bridge opened up as Bulkhead looked up at the scraplets. "Bait…huh?"

He then slowly got up and began waving to the scraplets. "Ready for the main course?"

The scraplets then opened their mouths and flew towards Bulkhead. "Come and get it!"

Bulkhead then limped through the ground bridge and jumped through to the Artic while the scraplets followed behind. He then saw Optimus and Arcee tried to get into the ground bridge, but their strength was fading fast.

"Down! DOWN!" he told them before he fell into the snow. The scraplets were then flying towards them. Optimus then put a hand in front of Arcee, making sure that she doesn't get hurt. But before the scraplets could reach them, they froze and bounced off of his armor. After they shielded themselves from the scraplets they looked over at Bulkhead who was rubbing his head.

"I'd invite you in," he began, "but the place is a mess."

A few minutes later, all of the Autobots were beginning to recover from the Artic and the scraplet infestation.

"Report bio-circuitry status," Ratchet requested.

"Levels are rising," Jack responded with a thumbs-up.

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close watch on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch," Ratchet instructed.

"Levels are steady," Raf reported.

"Looking good!" Miko piped in.

"Sokka, check Arcee's system operations." Ratchet told Sokka.

"She's doing fine." said Sokka.

"When did you learn how to use a computer?" asked Katara.

"I've been hanging out with Ratchet for too long." answered Sokka.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend. You saved quite a few lives today," Optimus said.

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet said with a proud smile as he looked over at the kids, "We're just fortunate that the infestation happened on a Saturday."

"Out humans friends may be small, but they are strong." said Optimus.

Miko then screamed at the top of her lungs as the kids got into a fighting position.

"Scraplet?!" asked Jack.

"SPIDER!" Miko yelled, "Is it on me?!" Miko then screamed as she ran out of the room leaving the Autobots and most of the Gaang confused. Toph couldn't hold it in and fell onto the floor laughing.

"Did she just scream like a little girl?" asked Bulkhead.

"What's a spider?" asked Aang.

**(Twitching my eye) 8 freaking pages. Over 3,000 words! I am done for the day! But before I go I have a few things to say.**

**I will not be doing all episodes because I want to put in little fillers or episodes for the Gaang.**

**The reason why I skipped episode 6 is because I felt like it happened immediately after the Darkness Rising.**

**And finally: What kind of modern music would each member of the Gaang listen to? You could do multiple ones. I don't really care. None of these characters belongs to me and please comment.**


	11. Con Job

Bulkhead walked into the main room with Toph and Miko on his shoulders.

"All right cores are done!" Miko said, "Now can we go for some dune bashing?"

Toph looked at Miko in confusion. "What the heck is dune bashing?

"You basically make some sand mountains and break them down." Miko said.

"That sounds fun." said Toph.

"I don't know you guys," Bulkhead said, "Last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulator."

Miko's face drooped a little bit. She was really looking forward to dune bashing. Bulkhead noticed this and spoke. "But I hear there's a monster truck rally in town."

"Optimus," Ratchet said as everyone gathered around, "I'm receiving a signal from a restricted band! It appears to be coming from a starship within the solar system."

He then continued to type on the computer to try to identify the signal. When he finished, he couldn't believe it.

"It's an Autobot Identification Beacon!" Ratchet said with surprise.

Bulkhead put Toph down on the higher platform while the rest of the Gaang looked at each other.

"Another Autobot?" asked Sokka.

"So," Jack spoke up, "There are other 'Bots out there?"

"The masses scattered when Cybertron finally went dark. But 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons," Arcee remarked.

"Nice job killing the mood." said Toph.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself," Optimus requested.

"_I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades._" The voice said over the comm. link.

Bulkhead's eyes widened with excitement as he leaned forward a little, almost making Miko fall . "Wheeljack?!" he began, "You old 'Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"_Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?_" the Autobots known as Wheeljack asked.

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asked.

"_Sometime tomorrow…if I put metal to the pedal._" answered Wheeljack.

"Another bot's coming here! How cool is that?" Miko said with excitement.

"Wheeljack…" Optimus began, "I know him by reputation only. Can verify his voice print?"

"He is one thousand percent the real deal, Optimus," Bulkhead nodded.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey." bided Optimus.

"See you soon, buddy! I will make sure you get a proper welcome!" Bulkhead promised

Arcee then walked up to Bulkhead. "So who's the boyfriend?"

Toph snicker a little bit at the comment. Sokka then softly elbowed her on the arm.

"Oh. Me and Jacky go way back. We were part of the same warrior unit: The Wreckers. Which means the 'Cons will wish he had never found us," Bulkhead remarked.

**Meanwhile**

Soundwave was replaying the conversation with the new Autobot in the Solar System who was arriving to earth.

_"Wheeljack? You old 'Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"_

_"Bulkhead? That you? What's will all the security?"_

_"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?"_

"A war hero hm?" Starscream questioned, "We don't have time. Makeshift!"

A mysterious Decepticon appeared out of the shadows. Soundwave then stuck out his cable and punctured the 'Con. He then began to shift and transformed into another Cybertronian.

"I too know how to give a proper welcome," Starscream remarked.

**The next day**

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." said Arcee.

Miko gasped with excitement as they all watched the signal to Wheeljack's ship move to the landing point.

"Do you think he's here to visit?" asked Rafael.

"Shouldn't he be staying?" asked Zuko.

"Maybe!" Miko piped in excitedly, "Have to find his own human though."

A clicking sound was heard as everyone turned to see Ratchet fixing the ground bridge. The ground bridge began to power up as Ratchet finished.

"GroundBridge cycling up," Ratchet proclaimed proudly…before electricity cackled from the control system. Ratchet then slammed his fist into the lever and the screen for the ground bridge appeared.

"Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation!" Ratchet grumbled.

"So Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here," Jack said a little confused.

"Shouldn't you just give him the location to the base?" asked Sokka.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base. Just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship." Optimus told Jack and Sokka.

Miko then walked near the ladder as she saw Bulkhead pacing across the room. "Dude! I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko remarked.

"You're gonna love Wheeljack! We were like brothers! And tonight, we're gonna party!" Bulkhead proclaimed.

"SWEET!" Miko cheered.

A loud beeping noise was heard as everyone looked at the screen to see five Decepticons hot on Wheeljack's trail.

"Bogies! Closing fast on Wheeljack's position!" Arcee reported.

"'Con scum!" Bulkhead cursed, "Open the ground bridge, Ratchet! We're missing out on all the action!"

"I'll prepare sick bay," Ratchet decided as he activated the bridge.

"Who for? The 'Cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about!" Bulkhead scoffed in disbelief before running into the portal with Arcee, Bumblebee, and the rest of the Gaang, except for Sokka.

They all arrived at the fight scene and were ready to attack. The Autobots with their blasters and the Gaang their fighting stance, but they were in total shock as they saw most of the 'Cons dead.

Wheeljack stabbed the last 'Con in the chest and pulled out the sword, letting the 'Con collapse on the ground.

The Gaang looked over in the shock while Bulkhead smiled. "I taught him that."

"Ever think I may need a hand here?" Wheeljack asked as he put his swords away.

"What? And spoil the show?" Bulkhead scoffed.

"You missed one," Arcee warned.

A Decepticon tried to get up, but Wheeljack activated his blaster and shot him without even looking at him.

"Wow." muttered Toph.

"If this is all you got, then this planet is in bigger trouble then I thought." Wheeljack remarked.

Bulkhead grinned as he ran up to Wheeljack and hugged him "Jacky!"

Everyone was shocked at the sight, but still thought of it as adorable.

"Never seen this side of Bulkhead before." said Zuko.

"Everyone's got a soft side." said Aang.

"Watch the finish, you old wrecking ball!" said Wheeljack.

They ran through the open ground bridge and came back to base. Then the ground bridge stopped malfunctioned and shut down.

"To think the ground bridge was almost done," said Sokka.

"Hey, Jacky! Come here! Meet my other best buddy! Miko! She can wreck with the best of us." said Bulkhead with excitement.

Miko then walked down the stairs and waved. "Hiya."

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked.

"I try. But trouble finds us anyway," Miko answered with a laugh.

"We're gonna get along just fine," Wheeljack said just as Optimus Prime approached the group.

"Optimus Prime. It's a privilege," Wheeljack said.

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus asked.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend of foe. Now I find both," Wheeljack remarked.

"We are few but strong. We have suffered losses. But we have grown. And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold," Optimus said with a small smile.

"Is Optimus smiling?" whispered Zuko.

"I think he is." whispered Aang.

"I would be honored," 'Wheeljack' nodded.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead proclaimed as he slapped Wheeljack in the back and they did a chest bump.

"Oh joy," Ratchet moaned sarcastically.

"I'm going to enjoy seeing Ratchet suffer." said Toph.

**Meanwhile**

"The moment Makeshift passed through their GroundBridge, we lost their signal," Starscream announced. "The Autobot base is no doubt heavilly shielded to prevent us from locating it. No matter, I have complete faith in Makeshift."

The door opened to reveal another Wheeljack hanging from Cybertronian chains. Wheeljack lifted his head as he saw Starscream and Soundwave walked up to him.

"Tell Megatron he's fragged if he doesn't think Bulkhead won't sniff out an imposter." Wheeljack spat out.

"Haven't you heard? _I _lead the Decepticons now." said Starscream.

"You?" Wheeljack scoffed.

Starscream growled with anger. He then raised his clawed and was about to strike Wheeljack, but Soundwave grabbed his arm as a silent reminder. He slowly calmed down and smirked.

"Makeshift is very good at keeping up appearances. He need only fool your friends long enough to open their GroundBridge from within so that we may finally learn the location of the Autobot base and send in our strike team to stain its floor with spilled Energon of Optimus Prime."

**Back with the Autobots**

Aang, Zuko, Sokka, and Katara were covering their ears as Miko was playing her electric guitar. Why does the stuff here have to be so loud?

"Come on, Jacky. Show me what you got," Bulkhead challenged.

A giant metal ball was thrown across the room as everyone looked to see Wheeljack catch it.

"Nice lob," Bulkhead complimented as he passed the ball back to Wheeljack.

"So what's that about?" Jack asked Arcee from the sidelines.

"It's called lobbing. A favorite pass time on Cybertron. Especially among the warrior class," Arcee explained.

"So they just through a metal ball at each other?" asked Zuko as he sat down next to Jack and Arcee.

"Pretty much." answered Arcee.

"Come on, Raf. Show us some moves," Miko requested as she kept playing the guitar.

"Oh. Alright," Raf sighed as he stood up. He began to do some hand movements as Jack realized that he was doing to robot. The Gaang however, were completely clueless. Bumblebee was curious so he over to look closely at Rafael.

"What's he trying to do?" asked Zuko.

Jack laughed to himself. "Of course, the robot."

After a few moments of waiting and watching Raf's moves, Bumblebee copied his actions behind him. Well considering the fact that he is a robot. Aang then decided to jump in and mimic Rafael and Bumblebee.

"Oh God." said Sokka as he face palmed.

Jack looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Optimus?"

"Went for a drive," Arcee answered, "Primes don't party."

"Coming at ya!" Bulkhead said as he threw the metal ball at Wheeljack. But then Wheeljack missed the metal ball as it crashed into the wall and fell onto the ground bridge controls. Toph felt this and began to bust out laughing.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet shouted in frustration.

"Sorry, Doc. Guess we're a little charged up," 'Wheeljack' apologized as he grabbed the lobbing ball. He was about the walk over and throw the ball, but stopped in his tracks and stood next to Ratchet. "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did," Ratchet answered curtly.

"That's quite a feat of engineering," Wheeljack remarked slyly. "Yes. It is," Ratchet agreed happily.

"Something wrong with it?" Wheeljack asked curiously.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded this last jump. I put it in shutdown," Ratchet explained.

"What if you need to use it?" Wheeljack continued questioning.

"Oooh, I can't interrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage," Ratchet shook his head.

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack finally asked the killer question.

"A few hours if we're lucky. Maybe longer," Ratchet shrugged before resuming his work.

Wheeljack then walked away with a smirk on his face. Toph raised her eyebrows as she felt this. She knew something wasn't right. But why would Wheeljack ask about the ground bridge? He seems like someone who didn't care. But she has a really gutsy feeling that this Autobot was an imposter.

Later on, Bulkhead was telling a story about him and Wheeljack in a battle. All the kids were pretty intrigued.

"So there we were. No communications. Low on Energon. Surrounded by 'Cons. Do what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead asked. The kids widened their eyes waiting for him to say what happened.

"Tell 'em, Jacky!"

All eyes turned to Wheeljack as he shifted uncomfortably. "What I do best."

They all turned back to Bulkhead who chuckled. "He chucked his only grenade smack into the main heat exchanger!"

"Yeah. Seemed like a good idea at the time," Wheeljack shrugged.

"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead gushed.

"Awesome!" Miko said with excitement.

"Seemed like you guys had a lot of fun in the middle of a war." said Sokka.

"Yeah. I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside," Bulkhead remarked as he scratched his backside.

"I'm not surprised. Given the size of your backside," Arcee smirked teasingly, earning a hum in agreement from Bumblebee. Toph and Aang began to snicker, but Bulkhead ignored it.

"There it is. Jacky's signature. One grenade. One shot." He looked over at Wheeljack who was spacing out. "Hey. You alright?"

Wheeljack snapped out of his daze as he looked at Bulkhead. "What?" 'Wheeljack' responded.

"You don't seem like yourself," Bulkhead observed.

"What do you mean?" 'Wheeljack' demanded as he stood.

"I don't know. You seem…quiet," Bulkhead pointed out.

"I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I go stir-crazy," 'Wheeljack' decided. Toph raised her eyebrows. She really wanted to say out loud that he was lying, but she knew she needed to wait.

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with," Bulkhead offered 'Wheeljack' excitedly.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead objected, "Come on! The gang's loving you! You've gotta tell them about the Battle of Dark Mount Pass!" "You tell them. You're better at it. How about if Miko here shows me the rest of the base?" 'Wheeljack' suggested. "Yeah. Sure, Jacky. Go ahead," Bulkhead agreed with a nervous laugh.  
"Tour. Starts. Now." Miko said as she got off of the crate she was sitting on. She then walked towards Wheeljack. They began to walk down the hall as Miko started to bombard him with questions. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons then Bulkhead?"

Zuko sighed. "Sometimes I wonder when she can stop asking questions."

Arcee and Bumblebee looked at each other as they saw Bulkhead pondering over something.

"Everything alright?" Arcee decided to speak up.

"Yeah," Bulkhead answered, "Just out of sorts I guess."

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Arcee teased.

"Next thing you know they'll have a break-up." Sokka whispered to Aang. Aang snickered at this.

"That Miko's making a new friend? Come on! Something…something's just not right about Wheeljack," Bulkhead finally voiced his suspicions aloud.

"Bulkhead, really? He's traveled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or…bots do change, you know?" Arcee reassured him.

"Not Jacky," Bulkhead retorted stubbornly.

"Bulkhead's right." Toph spoke up.

Everyone turned to her and looked at her in confusion. "Toph what are you talking about?" asked Jack.

"Wheeljack was lying just now about why he was so quiet," Toph began to explain, "And Wheeljack doesn't seem to be the guy who would ask about science or whatever, but he just asked Ratchet about the ground bridge a few minutes ago. And after he did, he smirked, like he was hiding something."

"Okay seriously," Arcee came in," How can you tell is someone's lying?"

Toph sighed. "Here's the English version: I can feel someone's heartbeat through the vibration in the ground."

"Toph maybe right." said Katara.

They kept on discussing the matter while Ratchet continued to work on the ground bridge.

"Almost there," Ratchet proclaimed as he continued working the damaged GroundBridge controls.

"Look. I know Wheeljack better than anyone," Bulkhead boasted.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" 'Wheeljack' asked as he and Miko returned.

"I was just telling all the guys about you and me…at the Battle of Dark Mount Pass," Bulkhead answered.

"That's a heck of a story," Wheeljack remarked.

"Yeah. Tell it," Bulkhead demanded. The room immediately got tense as Bulkhead said that.

"Talk, talk, talk! How about AFTER we go off-roading?" Miko suggested with boredom.

"Miko, stay out of this!" Bulkhead warned.

"Bulkhead, easy," Arcee cooed gently.

"I'm not sure I-," 'Wheeljack' started.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead repeated.

"Fine. If you wanna live in the past, Bulkhead," 'Wheeljack' finally relented. The kids looked at each other in confusion. Why was Wheeljack lashing out like this?

"The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit." Wheeljack began, "The 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy. Left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

A small clapping noise was heard after Wheeljack finished his story. They all turned to see Toph sitting on a higher platform.

"That's a very interesting story." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Bulkhead said, "Toph's right. There's just one little thing."

Wheeljack's eyes widened in horror. "I wasn't there." Bulkhead said.

"What?" Ratchet gasped as he stopped working on the ground bridge.

Wheeljack gritted his teeth as the Gaang got into their fighting positions.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record," Bulkhead said as he pointed at Makeshift.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-WHOA!" Miko screamed as Makeshift picked her up suddenly.

"Miko!" Bulkhead and Aang yelled as Makeshift ran to the ground bridge controls.

"Stay back or I'll squeeze her into pulp," Makeshift threatened as he held Miko out in front of him in a death-like grip, scaring and angering everyone in the room.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?" Miko demanded.

"Decepticon coward! Let the girl go and face me!" Bulkhead challenged angrily.

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come," Makeshift reassured his enemy.

"Is there a REAL Wheeljack?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Well that's what we want to know too!" Toph yelled.

"Oh there is," Makeshift began, "And I'm sure Lord Starscream is making sport of him."

Makeshift began to push a few buttons as the ground bridge was completely repaired.

"About time." Makeshift said as he activated the ground bridge.

Makeshift then backed away slowly towards the ground bridge as Miko kept struggling in his grasp.

"Let's get this party started!" Makeshift said.

Then the real Wheeljack came through the ground bridge and kicked Makeshift in the back. Makeshift then let go of Miko and she was sent flying.

Aang then created a gust of wind to slow down Miko's impact. She slowly landed on the ground and looked at Aang. "Thanks."

The kids all looked at Wheeljack as he put his swords away. "I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through." He said.

Toph smirked. "Now there's the real Wheeljack."

Ratchet then closed the ground bridge immediately as Makeshift got up. He then glared at Wheeljack as he attracted his battle mask.

They both pulled out their swords as they were both getting ready to fight.

Bulkhead smashed his fists together as he was about to step in, but Wheeljack put his sword in front of him.

"Ugly's mine." He said.

Then the swords began to clash as they were both trying to take each other down. Everyone watched in interest, even though they were waiting to step in when needed.

Rafael straightened his glasses. "Which one is the real Wheeljack?"

Miko was about the guess but growled in frustration. "I lost track!"

"Toph do you know who's who?" asked Sokka.

"Sh!" Toph said, "Trying to keep track here!"

Makeshift slashed one of Wheeljack's swords and ran at him. Thankfully, army training kicked in for Wheeljack and he managed to claim one of Makeshift's swords, using them both to knock him to the ground and win the fight.

"That was pretty fast." said Zuko.

"That's my Jacky," Bulkhead boasted proudly.

"You, hit the switch!" Wheeljack instructed Ratchet, who nodded in response, "It's time to take out the trash."

He then turned to Bulkhead. "All yours, buddy."

Bulkhead then held Makeshift over his head as he walked over to the ground bridge. He then spun around and through Makeshift through the ground bridge. Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead and smiled. "Nice lob."

Later on, Miko was playing her guitar while Jack, Rafael, Bumblebee, And Aang were all dancing. Arcee, Katara, and Sokka just stood there watching them while Toph and Zuko were with Ratchet, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack.

Ratchet sighed. "It's like a recurring nightmare."

"Now that you're part of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I have some ideas." Bulkhead said with a little excitement in his voice.

"Uh…about that, Bulk. Now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there," Wheeljack confessed. Toph and Zuko looked at each in confusion as everyone else came in.

"Wait! You're leaving?" Miko exclaimed in disbelief.

"But you just got here." Sokka said, "Why would you want to go?"

Wheeljack looked at them with sad eyes. Bulkhead chuckled as Wheeljack looked at him.

"Because some bots never change," Bulkhead answered for Wheeljack with a laugh.

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here," Optimus beamed at him.

"Jacky never stays. But he always comes back," Bulkhead boasted proudly. They both did a soft fist bump as they smiled at each other.

Everyone except for Ratchet and Optimus ground bridged to the place where Wheeljack landed.

"There's room for two, Bulk. Even with a backside like yours. Who knows what we might find out there? Some of the old crew?" Wheeljack offered.

Bulkhead looked back at Miko. She grew sad as she rubbed her arm. Jack then put his hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay." said Aang.

Bulkhead chuckled. "Sounds like fun, Jacky. But my ties are here now. With them. With her." Miko looked up and immediately smiled. Wheeljack then looked over at Miko and smirked. "Anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you."

"I'll take good care of him," Miko said as she pulled out her phone, "Now, say cheese."

Miko then took her picture of Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Wheeljack then got onto his ship and everyone waved goodbye as Wheeljack took off.

**Later that night**

Aang then lit a few candles in his room as he began to meditate. The dream he had a few days ago kept floating around in his head. And he couldn't ask Avatar Roku because he ended all spiritual connections with him.

He slowly breathed in and out trying to calm his thought. But then a vision came, it was the same gray metal Cybertronian that was fighting Optimus, except he was lying on a bed of some sort. He looked like he was severely damaged.

The vision shifted as he saw the volcano erupt, spitting out a purple substance. The gray Cybertronian had knocked Optimus to the ground and was now standing on top of him, raising his sword high in the air.

The vision then shifted again to reveal something that looked like a key, and Optimus was giving it to someone.

The vision shifted one more to reveal the earth cracking open. The cracks kept spreading to the ends of the earth until the earth exploded.

"AH!" Aang yelled as the fire grew stronger out of Aang's fear. He then clutched at his chest as he tried to calm down.

'Someone's trying to tell me something,' Aang thought, 'But who?'

**Me: HELLO! My sickness has officially left, although I do have midterms next week and I should be studying. Anyway I have some pretty good ideas to say before I go that I will be totally going with.**

**Since I don't want to make this story really long I have decided to make a series of one shots called "THE MARVELOUS ADVENTURES OF THE GAANG AND TEAM PRIME" …don't worry I'll make the title shorter. This story will be about went the Gaang and the Autobots hang out together, relax, and just be normal. The first one shot will be about the Gang learning about Halloween, since the holiday is coming up. And if you want you can put some suggestions on what I can do if I want to change it.**

**And the other thing, people have been asking me about the Gaang going to school. So I have also decided to create another separate story from this when the Gaang go to school. But I'm going to need to know what they should wear to cover up their true identities. So please put something in the comments about what they should where. I'll look it up and I will try to draw it and put it on my deviantart account. If you guys want to know my deviantart account, it's on my profile page.**

**So what do you guys think! Please put your opinion! Bye!**


	12. Convoy

"PRIME!" Agent Fowler yelled over his comm. link.

"Well," Sokka began, "Isn't the sound of his voice just music to my ears."

Aang snickered. "You're starting to get better at your jokes."

"PRIME!"

"Agent Fowler," Optimus said as he entered the room with Arcee, "To what do we owe-"

"_What else? The 'Cons!_ I chased them off with some hard ordinates! But not before they blew me out of the sky!" Fowler explained in frustration.

"Again?" Miko teased.

"When did the first time happen?" asked Aang.

"It was before you guys came when we first met the Autobots." said Jack.

"They tried to smash and grab for the DINGUS."

"The what's it?" Arcee repeated in confusion.

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System A.K.A DINGUS." Fowler then pressed a button and showed a picture of a metal box, "It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the coast for testing."

Ratchet scoffed. "That's absurd! Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

"I'm guessing to make a big bad primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to meltdown, it would irradiate this state and the four next door!"

"Uh…did Agent Fowler say what state he was currently in?" Rafael suddenly asked nervously.

"Nope," Toph said, "But if he's in Nevada and that thing melt down, I'm gonna kick his butt before I die."

"Why is it that you guys create a bunch of deadly weapons?" asked Zuko.

"Ask Fowler that yourself." said Miko.

"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up a bridge and send the DINGUS through to its destination before the 'Cons come back for it!"

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm ALL 50 states and beyond," Optimus announced gravely.

"Well isn't that just fun." said Toph.

"You got any better ideas?" Fowler asked.

**Later**

Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were all in their vehicle modes. Aang and Fowler were with Optimus, Zuko and Toph were with Bulkhead, and Sokka stayed behind.

Agent Fowler rubbed his hands with excitement as he put his hands on the wheel.

"Ah-no need Agent Fowler," Optimus said, "I will handle the driving."

Fowler grumbled as Aang snickered.

"This is going to be a long trip," Fowler grumbled.

"Autobots, roll out," Optimus instructed after Bulkhead and Bumblebee started their ignition and drove off.

"We are locked onto your coordinates, Optimus. Following any complications, you should reach the drop-off point by sundown," Ratchet reported.

"You know what really sucks," Toph began as she sat with her arms crossed in Bulkhead, "The fact that I can't see a single thing here."

"Don't worry Toph," Bulkhead said through the comm. link, "Once we're done with this you'll be able to see."

"But why do I have to pretend to drive?" asked Zuko.

"You're sixteen," Bulkhead said, "it shouldn't be a problem. And it doesn't make us look suspicious."

"Like our clothes make us suspicious?" Toph said sarcastically. "Well at least it's not as bad as flying on Appa."

Aang then covered his ears as Fowler honked the horn, signifying a driver in front of them to go faster.

"Move it Gramps!" Fowler shouted before he honked the horn again. Eventually, the car drove off the road letting the Autobots pass.

"Could you cut that out?!" Aang yelled.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus began, "Is that really necessary?"

"Aw, don't tell me you two are some of them textbook drivers?" Fowler grumbled with a pout.

Meanwhile, a green helicopter was flying over them. "They're transporting in an unarmed civilian truck," a mysterious voice said, "Send in the ground units."

The helicopter followed the Autobots as someone called in the ground units.

"You know, you're saving my bacon here, Prime," Fowler remarked. Aang looked at him in confusion. What the heck did he mean by bacon?

"I am proud to be of service," Optimus answered humbly. Aang sighed with relief, knowing what he really meant.

"Course, it's not like I'd need your help if you and the 'Cons had stuck to your own quarter of the galaxy," Fowler grumbled.

Aang raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Like everything was totally fine here?"

"I agree wish Aang," Optimus said, "Are you trying to say that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?"

"Well," Agent Fowler began, "It was a different kind of evil. How about some radio? You seem like a Nashville sounding kind of guy."

Aang sighed as he looked at the side-view mirror. He then noticed a helicopter flying behind them and grew worried.

"Hey guys?" Aang said, "Look behind."

Fowler then looked at his side-view mirror and saw the helicopter and growled.

"That's the one! The 'Con who shot me down! Who is he? Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?" Fowler guessed.

"Watch your rear views." Bulkhead said through the comm. link.

Then four green cars drove next to Bulkhead and boxed him in.

"Great." Zuko said.

"What's happening?" asked Toph.

"I'm feeling constricted without the use of my fist here boss." Bulkhead said through his comm. link.

"Remain in vehicular mode until it is absolutely necessary," Optimus said.

"A whole team of 'Cons!" Fowler growled as he saw the cars.

Aang raised his eyebrows. "I thought the Decepticons were purple."

"And Ratchet's not picking up anything." said Sokka.

"They might be using a cloaking technology." Ratchet suggested.

"Or maybe they're not the Decpeticons." Sokka exclaimed.

A green car then drove in front of Bumblebee and tried to block him. While another car drove next to Optimus. The roof or the car opened up and a masked man in all green was aiming a strange gun at Fowler.

"Pull over," he instructed.

"Well, I'll be dipped," Fowler grumbled.

"_Our assailants are not Decepticon," _Optimus said through his comm. link, _"they are human."_

"Human?" they all said.

"Oh please. Taking on our bots? They're road kill!" Miko proclaimed.

A man in his forties was looking down at the scene while another mask soldier was driving the helicopter.

"Gentlemen, stop their engines," the man instructed.

"Whoa!" Aang and Fowler both said as Optimus knocked the driver in the car. The shooter then aimed the gun in the wrong direction causing an explosion.

"Autobots, maintain your cover. And apply minimal force. Disarmament only." Optimus instructed.

Another green car drove by and tried to stop them as well, but Bumblebee took this as a golden opportunity. He rammed into the car, which rammed into him in return. Bumblebee rammed into him one more time, which sent the vehicle backwards. Eventually, it went over a small rock and it began doing flips on the road before crashing not far behind them.

"Those are not civilian drivers," Silas observed on his scanner.

Optimus began to make sharp turns on the highway as he tried to stop the enemy. Fowler then covered his mouth and gagged a little. Aang heard this and got a little worried.

"I think you need to open a window for him." said Aang.

Optimus then lowered the window and Fowler slightly stuck his head out the window.

Fowler then saw a green car drive up to the connecting bolts that connected the trailer to the main truck. A masked man then jumped out of the car and onto the bolts.

"Bare right!" Fowler yelled.

Optimus bared right. The masked man almost fell off of the truck and the car and driver were sent over the edge of the cliff. But for him, he survived, and tried to cut the bolts that connected the truck.

"I'm going to try and slow him down!" Aang yelled. He then opened the door to the passenger seat and jumped to the connected bolts.

"He moves quick." Fowler said.

Aang then landed in front of the man and pointed his staff at him. The man then aimed his gun at Aang and said, "Run along kid."

Aang then used his staff to knock the gun out of his hand and pointed his staff at him. The man backed away a little bit in fear.

"You're cornered," Aang said, "So it's best for you to tell me what I need to know."

The man then saw a tree pass by and jumped towards. Aang then looked back and widened his eyes. "Or just do that?"

Aang then jumped to the passenger door and climbed inside. "That wasn't a good idea to use your bending." Fowler said.

"I didn't use my bending." Aang exclaimed.

"So," the man in the helicopter said, "The boy is not so bad a defense." He then activated the radio and contacted Agent Fowler.

"_I do hope you take better care of the DINGUS then the boy does of your captives."_

"Who's that?" asked Aang.

"That's what I'm about to find out." Fowler said before he answered back to the man, "Special Agent William Fowler! Identify yourself!"

"_I am Silas. But of greater consequence to you and your little friend, we are MECH._ _Fair warning. We will be helping ourselves to your device. Even if it means inflicting casualties,"_ Silas warned.

"Is that so? Tell me, Si. Tell me what the market price is for DINGUS these days," Fowler requested.

"What makes you think we intend to sell it, Agent Fowler?" Silas retorted, "There's a war brewing; between the new world order and the newest. The victor will be the side armed with the most innovative technology."

"That doesn't sound good." Aang said, "This guy has some serious obsession with technology."

A MECH car was driving behind Optimus as a MECH soldier came from the sunroof. He then fired three shots at the back of Optimus's trailer where the bars kept the trailer closed. With a push of a button, electricity cackled from the bullets before exploding. The bars were removed and the roller door opened willingly. He then climbed from the car and was going to attempt to jump in and grab the DINGUS.

"So, Si, you think MECH has the most radical tech?" Fowler tormented.

Just as the man was about to jump, Arcee came out of the truck with Katara pretending to ride her. She landed on top of the MECH car and knocked off the masked man. Arcee backed off and the MECH car started doing flips on its side, which in turn flipped the car behind it. Arcee and Bulkhead managed to get clear as the car exploded behind them.

"This kind of feels uncomfortable." Katara said.

"Just hang on." Arcee informed her.

"Definitely not civilian drivers," the helicopter pilot remarked.

Katara then looked over at the grass next to her and drew out water from it. She then used her free hand to transform them into ice spears and threw them at the window of another MECH car. The car the swerved out of control and drove off the road.

"What the?" Silas said in shock. Who the heck were these people?

"Later, Si," Fowler smirked before disconnecting the radio link.

"Agent Fowler, do not take this Silas lightly. Megatron preached the very same ideology before plunging Cybertron into the Great War that destroyed our world," Optimus told them.

"_Optimus._ Prepare to initiate phase two. Five miles ahead to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point," Ratchet instructed.

**Meanwhile**

"Five miles ahead to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point." Soundwave recorded.

"So, the Autobots are outside the confines of their base. And are otherwise engaged, which means they will never see us coming. Find them and scrap them!" Starscream instructed his troops.

"Yes, Lord Starscream," they chorused.

**Back with the Autobots**

"There it is." Aang said as he pointed at the train.

"Autobots, keep a tight formation," Optimus instructed.

Arcee then swerved slightly before she jumped off the road and drove near the train tracks with the rest of the Autobots following behind.

"I'll admit," Katara began, "That was kind of cool."

"You get the hang of it." Arcee said.

The MECH cars were following the Autobots as they entered the tunnel.

"Toph," Bulkhead began, "I need you to jump out and close off the entrance."

"Got it." said Toph. Bulkhead opened the door and unbuckled Toph's seatbelt as she jumped out of Bulkhead. She then stomped her foot on the ground as a wall of earth blocked the entrance. Toph smirked as she created and earth wave to catch up with Bulkhead.

Bumblebee transformed into his bipedal mode and jumped on top of the moving train and knocked on the door.

"Tactical error. Only one way out," Silas smirked to himself.

The Autobots then drove out of the tunnel and onto the road again. Silas's smirk grew bigger as he thought he had the upper hand, until he saw a jet fly by them. Multiple jets came by and formed a triangular formation. They all then split up from there formation.

"Air support? Ours or theirs?" Fowler asked.

"Optimus, you've got company," Ratchet warned.

The Decepticons then fired at the Autobots as they tried to dodge the attacks. The trailer the disconnected from Optimus and was left behind. "Uh oh!" Aang said.

"Sir, the DINGUS!" the pilot cried.

The missiles then hit the trailer and it exploded. Silas and the pilot were shocked, but the pilot then realized something.

"Sir, I'm not reading any radiation. The DINGUS didn't meltdown," he observed.

"No. It did not," Silas agreed.

The Autobots managed to lead the Decepticons towards a clearing in a local forest. The Decepticons transformed from their jet forms to their bipedal forms and landed in a line before them. In turn, the Autobots skidded to a stop near the edge of the cliff. The Gaang then got out or off the vehicles and got into their fighting positions.

"Agent Fowler, I'm afraid that if all of us are to survive, it's become absolutely necessary for us to drop their cover," Optimus proclaimed.

Optimus then transformed into his bipedal without notice, and held Agent Fowler in his hand. And apparently, Fowler wasn't taking it well. The Autobots got into their fighting positions. However, they didn't notice that Silas was flying above them in the helicopter and he had witnessed their transformations.

"So the rumors are true. Living technology stands before us. Though perhaps not for very long," Silas remarked. He then noticed the Gaang in their fighting positions like they were ready to take on their enemy.

"What are the children doing?" Silas asked himself.

"Sir," the pilot said, "I'm picking up something from the children down there."

"Remain here," Optimus instructed Fowler as he set him on a nearby rock.

"Will do," Fowler nodded.

"After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs and kick some tailpipe!" Bulkhead remarked as he unfolded his wrecking ball.

The Autobots and the Gaang were the first to run towards the 'Cons before they ran towards them as well. Toph then created earth columns to distract the Decepticons while the Autobots attacked.

Optimus then ran to the nearest Decepticon and punched him in the face. Bulkhead knocked one down with his wrecking balls. Arcee did a few punches and kicks and other moves that showed off her flexibility. Bumblebee dodged the Decepticons as he began to use some boxing moves.

Zuko created fire whips and whipped the 'Cons with it while Katara got water from the tree and splashed the 'Cons with it. Aang and Toph were both using earth bending to trap the Decepticons in the ground.

"Sir, if the DINGUS wasn't in the truck," the pilot trailed off.

"Yes. That," Silas agreed before reaching for his radio, "Special Agent Fowler, _you lead a charmed life walking among titans. Also the fact that the children can control water, earth fire, and air is very impressive."_

"Come on down. I'll introduce you," Fowler offered.

"In good time. But right now, I'm too busy wondering how the DINGUS might have vanished into thin air. Without a trace," Silas remarked.

**Flashback**

_After Bumblebee knocked on the door, a soldier opened the door and looked up to see Bumblebee waving hello._

_Zuko and Katara jumped onto the trailer as Bulkhead transformed, while Toph was keeping up with the Autobots. The trailer walls came down and Arcee handed the DINGUS to Bulkhead, and Bulkhead passed it to Bumblebee who put it in the train._

**End of Flashback**

_"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch."_

Fowler widened his eyes in shock and worry as he saw the helicopter head for the train.

"Prime! Silas got wise to phase two! He's heading off to find the train and claim DINGUS!"

"I understand!" Optimus responded.

A Decepticon immediately took the opportunity and smashed Optimus's head with a tree trunk. He fell over the edge of the cliff. For a few feet, he tumbled down the cliff face before landing on a ledge face first. He struggled to get up and rejoin the ongoing fight. But he didn't have the strength to help out. So his arms collapsed underneath him and he passed out.

"Prime! Do you read me? PRIME!" Fowler yelled into the radio.

Toph immediately felt this and her eyes widened with worry. She then jumped off the cliff and used earth bending to sow her fall as she came down the wall and landed next to Optimus.

"Optimus!" Toph yelled, "Get up!"

"Optimus is down!" Miko yelled with worry.

"Not good!" Sokka yelled.

"And MECH's gonna grab the DINGUS! We need to think of something quick!" Jack decided.

"You mean like a phase three?" Rafael guessed.

"OK. Come on. Think. Alright, if MECH wants the DINGUS, they have to get on that train," Jack thought aloud.

"Why don't we try to get onto the train first?" Sokka suggested.

"Maybe run some human-on-human interference." Miko piped.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet immediately objected.

"Yeah. That would be suicide," Jack immediately agreed with Ratchet.

"Hello! The United States of Meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Miko reminded them.

"And I don't have any other ideas of stopping them from getting on that train because everyone else is busy." said Sokka.

"You're lives are at stake!" Ratchet began, "You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 miles per hour? I can't even count the number of ways that could go wrong! Mass displacement trauma! Twisted limbs! Metal burn!"

The kids and Sokka looked at him in total confusion.

"Seriously?" asked Sokka.

"Well," Ratchet began, "Maybe not the last one. Regardless, it is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!"

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Rafael asked as he typed commands into his laptop and the coordinates for the train that contained the DINGUS appeared on the screen.

"Well…," Ratchet pondered.

"When all of this is over," Sokka began as he leaned towards Rafael, "You think you can teach me how to hack?"

Meanwhile, the soldier stood on high alert as he waited for anyone to attack. Little did he know that a helicopter was flying over the train.

"Immobilize it," Silas instructed.

A MECH soldier got out a gun and fired the weapon. It landed on the side of the train and had a sharp grip on it. It then activated, releasing electricity through the train.

It paralyzed the soldier by the legs and he fell down from shock.

A few minutes later, a ground bridge opened up and Jack, Miko and Sokka flew out of it.

"I hate the ground bridge." said Sokka as he rubbed his head.

"We're in," Jack spoke into the phone.

"_I read you, Jack. The cell phone comm. link patch works!_"

Through a combined effort, the three friends managed to open the carriage door and saw Silas' helicopter preparing to land on top of the train.

"Raf!" Sokka yelled through Jack's phone, "You better think of something quick! MECH gonna to land on top of the train!"

"In about 20 seconds, you're gonna come up to a fork. Brace yourselves," Raf warned them as he typed in various commands.

As the helicopter was prepared to land, the train went off onto a different track. The pilot lost control for a moment, but got it back.

"What happened?" Silas immediately asked the pilot.

"Hacker," pilot answered before correcting himself, "Former hacker."

As Rafael continued to type various commands a different screen popped up. It was a cartoon like bomb that exploded. "What the-Ah!" Rafael's computer was sending sparks everywhere before it shut down.

"And what have I been saying all along about earth technology?" Ratchet boasted.

"_OH, SHUT UP RATCHET!" _Sokka yelled through the comm. link.

Jack, Miko, and Sokka then heard a clang noise as they realized the helicopter was on top of the train. There was a sparking noise as MECH was creating a hole through the roof of the train.

"So what did that by us?!" Jack said, "Ten seconds?"

"Raf's losing his touch." Miko said.

"But why is this guy so obsessed over a box?" Sokka asked.

"Optimus!" Toph yelled, "Get up!"

Optimus then slowly regain conscious as he slowly got up. He then looked over at the tracks and saw MECH on top of the train.

"C'mon!" Toph yelled as she created an earth waved to run on as Optimus immediately followed behind.

The square hole was almost cut out as Jack and Miko looked up with worry. Sokka then got out his swords and got into his fighting stance. Miko looked behind her and picked up an axe from the wall. Jack looked behind him as well and grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall.

The square of the metal roof fell to the floor as three MECH soldiers appeared before them.

"You want a slice of this? Well, do ya?" Miko challenged.

"What she said!" Jack exclaimed as he pointed the fire extinguisher at them.

"And don't think this will be an easy fight." Sokka said bravely.

As the three children were occupied, the pilot looked over and saw Optimus run towards the train.

"Sir!" the pilot cried.

Silas looked over to see Optimus run as he transformed into his vehicle mode.

"Retreat," Silas immediately instructed.

The MECH soldiers got back onto the helicopter and Jack, Miko, and Sokka looked at each other in confusion. The helicopter then took off as the kids looked outside the train.

"We're pretty fierce." said Miko.

"I don't think so," Sokka began, "Something's not right."

"First rule of combat: never leave the enemy with the spoils," Silas remarked as he loaded his own weapon.

He stuck his head and torso out of the helicopter and aimed his gun at the train tracks in the distance. He fired a single missile at the train tracks. Jack, Sokka, and Miko watched helplessly as the missile whizzed past them and the train in general. Then the missile made contact with the tracks. That area of the tracks was destroyed in a large column of smoke, rock, dirt and metal.

"Whoa!" Jack gasped.

"Is he insane?!" Sokka yelled, "I hope he knows there's a device that can contaminate a country!"

"Ratchet, MECH has blown the train tracks. You need to bridge us out of here! The soldiers too!" Jack spoke into the phone desperately.

"We've lost access to the train data! I can't bridge you back without coordinates!" Ratchet told them gravely before contacting Optimus for help, "_Optimus! Jack, Sokka, and Miko are on that train and MECH has blown the train tracks!_"

"I'm on my way!" Optimus said, "Maximum Overdrive!"

Toph was on the over side of the train trying to catch up as best as she could.

"Maybe we should jump?" Miko suggested.

"At 90 miles an hour?" Jack exclaimed in disbelief.

"Are you insane?!" Sokka yelled.

"What were we thinking volunteering for this?" Jack moaned.

"Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us out of these situations," Miko defended.

"Next time," Jack said sadly.

"You know," Sokka began, "I never really expected to die like this. The universe just loves to mess with me. And it's starting to catch up to the time that it didn't mess with me."

"You think we'd have a few more seconds if we're at the back of the train, right?" Miko asked nervously.

"Well, at least we're in this together," Jack shrugged.

Miko looked at Jack for a moment before she snatched his phone from him. "Raf, this is important! Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar!"

Sokka then looked outside to see Optimus drive to the front of the train. "I think the universe is being kind to us!" Sokka said with a smile on his face.

Katara then splashed the last Decepticon as the rest of the 'Cons were knocked to the ground.

Arcee looked around to see that Toph and Optimus weren't here. "Where are Optimus and Toph?"

"They both had a train to catch." Fowler said as he looked down at the view.

Toph then managed to get to the side of the train and grabbed on to the metal wall of the train. She pulled with all of her might to slow the train down, but it was barely having an effect. As Optimus got to the front of the train, he transformed and was slowing the train down. The kids inside grabbed on to what they could inside as Optimus and Toph were struggling to stop the train. The train slowed down to a stop as it came near the blown up track.

Toph then collapsed on the ground and tried her best to gasp for air. "I," she panted, "am never doing that again."

Optimus then walked over to where Jack, Sokka, and Miko were. Miko waved 'hello' as Sokka and Jack were completely relieved.

"Thank you universe." Sokka said.

Optimus then looked up to see the helicopter fly over them. Silas smirked.

"Well-played, visitor. But MECH still has home field advantage and we will find a way to level that playing field. Even if we have to open you up to see what makes you tick," Silas swore as he looked at a scan he took of Optimus and the helicopter flew away with their newly-gained information.

_"Optimus, are you and the children intact?" _Ratchet asked through the comm. link.

"Intact, Ratchet. Crisis adverted. But the world we live in is a different one then previously imagined. One that has spawned its own Decepticons in human skin." Optimus proclaimed.

**Later that night at base**

Katara began to heal Toph's hands as she sighed with relief. "Metal trains are so painful." Toph said in pain.

"Well," Zuko said, "At least it's over. Let's just hope we don't run into MECH again."

Katara finished healing Toph's hand as she put the water back into her pouch. "We're probably going to run into them again," Katara explained, "Something tells me they're not going to leave the Autobots alone."

"And considering the fact that Silas was so desperate for the DINGUS," Aang said as he and Sokka walked in, "Imagine how desperate he'll be for the Autobots, and maybe us too."

Toph groaned. "Now we have more things to worry about."

"But they'll probably be more interested with the Autobots." Zuko said, "What are we going to do?"

The Gaang then hung their heads sadly. Now they had another villain to worry about. How messed up could this place get?

"Oh I almost forgot!" Sokka exclaimed. He then reached into his pockets and pulled out five small ear devices that looked like a Bluetooth.

"I forgot to give this to you guys before the mission," Sokka explained, "Almost like the Autobot's comm. link, this will help us to communicate with each other even when we're separated from the 'Bots. Ratchet helped create these of course but I decided to come up with the idea in case we got lost."

Each person then got the device and held it in their hand. "Just put them in your ears when you go on a mission." Sokka said.

Aang smiled. "Thanks."

"You know," Toph began, "You've been around Ratchet for way too long."

**Me: I barely got any review last week, and I am really upset about it. I only got 4. So please review some more please. Or else I will take down this story!...No I won't I don't have the guts and I have a bunch of ideas for it. Just please review some more, look at the last chapter because I put two things there related to this story that I will put up soon. Please comment.**


	13. Deus Ex Machina

"Jack," Zuko said as he walked up to him.

"Yeah what's up?" Jack greeted.

"Where's Miko?" he asked.

Jack sighed. "Detention."

"Again?" Zuko asked, "That's the third time this month."

"Well Miko has a knack for trouble." Jack told him.

They both heard an engine noise as Bulkhead came in with Miko. "What was that word again?" he asked.

"Uh college," Miko corrected Bulkhead as she jumped out of the car, "You sound just like my parents!"

"Aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked in confusion as he transformed.

"They may speak a different language, but they say the same thing." Miko told him.

"Because we want what's best for you. And that means making sure you go to school. Not jail!" Bulkhead scolded.

"She got into trouble again?" asked Toph as she walked into the room.

"Three times in a row." Jack informed her.

Toph smirked. "Sokka's so gonna lose that bet."

Miko looked at her in confusion. "When did you make a bet?"

"Listen Miko," Bulkhead cut in, "before I became a warrior, I was a laborer: construction. I could build stuff. I could break stuff, and that's it!"

Miko looked at him for a moment and smiled, "I love breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you!"  
Zuko smacked himself in the head while Toph smirked. 'If only she was an Earthbender."

"Oh…" Bulkhead groaned, "Why don't you wanna be a medic like Ratchet?"

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse from the nation called Greece," Ratchet informed, "An ancient city. Quite historic I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh? Oh field trip!" Bulkhead sing-songed. "Toph, come too."

Toph shrugged as Ratchet opened up the ground bridge. Bulkhead transformed into his vehicle mode and Miko and Toph hopped in. Bulkhead then drove into the ground bridge and Ratchet closed it.

"What the heck is Greece?" asked Zuko.

Jack sighed. "Let's go and sit down."

* * *

Lighting and thunder was heard as the Nemesis flew through the sky. Starscream looked at it like it was a normal thing. The door hissed opened as a red Decepticon walked into the room.

"It's about time Knockout." Starscream sneered, "I do not enjoy being kept waiting."

"It was a long drive Starscream. I'm still picking bug out of my grill." Knockout told him.

"Yes, right. You're one of those." Starscream spat out.

"Come again?" Knockout asked in confusion.

"Never understood why any self-respecting Decepticon would choose automobile as his vehicle mode," Starscream explained, "When he could have flight."

"I like the way I look in steel-belted radiums," Knockout confessed as they both walked down the hall, "I take it Megatron needs a laboratory assist?"

"You…might say that." Starscream said as he opened the door to the medical bay.

Knockout's eyes widened his eyes in shock as he saw a damaged Megatron hooked to life support.

"Whoa." Knockout said.

* * *

"This place looks totally abandoned." Toph said as she and Miko stepped out of Bulkhead and he transformed.

"So what are we doing in Greco-Ville?" Miko asked as Bulkhead looked at his scanner.

"Toph and I are scouting for energon. You're doing research for your history report." answered Bulkhead.

"You punk'd me, Bulk? Not cool!" Miko pouted.

"Ha ha." Toph said.

Miko growled at her while Bulkhead looked at the scanner.

"Hm," Bulkhead observed, "signal's strong." Bulkhead then looked at the setting before him. "An excavation sight?"

"Whoa." Miko breathed.

"Exca-what?" Toph asked in confusion.

"I know construction." Bulkhead informed the two, "According to my scanners, humans hit energon veins and they don't even know it."

"I see a few energon spots over there." Toph said as she pointed straight. There was a hole in the ground along with a few bulldozers.

Bulkhead then looked over at a damaged wall with a Greek painting. He looked closely at what the Greek god was holding and widened his optics.

"That's Cybertronian!"

* * *

"Sadly, our in evidently former Lord Megatron has been like this for some time. But the crew took a vote, and it was decided that an expert might put him on the road to recovery." Starscream explained Megatron's condition.

"Lord Starscream, I've done a lot of body work, but I'm better at breaking them then fixing them." Knockout confessed as he transformed his hand into a drill and back. "It would help if I had my assistant."

"I summoned both of you. Where is he?" Starscream asked.

"We were hot on a fresh energon trail when you called," Knockout explained, "Breakdown will show when he's through scavenging it."

* * *

"Why would Ancient Greek paint and energon harvester?" Bulkhead asked himself.

"It sucks that I can't see the painting." Toph muttered to herself.

"You know what that round thing is?" Miko asked Bulkhead in surprise before she pulled out her phone, "You're smarter than you let on!" She then took a picture of the painting. Toph then felt large footsteps and immediately turned around and got into her fighting stance.

"But even dumber than he looks." A new voice said. Bulkhead and Miko turned around to see a blue and white Decepticon with gold optics.

"Breakdown." Bulkhead spat out.

Breakdown chuckled. "Miss me?"

"Like rust in my undercarriage," Bulkhead answered.

"You know this lunkhead?" Miko asked with disbelief.

"We have a history." Bulkhead told Toph and Miko.

"And you have a pet," Breakdown said mischeviously, "And I here the human in green can manipulate the earth. So, let see if it can play catch."

Breakdown the grabbed a column and broke it. "Catch!" he yelled as he threw it at Toph and Miko.

"I can't see it." Toph cried. Miko immediately grew worried as they both ran from the column. Bulkhead then got in the way as the column collided with his back creating smoke.

"Toph get Miko to safety!" Bulkhead told her.

Toph then pulled Miko to a hiding spot that she felt underneath them. While Bulkhead wasn't paying attention, Breakdown tackled him into the excavation sight. While in mid-air, Breakdown took the upper hand and threw Bulkhead into the painting and destroyed it.

"Oops," Breakdown taunted, "Hope the pretty picture wasn't too important."

Breakdown then transformed into his vehicle mode and drove off as Toph and Miko got out from their hiding place. Toph growled in anger as she got a column and threw it at Breakdown. Luckily, Breakdown had a fast reaction and drove out of the way.

"Dang it." Toph growled.

"Told you I'm good at breaking things." Bulkhead said with a hint of disappointment in his voice as he sat up.

"Don't pout Bulk." Toph reassured him.

"And besides," Miko began as she pulled out her phone, "we have a picture of the picture."

* * *

"It is indeed and energon harvester, "Optimus said gravely, "A tool created by the Ancients to remove raw energon from any nearby source."

"Greek gods knew Autobots?" Rafael asked in confusion and amazement.

"I thought you said they were a myth." Zuko said.

"They are." Jack told him.

"The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages," Optimus corrected, "This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location, hidden somewhere on this planet.

"Optimus," Jack began, "If the harvester removes energon from anything and you all have energon pumping inside you?"

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester could be a devastating weapon." Optimus answered.

"See?" Miko told Bulkhead, "You were a genius to destroy that painting!"

"Miko's not wrong. How can the 'Cons find the harvester without the fresco?" asked Arcee.

"But how are we suppose to find it if all we have is a painting for a clue?" asked Sokka.

"But with high-speed internet," Rafael said as he was typing on his laptop, "If you do an image search for 'Greek god and Golden Orb' this pops up. It's in a museum."

He showed a picture of a statue of the Greek god Poseidon holding the energon harvester in his hand.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked Optimus.

Optimus was quiet for a moment as he looked at the picture. "Contact Agent Fowler." He requested.

_"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."_

"I hate talking to machines," Ratchet grumbled as the machine was playing.

"I bet Agent Fowler is being a couch potato right now." Toph said.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we are going to have to confiscate the harvestor on our own," Optimus told the Autobots.

"Wait-what?!" Aang exclaimed.

"Steal museum property?!" Jack said in disbelief.

"That sounds…illegal." Rafael said.

"I do not wish to break human law," Optimus began, "but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly."

"How are we supposed to act covertly when there are alien," Sokka started, "Covertly plus alien robot equals total disaster."

"Sokka's right," Jack continued, "Museums are public. And they have guards and security cameras."  
"No problem!" Miko piped in, "We're small enough to sneak in! And we are not a government secret!"

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead's right," Katara began, "If something goes wrong, you could get caught or hurt."

"But it may be our best options Katara," Optimus told her, "The more time we spend debating, the more time we give the Decepticons."

* * *

"Mmm-hmm. That's definitely it." Breakdown said in agreement with the picture Soundwave was showing.

"And I'm afraid Megatron's well being will have to wait," Starscream said darkly, "It's harvest time."

* * *

The four Autobots arrived at the museum with the Gaang. They all knew that the Decepticons would come at any second, so they had to be ready. Optimus remained at the front of the museum with Aang while the others drove off into a different direction.

"Autobots, confirm positions." Optimus instructed.

"Westward ho." Arcee said as she stopped her engines and Katara got off.

"Bumblebee and I have the other side covered." Zuko said as he got out of the Camaro and Bumblebee stopped his engines.

"Southside covered." Bulkhead answered.

"Maintain your guard," Optimus instructed before turning off his own engines. Aang then got out of the truck and got into his fighting position.

_"Jack, Sokka, Miko, Rafael, I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to bridge you back to base."_

"Now since you'll bypass all points of entry, you won't have to worry about setting off the alarm. But take care to avoid any security guards," Ratchet warned the four.

* * *

The ground bridge opened up in the hall of the museum as Jack moved the scissor lift to the front of the museum. The three kids were somewhat fascinated by what was inside. Sokka, however, was kind of scared of the dinosaur skeleton.

"OPA!" Miko whispered as she saw the harvester on Poseidon's hand.

Optimus then flashed his lights, signaling that it was all-clear. Jack raised the scissor lift until they were directly next to the security camera. Sokka looked at Miko and nodded his head.

Miko then took out her phone and flipped it open. She leaned closer to the camera to get a better look at the statue. She turned her phone upside down and took a picture of the statue. She changed the picture to the wallpaper on her phone and put the phone in front of the security camera. Once Miko was done, Jack moved the scissor lift to the statue of Poseidon.

"Optimus," Aang said, "There's a Decepticon coming."

Optimus adjusted his side-view mirror to see a red car drive up next to him. The car pulled up next to him and whistled.

"Sweet rims. 24 gauge. You're real heavy duty." Knockout commented, "Just like my friend here."

Breakdown came into his vehicle mode and activated a weapon at the top of the Jeep. He then fired two missiles for Aang and Optimus. Aang widened his eyes as the missile came towards him. He shot fire from his fist at the missile causing an explosion. The force from the explosion sent Aang flying backwards and his head and back hit the pillar of the museum. Hard! Aang fell to his knees and on the ground unconscious.

Optimus, however, transformed into his bipedal mode and caught the missile. He used all the strength he had to stop the missile, but it was pushing him towards the museum. He gritted his dentas behind his mask as his pedes were skidding across the cement. As the missile slowly came to a stop, it unfortunately left a crack in the window.

Optimus looked at the damage and then at the four. Sokka and Miko looked back at Optimus and tried their best to hold back their laughter.

Optimus then looked around to see where Knockout and Breakdown were, but no one was in sight. Optimus looked down to see Knockout holding an Energon prod. Before Optimus could react, Knockout shoved the prod in his neck and began to electrocute him with it.

Optimus fell to his knees and onto the ground face first. Knockout the jumped onto Optimus' back and struck him with the prod again.

"It's 'Cons!" Rafael gasped.

"They got Optimus." Jack said.

"Oh no," Sokka said. He put two fingers on his ear piece and contacted Zuko. "Zuko, Optimus is down!"

When Optimus was completely unconscious, Knockout flashed his headlights to Breakdown. Breakdown understood what it meant and took off at full speed. Sensing what was wrong, Bumblebee drove in his alt mode while Zuko used fire rockets to catch up with him. Breakdown sensed this and shot two missiles at both of them. One of them hit Bumblebee causing him to transform and skid across the road. Zuko barely dodged the second one, but the force was strong enough to send Zuko flying backwards.

Arcee then came in her alt mode with Katara pretending to ride her. Breakdown sensed Arcee and fired two more missiles as well. Katara jumped off of Arcee as both of the missile hit Arcee. Arcee ended up skidding across the road as well and collided with Bumblebee.

Katara opened her pouch and took out the water inside. She transformed them into ice spears and threw them at Breakdown, which had little effect. Katara gulped as Breakdown was about to fire another missile, but a boulder came and knocked the cannon into another direction.

Katara looked over to see Toph running towards her while Bulkhead jumped off the roof to attack Breakdown. Breakdown then transformed into his bipedal mode and punched Bulkhead in the face, sending him flying backwards.

Along the way, Bulkhead collided with Knockout and the two crashed into a pillar. The pieces of the pillar crashed the window causing the alarm to go off.

With one last push from Rafael, the harvester rolled off of Poseidon's hand and onto the scissor lift.

Optimus groaned as the effects of the Energon prod. Knockout then shook his head as the regain consciousness from the impact. He saw Optimus slowly get up and widened his eyes. If Optimus fully recovered, then the whole plan would fail.

Knockout grabbed his Energon prod and ran towards Optimus as he was ready to shock him. As he jumped into the air, he felt a large gust of wind knock him forward and onto the ground. Knockout and Optimus turned to see Aang's eyes and arrows stop glowing as he was in his fighting stance.

'What the-' Knockout thought in surprise, 'If-if the rumor that's been going around the warship true, what other kinds of damage can this kid do?'

* * *

"Come on," Miko said, "Time to make our exit boys."

Miko ran ahead as Jack, Sokka, and Rafael followed. She turned left to see a garage door and pressed the button to open it. The garage door automatically opened and Miko went under it. She then felt a light as she turned to see a not-so-happy security guard.

"Uh…wassup?" Miko greeted nervously.

The guard turned off his flashlight and grabbed her by the wrist. "Better come with me, miss."

He then took her to his office and locked the door behind him.

"Uh oh." remarked Sokka.

"Look." Rafael said.

They looked underneath the exit garage door and saw a pair of Cybertronian legs.

"Arcee!" Jack assumed as they ran towards her. But when the Cybertronian opened the door, their faces were in complete horror.

"It's Soundwave!" Rafael cried.

"That's Soundewave?!" Sokka asked. Sokka had only seen the vehicons and eradicons. He hasn't exactly seen Starscream or Soundwave, so he was terrified. They all backed away in fear, and before they knew it, Soundwave had his oily claws on the harvester.

Optimus slowly got up and regain his balance. He then heard the humming sound of a jet and turned to see Soundwave fly off with the energon harvester.

"Hmmmm…that would be game." Knockout smirked as he and Breakdown transformed into their alt modes and drove off. Arcee transformed into her alt mode and chased the two Decpeticons.

"Great." Toph said sarcastically.

"Guys!" Jack yelled as he, Sokka, and Rafael ran towards them.

"The Decepticons have the harvester." Jack told them.

"And the security guard has Miko!" Sokka added.

"What?!" Bulkhead yelled, "I'm going in after her!"

"Bulkhead, Miko may be detained, but she is safe from harm." Optimus reassured Bulkhead.

* * *

Miko sat in the security guard's office with a bored expression. The guard tapped his fingers impatiently on the table waiting for Miko to give and answer.

"Look, kid. If this is some kind of prank, you need to know that the authorities are on their way. It'd go a whole lot easier for you if you just told me what happened to the sphere," he told her.

"I was researching for my history report. I just lost track of time and got trapped in here after closing," Miko lied.

"So what's your history report about?" the security guard smirked, "I'd love to know."

"Uh…" Miko trailed off. This was going to take a while.

* * *

"In all likelihood, Starscream will use the harvester to gather as much Energon as he can from the planet's otherwise unmineable Energon deposits. Approach with extreme caution, Starscream will not hesitate to turn the harvester on any one of us. Bulkhead, it is best that you remain here," Optimus instructed.

"So I can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked eagerly.

"So you can help Ratchet," Optimus corrected, "You may be Miko's guardian. But she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains her best option."

Optmisu and the rest of the team went through the ground bridge while Katara and Sokka stayed behind.

_"You've reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday."_

"Still no answer." Rafael told him.

"What the heck is he doing?" Katara asked.

"Fowler's lounging around some poolside cabana," Bulkhead growled as he pounded his fist into one of Ratchet's tools.

"Bulkhead, I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet cried.

Sokka snickered. "Been a while since he said that."

"We can free Miko if we can just return that harvester to the museum," Bulkhead said.

"So they Decepticons can steal it all over again?" Ratchet retorted knowingly.

"…I am so dumb!" Bulkhead moaned.

"So how are we going to help Miko?" Jack asked worriedly.

"We are going to get Miko out by returning this replica to the museum," Ratchet answered as he held up an uncompleted orb, "The construction of which would be going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just MANGLED MY FRAME WELDER!"

"We're already trespassers and thieves. Why not add forgery to the list?" Jack remarked sarcastically.

Sokka and Katara nodded their head in agreement.

Bulkhead groaned before saying, "I wish I had never taken Miko to the…the painting of the harvester isn't the only thing we found at these ruins!"

"I'm sorry?" was all Ratchet said.

"Starscream is not dumb! No matter what kind of tool he have, he's gonna take the easy route!" Bulkhead realized.

* * *

"Why move mountains now when we have a motherload of Energon right here for the taking?" Starscream asked rhetorically, "Courtesy of this gift from the Ancient Autobots."

"Uh…actually, Commander Starscream, it was a gift from Breakdown and myself," Knock Out corrected.

Starscream sighed as he aimed the harvester at the two, causing them to back away in fear. Starscream activated the harvester and fired at the both of them, but they both managed to dodge it at the beam hit a vehicon drone. The vehicon began to struggle for his life as the energon was being sucked out of him and into the harvester.

Starscream smirked as the drone gasped for his last breath of air and collapsed on the ground.

"All that Energon in such a tiny vessel!" Starscream said darkly.

"Those Ancient Autobots never missed a trick, Lord Starscream." Knockout remarked.

Starscream glared at them again and aimed the Energon harvester at them. The two back away in fear, preparing for the worst. However, instead of firing the harvester at them, Starscream moved it away from them and pointed it at the otherwise unmineable Energon and activated the harvester. The blue substance that was their very life source flowed from the crystals into the harvester.

Bulkhead just arrived on the scene as he saw Starscream take the energon. He then quietly slid down a hill and walked towards the three Decepticons. Unfortunately, Bulkhead stepped onto something and shattered it, gaining the Decpeticons' attention.

"Oh scrap." Bulkhead muttered.

"Back for seconds?" Breakdown teased as he and Knock Out approached Bulkhead with their weapons armed and ready. They ran in two opposite directions, but headed towards Bulkhead. He looked to his right and saw Knock Out twirling his activated Energon prod inside his hand like a baton. When he looked to his left, he saw Breakdown throwing back his arm which had his hand replaced with a hammer. Using his quick thinking, Bulkhead ducked and Breakdown ended up hitting Knockout. Bulkhead then grabbed Knockout's energon prod and shoved it into Breakdown's neck, knocking him out.

When Bulkhead turned around, Starscream pointed the energon harvester at him and began to take the energon from his body.

"You're a big one. This could take a while," Starscream sneered.  
Bulkhead collapsed onto the ground and struggle to get up. An idea then pooped into his head, and he hoped that he could pull it off before all the energon was sucked out of him. He slowly got up and began to walk as fast as he could to Starscream and the energon harvester.

Wait. What are you doing?" he demanded as Bulkhead stood before him.

"What I do best," he responded as he placed his hand on the active Energon harvester, "Breaking things."

He punched Starscream in his face and took the harvester out of his grasp. Bulkhead then used all of the strength he had left and threw the energon harvester in the sky. The light lit neon blue as the harvester blew up. Bulkhead collapsed onto the ground and passed out. Knockout and Breakdown regain consciousness and walked up to Bulkhead and smirked.

"He's a gluten for punishment," Knock Out remarked to Breakdown.

Then they both heard the humming sound of a ground bridge as the Autobots, Aang, Toph, and Zuko jumped out of it. They began to attack in mid-air and gave everything they had at the two Decepticons.

"Fight?" Breakdown asked.

"Mmmm…drive," Knock out corrected.

The two Decepticons transformed into their alt modes and drove off.

The Autobots and the Gaang ran up to Bulkhead who was slowly waking up from the energon he had lost.

"Hey," Bulkhead greeted weakly.

The three kids smiled and Aang sighed with relief.

"At least take someone with you if you're going to fight the Decepeticons alone." Aang scolded.

* * *

"Of course, there's the whole principle of Deus Ex Machina, the God of the Machine. That's the part in Greek storytelling where some character shows up out of the blue to make everything right," Miko explained to the security guard.

"That so, young lady? Well, I'm sure the police would love to hear all about your history report," the security guard remarked sarcastically.

They both heard a knocking on the door as Agent Fowler came in and showed his badge to the security guard.

"Special Agent William Fowler," Fowler introduced himself, "The stolen property has been located and restored to museum premises."

The guard looked at him in confusion. He then turned around to see the orb back in it's rightful place on Poseidon's hand.

"The girl comes with me," Fowler proclaimed as he pulled Miko to her feet and handed her phone back, "You dropped this. I found it on the floor right next to your history report!"

The security guard was still in shock as Fowler and Miko walked out of the office. As they got to the front of the museum, Miko grinned as she saw Bulkhead waiting for her with Toph.

"Off you go," Fowler nodded to her.

Miko then ran to Bulkhead and Toph and got into the monster truck.

"So how did it go?" Toph asked.

Miko didn't need to be told twice. She sprinted down the front steps and practically jumped into Bulkhead's passenger seat.

"Good timing, you two. I was running out of history factoids. Stuff I didn't even know I knew!" Miko gushed excitedly.

"Looks like you're smarter then you let on," Bulkhead remarked as Miko buckled her seatbelt.

"Under pressure," Miko retorted.

"Me too," Bulkhead agreed. He then drove out of the museum parking lot.

"Can't wait to finish my history report. I'm gonna write all about how the Autobots interacted with ancient civilations," Miko proclaimed.

"Uh…I'm not sure how that will get you into college, Miko," Bulkhead remarked.

"And by the way," Toph began, "I won that bet."

"Why did you make a bet with Sokka?" Miko asked, "And what happened if he losed?"

Toph smirked. "You'll see.

The Gaang and the kids except for Toph widened their eyes and dropped their mouths at the sight. Sokka was wearing a colorful afro wig with a poke-a-dot shirt and jeans. He wore large red shoes and a weird looking red nose.

"Do I really have to wear this the whole day?" Sokka asked.

"Yes you do," Toph said, "You lost the bet, so you have to wear that the whole day."

Sokka groaned. Then everyone in the room busted out laughing, even Zuko was laughing.

Miko wiped a tear from her eye and took out her phone. "So going in the scrapbook."

"No wait!" Sokka yelled. He was about to grab Miko's phone, but she already took a picture of Sokka's clown outfit.

**Me: If someone can draw Sokka in a clown costume, I would totally die of laughter. And I saw the new Transformers Prime episode. OH MY F******* GOD! They just can't do that. Also, I have decided to put someone very, very special for team Prime. If anyone could guess who it is I'll give you a pat on the back. None of these characters belong to me and please, pretty please, comment.**


	14. The warrior and the animal

"Hey!" Miko said as she walked into the Gaang's training room. The only ones who were there were Toph and Zuko. Everyone else, however, was in the main room taking to Jack and Rafael. Since Toph was busying trying to metal bending, she decided to talk to Zuko because he was already done.

"I thought you'd be with everyone else." Zuko assumed as he got a towel and wiped the sweat off of his face.

"I actually came to talk to Toph and you because you weren't with us." Miko explained, "But Toph's busy right now."

"She's pretty determined to bend Cybertronian metal." Zuko said, "I don't know why it's taking her this long to figure it out."

Miko looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Toph said that it didn't take her this long to bend regular metal." Zuko explained, "I wonder why?"

Miko put her finger on her chin and thought about it for a moment. "Well it isn't the metal that we make. I guess it's a natural metal?"

Zuko shrugged. "Maybe."

The two were silent for a moment as Zuko put the towel down. Miko had a certain question floating around in her head ever since last week. She was a little worried to ask Zuko that question because he was a little…dark. But there's a first time for everything. She took a deep breath and blurted out the question.

"When was the last time you laughed?"

Zuko looked at her in total shock and confusion. Why would she ask a question like that?

"Why would you ask a question like that?" Zuko asked.

"Well," Miko said as she began to play with her fingers, "When you came here you seemed so…distant from others. And the only time that I heard you laugh was last week when Sokka lost that bet to Toph."

Zuko looked away from Miko and thought about it for a moment. Now that he thought about it, when _was _the last time he ever laughed before he came here?

Before he could say anything, a green light began to flash in the training room and through the hall.

"Guess Fowler's got some emergency." Miko said.

Toph stopped what she was doing ran to the main room with Miko and Zuko following her. When they got there, they saw Agent Fowler on the computer screen.

"What is it Agent Fowler?" asked Optimus.

Fowler rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "This is going to sound weird but…this is for Aang."

The Gaang looked at each other and back at Fowler.

"This is new." Toph commented.

"What do you have for us?" asked Aang.

"Well," Fowler began, "We got a teenager and I think it's an animal back at our military base. One is a teenage girl in a green samurai kimono outfit with makeup, short brown hair and blue eyes. And the animal looks like a bison with six legs and an arrow coming down his head?"

The Gaang widened their eyes and Aang and Sokka smiled.

"Suki!" Sokka said.

"Appa!" Aang said.

"What?" Miko questioned.

"I can't exactly bring them here because I don't know how to handle a ten ton bison. The girl's handling him pretty well and keeping it under control. I'll give you the coordinates to our base so you can get them."

Fowler sent the coordinates to the base and signed out from the comm. link.

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge!" Sokka and Aang told him.

"You don't even know-"

"OPEN THE GROUND BRIDGE!" they both yelled.

Everyone was taken aback by their outburst.

"Jeez," Jack began, "It's like a bison's a man's best friend in that world."

"Then who do you think Suki is?" Miko asked.

"Sokka's girlfriend?" Rafael suggested.

Ratchet recovered from his shock and sighed. "Fine."

He put the coordinates in the ground bridge and pulled the lever.

As the ground bridge opened, Aang used his air bending and ran through the ground bridge with Sokka following.

"Well…uh?"

"We'll explain when we come back." Katara told Miko as the rest of the Gaang went through the ground bridge.

A ground bridge opened up in the hall way of the military base as Aang sped out with Sokka following him.

Zuko, Toph, and Katara walked out of the portal and it closed behind them.

"Do Aang and Sokka know where they're going?" asked Zuko.

Toph shrugged. "I think they're going off of pure instinct."

Aang and Sokka were looking in any room they could to find Suki and Appa. The others were trying to keep up with the two boys.

A soldier was calmly walking down the hall, looking out to see if there were any intruders. Just then, Aang ran past him and accidentally knocked him over. The soldier shook his head and recovered from his shock. Zuko decided to stop and helped the man up.

"What just-"

"It's best if you don't know." Zuko said.

Aang turned a corner and saw a large garage door open. He looked inside and saw Suki petting Appa's nose, trying her best to keep him calm.

"Appa!" Aang yelled as he ran into the room and hugged his bison. Appa returned it by licking him.

"Aang?" Suki asked in surprise.

Aang turned to Suki as he wiped the saliva from his face. "Hi Suki!"

"How did you-"

"Suki!" Sokka yelled as he ran into the room.

"Sokka!" Suki smiled as she ran to Sokka.

They both hugged each other and began to have a make-out session.

"I'm about to say 'oogie!'" Toph yelled as she, Katara, and Sokka walked in.

Suki and Sokka broke their kiss and looked at the two. "How did you guys get here?" Suki asked, "What's going on?"

"We got sent away from home through a portal." Sokka explained to Suki as clearly as possible.

Suki, however, looked confused. "What's a portal?"

"There's going to be a lot of things that you won't understand so quickly." Aang explained, "We just need to get you back to base." Aang put two fingers to his earpiece and contacted Ratchet.

"Okay what's going on?" Suki asked.

The ground bridge opened up behind Zuko, Katara, and Toph. Suki's mouth dropped while Appa growled at it and began to step back.

Aang then grabbed the roped tied to his horns and petted him on the nose to calm him down.

"It's okay Appa," Aang reassured, "It's not a tunnel."

"Uh…?" Suki questioned.

"Trust me honey," Toph said, "It's going to get a lot weirder once you step through the portal.

Suki nodded her head and held onto Sokka's hand. Sokka squeezed her hand softly as a sign of reassurance.

Zuko, Katara, and Toph were the first to walk through the ground bridge.

Sokka slowly walked through the ground bridge with Suki slowly so that she wouldn't get scared.

Aang held onto the rope tied to Appa's horns and slowly pulled him through the ground bridge.

Appa struggled a little bit, but realized it wasn't a tunnel. He slowly came the in ground bridge and the portal closed behind them.

Suki held onto her stomach and covered her mouth as the ground bridge closed behind the Gaang.

"You get used to it after a certain amount of time." Sokka informed Suki.

Momo then flew in and landed on Appa's head. Appa roared to him as a simple greeting.

"Nine humans under our watch are already enough!" Ratchet yelled, "But now we have to take care of two animals?"

Suki's eyes widened and her mouth dropped even further as she saw the Autobots. She rubbed her eyes and opened them to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Sadly, she wasn't.

"Told you it would get weirder," Toph told Suki, "At least you didn't faint."

Sokka glared at Toph as she smirked.

Appa started to growl at the Autobots and Aang's face grew worried.

"Appa it's okay." Aang told him.

The three kids gaped at the flying bison as they came down the stairs. Miko, however, ran over to Suki.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Suki."

"Can you bend? What kind of music do you like? How many fire nation soldiers have you taken out?"

Suki looked at her in confusion. "Uh…"

"Don't worry," Bulkhead said, "She'll ask questions like that all the time."

"She's one big motor mouth." Zuko commented.

Miko began to growl at her while he kept a neutral expression.

"Whoa." Rafael and Jack as they saw Appa. Appa turned to them while the two tensed up. They thought that something bad might happen, but instead Appa licked Jack.

"Don't worry. Appa's very friendly," Aang informed, "And it'll wash off easy."

Jack groaned as he wiped the saliva off of his face.

"Suki, I told you to get help." Sokka said.

"I didn't know where that portal would take you." She explained, "So I followed you."

"It's a space bridge." Ratchet murmured to himself.

"Just stop complaining about it!" Toph yelled, "We're not from here so shut it!"

Ratchet was a little shocked while Bulkhead and Arcee were snickering.

"So can your bison really fly?" Mikko asked.

The Autobots looked at Miko in confusion.

"Fly?" asked Arcee.

"I never really told you that my bison could fly since he wasn't here." Aang explained.

"Really?" Ratchet scoffed in disbelief, "Is that even possible?"

"We can prove it to you," Aang said, "Just ground bridge us to a remote location and we can go. If that's okay with you."

Optimus looked at Aang and thought about it for a moment.

I can't believe that Optimus actually said yes." Jack said as they came to a forest with Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee.

"I'm surprised too." Toph said, "He wasn't even lying."

"I don't think Optimus lies." Rafael said as he was climbing onto Appa. Sokka then took Rafael's hand and pulled him onto the saddle and Appa's back.

"But are you sure that your bison can fly?" asked Bulkhead with concern.

Miko and Jack climbed on with help from Suki and Katara.

"I'm so excited!" Miko said.

Katara then looked down to see Toph sitting down on a rock with her arms crossed and Momo on her shoulder.

"You're not coming?" Katara asked.

"You know I don't like being in the air." Toph told her.

Katara shrugged as she sat in the saddle.

"I'm a little scared." Rafael said.

"Don't worry," Aang reassured, "You'll be fine. Appa is completely safe. Right buddy?"

Appa roared in agreement.

"Alright! First time flyers hold on tight! Appa yip, yip!" Aang commanded.

Aang kneeled down and flew into the air. Bulkhead's and Arcee's mouth's dropped while Bumblebee widened his optics.

"If Ratchet saw this and had the same face expression, I would die of laughter." Toph smirked.

"Whoo hoo!" Miko yelled in excitement as they flew over the forest.

"This is so cool!" Rafael said.

"So," Jack began, "You used Appa to get around?"

"Pretty much," Katara answered, "Since we were still in the middle of a war, we were on the run. But when Appa went missing, Aang got really upset."

"He actually used his Avatar state." Sokka commented.

"What?" Jack said, "Why would he do that?"

"I guess I got carried away with my actions and I triggered it." Aang said.

"Like Jack said," Miko began, "A bison's a man's best friend."

"One question," Jack began, "How come Zuko didn't want to come?"

The Gaang looked at each other for a moment and shrugged. Miko's face drooped as she was deep in thought. She had a really big feeling that he was thinking about that question she asked him. And now she was beginning to regret it.

Zuko looked at the ceiling as he was lying down on the bed in his room. He was going to stay at base when Aang and Sokka would get Suki and Appa, but he had a feeling the Autobots would think something was up. So, he decided to lie and say he didn't feel so well.

He touched the scar on his face and sighed. Miko was right. He was distant back then and even now. He didn't know how to control his anger. Even after he changed sides, he didn't know what to do. But when he came here, he actually felt happier. Heck, he ever laughed here!

Zuko smiled slightly, but that smiled disappeared as he thought about the things back home. His uncle, his people, and the fact that his mom was probably still alive, how was he supposed to get back? And then there was…he shook his head. He wouldn't think about that. He wouldn't think about his past. He didn't want to bring his past to the Autobots. Not now, not ever.

Zuko then turned on his side and slowly closed his eyes.

**Me: Does anyone want me to ship Miko and Zuko? He broke up with Mai and I was thinking about it as I was writing this. Oh well. And I was actually just going to put Appa, but I'm like "Why not throw Suki in there?" Now I have a few things to say.**

**I put up a poll about which crossover with Transformers Prime I should do next. The choices are Bleach, Teen Titans, and Towa no quon. **

**No one even looked at Transformers Prime: ATLA Oneshots I made. So please read what I have right now for that. And for that I will put up this thing called "DO NOT…" The first "Do Not" will be "DO NOT Give Aang soda." You'll se how that works out.**

**Finally, I'm thinking about skipping the episode "Speed Metal." Tell me if I should skip it or not. None of theses characters belong to me and pretty please comment.**


	15. Speed Metal

A red European sports car was driving through the night. He was listening to the radio about the illegal street races that have been going on lately.

_"As metropolitan PD continues to crack down on illegal street racing, citing the danger to both drivers and pedestrians-."_

Knockout showed no interest to it and turned off the radio. He continued driving through the night.

As Knockout arrived at the race, he stopped next to a black car with a tattooed driver. The driver looked over at Knockout in his alt mode.

"Not from around here, European design?" the driver asked.

Knockout didn't answer. He always hated the weak, fleshy humans, especially the benders.

"Sure is pretty," the driver commented, "Too pretty."

The driver used his ring and scratched Knockout's painted door. Knockout used his side-view mirror to see the damage. He then looked at the driver who shrugged and closed his window.

"Big mistake." Knockout growled to himself as he changed the gears.

The referee held the flashlight in his hand and switched it on, signaling the racers to go. The four racers took off and began to make their way to the finish line.

The driver in the black car was currently in the lead while Knockout was last. The driver smirked as he pressed the pedal and went even faster.

Smoke and fire came from the engine as the RPM went up to 7000.

The driver looked back to see if there were any drivers behind him. Just then, he saw Knockout catching up with him, and fast.

Knockout rammed into the back of the driver's car.

"Hey!" the driver yelled.

As they turned a corner on the tracks Knockout rammed into the black car one more time. The driver swerved a little and went over the edge of the cliff. Instead of tumbling down the wall, the car landed on the bottom upside down.

"Uh…Dude." The driver moaned.

Knockout looked over at the driver and sneered. "You scratch my paint, I scratch yours."

Knockout then shifted his gears and drove off to the finish line.

* * *

The bell rang as school was out for the day. Jack walked over to Arcee as he was talking to Aang on his cell phone.

"_Can't you just take us around Jasper just once?" _Aang asked.

"I don't know," Jack answered, "I've got school, a job, we have to find you clothes so you can blend in, and you probably have to ask Optimus.

"_He might let us go," _Aang said hopefully, _"He did that last time when we took Appa for a ride."_

Jack heard the sky bison roar in agreement.

He sighed. "We'll talk about it when I get to base."

Aang groaned. _"Fine. See you later."_

Jack then hung up and put his phone in his back pocket. He put on his helmet and he and Arcee backed up in the parking lot.

"Hey, cherry moped." A voice said.

Jack turned around to see a red-headed boy with a green jacket and blue jeans leaning on the back of his car.

His name was Vince. He's actually known to be the school bully. Picking on him, Miko, or Rafael, and trying to get with and girl he could. Jack thought about what would happen if he met Toph or Bulkhead. He would have been buried underground, literally.

"Uh… this 'moped' has duel carbs and can go from zero to sixty in 3.5 seconds." Jack said proudly before driving away.

As the stoplight turned red, the duo stopped and Arcee spoke up.

"Um…Jack, a lady's vital stats are her own business." She told him.

Jack sighed. "Hey, Nick right?" a voice asked.

Jack turned around to see Sierra and her best friend on the sidewalk.

"Actually, it's Jack." He corrected.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm Sierra." She introduced.

"I know."

"You once offered to take me for a ride," Sierra recalled.

"Of course, I did." Jack said, "Anytime."

"I'm your guardian kiddo. Not your wingman." Arcee reminded him quietly.

"So," Sierra began, "How about now?"

"Uh…" Jack thought for a moment, but was stopped short when Vince pulled up next to him.

"Hey, hey! Small world!" Vince began.

"I'm trying to have a conversation." Jack said a little irritated.

"Cheer captain here might enjoy watching you take on four wheels of muscle car." Vince smirked as he gestured to Sierra and her friend who was whispering something in her ear.

"Are you challenging me?" Jack questioned, "To a race?"

"Catch on quick ponge. What do you say?" Vince asked impatiently.

"Uh…" Jack stuttered nervously. He saw Sierra encouraging him. But before he could answer, the light turned green and Arcee drove off with Jack yelling in surprise.

"You didn't let me answer!" Jack yelled in frustration.

"Nope." Arcee answered for him.

"But Arcee we can smoke him." He tried to persuade.

"Yep." She said in agreement.

Jack sighed. "You just don't get it."

"Jack," Arcee began to explain as they stopped at the next light, "I don't make the rules, Optimus does. And rule number one, in case you missed it: never abuse power for personal gain, especially horse power."

Jack sighed as Vince drove up next to him.

"Vince, maybe racing isn't such a good idea," but was cut off as Vince began to laugh at him.

"Figured! You ride around like your bike is something special! But it's just a chunky, lunky, trike! And ugly!" Vince finished. The lights turned green and Vince made a u-turn and drove off.

"That's it!" Arcee growled, "The yahoo's going down!" She then made a u-turn herself and drove off after him.

"Whoa, whoa, what happened to rule number one?" Jack asked.

"Get's bent," Arcee answered, "Just this once."

Sierra and her friend were calmly walking down the sidewalk as Vince drove up next to them.

"Yo girls!" he called, "Your pal Darby, he's-"

"Ready when you are Vinny!" Jack said as he drove up next to him.

Vince was a little shocked, but then a smirk appeared on his face. "Dirt road by trucker's ranch, one hour."

* * *

The four teens arrived on the dusty road. Vine and Jack were getting ready to race while Sierra and her friend were watching from the side.

"From here to the next mile marker. Ready, GO!" Vince yelled before he drove off.

"Well that was fair." Jack said sarcastically before Arcee drove off.

Vince and Jack drove past the two girls as they made sure their skirts didn't fly up.

Jack then noticed that Arcee wasn't trying and that Vince was in the lead.

"Um…Arcee?" Jack questioned.

"Winning isn't enough Jack," Arcee explained, "You wanna make him cry."

Vince looked into the mirror of his car and saw that Jack wasn't behind him. He then heard an engine as she saw Jack driving next to him. Arcee pulled a wheelie and drove past Vince and made it past the mile marker.

"Whoo hoo! Outstanding!" Jack cheered, "You know, now might be a good time to give Sierra a quick ride around the block?"

"Don't push it." Arcee warned.

* * *

"Ah, Breakdown. Has there been any change in Megatron's condition?" Starscream asked as he walked into the sick bay. Breakdown was currently cleaning up Megatron with a buffer.

"Only cosmetic." Breakdown answered.

"Well, I am sure that you and the good doctor have been doing everything in your power. Where is Knockout?" Starscream asked.

The doors to the sick bay opened and Knockout walked in.

"Can you believe what some skin job did to me?" Knockout complained as he was referring to the scratch.

"You have been street racing among the humans haven't you?" Starscream asked in realization.

"I am not only and automobile, I am an automobile enthusiast." Knockout defended.

"I do strive to right a tight ship, Knockout. I strongly suggest that you seek my permission next time you decide to disappear on your little joints." Starscream warned.

"No worries, el commandant." Knockout shrugged.

"It is _LORD _to you." Starscream reminded him.

"Only if Megatron takes a nosedive." Knockout said.

"The day that Megatron emerges from stasis, I will graciously relinquish the title," Starscream swore, "But I believe that outcome is unlikely. Something to do with the quality of medical care. So continue buffing. We do want Megatron to look his best for the memorial."

"Buff this!" Knockout called out as Starscream left and Breakdown continued buffing.

* * *

Jack and Arcee arrived at base after the race they had with Vince.

In the hallway, Jack took off and was holding his helmet and Arcee drove up to him and transformed.

"Not a word to anyone." Arcee told him.

"Our little secret." Jack winked.

Arcee smiled and walked away from Jack.

"Dude!" Miko called out in excitement as she made car noises, "And the winner is…!"

"Miko, who told you?" Jack asked nervously.

"You're kidding?" Miko asked, "It's all over school!"

"You beat the pants off that blow-hard bully Vince!" Rafael piped in.

Miko yelped in surprise as Jack pulled her closer as the three formed a group huddle. "You have to keep this on the DL, especially from Optimus." Jack whispered to them.

* * *

The next day, the school bell rang as everyone walked outside. Jack noticed that Arcee wasn't here yet and decided to wait for her.

"Hey!" a voice called out. Jack turned around to see Sierra walk out of the school. "I've been looking for you. The race, how great was that? I was like 'Yeah! Go Jack!'"

"It was no big deal." Jack shrugged.

"You got that right." Vince said as he shoved Jack with his shoulder. "If you think you can run with the big boys, the circuit. Tonight. 11 p.m."

Jack cleared his throat and looked at Sierra, who was encouraging him to go.

Jack sighed. "I'll do it."

Vince smirked. "Better not chicken out, Darby." Vince then walked off to his car and drove off, leaving Jack and Sierra alone.

"You'll win, don't worry." Sierra reassured.

Jack sighed. "It's not winning or losing that I'm worried about."

"I'll be at the race to support you." Sierra said. She then looked into the parking lot and saw something rather odd. "Isn't that your motorcycle?"

Jack looked behind him to see Arcee coming in the lot with another girl driving. She wore a light blue shirt with blue jeans and blue sneakers. She wore a chocker and a golden belt and had long brown hair and blue eyes.

As Arcee parked in front of the school, the driver took off her helmet and Jack's mouth dropped.

'K-katara?' Jack thought in surprise.

Katara looked at Sierra and then at Jack. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Who are you?" asked Sierra in confusion.

"Sierra! It's not what you think-"

"My name's Kelly," Katara said as she cut Jack off, "I just came to give Jack his motorcycle since it was acting up this morning. I'm just a friend."

The three were silent for a moment before Sierra spoke up. "I should probably go now. It's nice to meet you Kelly."

Sierra looked at Jack. "See you at the race."

She walked away, leaving Katara and Arcee in confusion.

"Race?" Katara asked in confusion.

"What's she talking about?" Arcee demanded.

**Later**

"You agreed to-WHAT?" Arcee screeched as she was giving Jack and Katara a ride to base.

"It was some kind of secret racing club. I don't know! I had no choice. Sierra was right there!" Jack defended.

"You always have a choice, Jack." Arcee told him, "And what part of 'just this once' do you not understand?"

"I know. I'm sorry. But we're on right?" Jack asked hopefully.

"We are not on." Arcee immediately answered.

Jack glanced at Katara. "How come you're not saying anything?"

"I'm with Arcee on this one." Katara said, "Something like this could get you killed. And trust me, I've had first hand experience multiple time, especially when Toph was pulling scams. As a result, we almost got killed by a third-eyed assassin that Zuko sent after us."

Jack looked at her in confusion and sighed. "Fine…and who gave you those clothes?"

"Miko chose the outfit." Katara answered.

* * *

"Knockout was currently driving on a dusty road in Jasper.

"_Knockout, Starscream's been looking for you again. Where'd you go?"_ Breakdown asked.

"Out for a little drive. I just roll from town to town, until…" a purple car raced past him, "The next opportunity presents itself."

Knockout changed the gears and drove to catch up with the other car.

* * *

Rafael was currently playing a video game with Sokka. Sokka was starting to get the hang of it, but still, Rafael knocked Sokka's car off the road and he lost.

"Ah man." Sokka groaned.

"Raf? Uh…is there any way I can borrow Bumblebee for an hour?" Jack asked nervously, causing Bumblebee to beep in protest.

"Jack, you know racing's against the rules. What if Optimus found out? Rafael asked nervously.

"But Raf! He's gotta get the girl!" Miko persuaded, "And beat the bully!"

"Well…" Rafael trailed off. Sokka was trying to tell him to say no, but Miko glared at him, causing him to back off.

"Come on Raf. Just this once?" Jack pleaded.

* * *

The moon was shining over the circuit as racers and their girlfriends were with one another. They were completely surprised when they saw a black-and-yellow Camaro drive on the scene.

Vince sat patiently at the starting line as the Camaro rolled next to him. He looked over and widened his eyes in shock as he saw Jack sitting inside the Camaro.

Jack rolled down the window and looked at Vince.

"Bike's in the shop." Jack just said.

Vince didn't say anything and just looked forward. Sierra walked up in front of the drivers and put her hands in the air.

_"Circuit drivers, are you ready? Make it mean but keep it clean! Fire 'em up in 5…4…3…2…1!"_

Sierra threw her hands to the ground and crouched low. She turned around to see the racers drive away to the finish line.

Jack and Vince didn't care about the other racers. Right now it was just between the two teens to see who the best was. Little did they know that Knockout was apart of the raceand that he was behind the two boys.

"The Autobot they call Bumblebee." He said to himself.

Knockout decided to ram himself into Vince's car and drove up ahead. Bumblebee began to beep in concern as he saw Knockout approaching.

"What was that, Bee?" Jack asked before he looked into the rear-view mirror to see Knockout catching up to them, "Wait, I know that car."

Jack yelped in surprise as Bumblebee took control and drove along the wall. Knockout copied the action as a gun popped out from the cap to the fuel tank. Bumblebee began to fire Knockout's shots as the 'Con was firing at him. Vince looked in surprise as he saw the two cars drive up the wall and off the tracks.

"Can you lose him, Bee?" Jack asked nervously, earning whirrs and clicks in response, "What'd you say?...I hope that means 'yes.' Cause I'd rather not call base for back-up."

* * *

"Anyone seen Jack?" Arcee asked as she walked in.

Miko, Rafael, and Sokka looked at each other nervously.

"Pfft! No!" Sokka lied unconvincingly, "Like why would we know where Jack is?"

"Sokka," Katara began as she walked in with the rest of the Gaang, "I've known you for all my life. I know when you're lying."

"They're racing, aren't they?" Arcee assumed.

"Just this once." Rafael said.

"Did you know about thins?" Arcee asked Bulkhead.

"No…" Bulkhead lied, earning a glare from Toph, "maybe…just a little."

They were interrupted by a transmission sent from Bumblebee. Rafael and Aang ran to the computer and talked with Bumblebee.

"You're being chased by Knockout?" they both asked.

"Sounds like a Decepticon." Miko commented.

"It's actually the Decepticon that came with Breakdown," Toph explained before she did a pounding motion with her fists, "Been waiting for a rematch."

"Breakdown's my archenemy." Bulkhead reminded her.

"Bee, do not engage, your main priority is to keep Jack safe," Arcee told him before mumbling to herself, "Not until I get my hands on him."

Suki gulped in fear. "Raise your hand is Arcee is scaring you right now."

Everyone in the room raised their hands.

* * *

Bumblebee and Jack continued driving along the road as Knockout chased them. Since Bumblebee couldn't shake him off, he decided to handle it the old fashion way. Bumblebee leaked some oil on the road behind him. As Knockout tried to drive on it, he began to lose control.

"Slick." Jack commented.

Bumblebee drove back on the circuit tracks and backed under the bridge. Knockout, after the little side track problem, drove on top of the bridge that Bumblebee was under. Bumblebee sensed this and turned off his lights and engines. Jack froze and tried to control his breathing. Thinking that no one was there, Knockout drove off from the bridge.

"I think we lost him, Bee," Jack whispered.

A pair of lights hit Bumblebee as a car drove up to them. Jack realized that it was Vince who found them.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Jack groaned.

"Darby!" Vince growled as he pounded his fist into an open hand.

Knockout immediately stopped as he heard Vince's voice. He looked from his side-view mirror to see pair of bumper lights. He shifted to reverse and drove back to the bridge.

'Vince! You have to get out of here, okay?! You win! Congratulations! Now go!" Jack tried to warn him.

Vince pounded Bumblebee's bumper. "No. No. Start and back up loser. We're finishing this race! Don't wanna take it to the finish line? Fine! Then we've got something to settle something right here! Right now-WHOA!"

Jack looked in surprise as Knockout's hand grabbed Vince. Vince yelled as Knockout threw him in the air. He landed in Knockout's passenger seat with a grunt. Knockout finished transforming and he wrapped the seatbelt around Vince so he couldn't escape.

"What's going on?" Vince demanded in fear.

An energon zapper came before Vince and zapped him in the eyes. Vince's head began to sway back and forth before he passed out.

Knockout switched the ignition and drove off with his hostage. Jack ran from under the bridge to catch up with Knockout, but Knockout disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Breakdown, you'll never guess what I'm packing," Knockout said with excitement as he contacted Breakdown, "Bumblebee's human friend! And when the Autobot attempts to stage a rescue…"

"_He has a…breakdown!"_

* * *

"Bee, he's getting away!" Jack cried as Bumblebee came from under the bridge, being ideas to him.

"I-I-I can't understand you! Look, I'm not Rafael or Aang! Can't you just honk once for bad news and honk twice for good news?"

Bumblebee honked twice as Jack sighed with relief. But it went away as Arcee, Bulkhead, and the Gaang came. Toph, Aang, Zuko, and Katara got out of Bulkhead before the two Autobots transformed. And judging the look on Arcee's face, he knew he was screwed.

"Jack, we need to have a little chat." Arcee demanded.

"Later, Arcee. Vince got snatched by that sports car 'Con!" Jack told them.

"What would Knockout want with some random human?" Arcee asked.

"He probably mistook him for Bumblebee's human friend. I'm not even Bumblebee's human friend." Jack said as he was getting off topic, "Look, it doesn't matter why they took him! Vince is trouble!"

"Oh well, tough break for Vince." Bulkhead shrugged carelessly, earning looks from everyone.

"Bulkhead!" Jack yelled.

"Seriously?" Aang asked.

"What? I hear the guy's a jerk!" Bulkhead defended.

"I'm with Bulk." Toph commented.

"No argument there, "Jack agreed, "But the guy is also innocent! Vince doesn't deserve to get crushed by 'Cons!"

"Maybe he does." Toph muttered, earning her a glare from Aang.

For a moment, everyone was dead silent and Jack waited for an answer. Arcee was the first to react and transformers into her alt mode.

"Hop on."

* * *

"They should have called by now,' Rafael said with worry, "You think Bumblebee's okay?"

"Don't worry," Suki reassured, "They're probably busy taking on that 'Con."

The four heard footsteps and stopped what they were doing. They turned around to Optimus waked into the main room.

Sokka gulped. "We're dead. Might as well say what 's going on."

"Absolutely not! We made a deal! Just act completely normal." Miko whispered.

"And how would you define normal?" Sokka whispered back.

"Miko, Rafael, Sokka, Suki, do either of you know where the others have gone?" Optimus asked.

"Why no, sir. We do not know," Miko lied.

"Miko is correct. We do not know." Rafael said nervously.

"Why would we know?" Miko asked.

Sokka smiled nervously while Suki face-palmed, causing Optimus to raise and eyebrow at them. "Hm."

* * *

The three Autobots were driving through the streets of Jasper. When the heard a car comes by, they stopped at the intersection and let the car pass by. Arcee and Jack realized it was Knockout and immediately followed.

"Bumblebee brought company." Knockout observed.

"On your guard," Arcee informed, "Could be a trap."

"And Bulkhead, Bumblebee, don't shoot." Jack reminded them.

"Speaking of safety, Jack, this is where you get off." Arcee told him.

Jack climbed off of Arcee and she drove off to catch up with Knockout.

The Autobots and the Gaan arrived at a place with a hole in the wired fence. The Gaang immediately got out of Bulkhead and got into their fighting stance.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed into their bipedal modes and activated their cannons. Arcees climbed onto the water tower and watch from above to see where the duo was.

Knockout flashed his lights at the Autobots blinding most of them. Since Toph was already blind, she had the upper hand. She sensed Breakdown form behind a wall and growled. She stomped onto the ground and threw and boulder at him, but Breakdown used his hammer and destroyed the boulder. The Gaang, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee dodged Breakdown's hammer as it hit the ground. Breakdown fired a missile at the Gaang to distract them. He then used his hammer and smacked Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

While Vince was unconscious in Knockout's seat, Knockout looked around the area in search for someone.

"Where's the two-wheeler?" he asked himself.

Arcee then jumped one Knockout and began to punch dents into him.

"Hey!" the 'Con yelled, "Watch the paint its custom!"

The tires screeched as Knockout drove out with Arcee riding on top of him. Katara saw this and created an ice wall to follow her.

Jack waited patiently waiting for the Autobots to come back with Vince. He heard the sound of screeching tires as he saw Knockout driving with Arcee on top of him. Eventually, Arcee lost her balance and fell off. Katara jumped from over the fence and landed on Arcee's alt mode. Katara got the water she had and put it back into her pouch before Arcee drove off to chase Knockout.

"That's my girl!" Jack cheered quietly.

* * *

_"Uh, Breakdown, in case you're looking for me, things got messy. So I hit the road. One scream is enough for today."_

Taking this as a golden opportunity, Toph stomped on the ground and an earth column hit Breakdown in the face. As he stumbled back trying to regain his balance, Bulkhead got a light post and smacked him with it, sending flying and crashing through a wall.

"Home run!" Toph yelled in excitement.

* * *

Arcee and Katara were currently chasing Knockout down a dusty road. They were close to catching him, but Knockout added more pressure to the accelerator and drove farther away from them.

"Eat my dust." Knockout taunted.

A honking noise was heard and Katara turned to see Optimus driving next to Knockout. With a nudge from Optimus, Knockout swerved out of control and landed in a ditch. He tried to drive out of the ditch, but it was no use.

"Optimus, Knockout has a hostage." Arcee informed her leader as he transformed and walked up to Knockout.

"Understood." Optimus said. He picked up Knockout from the ditch and lifted him in the air. Knockout screamed in pain as Optimus ripped the driver door. He carefully reached inside Knockout and pulled Vince out. Optimus threw Knockout aside and he transformed.

"Do you know how hard that is to replace?" Knockout screeched as he looked at his arm.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and the Gaang arrived on the scene a few seconds later.

Knockout knew he was outnumbered, so he transformed and drove off.

"Optimus, this is my fault," Jack began to explain.

"We must get this boy to safety. Explanations can come later…from all of you." Optimus said angrily.

"What?! But some of us didn't even know about this!" Toph whined, earning her glares from everyone.

"Toph, bad time." Aang told her.

* * *

Vince began to gain conscious as the effects of the energon zapper wore off. His eyes adjusted to his surroundings as he saw he was in the passenger seat of another car. He turned to see that Jack was the one driving.

"How did-what happened?" Vince groaned as he sat up.

"Some guys jumped you under the bridge. They tossed you into their trunk. Must have been some kind of initiation," Jack lied.

"Really?" Vince asked.

"Yeah," Jack continued, "Found you by the side of the road. Had to call a friend over to see if you were okay."

Vince felt a tap on his shoulders and turned to see Katara in the backseat.

They arrived at the bridge where Vince left his car. Jack opened the passenger door and Vince got out of the car.

"Look. I gotta be honest. After what I saw tonight, I think racing isn't really my thing," Jack confessed.

"I hear you, Darby. Hard to win a race driving a pedal car!" Vince sneered.

Bumblebee pressed the pedal and drove off leaving a trail of dust behind them.  
"Bulkhead was right, he is a jerk." Katara commented.

* * *

Knock Out! Was I not clear? You have defied my orders yet again!" Starscream yelled.

"My mistake, Commander Starscream. But I've learned my lesson…and paid the price," Knock Out grumbled as he looked at his damaged arm.

"It…is…LORD! And you have paid when I SAY you have paid," Starscream proclaimed as he help up his long, sharp, metallic claw, "Not worry. Your punishment shall be merely…cosmetic."

"No! Not the finish! Anything but the finish!" Knockout begged. Breakdown cringed at the sound of screeching metal.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The next day, Jack walked out of school to Arcee. As verbal punishment for last night, Optimus gave a lecture to everyone that if this ever happened again they would pay the price. As a physical punishment, he got smacked in the head by a certain pissed off earthbender.

"Hey Jack. DO you still have time for that ride?" Sierra asked as she walked up to him.

"I'm sorry Sierra. I can't right now." Jack apologized.

"No problem. I guess I'll just see you around," Sierra shrugged sadly before walking away.

Arcee then slowly drove up next to Jack. "Hop on."

"Whoa, really?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Just this once." Arcee emphasized.

Later on, Sierra felt the wind in her hair as Jack was driving around Jasper.

**Me: 107 REVIEWS! YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSSSSS! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy. And I'll probably be busy next month because it's Christmas. But I'm going to try and put up my one shots as soon as possible. None of these characters belong to me and pretty please comment.**


	16. Predatory

"Really wished I packed some insect repellant," Jack complained as he was swatting mosquitoes, "The mosquitoes on these routine recons are the size of vampire bats. And they drink just as much blood. Ow!"

"Quite the outdoorsman, aren't you Jack?" Arcee teased.

"You wouldn't be making fun of my survival kit." Jack said.

"Maybe." Arcee smirked.

"I would." Katara said.

Jack turned around to see Katara wearing her hair in a low ponytail and a black outfit over her water tribe outfit. **(Season 3: The Southern Raiders)**

"I may not have stinger proof metal skin or any bending abilities Arcee. But in a pinch, I can use my multi-function pocket knife and magnesium fire-starter to cook up some freeze-dried Mac-and-cheese." Jack boasted proudly.

"Mac-and cheese?" Katara asked in confusion.

"It's a food here." Jack answered.

"You two have your tools, I have mine." Arcee said before the energon tracker was beeping in her hand, "That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate. But subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge."

Arcee walked faster through the forest as she was following the trail. Jack and Katara ran faster through the forest to catch up with her. When they reached the end of the clearing, the energon tracker began to beep rapidly.

"Whoa." Katara breathed.

There were trees that were destroyed. Dirt, mud, and rocks piled up on one another to form a ditch. The trail of the ditch led to the top of the mountain.

"What happened here?" Jack asked.

"Crash landing. Stay behind me. Low and close." Arcee instructed the two before walking closer.

Jack and Katara calmly followed her to where the ship led to. Katara heard the leaves rustle and looked behind her. She knew something was wrong, but she turned around and focused on the task.  
They arrived at the end of the crash site and Arcee's instincts kicked in. She hid behind trees and debris, looking to see if anyone would come out from the ship. Jack and Katara ran up next to Arcee and hid behind a tree.

"Autobot or Decpeticon?" Jack asked.

"Can't tell. Wait here, I mean it." Arcee warned.

Arcee's arms changed into blasters and she walked cautiously to the ship. She slowly walked around the ship. She jumped to the opening of the ship and charged her blaster. Jack and Katara saw Arcee walk inside the ship. They were waiting for the blasters to go off, but nothing happened. Instead they saw Arcee horrified as she walked out of the ship.

She leaned against the wall of the ship, trying to keep herself in control.

"Arcee!" they called out.

Arcee didn't listen. A painful memory was beginning to play through her mind

_**Flashback**_

_A black and purple Decepticon hissed in delight as she saw her victim unconscious. She walked over to the body and used her claw. And with one swipe, energon splattered over the wall._

_**End of Flashback**_

Arcee shook her helm, trying to get rid of the memory.

"Arcee, are you okay?" Katara asked with worry.

"I know who this ship belongs to," Arcee said as she activated her comm. link, "Arcee to base, I need a ground bridge, ASAP."

"Wait, why?" Jack demanded, "Whose ship is this?"

"Base, do you read?" Arcee asked, earning static in response, "Scrap! Comm. link's dead! The ship's gotta be transmitting a high-frequency scrambler pulse."

Katara tried her comm. link, but received static as well. "I'm not getting anything either." Katara said.

"Not good," Jack said with worry as he saw Arcee walking off, "Arcee, you're kind of freaking us out!"

"Wait here." Arcee instructed. She then walked away from them and into the forest. As she was looking around, her optics widened as she was fighting a painful memory.

_**Flashback**_

_Arcee continued to struggle against her bounds. The electrical cuffs held her in the air while a sticky web substance locked her feet in place._

_The Decepticon approached her and smirked as she raised her acid claw. Arcee backed her helm away in fear. Only the sounds of scraping metal and Arcee's screams were heard._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Arcee?" a voice asked.

She turned around to see Katara and Jack looking at her with fear and worry. Without saying anything, Arcee immediately transformed into her alt mode.

"Climb on." Arcee instructed.

Jack and Katara looked at each other for a moment before Jack got on and put on his helmet. After Katara followed the suite, Arcee took off at high speed. Jack cried in surprise while Katara held onto Jack for dear life. Arcee increased her speed as she arrived at a gap.

"ARCEE!" Jack and Katara yelled as she jumped the gap, "WHOA!"

Arcee landed on the other side and skidded to a stop. "Was that really necessary?" Jack yelled as he and Katara got off.

"Arcee to base…Scrap!" She cursed.

"Look. Arcee, we've seen danger before." Jack explained, "Whatever this is, it's nothing new to us."

"Wait here," Arcee instructed, "I mean it this time.

"Wait a minute," Katara began as Arcee transformed, "You're leaving us in the forest with someone after us? What happened to protecting us?"

"I thought we were your partners!" Jack exclaimed.

"No. You two are just kids. The only reason you guys were allowed to be here is that the mission was no-risk." Arcee corrected, "Got it?"

Before either could reply, Arcee transformed back into her alt mode and sped back into the forest. Jack and Katara looked at each other with worry.

"What's going on with her?" Jack asked.

Katara was quiet for a moment. "Something from the past is coming back to haunt her," Katara answered, "And whoever it is, he or she is somewhere in the forest."

"How do you know that?" Jack asked.

"I've…" _'That's him. That's the monster.' _"had a similar experience."

Katara pulled water from a tree and froze it to create a bridge across the canyon.

"Come on." Katara said.

Jack was a little hesitant, but he and Katara slowly walked across the bridge and went to look for Arcee.

Arcee transformed into her bipedal mode and activated her blasters. She hid from tree to tree as military training kicked in.

Arcee was terrified. She could easily get herself killed, but she was more worried for Jack and Katara. She could definitely tell that Jack was terrified. But for some reason, Katara was calm about this. Like she knew who was here, and what she was going through.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sizzling noise. She turned around to see a tree trunk that was being destroyed by acid.

She widened her eyes as a painful memory came back to her.

_**Flashback**_

_Autobots and Decepticons were firing at each other as Arcee ran through a damaged bridge. She contacted her partner Taligate to see where he was._

"_Arcee to Deltatine, Requesting rendezvous coordinates. Do you copy?" Arcee asked through the comm. link._

"_**Arcee, you lost again?" **__Tailgate responded, __**"Your sense of direction could use some improvement."**_

"_So could your aim Tailgate." Arcee retorted, "If you had tagged that sniper back at the artillery depo, I wouldn't have had to engage the enemy hand to hand."_

"_**From the sound of things, I'm guessing you came out ahead." **__Tailgate assumed._

"_Try waiting for me this time and I'll give you the blow by blow." Arcee promised, "What's your position?"_

"_**About half a click from the depo due north," **__Tailgate informed, __**"Think you can find it partner?"**_

"_Trust me Tailgate. My navigation abilities are-AH!"_

_She found herself pinned to the wall by a web-like substance. She tried to see who ambushed her, but the web was covering her face. The ambusher shot the substance again and Arcee was knocked unconscious._

_The next thing she knew, she was struggling against her bounds and saw that she was at someone's base. Her captor walked around her before she was in front of her smirking._

"_Piece of advice," she began as she raised an acid claw, "make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here awhile."_

_Arcee moved her helm further away from the claw, but it eventually made contact with her faceplates. She winced as the acid burned her, leaving a small wound._

_**End of Flashback**_

Arcee gulped as the acid kept eating away at the stump. She had to get to Jack and Katara.

* * *

Jack and Katara were currently setting up camp so they could rest and search for Arcee later.

Little did they know that a Cybertronian was silently watching them. Her optics scanned the tent to see Jack reading a book while Katara drank some water.

"My first local. Time for humankind to fell my sting," she smirked as she transformed into her spider mode. She slowly crept towards the tent while Katara and Jack paid no attention.

When she was close enough, she pounced, but she didn't make the kill. Instead, Arcee tackled her and they rolled down the hill.

When they reached the bottom, Arcee crashed into the wall while the spider fell to the ground. She then slowly got up and smirked.

"Arcee," she smirked, "Small universe."

"Too small, Airachnid." Arcee sneered.

"You're still holding a grudge?" Airachnid asked calmly, "The war has been over for mega-cycles."

"Tell that to the Decepticons." Arcee said as she got into her fighting stance.

"These days I travel solo," Airachnid explained, "in pursuit of my new hobby."

_**Flashback**_

_Arcee walked through the ship, her guard was slightly down. She followed a green light at the center of the ship. But what she saw was horrifying._

_A collection of heads from different species was hanging along side of the wall._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I got a look at you souvenir case." Arcee told her.

"You mean my trophies? I collect endangered species. Of course, they aren't really endangered until they meet me." Airachnid smirked, "And I have a slot reserved for human."

"Not gonna happen." Arcee growled before she pounced. She tackled Airachnid to the ground, but Airachnid smacked Arcee and she collided with the rock.

While Airachnid clutched her throat, Arcee activated her blasters and fired. Airachnid jumped onto a tree, avoiding the shots, and fired a sticky web substance at Arcee, tying both hands together. As Arcee began to struggle, she pulled the connection to Airachnid, causing her to fall to the ground in surprise. Arcee then activated her wrist blades and cut through the webs. She continued to fire at Airachnid, but this time, Airachnid fired at Arcee. Arcee dodged the shots and jumped high to grab a tree branch. She flipped once before she jumped off and pinned Airachnid to the ground and aimed her blasters at her helm.

Suddenly, they both heard a crumbling noise and turned to see Jack and Katara slowly coming down the hill.

Taking the opportunity, Airachnid used her spider claws and smacked Arcee off of her. She then fired her webs and pinned Arcee to a rock. Arcee tried to break free, but the substance was too strong.

"Arcee!" the two yelled as they ran towards her.

Realizing Airachnid would attack the two, she cut through the web pinning her to the wall using her wristblades. She activated her blasters and her shot hit Airachnid. She yelled in surprise as she skidded a few feet before she crashed into a rock unconscious.

"I told you to wait for me!" Arcee told them as they tired to pull the webs to set her free.

"Well partners don't ditch partners!" Jack retorted as he pulled on a particular web.

"Get this through your head. You two are not my partners. Jack, you're a liability. Katara, you may be able to defend yourself, but you don't stand a chance."

"That's a lie Arcee and you know it!" Katara yelled, "You are afraid of something that's haunting you! I don't know what it is but you are afraid!"

_**Flashback**_

"_You know, for an Autobot, your resilience is quite impressive," Airachnid smirked, "In fact, I'm guessing that no matter what I do, you'll never crack. Am I right?" Arcee glared at her. "That's what I thought."_

_The doors opened as two drones dragged in an Autobot. He was beaten up, but Arcee widened her eyes as she realized who it was._

"_Taligate?" Arcee gasped in fear._

_Tailgate only groaned in response as the dragged him to a spot in Arcee's view. They put the cuffs on Tailgate's wrists as the electricity made contact with the cuffs. Tailgate groaned in pain as he was lifted off the ground._

"_What have you done to him?" Arcee demanded in anger._

"_Not much,' Airachnid answered, "…yet. Just tell me what I want to know. Or…well, you're a smart bot. I think you can imagine what happened to Tailgate next." _

"_I don't know the attack coordinates." Arcee confessed._

_Airchnid didn't believe her. She ignored her as she walked over to Tailgate._

"_I swear upon the Allspark it's the truth!" Arcee swore._

"_We shall see." Airachnid chuckled._

"_No! Please!" Arcee begged as she activated her claw. Arcee widened her optics as Airachnid made the swipe and energon splattered on the wall._

"_TAILGATE!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"You're right Katara. I am afraid, of losing you!" Arcee blurted out, causing Jack and Katara to freeze in shock.

"You sure have trouble holding on to your partners don't you?" Airachnid tormented as she walked towards them, "We both know what happened to Tailgate. But I've recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of Cliffjumper. At some point, you should really ask yourself, Arcee: is it them, or is it me?"

"Do you two get it now? She's not interested in me! She hunts indigenous species. And she's on Earth! That means humans, you two! RUN!" Arcee begged.

Katara then pulled Jack away from Arcee as Airachnid shot another layer of webs.

"And that is why I now prefer to work alone. It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you. But don't get me wrong. I fully intend to snap out your spark. And believe me. I will make it hurt. But that won't compare to the pain you'll feel knowing that I'm adding your humans to my collection." Airachnid smirked before walking away.

"JACK! KATARA!" Arcee screamed.

* * *

Jack and Katara kept panting as they were both running for their lives. They looked behind them to see Airachnid catching up to them.

"Keep running!" Jack reminded Katara.

"That's the spirit you two," Airachnid smirked, "Play hard to get."

Arcee continued to struggle against her bounds, but nothing was working. Arcee then screamed as another memory flashed before her optics.

_**Flashback**_

_Arcee screamed in agony as she saw her partner killed right in front of her. Airachnid then moved her claw towards Arcee, getting ready to kill her as well._

_Suddenly, the door exploded as smoke made its way into the prison. Airachnid growled and escaped while she had the chance._

_Bumblebee ran into the room, activated his blasters, and fired at the drones. Cliffjumper made his way to Arcee and undid the cuffs that were holding her in the air. When she fell to the ground, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee carefully carried her out of the cell._

"_I couldn't save him!" Arcee cried, "I couldn't save my partner!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Arcee closed her optics and hung her helm sadly.

"I'm sorry," Arcee softly said, "I never should have looked back. I should have…kept driving."

An idea then sparked into her helm. Arcee began to walk so she could try to stretch the webs and rip them off. When she had enough distance, she transformed into her alt mode and tried to rip the webs from the wall.

* * *

Their legs kept aching as they were running from Airachnid for who knows how long.

They both climbed over a fallen tree and collapsed on their knees. They breathed heavily as they looked for any signs of Airachnid.

They gulped as they heard Airachnid slowly stepping nearby.

"Holy-" Katara covered jack's mouth to prevent him from saying anything and pulled him under the tree trunk.

Airachnid stopped and put her servos on the fallen tree trunk where her prey was under. Katara and Jack both watched in horror as Airachnid stepped over them. Katara slowly put her hand on the tree trunk and felt the water inside.

"Hello." Airachnid greeted.

Jack screamed while Katara gather all the water in the tree and splashed it on Airachnid. She growled as she saw Jack and Katara make a run for it. She shot two webs at them, but they dodged it as it hit a tree instead.

* * *

Arcee continued driving at her highest speed to rip off the webs. After a couple of hours, the webs finally ripped off and Arcee took off to look for Jack and Katara.

Jack and Katara continued to run as Airachnid was beginning to catch up to them.

"Oh scrap, the gap's coming!" Jack whined.

Katara saw the gap and grabbed Jack by the wrist. "What are you doing?!" Jack yelled.

Katara pulled water out from a tree and created a bridge across the gap.

"Hang on!" Katara warned.

They both slid across the bridge and stumbled as they made it to the other side.

Katara then spotted Airachnid and gulped with fear. She got the water that formed the bridge, transformed them into ice spears, and threw them at Airachnid. Airachnid covered her faceplates as the ice made contact with metal. She growled as she felt a couple of ice spears scrape her faceplates. She walked over to the gap and gracefully jumped over.

Jack and Katara walked over to a tree and stopped to catch their breath.

Jack pulled out his multi-function pocket knife and pulled out all of the blades, all which were useless against Airachnid.

"Oh who am I kidding?" Jack groaned.

"Come on!" Katara said as she pulled Jack.

"Despite your bending abilities," Airachnid began as she continued chasing them, "You two are making this too easy. And I do not enjoy being bored."

Airachnid eventually ended up at her ship and smirked. She headed towards it and began to ponder aloud, "Now where did you scamper off to?"

Jack and Katara hid behind one of the bent wings of the ship. Jack held Katara close to his chest. They both held their breaths as Airachnid went to the top of her ship.

They released their breaths as they ran off. Airachnid then jumped off from the top of the ship and transformed into her bipedal mode.

"If you two wanted a tour, all you had to do was ask. Did you two spot the empty spaces? I hope you like them. It's where you two will soon hang your heads," Airachnid proclaimed as she walked inside.

Jack and Katara ran around the ship and slid down a miniature slope.

"You got any ideas?" Katara whispered.

They both heard a small splashing noise and looked down to see Jack's foot in a puddle of an all too familiar liquid.

"Energon." Jack said.

"That's good, right?" Katara asked quietly.

Jack took out his magnesium fire starter and showed it to Katara. "Catches on fire quickly."

Jack saw a stick and bent down. He started to scrape the two metals together, sending sparks.

"Jack? Katara?" Airachnid said before she ran towards the sound.

"Can't you do this any faster?" Katara asked anxiously.

The stick then caught on fire and Jack picked it up and blew on it. When he heard footsteps from on top of the ship, Jack threw the stick to the engines and he and Katara ran off.

When Airachnid got there, she saw the fire spread on the energon.

"JACK! KATARA!" Airachnid yelled.

The ship exploded as Jack and Katara kept running to safety. But the force pushed them towards the top of the hill. The two slowly got up and watched the ship burn in flames.

"Do you think she survived?" Katara panted.

"I don't know." Jack answered as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Let's just find Arcee and get out of here."

They both went into the forest to look for Arcee, until…

**SPLAT!**

They both looked down to see their feet covered in webs. They gulped as they both looked up to see Airachnid in a tree, burning. She fired another set of webs at the duo. Jack was pinned to a tree and Katara was stuck on the floor. Airachnid came down from the tree and touched Jack's face with her claws.

"Jack! NO!" Katara yelled.

A light burned into Airachnid's eyes as Arcee drove down from a hill, transformed, and kicked Airachnid in the face, causing her to skid back. Airachnid slowly got up and swayed a little bit as Arcee pulled off some karate moves. With one final move, Arcee kicked Airachnid dead in the chest, sending her flying and knocking down dozens of trees. When Airachnid stopped, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Arcee walked up to Jack and Katara and pulled the webs off of their bodies.

"Are you two okay?" Arcee asked with worry.

Katara got up from the ground and dusted herself off. "Yeah."

"Of course. Survival kit." Jack boasted as he held his pocket knife.

The three heard a screeching sound as they saw Airachnid drilling herself through the ground. Arcee began to fire at her, but Airachnid was already in the ground.

"AIRACHNID!" Arcee cursed as the three looked down the hole, "so much for closure."

"And Airachnid's stuck on earth." Katara said.

"I'm not even sure that was a good thing." Jack remarked.

"I'm sorry you two had to face my demons." Arcee apologized, "You two were pretty fearless back there.

"Actually we were terrified." Jack confessed.

"Mostly for you." Katara admitted.

Arcee smiled. "Ratchet we need you to bridge us back." Jack saw a mosquito on his chest and squished it. "I need to get my partners away from any oversized insects."

"Partners, huh?" Jack and Katara smirked.

"Junior partners,' Arcee corrected, "I can still pull ranks."

**Later**

Katara stretched her arms as she was wearing her regular water tribe outfit. When she got back to base, only Sokka and Suki were there with Ratchet. Sokka tackled her into a hug and began to bombard her with questions.

The others were on a different mission while she was gone. So she kind of had the training room and the showers to herself, and honestly, showers are the best things ever made in this place, in her opinion.

She was currently walking down the halls of the base when Arcee crossed her path.

"Hey Arcee!" Katara greeted, "Did you get any injuries?"

Arcee shook her head. "Ratchet says I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm okay." Katara answered. The two were silent for a moment before Katara spoke again. "I should go."

Katara slowly walked away and was about to turn the corner before Arcee yelled, "Wait!"

Katara turned and looked at Arcee. "Yeah?"

"Thank you…for protecting Jack." She said.

Katara was a little bit shocked, but smiled, "Your welcome."

Arcee looked back and smiled before she walked away.

"Katara!" a voice yelled.

Katara turned around to see Aang abruptly hugging her.

"Aang, what are you-" but Aang cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

"Don't ever do that again!" Aang told her.

Katara looked at him in confusion and sighed. "Arcee told you, didn't she?"

"You didn't come back last night! Katara, I thought something happened to you and I thought I would-"

"Aang." Katara cut off him off and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm fine. Let's just go back to the others, okay?"

Aang calmed down and smiled as he held her hand. "Okay."

They walked down the hallway and talked about what happened.

"Was the spider-con really that bad?" Aang asked.

"I think she's crazier than Azula." Katara answered.

"Seriously?!"

Katara nodded.

And this made a certain Autobot leader smile.

**Me: I'm still alive folks. As a matter of fact, we are all still alive. We were suppose to die on December 21****st****, 2012, but we are still here. And in my opinion, people need to STOP PREDICTING THE END OF THE WORLD! It says so in the Bible, no one knows the day of hour! SO STOP IT! And for those who believed it was the end, you are idiots. And I need to talk about Toph going to school. Since Toph is blind she can't read or write. And the school floors are usually made of linoleum or something else. So how will Toph be able to go to school without those problems. Please put your comments below and put comment about the end of the world.**


	17. Sick Mind

Aang yawned and rubbed his eyes as he walked into the main room. Sadly, he didn't get enough sleep last night. Heck! He hasn't been sleeping well for the past week. The visions kept coming in his sleep constantly. They even came when he was training one time. He didn't tell anyone, not even Katara.

He jumped onto the higher platform where the computers were and sat down on a chair. He yawned one more time before his head fell on the table and he fell asleep.

"Optimus, you are not going to believe this. I have just managed to pinpoint the location of the Decepticon warship." Ratchet announced.

Aang immediately shot up from the chair as everyone gathered around.

"Good job, Doc Bot." Toph commented, causing Ratchet to cringe at the nickname.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't," Ratchet explained, "was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, the ship might be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise," Arcee began.

"We can cause some serious damage." Bulkhead finished.

"Well you guys can go on without me. I still can't see through that flying hunk of metal. And I can't even bend it." Toph groaned.

"Also on the same frequency, and Autobot emergency beacon." Ratchet said in surprise.

"The Decepticons can wait. There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit." Optimus instructed.

* * *

A ground bridge opened up and Optimus and Ratchet walked through. The wind blew in the sand in the desert as they saw the ship as they ship buried in the sand.

"A crash landing." Optimus observed, "Buried here for centuries."

When they got to the ship, Ratchet transformed his servo into a laser and cut opening into the ship. Once Ratchet was done, Optimus kicked the opening down and the two walked inside. Ratchet then turned on a flashlight so they could see clearly.

"If they traveled in stasis mode there may be survivors," Ratchet informed.

The ship was suddenly moving and the two Autobots lost their footing.

Eventually they regained it and continued walking through the ship.

Optimus then used his strength to force open a rusted door. When they looked inside, they were shock.

Bodies of dead Autobot soldiers were lying everywhere. Their bodies were rusting while there were pools of a discolored purple-like energon.

"Optimus! These Autobots didn't perish in the crash!" Ratchet informed as he did a scan on one of the dead bodies, "They're displaying the effects of a virus!"

"This is a plague ship." Optimus said. Optimus was about to step forward, but Ratchet put his hand in front of him.

"Don't touch anything! The virus could still be active!" Ratchet warned.

The ship shook once again and the two Autobots stumbled back against the wall. Ratchet and Optimus pointed their flashlights upward to see an Autobot dangling from wires. The body slid down from the wires slightly and drops of the infected energon fell from the Autobot and landed on Optimus' face. He grunted as he tried to swipe it away, but the energon was deep in his systems.

"No!" Ratchet gasped.

* * *

Optimus groaned as he was lying down on the berth in the medbay. His faceplate under his left optic was slowly changing into a brown color.

"Cybonic plague," Ratchet proclaimed as he scanned the infected area, "its only contagious if made contact with the infected energon."

"You guys actually get sick?" asked Suki. Jack nodded his head.

"What was a plague doing on an Autobot spaceship?" Miko asked.

"Its passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War." Arcee explained.

"The Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticon Biological Warfare Program, by Megatron himself." Ratchet said.

"Well, you guys have a cure…right?" Aang asked nervously.

"No…cure." Optimus rasped.

The Gaang widened their eyes in shock and horror. There was no cure?

"Optimus please, Save your strength." Ratchet told him gently.

"That's not possible." Sokka said in disbelief.

"Would Megatron create a disease without a cure?" Jack suddenly asked, "What if he caught it by accident?"

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack." He's pushing up lugnuts." Bulkhead said.

"But we may be able to access the Decepticon database. For a moment, we still have a fix on their warship's coordinates," Ratchet observed.

"Bumblebee, Aang, come with." Arcee instructed.

"I'll be back, I promise." Aang reassured Katara before he jumped from the higher platform to catch up with the two Autobots.

"Arcee, quickly." Ratchet warned.

* * *

The ground bridge opened up in the middle of a hallway aboard the Nemesis.

Bumblebee, Aang, and Arcee flipped through the portal and got into their fighting stances. Arcee and Bumblebee activated their blasters while Aang just pointed his staff.

"Let's start with the lab," Arcee suggested.

They walked around cautiously as the three made their way to the lab.

" I can see why Toph and Zuko had trouble getting out of here." Aang remarked as he looked around.

When they got to the lab, they hid behind a wall just in case a Deception walked out of the lab. Their instincts were right when Knockout casually walked out of the lab. He stopped for a brief moment, sensing something was off, but he just shrugged and walked down the hall.

The three then entered the lab once coast was clear. Aang and Bumblebee were looking for anything interesting while Arcee walked over to the computer. She typed a coupled of words and information began to show up.

"I'm in the network." Arcee announced through her comm. link.

Aang looked around in awe. Now he really began to question how Toph and Zuko made their way off the ship. He came up towards a window and looked inside. At first, it was a little bit blurry. When he looked closely at it, he widened his eyes as he gasped and stumbled back. He crawled backwards from the window and began to sweat. That's not possible. His visions can't be true.

"Bu-bb-bb-bum" Aang stuttered.

"**Aang are you okay?" **Bumblebee asked as he walked next to him, **"Looks like you saw a ghost as you guys say it."**

Aang pointed a finger towards the window. Bumblebee raised an eyebrow before he looked through the window. He widened his optics as he slightly backed away.

"**It can't be." **

"I've searched every file. Nothing!" Arcee reported.

_"Well, search again! Clearly, you missed something!" _Ratchet retorted through the comm. link.

"**Arcee." **Bumblebee called.

"I've scanned the entire database!" Arcee said in anger.

"Arcee!" Aang called out.

_"Did you use a redundant quantum algorithm?"_

"Don't tell me how to research!" Arcee yelled, "You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?"

"**Arcee you need see this." **Bumblebee said as he pointed at the door.

"What is it you two?!" Arcee growled as she walked over. As she got to the window, the door automatically opened and Arcee widened her optics in shock.

_"What is it? What's going on?"_

A body that was hooked up to life support was lying down on a berth. The body was the leader of the Decepticons: Megatron.

"It's Megatron. _He's alive." _Arcee said in disbelief.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"You said that he was dead!" Sokka yelled.

"That's not possible." Ratchet gasped in disbelief.

* * *

"Well I'm staring right at him," Arcee explained as she and Bumblebee activated their blasters. Aang was shaking as he slowly walked up to the lifeless body "Good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back."

"Megatron…" Optimus gasped.

"He's critical." Arcee informed, "Hooked up to life support. Time to finish this once and for all."

She began to charge her blaster before Ratchet yelled, _"Wait! Don't!"_

"One good reason, fast." Arcee said.

_"Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival."_

"What are you talking about?" Arcee asked.

_"Does he display brainwave activity?"_

"Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work," Arcee answered bitterly.

_"Perfect! If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."_

"WHAT?!" Aang yelled in disbelief.

"Enter Megatron's brain? Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?" Arcee demanded.

"Is that even possible?!" Zuko asked.

"The Decepticon lab should contain all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch," Ratchet continued explaining.

"Have you guys ever even down this before?" Aang asked.

"_No._ But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons. Outlawed by Autobots," Ratchet recalled.

_"Whoa. Can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge and buy us some time to figure this out?"_

* * *

"Time is one thing that Optimus doesn't have! One of you must try this! I will NOT allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him!" Ratchet swore.

* * *

"Ratchet, I would lay my life down for Optimus. Anytime. Anywhere. But a mind body split…" Arcee trailed off.

"**I'll do it." **Bumblebee volunteered.

"You will?" Arcee and Aang said in unison.

* * *

"Are you sure Bumblebee?" Rafael asked with worry.

"Bee's the best scout there it." Bulkhead reassured.

Rafael looked down as Jack, Miko, Katara began to comfort him.

"Why has the electromagnetic shielding not been repaired?" Starscream demanded impatiently.

"The crews are working as quick as they can, Lord-." Starscream then slapped the talking vehicon on the faceplate.

"We are leaking a trail! All the Autobots need to do to pinpoint our position is to access the correct frequency wavelength! Accelerate your efforts!" Starscream ordered.

"Yes, Lord Starscream." The vehicon said before they went back to their stations.

"Doctor in the house," Knock Out greeted as he walked in.

"Ah, Knock Out. And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream asked.

"Same old," Knock Out sighed.

"An inglorious fate that he should remain in this vegetative state," Starscream said sadly.

"On the contrary, Megatron's body might be scrap metal. But his mind is still peculating," Knock Out corrected.

"Keep that to yourself," Starscream hissed, "That's blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything."

"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons." Knockout said.

"Well, as long as their master remains in limbo, so does their cause. The Decepticons deserve a strong, alert leader," Starscream decided.

"One who would require a loyal second-in-command." Knockout added.

Starscream chuckled. "A candidate will have to earn that post by making a strong case to said eyes and ears."  
"A case for showing mercy, Lord Starscream?" Knockout smirked.

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours." Starscream smirked.

Arcee walked over behind Megatron and hooked up the first end of the cortical psychic patch. She then walked over to their hiding place and looked at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee you don't have to do this." Aang said.

"**I have to try." **Bumblebee then looked over at Arcee and did a thumbs-up.

* * *

_"Ratchet, we're ready."_

"Initiate cortical psychic connection," Ratchet instructed.

Arcee hooked up the other end of the patch behind Bumblebee's head. Bumblebee widened his optics before the world behind to disintegrate around him.

Bumblebee looked at his hands just to make sure that everything was going right so far. He looked at his surroundings to see a metal bridge on top of lava. Bumblebee then proceeded down the bridge to look for the information.

* * *

"Communications downlink activated. This will allow us to see and hear everything Bumblebee does while in Megatron's subconscious mind," Ratchet explained.

"Okay, it's officially," Toph began, "This place is weird."

"Whoa," Jack breathed, "Where's that?"

"**Look's like Kaon." **Bumblebee said.

"Bee says it looks like Kaon." Rafael explained, "The Decepticon capital back on Cybertron."

"Ratch, Optimus' vitals are…," Bulkhead trailed off.

"I know." Ratchet said.

* * *

_Quickly, Bumblebee I know you're in unknown territory. But you must figure out where information might be filed in Megatron's mind."_

Bumblebee continued to walk up the stairs until he saw Optimus standing before him.

"**Optimus!" **Bumblebee said with relief as he ran up to him.

"_Bumblebee that is not Optimus, but a figment of Megatron's mind it cannot see or hear you."_

A dark laugh was heard as Bumblebee looked up to see Megatron on higher ground.

"Optimus Prime, your Autobot armies are defeated, bow before your new master." Megatron told him.

"Never, Megatron. One shall stand, one shall fall." Optimus declared as he activated his swords.

"So be it." Megatron sneered as he activated his sword and jumped down from cliff.

The two enemies charged at each other with full speed, but when Optimus was about to make the kill, he missed and Megatron sliced through Optimus, causing him to disintegrate.

* * *

"What?" The kids questioned.

"That never happened." Bulkhead protested.

"It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has created it. In his darkest dreams," Ratchet sneered.

"This guy is messed up." Toph commented.

Zuko just observed Megatron from the screen. For some reason, Megatron reminded him of-

"Zuko are you okay?" Jack asked, causing Zuko to snap out from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Zuko lied, "I'm fine."

* * *

Bumblebee hid behind a rock as Megatron walked off. Suddenly, the rock began to change as it formed another Optimus. Optimus walked behind Megatron and activated his sword. "Megatron, your treachery ends here."

Megatron said nothing as he retracted his sword and charge his cannon. Bumblebee then ran out from his hiding spot and got into the way of the blast, but it was useless as it hit Optimus and he disintegrated.

"The Autobot scout," Megatron observed as Bumblebee looked up with fear in optics, "punishment for trespassing on my domain is your destruction!"

Megatron held up his blade as Bumblebee prepared for the worst, but instead of Megatron killing him, the blade just went through him.

Bumblebee hummed in confusion as Megatron looked at him in surprise and shock. "How can this be?" Megatron demanded. He swiped his blade at Bumblebee over and over, but the blade continued going through him.

* * *

"Megatron can't touch Bee?" Rafael asked.

"Because he is not a creation of Megatron's mind, Bumblebee is immune to his physical attack." Ratchet explained.

"The universe is actually being kind to us for once." Sokka commented.

"What the heck is up with the whole universe thing?" Suki asked.

"Weird stuff has happened to us when you weren't around." Sokka answered.

* * *

"You are not wearing phase displacement armor," Megatron observed as he walked around Bumblebee, "Your eyes track my movement so you're not a hologram. And I do not believe in spirits. So tell me scout, what are you?"

"Megatron." An all too familiar voice said.

Bumblebee and Megatron turned to see Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee standing before them.

* * *

"Uh-oh. Special guest stars." Miko observed.

"And I spoke to soon." Sokka groaned.

"This is not good." Ratchet said.

* * *

"**What the?" **Bumblebee questioned before he walked up towards himself. He waved his servo in front of himself. **"Hello?"**

Megatron yelled and fired at the three Autobots that disintegrated,

"YOU were real! THEY were not!" Megatron then chuckled, "A cortical psychic patch, how unexpected."

* * *

"We've stirred Megatron from his oblivion. He's becoming self-aware," Ratchet warned.

"Things can't get-"

"DON'T JINXS IT!" the kids yelled at Sokka.

* * *

Aang and Arcee continued to keep guard while Bumblebee was currently unconscious.

"Do you think he's okay?" Aang asked.

"I'm not sure." Arcee answered, "Come on Bee. What are you doing in there?"

The doors suddenly opened as Knockout, Soundwave, and Starscream walked into the medbay.

"Knock Out, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave for the historical record," Starscream requested.

"Simply put. Unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber forever," Knockout informed.

"Megatron would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body, it's not just," Starscream sighed.

Soundwave didn't buy the act Starscream and Knockout were putting up. He pointed to the brainwave activity on the screen.

"Brainwave activity. NOT evidence of consciousness," Knock Out corrected, "Merely in an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."

"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us," Starscream proclaimed.

"The only honorable option would be to show him mercy," Knock out said sadly.

"A simple throw of the switch," Starscream clarified.

"Quick, Painless, Compassionate," Knock Out added.

Aang and Arcee widened their eyes as they contacted base.

"Ratchet, are you hearing this?" Arcee whispered.

* * *

"If Megatron perishes, Bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body forever." Ratchet informed.

"Will lose Bumblebee and Optimus?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Great job Sokka." Toph added sarcastically.

* * *

"The only way you could have entered my mind is via cortical psychic patch. But the question remains: what happened to me?" Megatron demanded.

Bumblebee didn't answer. He just stood there slightly shaking. Then Megatron's memory slowly came back to him. The day the Autobots destroyed the space bridge. The inside of the space bridge blew up one by one. He remembered reaching out his servo for his undead army, but the space bridge blew up.

"The space bridge explosion? And yet, if you're in my head, I am not one with the AllSpark!" Megatron realized, "So tell me scout, do I still function?"

_"Bumblebee, we are out of time!"_

"**You're in the medbay on the Nemesis. I came hear because one of the Autobots got sick from the Cybonic plague." **Bumblebee explained.

"Cybonic plague? Someone else besides myself is unwell?" Megatron asked with worry? earning a nod from Bumblebee. "Optimus!" Megatron realized before he began to laugh, "Such irony! But after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime is felled by a simple virus from the distant past! And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

"Megatron! Your treachery-!" Megatron fired one shot at Optimus, causing him to disintegrate once more.

"**I can help you get what you want." **Bumblebee answered.

"Oh, and what is it that I want most?" Megatron asked.

"**The chance to destroy Optimus by your own hands." **Bumblebee answered, causing Megatron to laugh.

"Did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand. At will! Whenever I desire!"

"**But if you let the plague kill the REAL Optimus, you won't get the chance to truly do it." **Bumblebee said.

* * *

"Bee told Megatron that if he lets the plague virus kill the real Optimus, Megatron won't get the chance to do it himself." Rafael explained.

"Smart." Jack said.

"Twisted." Miko smirked.

"But is Megatron really going to buy it?" Zuko asked.

* * *

"Soundwave, do we take your silence to mean you concur with Knock Out's medical expertise?" Starscream asked, earning no response from Soundwave.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." Starscream threaten as he reached for the cable, "Going…going…"

Aang and Arcee were getting ready to attack, but before Starscream pulled the cable, Soundwave pointed towards the cable that linked Bumblebee and Megatron together. Starscream hummed in curiosity as he walked behind Megatron berth to see one of the ends of the cable connected to his head.

"Uh-oh." Aang and Arcee said in unison.

* * *

"After our deep history together," Megatron began, "to not watch the spark end from Optimus' eyes with my very own. Well played, scout."

Megatron then opened his servo to reveal a cube wit Cybertronian words. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek…not that I expect you know how to read it."

Bumblebee was about to grab it, but Megatron closed his servo and the cure disappeared. **"Huh?"**

"Not yet." Megatron informed.

"**Seriously?" **Bumblebee asked.

"Just how am I supposed to destroy Optimus as you propose while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" Megatron asked, "Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure."

* * *

"Come on. Come on." Arcee begged as she slightly shook Bumblebee.

"Can't he get the cure any faster?" Aang asked.

* * *

"You must guarantee my recovery. Or Optimus fades to gut metal grave…the REAL Optimus," Megatron threatened.

Bumblebee looked down for a moment to think.

* * *

Ratchet was rewinding and fast-forwarding until he got a picture of the cure.

"Arcee, we have the formula! Disconnect Bumblebee now!" Ratchet yelled.

Arcee immediately pulled the cabled from Bumblebee's head.

* * *

The world in Megatron's mind began to crumble and disintegrate around them.

'You were watching. You tricked me!" Megatron yelled.

Bumblebee began to disintegrate into green dust. Megatron tried to grab him, but he disappeared.

"No! Take me with you! TAKE ME!" Megatron begged as he began to disintegrate as well.

* * *

"Hurry, Bee!" Arcee begged as she shook him.

Aang held out his staff as Starscream bent down to see the three Autobots. Bumblebee then came to life and pointed his blaster at Starscream.

"What?" Starscream said as a ground bridge opened up behind them. He then activated his blasters and yelled, "Intruders!"

"Allow me!" Arcee smirked as she shot the cable, causing it to disintegrate. She then jumped through the portal a second before it closed.

Starscream smirked to himself as he stood up. "It was the inevitable outcome,"

Soundwave looked at Starscream before he pointed in the direction where the Autobots were.

"Of course, it would be wrong to allow Megatron to perish by an Autobot's hand," Starscream mumbled, "Knockout!"

Knockout shrugged as he waved his servo at them before he connected another life cables to the hole at Megatron's chest.

* * *

It took a whole day, but Ratchet cured Optimus of the Cybonic plague. Ratchet helped Optimus off of the berth.

"That's it. Steady," Ratchet said.

Everyone kept clapping and cheering with joy and relief.

"Please, save the hero's welcome for my physician, and my scout." Optimus said proudly.

Bumblebee then bowed as everyone began to clap for him.

* * *

Knockout continued to run tests and check-ups until Starscream walked in.

"And how is the patient doing today?" Starscream asked.

"Funny you should ask," Knockout began, "Not sure what the Bots did in there, but Megatron's registering zero brainwave activity."

"Meaning?" Starscream asked.

"Physically he's stable, but there's no one home." Knockout explained.

* * *

Bumblebee continued bowing as everyone congratulated him. He then stopped for a brief and his optics dilated.

He saw something deep in his mind, something with glowing red eyes.

"I'm out." Megatron said, "Or should I say…in."

**Me: I start school next week! FUDGEBALLS!( Don't ask.) Now, I have two questions to ask.**

**One: Should I do an Avatar: The Last Airbender and Transformers Bayverse crossover or no?**

**Two: If The Gaang were to go to school, what would their hobbies be? Please leave your opinion and comments below. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	18. Out of his Head

"Follow the light," Ratchet instructed as he shone the light in Optimus' optic. He looked slightly irritated, but simply followed the light.

"Good, good," Ratchet said before he turned off the flashlight, "I wouldn't advise anything strenuous, Optimus, but it appears your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic plague."

The braces around Optimus retracted as he stepped out of the medical chamber. "Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend."

"It was your scout who braved unknown territory to locate the cure." Ratchet said.

"**It was nothing really." **Bumblebee said a little embarrassed.

"You went inside someone's mind," Aang reminded him," How is that nothing?"

"Lucky for us Megatron was still alive," Arcee admitted causing Bumblebee to bleep in surprise and Aang's mouth to drop. "Yeah, I actually said that."

"Well, Optimus, all that matters is that you are on the mend." Ratchet said gratefully, "While Megatron-"

"Ratchet, we don't even know if Megatron's dead." Aang explained.

"Aang's right," Arcee began as Bumblebee suddenly walked out of the room, "I did my best to finish Megatron's story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended."

Bumblebee walked down the hall and suddenly looked at his servos.

"_It is a matter of time before Optimus discovers all is not right with you, scout."_

Bumblebee then realized that Megatron was somehow in his mind.

"_I must reclaim my body, which means talking complete and total control of yours"_

* * *

"Basketball, by way of Cybertron! Let the games begin!" Miko proclaimed as she blew her whistle.

Bumblebee spun the ball on his finger and made a shot for the hoop, but Bulkhead caught it before it went in and made a shot instead.

"Yeah! Go, Bulk!" Miko cheered.

"You guys have some interesting games," Katara commented. She, Aang, Toph, and Momo were currently watching the game from the kid area.

"Come on. Best two out of three!" Bulkhead challenged as he threw the ball to Bumblebee. He caught it and made his way to the hoop while dodging Bulkhead.

"Bee! You're in the clear! Dunk it, Bee!" Rafael yelled.

As Bumblebee was about to dunk it, he suddenly stopped and just stared at the hoop. "Bumblebee?" Aang asked.

Momo suddenly began to growl at Bumblebee.

"What's wrong with Momo?" Toph asked.

"Bumblebee, quit hogging the ball!" Bulkhead groaned. In response, Bumblebee threw the metal ball at Bulkhead, but he ducked and the ball hit the wall. Miko slid down the ladder and blew the whistle again. "Flagrant foul!"

"Dodge ball by wall of Cybertron." Jack remarked.

"Dodge ball?" Toph questioned.

"Bee, hoop's over there." Bulkhead pointed out.

"**Sorry," **Bumblebee apologized, **"I spaced out."**

"Bee, you okay?" Rafael asked with worry.

"**I'm fine. Don't worry. Three out of five?" **Bumblebee asked as he held up three fingers.

"Yeah, Three out of five." Rafael answered.

* * *

Later, Bumblebee went for a walk down the hall. He abruptly paused and his optics dilated.

"_If I am to return to my body," _Megatron began, _"I must first restore it's functionality. How did I escape annihilation?"_

**Flashback**

_Megatron gasped as he felt the dark energon being pulled from his chest by a Cybertronian._

"_**Of course! Dark energon!"**_

_Megatron then realized the Cybertronian was a Decepticon. His second in command Starscream._

"_**Starscream."**_

"Bumblebee?" a voice asked.

Bumblebee looked down to see Aang looking at him with worry. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"**Yeah, I'm fine." **Bumblebee lied.

"Okay." Aang said a little uneasy before he walked off.

"_Who was that?" _Megatron questioned.

* * *

"Knock, knock," Starscream Taunted as he knocked on Megatron's helm, "Is anyone in there? No, oh well! Seems I posses the only thing that would allow you to rise off that slab and walk again, my dearest Megatron." Starscream held the dark energon shard and threw it in the air. "The only scrap left on this planet plucked from your very spark chamber! But it can't restore your mind. The Decepticons need a leader, not a decorative center piece. And I will convince them that I am the ture heir to your throne. With a plan so epic-"

"Not even the mighty Megatron could've conceived it?" a voice asked.

Starscream turned around to see Knockout leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Starscream laughed nervously. "That was the idea Knockout. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. And it's commander Knockout to you," Knockout corrected as he bowed once and future Lord Starscream."

* * *

Rafael began to grow worried as he waited outside of his house. School was about to start and Bumblebee didn't even show up. Rafael got out his cell and called Jack.

"Raf? Class is starting!" Jack whispered in his phone.

"Bumblebee never showed up to pick me up for school, and his comm. link's off again," Rafael explained, "Any idea where he is?"

* * *

Bumblebee walked into the main room and began to look around. When he looked at one of Ratchet's tools, his optics dilated and he walked over to the tool. He picked it up and looked at it."

"_Yes. Go on, scout. Obey my will."_

Bumblebee then crushed the tool in his hand.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

Bumblebee was then back to normal. He turned around nervously to see a not-so-happy Ratchet.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet whined. Bumblebee whirred an apology.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked.

Bumblebee began to explain how he was seeing visions and Megatron.

"You're seeing Megatron's face?" Ratchet asked in surprise.

Moments later, Bumblebee was in the medical chamber. His optics were no longer glowing, signaling he powered down.

"Bumblebee has bee complaining of intermittent visions. Waking nightmares if you will." Ratchet explained.

"But you said Bumblebee was fine when you checked him over!" Rafael said.

"Physically," Ratchet corrected, "But the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche. This induced power down should allow Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover."

Rafael slightly hung his head. Katara walked over to him and rubbed his back. "It'll be okay."

Aang was currently standing on a higher platform. It was nice to hear Katara helping others, but for some reason he had a feeling something horrible would happen.

A beeping noise interrupted his thoughts as everyone turned to see Agent Fowler on the comm. link system.

"_Prime! You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"_

"Hula skirts?" Zuko asked. Toph just shrugged.

"No, Special Agent Fowler, why?" Optimus asked.

"_Cause I was hoping that you'd have a lead on the 'Cons that busted into the Hawaiian Naval Observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls." Fowler added._

"Why would 'Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee asked.

"_Does the Hoit Niko Gosium ring any bells?"_

"The space telescope!" Rafael realized.

"_And as of last night, missing it's primary lens."_

"It is difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken." Optimus said.

"_Good thing the lens has a tracking device."_

A map of the world was shown as they zoomed in on the Artic.

"The Artic? Great, another chance to freeze our spark plugs off." Arcee said sarcastically.

"But why there?" Sokka asked.

Bulkhead whistled as it zoomed in once more on an energon deposit. "That's an ND7 class. Biggest unmineable deposit there is." Bulkhead informed.

"Unmineable," Optimus began, "until Starscream melts his way through it."

"With the help of the lens." Arcee finished.

"_Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities."_

"How come the Fire Nation never thought of that when they were at the North Pole?" Katara asked Zuko.

"I was banished," Zuko answered, "so I don't know."

* * *

The Nemesis flew over the Artic to the location of the energon deposit. Starscream crossed his arms as he looked down and smirked. "Let the reign of Lord Starscream begin."

Knockout raised his hand as the 'Cons' newly built weapon, began to melt the ice.

* * *

"And so I blow past the finish line. Then my other sister, Pilar, asked how I gotten so good at racing. And I told her I know a guy who knows cars." Rafael explained.

"Rafael, Bumblebee is in power down mode. He can't actually here you." Ratchet reminded him, "It's getting late, why don't I bridge you back to your family."

"Because I promised Bumblebee I'd stay. He's family too." Rafael answered.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species." Ratchet scoffed.

"You really don't know much about humans." Toph said.

"That's being related." Rafael explained as he took out his phone, "It isn't the same thing. I'll show you. This is my family."

Ratchet knelt down to get a closer look. "Very nice." Ratchet mumbled.

"Very LARGE." Rafael emphasized, "Sometime I can shout and no one hears me."

"I know how that feels." Toph remarked.

"But Bumblebee always listens." Rafael continued, causing Ratchet and Toph to smile.

"And I can understand him, I'm not sure why, but I do."

* * *

"It's been a while since I've been to the North Pole." Katara commented.

"But it's a lot different." Arcee remarked, "Feels like summer."

The Autobots hid behind an ice wall. "Here that's a bad thing." Bulkhead said.

"Whoa." Aang breathed.

The weapon kept melting through the ice as smoke and water vapor rose from the ground.

"So," Zuko began, "any idea how to destroy a weapon on a ship that's thousands of feet in the air?"

"Kind of wish you brought Appa." Katara said.

"Autobots," Optimus announced, causing everyone to turn and look at Optimus, "do you remember the end run on Polyhex?"

* * *

Rafael continued to type on his laptop with Toph sitting next to him. Sokka and Suki were currently on the couch talking about who knows what.

"Rafael, I'm going to go to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this. You know what that means?" Ratchet asked sternly.

"Don't touch anything." The two said in unison.

Ratchet then walked out of the room to the supply vault.

Suddenly, Bumblebee's optics came back online and looked around the room. Toph sensed this and looked up. "Um…"

"Wait until you see the new laptop I'm saying up for 'Bee!" Rafael said with excitement.

Bumblebee didn't listen. Instead, he walked out of the medical chamber and towards the ground bridge.

"Bee?" Rafael asked with worry. Bumblebee typed in a set of coordinates and the ground bridge came to life.

"Bumblebee, what are you doing?!" Toph yelled.

"Come back!" Rafael cried.

Bumblebee just walked through the portal. Sokka and Suki got up from the couch and ran towards the edge of the railing while Ratchet came into the room.

"What did you do?" Ratchet demanded.

"How are we supposed know?!" Toph retorted.

"He just got up and-"

"He was on power down mode!" Ratchet interrupted Rafael, "Where does he think he's off to?"

* * *

A ground bridge opened up in a canyon and Bumblebee walked out. There were Cybertronian corpses everywhere, but Bumblebee didn't seem to care. He was looking for something else.

"_Where is it? Where?"_

Bumblebee then saw another vision. He saw Megatron holding a dark energon shard high in the air. He then threw the shard into the solid ground. The shard caused the ground to crack and a mix of blue and purple light to come out.

Bumblebee turned to see a small crater with a purple light coming out of it. He walked over to the crater and carefully pulled out the shard. Bumblebee looked at the dark energon as it glowed and purred in his hand.

* * *

"These are the coordinates for the sight of our previous battle with Megatron's undead." Ratchet observed.

"I actually thought Miko was joking." Suki remarked.

"Maybe we should call Optimus." Rafael suggested.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own." Ratchet proclaimed as he opened the ground bridge.

"Bumblebee!" Rafael gasped as he walked through. Toph grabbed him to make sure he didn't go any further. She knew something was wrong, but she knew she had to wait.

"Bumblebee, what have you been doing?" Ratchet asked.

"What's he holding?" Toph asked suspiciously. Ratchet grabbed Bumblebee's arm to see him holding dark energon.

"Dark energon?" Ratchet asked in surprise.

Bumblebee then punched Ratchet into a wall, causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

Toph jumped over the railing and shot a piece of the metal floor, but Bumblebee caught it and threw it aside. He then activated his blasters and fired a shot near Toph. The force sent her to the wall unconscious.

"Bee, what are you doing?" Rafael asked in shock. Bumblebee walked over to Rafael and picked him up.

"Bee, please!" Rafael begged, "I know you're in there! You have to fight whatever's making you do this!"

Bumblebee didn't listen. He put Rafael near the air vent and ran through the ground bridge.

Sokka and Suki came out form under the table while Ratchet groaned as he got up.

"Ratchet, are you okay?" Rafael asked anxiously.

"I'm fine." Ratchet answered as he picked up Rafael form the air vents, "The more important question is whether or not Bumblebee is alright. I fear the time he's spent in Megatron's mind is causing him to think Like a Decepticon."

"Bee's not a 'Con!" Rafael said in denial.

"Then why the heck did he hurt Ratchet and Toph?" Sokka retorted.

"Toph!" Suki cried as she ran over towards her.

"I don't know. But we need to find out what Bumblebee intends to do with the shard. The only one who knew of the dark energon…was Megatron." Ratchet realized.

"Bumblebee has Megatron's memories?" Rafael asked in confusion.

"Worse. Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind." Ratchet said.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

"How could I have been such a fool? The cortical psychic patch acted as a two-way conduit. When Bumblebee returned to his own mind, Megatron followed. And now Bumblebee-Megatron, has bridge to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used." Ratchet explained. He pulled the lever and the ground bridge opened once again. "Stay here."

"No. Bumblebee needs me." Rafael said.

Ratchet sighed in defeat. "Of course he does."

"I'm coming too." Sokka said, "Suki, you stay here and watch Toph and the ground bridge."

Suki nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

"Yes! I love when a plan comes together!" Starscream cheered.

A familiar engine sound was heard as Bulkhead and Arcee came driving in their alt modes towards the ship. He also saw Zuko using fire rockets, while Katara and Aang were riding on water waves.

"Autobots and their blasted pet benders." Starscream sneered.

"Please, Lord Starscream. Allow your second-in-command the honor. Breakdown, total them!" Knockout instructed.

Breakdown jumped onto one of the wings of the ship before he began free falling.

"Incoming!" Aang warned as everyone picked up the pace.

Breakdown landed behind the Autobots. The force of the impact sent them all flying. The Gaang used their bending and landed on the ground safely while Bulkhead and Arcee transformed into their bipedal modes, ready to face their opponent.

Meanwhile, Optimus was climbing up a glacier that was closet to the Nemesis.

* * *

A ground bridge opened up on the Nemesis and Ratchet jumped out with Rafael and Sokka on his shoulder.

"The Decepticon warship." Ratchet realized.

Sokka gulped. "Scary."

Ratchet immediately ran down the hall and saw a trail of dead drones.

"Whoa." Sokka breathed.

"Did Bumblebee do this?" Rafael asked.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant," Ratchet proclaimed, "And clearly for one purpose: to use the dark energon to resurrect his own body."

"You gotta be kidding me." Sokka groaned.

"Bumblebee won't let him," Rafael protested, "Like he didn't let Megatron hurt me back at base!"

"I hope your right." Ratchet said.

He then put Rafael and Sokka on the ground as they made their way to the med-bay.

When they got there, they saw Bumblebee connecting the cortical psychic patch to the back of his head as the other side was already connected to Megatron. Ratchet ran towards Bumblebee, ready to attack.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Bumblebee!" Rafael cried out.

"That's not Bumblebee!" Ratchet proclaimed as he tried to punch Bumblebee. He dodged it and punched Ratchet to the wall.

Bumblebee put his hand on his hip as he held the dark energon. He suddenly felt someone tugging at the cord. He looked down to see Sokka trying to damage the cord with his sword. Bumblebee pulled at the cord and Sokka flew off.

"Bumblebee, no!" Rafael cried, "Remember who you are! Remember me! I know you always listen to me no matter what!"

Bumblebee began to slowly regain control of his body as he beeped Rafael's name.

"That's right, Bee!" Rafael encouraged, "It's me!"

"_Unbelievable!"_

Bumblebee clutched his head and cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. He then pushed Rafael aide and he skidded on the floor.

Bumblebee turned around to see Ratchet clutching onto Megatron's life support cable.

"Farewell, Megatron." Ratchet sneered before pulling the cable.

Bumblebee then grabbed Ratchet's arm and threw him to the wall. Ratchet fell to the floor, unconscious. Rafael stood up and cried, "Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee stopped at the sound of his voice and turned around. He held the dark energon in his hand and glared at Rafael. The moment Bumblebee spoke, it wasn't his voice. It was Megatron's.

"Bumblebee can't hear you anymore."

"As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" Rafael declared as eh grabbed the purple cabled. He kept swinging around on it until Bumblebee made a sharp turn and Rafael was sent flying.

Bumblebee then felt a small metal object hit him in the back of his head. He turned around to see Sokka running at his top speed, ready to slice the cable. The cord then hit Sokka in the stomach and he skidded to the floor unconscious.

Bumblebee then walked towards Megatron's body and drove the shard into his chest. The shard melted into his chest and Megatron's eyes snapped opened.

Bumblebee shook his head as Sokka and Ratchet regained consciousness. They backed away in fear as Megatron got up from the birth.

A couple of drones ran into the med-bay and were shocked to see Megatron alive and well.

"Decepticons! Your rightful lord and master has returned!" Megatron declared.

The Autobots looked at Megatron in shock and horror as Megatron glared at them.

"Finish these pests!" Megatron sneered, "I have my own extermination to perform.

The drones charged their blasters and fired at the Autobots.

* * *

Optimus finally reached the top of the glacier and looked at the Nemesis. He began running before he transformed into his alt mode. He gained enough speed until he reached the edge and flew into the air. He transformed into his bipedal mode and barely grabbed onto the wing of the ship. He pulled himself up and made his way to the top of the Nemesis.

Arcee ran towards Breakdown and activated her arm blades. Breakdown growled as he ran towards Arcee ready to attack.

Arcee then jumped and flipped into the air, ready to strike, but Breakdown grabbed her by the hands and threw her. Arcee flipped and skidded on the ice to a stop.

Breakdown covered his face with his hands as Zuko shot fire from his hands and feet. He then felt like he was sinking and looked down to see the ice transforming into water.

Breakdown fired three missiles near the benders, sending them flying while he made his way out of the water.

He ran towards Bulkhead and transformed his hand into a hammer. "I'm gonna put you on ice."

Bulkhead let out a battle cry as the wrecking ball and the hammer collided, causing the ice to split in two.

"Don't the Bots seem…understaffed?" Knockout asked.

The 'Cons heard a familiar engine sound as they both turned around to see Optimus driving towards them in his alt mode.

"What good is a second-in-command who fails to watch the rear?!" Starscream yelled at Knockout.

He walked over to the controls and kicked the drone off. "Get out of my way!"

He then typed in some demands and the laser turned and fired at Optimus. Optimus grunted in pain as he continued to drive onward. He jumped into the air and activated his sword.

"NO!" Starscream cried out, but Optimus sliced off the lens and the weapon exploded.

The force sent the Autobots and the Gaang flying a few meters into the snow.

"Optimus!" Arcee called out.

They all looked down to see Optimus deep in the snow.

Starscream flew into the air in his alt mode and charged at Optimus.

"Megatron's greatest mistake was ever allowing you to live PRIME!" Starscream said as he was prepared to fire the missile. "And I intend to fix that mistake."

Aang widened his eyes and activated the Avatar State. He used his air bending to jump into the air. He was getting ready to attack Starscream, but he saw at the corner of his eye, a jet with the cannon at the top. Aang widened his eyes as the jet used a turbo boost and intercepted Starscream's attack. The force of the engine sent Aang flying into the ice.

Katara transformed the ice into and caught Aang and slowly brought him to the ground.

"Aang!" Katara cried as she used her water wave to get to him.

Optimus got up from the snow and glared at the jet. "Megatron."

"He's back." Arcee said as they saw Megatron take Starscream to the Nemesis. Starscream was thrown onto one of the wings of the ship in his bipedal mode. He then saw Megatron transform before his eyes.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream said in shock, "You are…your healed! Praise the Allspark! It is a miracle!"

"Oh, it will be a miracle alright, Starscream. If you survive what I have planned for you!" Megatron growled.

Starscream began to panic and decided to try and escape. He transformed into his alt mode and was about to fly off, but Megatron grabbed him by the tails near his engine. He spun around a couple of times before he threw Starscream onto the next wing.

"But the Autobots! Optimus! Right there, waiting for you!" Starscream said as Megatron approached him.

"My greatest mistake? I've made a few, but there is one I don't intend to make again!" Megatron proclaimed as he grabbed Starscream by the face and dragged him away.

"No, Master!" Starscream begged, "NO!"

"Ratchet we need a bridge." Optimus said through the comm. link.

"You are not the only one." A voice said.

To everyone's surprise, they turned around to see Bumblebee and Ratchet with Rafael waving on Bumblebee's shoulder while Sokka clutched his side and smiled.

"So who's at base right now?" Zuko asked.

* * *

"Everything's back to normal." Ratchet proclaimed as Bumblebee stepped out of the medical chamber.

"**Seriously?" **Bumblebee asked.

"Well, normal for Bumblebee." Ratchet corrected.

Rafael walked up to Bumblebee as he knelt down.

"**Raf, I'm sorry for what happened." **Bumblebee apologized.

"It's okay." Rafael said.

"**Were you scared?" **Bumblebee asked.

"Of course I was." Rafael answered.

"**I never meant to hurt you like that." **Bumblebee said.

"I know." Rafael smiled.

"**Thanks for being there for me Raf." **Bumblebee said as he held out his finger and Rafael touched it.

"What's he saying?" Miko asked.

"He said thanks." Rafael answered.

Optimus glanced over at Aang who was currently wearing Katara's water tribe coat. He knew that something was wrong with Aang. He noticed certain changes with Aang's behavior a couple of weeks ago, but didn't know what was wrong. He looked closely into his eyes and saw a mix of emotions. He felt uneasy, uncertain, but most of all: fear.

* * *

"I feel so dizzy." Toph groaned as she put an ice pack on her head.

"At least you didn't get smacked in the head and guts with that stupid patch thing." Sokka whined.

"Aang's the one that's freezing right now." Katara retorted as she sat next to Aang.

"Can everyone just relax for a moment?" Suki asked, "Optimus said we don't have to participate for missions until our wounds get better."

Zuko passed out tea to everyone before he sat down in the circle with Appa behind him. "Might as well, now that Megatron's back."

"Is he really that bad?" Suki asked.

"Considering the fact that he intercepted Starscream's assassination attempt and how he screamed for mercy on his life, Megatron's probably worse than my father." Zuko explained.

"Zuko, he can't be that bad." Katara denied.

"Katara," Sokka began, "You saw what was in his mind. He manipulated Bumblebee's mind and made him revive his own body. Zuko's right, Megatron is ten times worse than Ozai."

"And now he's back," Zuko continued, "It's going to be harder to get back home. What are we going to do?"

The Gaang all hung their heads sadly.

"Twinkle toes, you haven't said anything when you got back," Toph began, "You okay?"

They looked at Aang who didn't even take a sip of his tea.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Katara asked with worry.

Aang clutched his cup even tighter. He had to tell them the truth. He had to tell them about the visions.

"Guys, I have something to tell you." Aang confessed.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT THE AUTOBOTS HAVE GAINED NEW ALLIES?!" Megatron roared.

Knockout took a couple of steps back and laughed nervously.

"Well-um-you see," Knockout began nervously, "the new allies are human, and they came after the explosion of the space bridge. They're actually very strong for a human. They can take down an army of drones."

Megatron paused for a moment before he laughed in disbelief.

"I find that hard to believe." Megatron sneered, "And pray tell, Knockout, what makes these humans so special."

Soundwave typed in a coupled of commands and the video footage of the Gaang was on the giant monitor.

_Katara created an ice wall and slid across She transformed them into ice and threw them at the vehicons._

_Toph created earth columns that knocked the vehicons off of their feet. Another clip was shown as Toph metal bended a door down to break into M.E.C.H. headquarters._

_Zuko used his fire bending to destroy a pile of liquefied energon that blew up and killed the vehicons and eradicons surrounding it._

_Aang used his air scooter to move around the 'Cons with ease. He then shot fire and water at them, causing them to twitch and fall to the floor._

Megatron widened his optics in shock. "What kind of trickery is this?" he growled.

"It's actually not a trick master," Knockout explained, "Wherever they came from, it seems that it's natural for them. The one with the arrows is the one to fear however."

"Fear?" Megatron questioned.

Soundwave then played another clip he had stored. It showed Aang's eyes and arrows glow for a brief moment. He gathered up all of the wind he could and knocked Knockout into the ground.

Megatron widened his optics. "How is that possible?"

"We don't know exactly for sure," Knockout answered, "The boy can somehow control all four of the elements the others cannot, and can somehow channel that energy that can kill an army in a matter of seconds."

"Did you even try to capture them?" Megatron asked.

Knockout rubbed the back of his neck. "For a bunch of humans, they're really hard to catch."

Megatron growled as he grabbed Knockout and lifted him up in the air. "This kind of power gives the Autobots an advantage! Find them! Capture them! Do whatever it takes to destroy them!"

**Me: DUN DUN DUNN! What will Megatron do to the Gaang? How will they react to Aang's visions? Find out in the next couple of chapters! Now before I go I'm going to ask two questions.**

**One: Do the members of the Gaang have any birthdays? Because it was never mentioned in the show.**

**Two: What would happen if the Gaang ended up in the Shattered Glass universe? *smirks* Please leave your opinions and comments below.**

**Bonus: Finished this whole thing in three hours. I'M A BEAST!**


	19. Shadowzone

Starscream groaned in pain from his wounds. He was lying on a berth in the medical bay, hooked up to a bunch of cable. He heard footsteps and his optics shot open to see Megatron.

"Resting comfortably, Starscream?" Megatron asked, "Despite the extent of your injuries, my medical staff assures me that you will make a rapid recovery."

"Hopefully every bit as rapid as your wrath is swift." Starscream sneered as he slowly sat up.

Megatron chuckled. "And how swiftly things change; to think that but a short time ago it was you who was standing here while I was lying there. Right after your failed attempt to terminate me. But know this Dear Starscream our positions shall never again be reversed."

With that said, Megatron walked out of the medical bay. Starscream growled as he ripped the cables from his chest.

Knockout was currently checking a data pad as Starscream limped out of the room.

"Starscream," Knockout questioned, "Have you lot your senses? You haven't fully recuperated!"

"I feel fine, Knockout! Never better! You're a brilliant physician now get out of my way!" Starscream demanded as he pushed Knockout out of the way and limped down the hall while holding his chest.

"Dark Energon may have replenished you're your strength master, but how could you forget you never reclaimed your original shard?"

He went to a certain support on the wall and took the dark energon shard.

"Once the Blood of Unicron flows through my veins, our positions shall be reversed." Starscream proclaimed.

* * *

"I had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic. But though faint, this is clearly a dark energon signature. And it's moving fast." Ratchet announced.

"Megatron." Optimus said.

"Already?" Zuko asked.

"Where did he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked as she and Bulkhead walked in with Toph, Katara, and Aang.

"And what's he going to do with it? Rebuild an army of the undead?" Bulkhead asked.

"Zombie 'Cons?" Miko asked with excitement.

"We cannot rule out the possibility," Optimus proclaimed, "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar sight."

* * *

Starscream arrived at a certain gravesite in a canyon in his alt mode.

He transformed and landed on the ground and smirked. "Ah, the gravesite of the mighty Skyquake. So quick to object my authority while you lived. But as the first of my reanimated warriors, you shall bow to my command."

He broke the shard in two and threw the first half into the grave. It fell into one of the cracks and began to glow. He then stabbed himself with the other half of the shard.

"Yes! Power of Dark Energon, be mine!" Starscream smirked as he was glowing purple flames, "Symbiosis! I can feel it!"

* * *

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis, and it seems he's already making up for lose time," Optimus told the Autobots, "Aang, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Zuko, Toph, Katara, prepare to roll out!"

"Me?" Ratchet questioned in surprise.

"If we are dealing with dark energon, I may require your expertise," Optimus explained, "Arcee?"

"Bridge operator, got it." Arcee answered.

Arcee pulled the lever and the ground bridge opened.

"Got get 'em Bulkhead! Bring the hurt!" Miko called out as she continued drawing.

Bulkhead smashed his fists together.

Jack, Sokka, Suki, and Rafael watched Miko very closely.

"Is it just me or is Miko acting strange?" Suki asked.

"It's not like her to not want to go." Jack stated.

"She's definitely up to something." Rafael agreed.

Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet transformed into their alt mode and drove through the ground bridge with Aang, Toph, Katara, and Zuko following behind.

Miko suddenly smirked as she threw her stuff on the couch and ran towards the ground bridge.

"Making a break!" Jack said as he ran after her. Rafael and the others followed the suite as well. Miko jumped down multiple stairs before she made her way into the tunnel. Before she went all the way through, Jack grabbed her by the arm.

"Miko, it's not safe!" Jack told her.

"I'm not going to miss my first Zombie 'Con throw down!" Miko retorted as she pulled her arm from Jack's grip. As she ran through the portal, her phone fell out of her pocket. The others followed her without hesitation and the ground bridge closed behind them.

* * *

The four Autobots transformed into their bipedal modes while the four benders followed. Little did they know that Miko, Jack, Rafael, Sokka, and Suki were following behind. They climbed onto a pile of rocks and watched the action.

"That's not Megatron!" Bulkhead realized.

"Rise, Skyquake! Rise!" Starscream commanded.

"Seriously?!" Toph whined, "I was looking forward to seeing Megatron for the first time!"

"Let's see some fight of the living dead already!" Miko yelled with excitement.

"Miko, are you insane?!" Sokka yelled.

"What were you thinking?!" Jack yelled.

"She wasn't." Rafael informed.

"Hey, I totally missed out last time!" Miko retorted, "This could be my only chance to take some snaps."

She reached for her pocket to take out her cell phone, only to find it wasn't there. She got up and looked around for her cell phone while feeling her other pockets.

"What now?" Sokka asked in irritation.

"My cell phone. I must have dropped it back at base!" Miko realized.

"Starscream!" Optimus said as he unfolded his cannons.

"Autobots!" Starscream cursed.

"Stand down." Optimus ordered.

"You stand down!" Starscream retorted. He fired a missile from his arm. Aang and Toph made an earth wall to protect them while the Autobots took cover. The missile blew up the wall and the force sent the two earth benders back. When Toph landed on the ground once more, she realized that they weren't alone.

"Aang?" Toph called out.

"Later." Aang said as he ran towards the 'Bots.

"It's a little important!" Toph yelled.

"You cannot harm me while dark energon flows through my veins!" Starscream proclaimed.

Optimus fired a shot at Starscream and he cried out in pain as the bottom of his arm flew to the ground. Starscream gasped in shock as he looked at his remaining arm. Starscream immediately grabbed his lower arm and hid behind a rock.

"He's grounded." Bulkhead said before the Autobots came out of their hiding spots.

"Come on, come on! Rise already!" Starscream yelled impatiently, "This is Commander Starscream, requesting emergency ground bridge to my coordinates!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME LOSE MY PHONE!"

Everyone turned around to see Jack, Miko, Rafael, Sokka, and Suki on the pile of rocks.

"How is this my fault?" Jack retorted.

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Aang asked.

"You think?" Toph growled.

"_Base to Optimus, the kids are missing." _Arcee reported.

"We have a visual. Send a ground bridge immediately." Optimus informed.

At that moment, two ground bridges opened up. One came from the Autobot base while the other came from the Nemesis.

"Two?" Ratchet asked in surprise, "You five! enter our ground bridge!"

"Let's get out of here!" Sokka said as Jack grabbed Miko's arm. She groaned in frustration as they ran into the ground bridge.

Optimus then turned around to see Starscream jump into his ground bridge. Suddenly, the ground bridges began to whirr uncontrollably.

"That's not supposed to happen." Zuko remarked.

"Ratchet, what is happening?" Optimus asked.

"The dueling ground bridges portals must be feeding back on each other." Ratchet answered.

"Miko," Bulkhead gasped, "We've got to get the kids out of there."

"Bulkhead, wait!" Toph cried out.

Bulkhead didn't listen as he ran towards the ground bridge. When he got there, the ground bridge exploded, sending him flying. An explosion from the other ground bridge sent everyone off of their feet and surrounding them in smoke and dust.

* * *

Starscream flew out of the ground bridge and landed on the floor in the Nemesis.

"My arm!" Starscream realized. He looked up to see a Decepticon drone staring at him.

"Not a word about this!" Starscream told him, "To anyone!"

Starscream walked down the hallway and ripped the dark energon shard from his chest.

* * *

The dust cleared as the kids groaned and slowly got up.

"Yep. Nothing's better than an exploding ground bridge." Sokka cheered sarcastically.

"Are you guys okay?" Jack asked.

"I think so," Rafael answered as he adjusted his glasses.

They suddenly heard more groaning as they looked around to see the Autobots and the rest of the Gaang stand up.

"I feel really dizzy." Katara said.

"What just happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"I can't be certain. But if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates cross streams, the feedback could've triggered a system overload." Ratchet explained.

"Could? Hello, more like totally did!" Miko retorted.

"Did they make it through?" Katara asked.

"Made it through?" Suki retorted.

"What's she talking about?" Jack asked.

"Bulkhead, we're right here!" Miko cried.

"Arcee, did the children make it back to base?' Optimus asked through his comm. link.

"_Negative. You don't see them?"_

"I can't feel them anywhere." Toph replied.

"What?! Okay, seriously Bulkhead?" Miko yelled.

Bulkhead began to walk towards Miko without noticing her. She screamed and braced herself, but Bulkhead's foot went right through her. She stumbled backwards into Jack's arm.

"He went right through you," Jack said, "We're not alive."

"I don't want to be a ghost!" Rafael screeched.

"Or a spirit!" Suki added.

"Wait. How can we still touch each other?" Jack asked.

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Decepticon Warship instead?" Optimus asked.

"Not likely," Ratchet answered, "If Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation. The children may have simply been bridged to an unintended destination."

"Another place but in the same place." Rafael thought aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"We some be in some alternate reality. A shadowzone." Rafael explained.

"Nerd alert." Miko remarked, earning a smack on the head from Suki.

"Look. Skyquake's tomb is empty." Optimus said.

"How did we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead asked.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for." Ratchet said.

"Another matter for another time. Right now, out only priority is locating Jack, Miko, Rafael, Sokka, and Suki." Optimus proclaimed, "Arcee, bridge us back to base."

"I hope Sokka's okay." Katara said with worry.

"He'll be fine." Aang reassured.

The five kids suddenly heard stomping as they turned to see a zombie Skyquake, making his way towards the Autobots.

"Zombie!" Miko yelled as they all started running.

"Guys, look out!" Jack called out.

"Bulkhead!" Miko yelled.

"It's right behind you!" Rafael cried out.

"Katara, turn around!" Sokka yelled.

Skyquake raise his claw to strike at Bulkhead, but his hand went right through Bulkhead.

The kids watched the rest of the Autobots go through the ground bridge without a scratch.

"Awesome! It can't touch them either!" Miko cheered.

"If that thing can't touch the 'Bots," Jack began.

"Just like we can't," Suki continued.

"Then we're trapped in the shadowzone with a Decepticon zombie?" Rafael finished.

"If we aren't ghost now, we will be soon." Miko squeaked.

"Miko, I am going to kill you if we don't die!" Sokka swore.

Skyquake took a swipe at the five kids, but his hand barely missed them. They immediately took off running and turned a corner.

Rafael suddenly tripped and his glasses flew off. Jack immediately ran back, grabbed him, and pulled him to safety.

"Come on!" Jack yelled.

"Jack, my glasses!" Rafael cried.

Jack peaked over a rock to see Rafael's glasses still lying on the ground. He then looked up to see Skyquake getting closer.

"Way to dangerous." Jack said.

"I can't see without them!" Rafael told them.

"What are you? 90?" Miko asked.

"You're not helping!" Sokka and Suki yelled in unison.

Miko then ran out of the hiding place to get the glasses.

"Miko, wait!" Jack cried.

She didn't listen as she grabbed Rafael's glasses. Miko looked up to see Skyquake raise his foot, ready to squish her.

Suki then tackled Miko out of harm's way as Skyquake's foot landed on the ground.

"Hoo-yah!" Miko cheered.

"No time for celebrating." Suki informed.

They made their way back to the boys and Miko handed Rafael his glasses.

"Here you go, gramps! Let's book!" Miko told them. They all looked up to see Skyquake right behind them and immediately took off.

"Maybe we could set a trap." Miko suggested.

"With what?" Nothing around here's solid except for us and the ground!" Rafael reminded her.

"And last time I checked, none of us are benders!" Sokka added.

"We can't keep running forever," Miko retorted, "Maybe we can hide!"

* * *

"Ratchet, if the children were misdirected to an unintended location, is there anyway to get a fix on their coordinates?" Optimus asked slightly anxious.

"If they were lost, Miko would have called me by now." Bulkhead told them.

"Why don't you call them?" Zuko suggested.

"Call them! Yes!" Bulkhead said as he activated his comm. link.

Suddenly, metal music filled the room as everyone looked around to see where it was.

Aang walked over to the ground bridge and saw Miko's phone on the floor.

"It's Miko's phone." Aang said.

"That's why she hasn't called." Bulkhead groaned.

"Let me try Jack," Arcee immediately suggested.

* * *

Everyone was panting as they stopped running from Skyquake.

"The best thing about zombies: they're slow moving," Miko remarked.

"It still doesn't help." Suki said.

They all heard music from Jack's back pocket.

"Is that your…" Rafael began.

"PHONE!" they all realized.

Jack grabbed it and answered. "Hello? Arcee?"

"Jack, can you hear me?" Arcee asked with worry before they lost connection. "Nothing."

"Hello? Arcee!" Jack yelled into the phone before groaning and hanging up, "Nothing."

"Gee. Imagine that. The fourth dimension has lousy phone reception," Miko remarked sarcastically.

"Miko, that is not helping." Suki said.

"Wait, guys. Guys, the phone rang. We're getting a signal," Jack pointed out.

"Maybe the Autobots can't see or hear us because we're moving at hyper speed or something," Rafael suggested.

"What about your communicators?" Miko asked Sokka and Suki.

"We left it back at base." Suki sighed.

"Do you think they can read us?" Jack asked.

"Texting!" they exclaimed.

"Text me! If my phone's back at the base, maybe they'll see it!" Miko exclaimed.

As Jack began to text Miko's phone, Skyquake appeared.

"Uh-oh." Sokka squeaked.

"Can you type and run?" Rafael asked.

They immediately took off running again as Jack continued to type the message.

* * *

"We're dealing with fluctuating energy profiles inside a wide distortion field," Ratchet reported, "But it may be possible to back-trace their coordinates."

Miko's phone began flashing and vibrating behind them, which no one seemed to notice.

* * *

"Déjà vu!" Miko observed.

"Dé-what?" Sokka asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?" Miko asked.

"Nope." Suki answered.

"We just ran one big circle!" Miko cried.

The five kids yelped as they slammed into a hard metal and fell to the ground. They groaned as they slowly got up to see they ran into Starscream's arm.

"Isn't that Starscream?" Sokka asked.

"It must have gotten trapped in the explosion too!" Rafael observed.

Jack turned to see Skyquake coming towards them.

"Well, if it's solid, we can use it," Jack proclaimed.

* * *

"Uh…Starscream, I don't quite understand how this could have happened," Knock Out confessed.

"And yet it did! Can you imagine my horror? There I am! Minding my own business when my arm just falls off! Clearly, Megatron inflicted more damage on me then you realized! Doctor…," Starscream growled dangerously.

"Well…on the bright side. This provides an excellent opportunity for an upgrade," Knock Out remarked as he showed Starscream different models of the arms he has in his possession, "Uh…let's see. You can go with the sonic cannon. It's reliable, low-maintenance. Although, it lacks a certain flair. Personally, I prefer the null ray. Has just the right mix of flash and fire power."

"I DON'T WANT A NEW MODEL! I JUST WANT THE SAME ARM I HAD BEFORE!" Starscream snapped.

"But Starscream, your equipment is a bit…obsolete. I'm not sure I have another one lying around," Knock Out admitted, "Of course. We could try to salvage yours. You'd get it, did you?"

"It was…beyond recovery," Starscream answered.

* * *

The five kids struggled to roll Starscream's arm into Skyquake's direction, but managed to pull through.

"Anyone know how to fire this thing?" Miko asked as she searched the arm, "I don't see a trigger."

"Starscream did something with his fingers," Rafael recalled.

They all saw Skyquake slowly approach them and got into position.

"We only have one shot," Jack proclaimed, "We have to make it count."

Jack and Sokka pulled the two fingers and the missile hit Skyquake.

"How do you like us now?" Miko smirked.

Skyquake came out of the dust and roared, causing everyone to back away.

They saw Skyquake's arm fall off and land on the ground with a thud. They looked closely at the arm, waiting for something to happen. The fingers on the arm suddenly twitched and the whole arm began moving on its own, running towards them.

"Run!" Sokka cried.

They all screamed as they continued running from the zombie arm.

"How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie?" Miko asked.

* * *

Toph suddenly felt Miko's phone vibrating on the floor and picked it up.

"Guys," Toph called out, "Miko's phone's been buzzing."

Bulkhead walked over to Toph and saw the flashing light. "It wasn't blinking before."

"Can you read it Toph?" Zuko asked, earning a hard punch in the arm.

"No!" Toph growled.

"Sorry." Zuko apologized.

Toph opened the phone and showed it to Bulkhead. "It's a message." He realized, "'In alternate dimension with zombie. Help!'"

"That doesn't sound possible." Arcee said.

"Neither does the zombie part." Zuko added as he rubbed his arm.

"Ratchet, can we triangulate the geographical position of the cellphone's signal?" Optimus asked anxiously.

"In a parallel dimension?" Ratchet asked.

"You better find my brother!" Katara yelled at Ratchet, "Because if Sokka winds up dead, a certain medic is going to end up frozen IN THE NORTH POLE!"

Everyone was shocked by Katara's outburst, considering the fact that they've never seen her snap.

"Let's find out." Ratchet said as he continued typing.

* * *

Starscream laid down on the berth in the medical-bay. He then sensed the dark energon shard glowing in his hand and sat up.

"My Dark Energon shard? Pulsing? My warrior lives!" Starscream proclaimed.

"Ah, look what I found in storage. What are you doing?" Knock Out demanded as Starscream walked out of the medical-bay.

"You were right, Knock Out. I'm much too attached to my original appendage. I will retreat it," Starscream decided before walking away.

* * *

"By calculating the relative time delays and ion aspheric distortions, the signal emanated from the exact same location as the original ground bridge coordinates," Ratchet reported.

"But we already looked for them there!" Bulkhead objected.

"Perhaps. But not in the correct dimensional phase as their message stated," Ratchet retorted, "But if I can recreate the feedback loop which triggered the event, I might be able to generate a rescue portal, allowing passage from their dimension-."

"Back to base?" Katara asked.

"No! We're talking about inter-dimensional travel here, Katara! Attempting to redirect the vortex trajectory would be far too risky!" Ratchet retorted.

"Everybody knows that," Arcee piped in.

"If the coordinates aren't precisely the same, who knows where the humans could wind up!" Ratchet snapped.

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Sokka yelled as they came back to Starscream's arm.

"This place is like one big merry-go-round!" Miko moaned.

"SKYQUAKE! YOUR MASTER SUMMONS YOU!" a voice yelled.

They all looked up to see Starscream searching for something.

"How did that freak get in our dimension?" Miko yelled.

"He's not here." Suki explained, "If he was we would've found him a long time ago."

"Forget Starscream!" Miko yelled as she saw Skyquake's arm coming, "We have to run…some more."

They were about to run again when a ground bridge opened up right in front of them.

"A ground bridge?" Rafael questioned.

"That's gotta be our way out of here!" Jack proclaimed.

"The Autobots saw our text!" Miko cheered.

"What? Mine or theirs?" Starscream pondered aloud concerning the ground bridge before him.

"We go through, we run smack into Starscream!" Rafael pointed out.

"If we don't…" Suki continued.

"We're zombie chow." Jack finished.

"Option three: we keep running in circles," Miko piped in.

"We get to live longer if we keep running." Sokka remarked.

"Follow my lead." Jack instructed.

They all got into a standing position as they looked back to see Skyquake's hand getting closer. Miko began to panic as she looked at Jack.

"NOW!" Jack cried.

The five kids jumped through the ground bridge and ran past Starscream.

"Humans?" Starscream gasped in surprise, "Where did you vermin-"

Starscream didn't finish his sentence as Skyquake's hand grabbed Starscream's face and tackled him to the ground.

"THIS ISN'T MINE! UNHAND ME!" Starscream cried.

As they continued running, another ground bridge opened as Optimus, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Katara came out.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael, Sokka, Suki." Optimus greeted.

"Sokka!" Katara cried with joy as she ran and hugged him.

"Autobots again?" Starscream screeched as he threw Skyquake's arms aside, "Requesting emergency ground bridge NOW!"

* * *

"Look. If you're gonna blame anybody, blame me," Miko said to Optimus.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? A couple dozen times?" Jack smirked, causing Miko to glare at him.

"Miko, what you endured has been lesson enough. We are just glad you are all safe," Optimus smiled.

"And I guess it was a good thing you dropped this," Bulkhead laughed as he held up Miko's cell phone, "Too bad you didn't get any pictures though."

"Nah. That's okay. I think that after today, I pretty much have Zombie Con close-up seared into my brain," Miko remarked.

"Oh," Sokka began, "I almost forgot. Miko."

"Yeah?" Miko asked a little uneasy.

"You have five seconds." Sokka informed.

"Five seconds for-"

"Four." Sokka counted down as he slowly pulled out his sword.

Miko gulped. "Uh-oh."

"Three." Sokka continued as his sword was almost out.

"You better run." Katara told her.

"Two!" Sokka yelled.

Miko screamed at the top of her lungs as she dashed out of the room.

"MIKO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Sokka yelled as he ran after her.

"Do you think we should stop them?" Aang asked Toph.

"Are you kidding?" Toph asked, "This is the funniest thing I've seen all day!"

**Me: I was recently watching one of my favorite shows called "Dragon Ball Z." And then a thought hit me. Why not do a crossover of Transformers Prime and Dragon Ball Z? And I put a Transformers Prime and Teen Titans crossover. You can go check that out. Leave your opinions in the comments below.**

**And another question: Is Energon bendable?**


	20. Operation: Breakdown

Bulkhead crashed into an old, abandoned building in Russia. He was scouting for energon when he stumbled across a certain Decepticon rival.

He looked to see Breakdown standing before him with his hammer.

"Bulkhead, imagine you and I bumping into each other in the middle of nowhere while tracking a stray energon signal," Breakdown said.

"Yeah, Breakdown, it must be your lucky day!" Bulkhead growled as he charged at Breakdown. They both grabbed each others hand and tried to knock each other down.

"Where's your pet human? How about when I'm finished with you, I pay her a visit? And maybe I could have a little fun with your pet bender too." Breakdown suggested.

Bulkhead yelled as he knocked Breakdown to the ground.

"So, the wrecker's got a soft spot," Breakdown smirked.

Bulkhead changed his arm into a wrecking ball and tried to hit Breakdown, but he rolled out of the way at the last second.

He got up and swung his hammer at Bulkhead, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Breakdown put his hammer next to Bulkhead's head.

"As much as I'll miss our little reunions," Breakdown began, "hammer time."

Breakdown raised his hammer, ready to give the final blow. But before he had the chance, a device was shot at his chest. It electrocuted him and Breakdown fell to the floor unconscious.

Bulkhead looked up to the sky to see a helicopter flying around them. Before he could identify who it was, he lost consciousness.

The helicopter landed on the ground as Silas stepped out.

"Sir, we only have the resources to transport one." One of his men informed.

"Take the victor." Silas instructed.

**Later**

Bulkhead groaned as he heard a familiar voice in his comm. link.

_"Marco! Marco! MARCO!"_

"Miko." Bulkhead groaned.

Miko groaned. _"You're supposed to say polo."_

Bulkhead remembered what happened a couple of hours ago and shot up and looked around. He saw that no one was here. He remembered hearing a helicopter before he passed out, but where was Breakdown?

"Miko, let Ratchet know I need a ground bridge," Bulkhead requested.

* * *

"Engaging the enemy on your own was foolish, Bulkhead," Optimus scolded as Ratchet fixed his arm.

"Breakdown jumped me! I knew I could take him!" Bulkhead retorted.

"Dude," Toph began, "You got knocked out by him."

Bulkhead glared at her. "I'm just staying the truth." Toph said.

"But we should see the other guy! Right, Bulk?" Miko asked with excitement.

"Uh…yeah. About that," Bulkhead began.

"You didn't torch him?" Miko and Toph exclaimed.

"Not exactly. I figured you all did," Bulkhead confessed, "When I woke up, Breakdown was just gone. I remember hearing a copter. Maybe it was Agent Fowler."

"Not me," Fowler began as he walked in, "Show me where the 'Con-napping occurred."

* * *

"Lord Megatron, I fear Breakdown has gone missing," Starscream reported.

"The Autobots?" Megatron asked.

"According to surveillance by the astonishingly accurate Soundwave, Breakdown was abducted by humans," Starscream informed.

"Your point?" Megatron demanded as he was getting irritated.

"The strongest recommendation is we assemble a rescue team to hunt the vermin responsible for this outrage," Starscream suggested.

"Breakdown is on his own." Megatron simply said.

"Master?" Starscream asked in confusion.

"If Breakdown allowed himself to be captured by those smaller than him, weaker than him, he deserves whatever fate awaits him," Megatron declared.

"But Breakdown is a key player in our-," Starscream immediately stopped when Megatron gave him a cold glare, "Your wisdom reigns supreme, Lord Megatron…for now."

* * *

Breakdown groaned as he slowly opened his optics to see drills and other machines in a tunnel. "What?"

He tried to move his arms, but metal braces on his hands and feet prevented him from moving at all.

He continued as Silas and two soldiers walked into the room where the computers were.

"Filthy flesh lings! Who do you think you are?" Breakdown demanded.

"We are MECH. And I am Silas," Silas answered.

"Release me now and I will let you live!" Breakdown yelled.

"I'm afraid you are far too valuable to us," Silas informed him.

Breakdown laughed. "Megatron will never pay a ransom."

"Oh, you misunderstand," Silas began, "We don't want a ransom. We only want you. All of you."

* * *

"This is where we picked up Bulkhead," Ratchet informed.

"The Kamchatka Peninsula in Eastern Russia, much of it was abandoned 20 years ago when its volcano first erupted. My Intel reported MECH activity there earlier today," Fowler explained.

"MECH?" Aang asked.

"You mean those techy guys?" Miko asked.

"The very ones who know of our existence on your planet," Ratchet added.

"They must have tracked one of us there," Bulkhead said.

"But what would they want with Breakdown?" Miko asked.

"What's it matter? They can have him," Arcee scoffed.

"I'm with Arcee on that one." Toph said.

"Yeah. Dragged off by humans," Bulkhead smirked, "Guess I softened him up for 'em."

"Yeah," Miko mumbled.

"Ratchet, reactivate the previous ground bridge coordinates. We will rescue Breakdown," Optimus proclaimed.

"What?" Ratchet spluttered.

"Have you lost it?" Katara asked.

"Optimus, you can't be serious," Arcee objected.

"**You're kidding." **Bumblebee bleeped.

"MECH can melt him down for all I care," Bulkhead agreed, "Let the 'Cons rescue their own."

"It is unlikely that Megatron would bother with an errand of mercy," Optimus said.

"Okay…but this is Breakdown." Arcee reminded.

"The one who helped Knockout capture Vince," Zuko reminded, "and the one who tried to kill us with missiles."

"Sometimes, we must rise above ourselves for the greater good," Optimus recited.

"You're kidding, right?" Toph asked.

"Aw, what's that supposed to mean? Breakdown's gonna be grateful and go all soft and join the cause?" Bulkhead scoffed.

"While it is unlikely that any Decepticon will choose the path of good, even they possess the potential for change," Optimus said.

"I knew where this was headed!" Bulkhead groaned.

"By the greater good, I meant human kind," Optimus corrected, "MECH presents a clear and present danger."

"Prime's right, two-ton. We know MECH's obsessed with obtaining groundbreaking technology," Fowler piped in.

"And who know what they would do with it?" Aang said, "They could destroy cities for all we know."

"Which means we cannot allow Cybertronian biology to fall into their hands," Optimus proclaimed.

"Well you guys can go on without me," Toph said as she walked out of the room, "I'm going to continue to try to bend Cybertronian metal."

* * *

"Full disclosure: we intend to tear you apart. Break you down, if you will," Silas informed, "And we will utilize whatever we discover to develop a new generation of weaponry."

Silas snapped hid fingers and a scientist climb onto Breakdown's chest. He brought the drill closer to Breakdown.

"I'm afraid that you won't survive the process. So thank you in advance for your sacrifice," Silas thanked as he walked down the stairs, "MECH is very much in your debt."

"You are making a very big mistake, little man. When I'm finished with you, they'll have to scrape you off the floor!" Breakdown yelled ominously.

"Since you evidently aren't squeamish, I'll allow you to watch. Are those pain receptors disabled?" Silas asked one of his scientists. The scientist nodded his head.

"Good. Then he won't make as much noise. Open him up." Silas instructed.

Breakdown widened his optics as the drill came towards his face, and before he knew it his optic was gone.

* * *

"Come on, Bulk! You gotta go with!" Miko pleaded, "And I don't want to beg Toph because she'll blow me sky high."

"Don't wanna!" Bulkhead grumbled.

"Bulkhead," Optimus started.

"Optimus, I'm sorry. I just can't do it," Bulkhead apologized.

"I support your decision." Optimus said.

"What?" Bulkhead and Miko asked in shock.

"Given your history with Breakdown, your judgment may be clouded. And thus, jeopardize the mission. Besides, the Decepticon may be in more need of a medic then another warrior," Optimus explained as the Autobots, Aang, Katara, and Zuko approached the portal.

"Locked and loaded, Optimus," Ratchet informed.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus instructed.

The Autobots transformed into their vehicle modes and drove through the ground bridge while Aang, Katara, and Zuko followed.

"Fine. Happy hunting!" Bulkhead grumbled. Miko groaned and Bulkhead looked at her with slight sadness. "Uh…what do you say? Creature double feature?"

"Yeah." Miko said dully.

"Whoa-ho! I'm in!" Fowler cheered.

* * *

The Autobots and the Gaang arrived in Russia as the Autobots transformed. They all looked around to see no one in sight.

"No signs of life. Human or Cybertronian," Optimus observed.

"Hey guys." Zuko called out.

Bumblebee looked over next to Zuko and saw tracks on the ground.

"**Tracks." **Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Forget the tracks, you two. I'm picking up a faint Energon signal three clicks north-by-northwest," Ratchet informed.

"Breakdown," Optimus said.

"But we shouldn't be getting a reading unless," Arcee began.

"His energon's been spilled." Ratchet finished.

Fowler was sprawled all over the couch, snoring while the movie kept playing. Toph came walking into the room and groaned. "I come into this room for a couple of seconds, and the next thing I know; I hear a drunken earth bender."

"_Dinolizard vs. 5-Headed Ape_. You're missing the smack down," Bulkhead told her.

"No, you're missing the smack down. And you too Toph." Miko retorted.

"Huh?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.

"Okay! Blame everything on me!" Toph yelled.

"What stinks is Breakdown's YOUR arch enemy. Not Optimus'. And definitely not MECH's," Miko proclaimed.

Bulkhead sighed. "Miko, you don't understand. Breakdown and me; we go way back. You have no idea the things he's done. I am not rescuing him, Okay? Not now! Not ever!"

"And if we did go and rescue him, do you really think he'll become soft?" Toph asked.

"Duh! You don't need to bromance him, Bulk! You just need to beat him!" Miko retorted.

"Uh what?" Bulkhead asked.

"Now I'm confused." Toph said.

"No rescue, no rematch," Miko winked.

Bulkhead and Toph widened their eyes in realization and looked at the ground bridge.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived in Russia and looked around. Toph felt the ground and saw tracks and cars going in a certain direction.

"This way." Toph informed.

Bulkhead looked at the tracks and transformed into his vehicle mode. Toph created an earth wave and followed Bulkhead.

* * *

The Autobots continued to follow the energon trail. The tracker began to beep rapidly.

"This way." Ratchet said.

The Autobots arrived at a mansion to see something round by the fountain.

He bent down to get a closer look.

"It's Breakdown's eye." Ratchet said.

* * *

Bulkhead and Toph hid behind a rock as they saw MECH cars drive into a tunnel.

"MECH." Bulkhead growled.

"So how do we break in without anyone noticing?" Toph asked, "We can't exactly hide a giant robot."

Bulkhead thought about it for a moment. "Looks like we'll just have to break in."

"But how?" Toph asked, "We just have to knock on their front door?"

Bulkhead smirked. "We'll just play a little game called, "Marco, Polo."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Arcee asked as Ratchet put the ends of the eye into the energon tracker.

"The optic receptors might have obtained the final images seen," Ratchet answered.

The images show Breakdown looking at a drill as it was coming towards his eye.

"What do you know? Weird science wins again," Arcee remarked.

The drill then took out his eye and the next thing they knew, Silas was on the screen.

"Who's he?" Katara asked.

_"Well, well, Optimus Prime. A pleasure to set eyes on you again."_ Silas greeted. _"And I see you brought along your human friends. If they're even human."_

"Zuko," Aang warned as Zuko began to growl.

"He's converted the optics into a two-way feed." Ratchet informed.

"And you must be Silas." Optimus said.

_"In the flesh. But being that our captive is not one of yours, I have to admit. I was expecting Megatron."_

"In this circumstance, both Autobots and Decepticons share a common foe." Optimus proclaimed.

"_MECH is anything but common. Our guest is yielding quite a bit of information about your biomechanics as you can see. Although, Breakdown himself can't see quite well anymore."_

"We don't fear you." Ratchet sneered.

"_Oh, but you should. In fact, I would strongly urge that you not stand your ground."_

"What's he talking about?" Katara asked.

"Uh, guys?" Aang called out anxiously.

They all looked up at the water fountain to see a bomb placed near it counting down from ten.

"It's a trap!" Optimus realized.

"Would this be a 'roll-out' kind of trap?" Arcee asked.

"Evacuate now!" Optimus instructed as the Autobots ran. Aang grabbed Katara and Zuko and used his air bending to blow them as far away from the bomb as he could.

When the bomb hit zero, it exploded. The force sent the Autobots flying back, but they transformed and landed on their feet.

The Gaang, however, crashed into a wall.

"**Are you okay?" **Bumblebee asked as he walked towards them.

"We're fine." Aang answered.

"So, any idea where they're keeping the rest of Breakdown?" Arcee asked.

* * *

"Enjoying the view? Ironically, your rescuers may be in more pieces than you are," Silas remarked.

"Decepticons don't break that easy!" Breakdown retorted.

"Who said they were Decepticons?" Silas simply asked.

"That doesn't make sense. Autobots wouldn't come to rescue me," Breakdown said.

Suddenly, there was a banging on the door and everyone stopped what they were doing. One of the scientists turned to the security camera to see someone, or something, banging on the garage door. Agents gathered around and aimed their guns at whatever was going to come at them, but instead were met by a giant boulder flying into the tunnel.

Toph then flipped onto the metal door and used it for armor. She threw metal rails while Bulkhead smashed his way through using his wrecking balls.

"MARCO!" Toph cried out as she stomped on the ground, sending agents flying.

"You're supposed to say polo!" Bulkhead yelled.

"More quest for the mill," Silas whispered as he walked out of the room.

Once finished with the agents, Toph and Bulkhead walked further into the tunnel to see Breakdown still strapped on the operating table. Breakdown looked up to see Breakdown walking towards him.

Bulkhead changed his wrecking balls back into hands. "It must be your lucky day."

Breakdown shut his eyes, awaiting his death, but instead Bulkhead ripped the braces, setting Breakdown free.

"What are you doing?" Breakdown demanded.

"Getting you out of here," Bulkhead answered as he held out his servo.

"We're shocked too." Toph commented.

Breakdown was a little hesitant, but grabbed onto Bulkhead's servo and he pulled him up.

"Can you walk?" Bulkhead asked.

"I think so," Breakdown answered as he closed up his chest plates.

Red sirens blinked as the alarms went off.

"We gotta go now." Toph said.

"Can you run?" Bulkhead asked.

"Never run when you can fight," Breakdown smirked as he unfolded his hammer.

"Just keep that thing pointed away from me?" Bulkhead said as he moved the hammer from his face.

The three then took off running. When they got to the exit, MECH soldiers aimed their weapons at them. They fired, but the bullets simply bounced off of Bulkhead and Breakdown and Toph's metal armor.

Toph smirked as she slammed her fists into the ground, causing a earth wave to knock the cars over.

"Creature double feature coming at ya!" Bulkhead yelled as he swung his wrecking ball.

Then helicopters flew near and fired missiles at them. Breakdown activated his own missiles and fired at the cars. One of them swerved out of control and crashed into a power line. Toph created earth columns and sent two more cars flying in the air and crashing into a helicopter.

"Do you have some sort of escape plan?" Breakdown asked Bulkhead.

"Yep. But you're not gonna like it," Bulkhead answered before activating his commlink, "Bulkhead to Optimus. Rendezvous to my coordinates. I'm in need of backup."

Breakdown grabbed on of the cars and threw it into another helicopter. They continued to battle it out as Silas came flying in a helicopter. He then aimed one of his weapons and fired it at Breakdown. Breakdown jumped out of the way and continued fighting. Silas then aimed another shot at Bulkhead and fired. Breakdown then tackled Bulkhead out of the way.

As Silas was prepared to fire another, the soldier next to him stopped him.

"Sir, incoming bogies!" he reported.

"All units, disengage and initiate Omega protocols," Silas instructed.

The MECH soldiers retreated as Breakdown and Bulkhead continued fighting. Breakdown heard an engine sound and stopped.

"Your backup?" Breakdown guessed.

"But I can't see them." Toph informed.

Bulkhead and Breakdown looked up to see five Decepticon drone and Starscream transform into their bipedal mode and landed on the ground. Toph growled and got into her fighting stance.

"Commander Starscream," Breakdown said in surprise.

"Consorting with the enemy, Breakdown?" Starscream asked.

"But Bulkhead got me out of there!" Breakdown retorted.

"Many spark-felt thanks, Autobot. Now destroy him," Starscream instructed.

"But-"

"Do you plan on joining their ranks anytime soon?" Starscream cut off, "No? Then be done with it already!"

Breakdown looked at Bulkhead and Toph and smirked.

"Tough break Bulkhead," Breakdown said as he unfolded his hammer, "Maybe in the next life."

Breakdown lifted his hammer, only to be met with an earth column in the face.

"What?" Starscream gasped as he looked down, "You're here too?!"

"Missed me already?" Toph smirked as she shot a boulder at Starscream's face, knocking him off of his feet.

Bulkhead spun around and hit Breakdown's back, causing him to crash into the ground. "Hammer time!" Bulkhead yelled. Bulkhead them grabbed Breakdown's legs, spun him around, and threw him into the Decepticons drones "Come on. We'll scrap all of you."

The 'Cons were about to fire, but other shots came from behind as they turned to see the Autobots firing at them.

"Retreat!" Starscream yelled.

The drones and Starscream transformed into jets and flew off. Breakdown transformed into his vehicle mode and drove off while the Gaang shot fire and earth at him.

They all stopped and looked at Bulkhead and Toph. Toph took off the metal surrounding her face and smirked. "'Sup." She greeted.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was even more foolish this time, Bulkhead," Optimus scolded, "But I am honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival. You have truly risen above yourself."

"Did you see? I beat Breakdown and bashed him with his own hammer! I won the rematch!" Bulkhead cheered.

"I'm sure Miko would be proud," Arcee smiled.

"And how come you didn't just come along in the first place?" Katara asked.

"I'm glad I didn't come with you guys," Toph said, "This was way more fun."

* * *

"The test subject escaped. But we managed to sanitize the location and transfer most of the newly acquired data to another facility. Our diagnostic scans of the subject's vital components were thorough enough for us to initiate Project Chimera. The power of the living machines will someday soon belong to MECH…" Silas proclaimed.

**Me: One more chapter and something's gonna happen. Something's gonna happen.**

**Now I have a question to ask. Should the Gaang go to the Shattered Glass Unvierse for Transformers Prime? I know I said it before, but I didn't get that many comments on it before. And for all those Transformers Prime fans: there is a new trailer for season 3's Beast Hunters. The link is on my deviantart account. And pretty please comment.**


	21. Crisscross

Lasers were shining through the forest as MECH cautiously walked through it. They continued their search for groundbreaking technology and have currently found something interesting.

"Suppression fire only. We take this one alive," Silas instructed.

They all heard a sudden thump on the ground as they turned around to see a transformer jumping around them. The MECH soldiers kept firing, but the transformer dodged it and ran deeper into the woods.

"Tight formation," Silas instructed as they ran after the transformer.

They all came around a small canyon with webs surrounding them. Silas continued to track down his target through the canyon while avoiding the web. Silas almost found his prize until he heard multiple screams behind him.

Silas turned around to see his men not on the ground, but on the webs above him.

Airachnid looked down and hissed with delight. She couldn't wait to have some fun.

Silas began to fire at Airachnid, but she simply dodged the shots. She then smacked Silas to the wall and used her webs to pin him there.

"Don't tell me MECH never considered an open channel distress signal from an injured Decepticon might be a trap." Airachnid smirked.

"I'll bear that in mind next time," Silas promised.

"Next time?" Airachnid questioned, "Decepticon radio chatter's all abuzz about the work over you gave poor Breakdown. As an Ex-Con myself, I really should obviate you for that! But an old acquaintance, her nasty little human and that cursed bender destroyed my ship and skinned my knee. I mean to pay them back in kind. All three of them. You see, I make it in and out of places most Decepticons can't. But I'm still learning to navigate this planet."

"What's in it for MECH?" Silas asked.

"I'll let you live," Airachnid answered, "And since you came to collect a…Transformer, was it? I'll throw in what's left of Arcee. After I've broken her."

* * *

Jack calmly walked towards his garage with Arcee in the middle of the night.

"Thanks for walking me home, Jack. You're a real gentleman," Arcee complimented.

"I don't want you revved up before bedtime," Jack remarked, "And mom's a light sleeper. And I don't think she'd understand that-"

"Understand what, Jack?" a voice demanded. Jack turned around to see his mother in the garage. "You breaking curfew for the third time this month."

"Mom!" Jack yelled in surprise.

"Or why your boss called about you missing another shift at work? Or maybe the email I received from your Art and History teacher who is concerned that you have been falling asleep in class?" June continued.

"Well, two words, mom: Art and History!" Jack simply stated.

"Tell me the rumors aren't true, Jack. Tell me you're not racing that motorcycle!" June begged.

"No! No! Wait. Where did you hear that?" Jack demanded.

"Small town. People talk. I work in an emergency room, Jack. I've seen what can happen. So please. Tell me you haven't fallen in with a bad crowd!" June begged once more.

"What? No, No, No!" Jack explained. "My friends are the good crowd! Like seriously good!"

"I let you have that bike because you convinced me you were mature enough to handle it. But I think you may need a gentle reminder." June decided.

"Message received, mom. Loud and clear," Jack promised as he got Arcee and brought her in the garage, "I'm glad we had this talk."

"I meant let's see if a few weeks without the distraction of your motorcycle will do the trick," June corrected.

"But-"

"No buts!" June interrupted, "You are grounded from everything but school and work. If you want to take a bike to either, you'll pedal!" She gestured to the bicycle and Jack's eyes widened.

"Serious face, Jack! If I see that motorcycle out of the garage…" She then kissed her son on the head, "Now go wash up and get some sleep. I love you."

June then walked towards the door and into the living room, leaving Jack and Arcee to themselves.

"I'll miss you while you're grounded," Arcee said as Jack took her inside.

"I don't even know what to say to the Gaang," Jack muttered, "But don't worry, Arcee. I'll visit you everyday."

"Uh…Jack, I won't be here," Arcee announced, "Sitting on my back tires for two weeks is not an option."

"No, no, no. You saw mom's serious face! Look, Arcee, I feel badly enough that I have to lie to her all this time. But if you're not here, she's gonna think I'm blowing her off!" Jack yelled.

"Deep breaths, Jack. Your mom works late nights. I'll try to be back in the garage before she gets home," Arcee swore, "But no promises."

* * *

"Good morning my fellow team!" Sokka greeted as he walked into the Gaang's training room.

"Morning Sokka." Katara yawned as she stretched her arms.

"You seem to be in a cheery mood." Toph remarked.

"Actually I am." Sokka said, "I just found out something really cool! You know the whole energon thing right?"

"But that's stuff's flammable," Zuko began, "Why so cheery about it?"

"Because I just found out from Ratchet that you guys could bend energon." Sokka answered.

"Seriously?" Aang asked in surprise as he jumped off of Appa's head.

"Yeah! Energon somehow has fragments from the earth, so Toph and Aang could probably bend it!"

Toph smirked. "Sweetness."

"Also," Sokka began, "Energon, somehow, has water inside! So Katara could bend it too!"

"How does energon have water inside?" Zuko asked.

"Beats me," Sokka simply said, "But who cares? Gives us the upper hand!"

Katara, however, was a bit uneasy.

'The ability to bend energon,' Katara thought, 'a lot of full moons has been happening lately. I just hope I don't have to use that technique.'

* * *

"Did you also hear that Jack's grounded?" Sokka added.

"Haha." Toph laughed.

Jack got off from his shift and grabbed his bike. A familiar ring tone went off and Jack picked up his phone.

"Hey, Ma," Jack greeted.

"Jack, I hope you are not planning to eat take-out tonight," June remarked as she got into her car, "I took my break early. So I thought I'd come home and cook my grounded son and his best friend a wholesome dinner."

"Organic tofu. Awesome! Hey. Car beats ten-speed. I'll be home soon. Love you. Bye," Jack replied nervously before hanging up. He then quickly dialed a number and called Arcee, "Come on. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up! Arcee, you wouldn't be in the garage right now?"

"Negative, Jack," Arcee responded as she dodged laser beams, "_Can we talk about this later?_"

"No! Mom's on her way home! If you don't race back there right now, I will be grounded for life! And mum will make me sell you for parts!" Jack yelled.

"'Bee, Aang, can you handle it?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah, were fine!" Aang yelled as he dodged more blasts.

"Ratchet I need a bridge." Arcee requested through the comm. link.

Jack then hung up and peddled as fast as he could to his house so he could beat his mother there.

June, however, was already at the house and decided to check if Jack's motorcycle was in the garage.

Jack arrived at the house and stopped to catch his breath.

"JACK!" June yelled.

"Oh no." Jack muttered.

"Jack, I can't believe you disobeyed me. Where is the motorcycle?" June demanded.

A light flashed within the garage and Jack noticed that it was the ground bridge.

"What do you mean? She's right where I left her!" Jack defended as he opened the garage.

June turned around to see the motorcycle sitting there in the same spot.

"Did you get one of your crew to sneak it in? Or did you just walk it up again?" June immediately asked.

"OK, mum. Do you really want to know?" Jack asked, "Fasten your seatbelts," Jack sighed, "My motorcycle is a sentient robotic organism from a distant planet. Part of a team stationed on Earth fighting a secret war. And I spend most of my time after school hanging with her crew. And I also have friends, teenage kids that live at their base that can control at least one of the four elements."

"Jack," June began.

"And the coolest thing: this isn't even her actual form. She's really a giant robot who can transform into a vehicle." Jack explained.

"Enough, Jack!" June demanded.

"It's okay, Arcee. Show yourself," Jack said earning no response, "She's shy. Arcee… really. No more hiding. No more lies. …oh come on, roll out already!" He then kicked Arcee, earning no response whatsoever.

"Oh. Um, the bad crowd you have been hanging out with is a science fiction and fantasy club?" June guessed, "I have to get back to work. We'll talk about this when I get home."

June then walked over to her car and drove back to the hospital.

"Thanks for the support, partner," Jack said sarcastically.

"Don't blame me. Remember," Arcee reminded Jack.

"I know. I know. You don't exist," Jack mumbled.

* * *

"Your ship's Black Box sustained serious damage in the explosion. But our software was able to reconstruct a few frames of the security feed," Silas explained as he looked over some footage. The two saw Jack and Katara hiding behind the ship as Airachnid walked by.

"That's them," Airachnid said, "My Jack and Katara. Although it says in the Decepticon radio chat that Katara is not from around the planet and that it may be difficult to find her like the Autobot base."

"Do not worry about the bender. Our facial recognition algorithm will send Jack's image across the web. Another kind of web," Silas informed her, "Ah. The mother lode."

"Government database?" Airachnid asked curiously.

"Social networking page. Everything we need to know about Jack Darby is right here. Full name: Jackson William Darby. Age: 16. Jasper, Nevada. Mother: June Darby, a nurse." Silas listed.

* * *

June had just finished her shift and walked towards her car in the night.

"Maybe I'm being too hard on Jack." She told herself, "But he lied. And the only way he's going to learn is if I stick to my-"

She suddenly heard a screeching noise and turned around to see a car next to her. The door opened and June saw men wearing masks inside. Before she could react, everything went black.

* * *

"Katara?" Jack asked as he entered the garage, "What are you doing here?"

"A cover-up," Arcee answered, "Just incase if I came late."

"But why are you still wearing your regular clothes?" he asked.

"I didn't have time to change." Katara answered.

"Anyway, is mom home yet, Arcee?"

"Don't know. We just bridged from base to beat her here," Arcee answered, "Oh! And there's a package for you."

Jack saw the orange envelope on the table and picked it up. He turned it slightly and out came a communicator.

_"Hello, Jack." _A voice greeted.

"Silas," Arcee growled as she transformed.

"What is it? What's going on?" Jack asked nervously.

"MECH," Arcee sneered.

"They know where I live?" Jack asked in shock.  
_"We know things about your family that even you don't know. For example: do you know where your mother is?"_

"What did you-"

_"Understand, Jack. We have no intention in hurting her. In fact,__we'd like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible. I just need you and Arcee to follow the GPS coordinates programmed into this communicator.__It'll lead you to the temporary facility I've set up."_

"Ratchet," Arcee whispered through her comm. link. Arcee then suddenly clutched her head in pain and screamed.

"Arcee!" Jack yelled as he ran to her side.

_"Did I not mention our communicator scrambles the signal AND your brains? Any break in communication and attempt to reach the other Autobots and Ms. Darby…well, I wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome."_

Jack gulped. He then looked around and noticed that Katara was gone. But he knew his mom really mattered right now.

* * *

Katara hid behind the wall to Jack's house and saw him drive off to search for his mom. She wasn't running away. She wasn't going to let Jack suffer from losing a mom, not like she did.

Katara put two fingers to her earpiece. "Aang, I need your help. But come alone."

* * *

Jack drove down the street as he followed the GPS coordinates. He was scared, no terrified, for what MECH might do to his mom.

"If anything happens to her because of my connection to all of this, I…," Jack trailed off.

"Jack, MECH is only interested in me. Once they get what they want, they'll let your mom go."

"That's not too reassuring. You're family too." Jack said as they turned another corner.

They arrived at an abandoned factory as they turned the last corner. The moment Jack put the GPS in his back pocket; all lasers were on his chest.

Jack looked up to see MECH soldiers surrounding them.

"So what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"The usual." Arcee answered.

Arcee slowly drove up to Silas who stood before them. Then Arcee performed a wheelie and drove past the shooting soldiers. Jack and Arcee stopped inside of the warehouse and Jack got off of Arcee.

"Mom?" Jack called out.

"Looking for June?" a voice asked.

Jack looked up to see Airachnid on the ceiling.

"She's hanging around here somewhere." Airachnid smirked.

"Airachnid!" Arcee growled.

Airachnid then shot webs at Arcee. Arcee tried to break free, but the webs were too strong. Airachnid jumped onto the ground as MECH soldiers walked in.

"What's she doing here?" Jack demanded.

"Help them. Please. They're human like you," Arcee pleaded, "You can't let Airachnid-"

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science. Like yourself." Silas said.

A MECH soldier then shot a tranquilizer at Arcee. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Arcee." Jack yelled.

"You and I will have a private session later. Promise," Airachnid smirked.

"Gentlemen," Silas said.

Two MECH soldiers walked up to Jack and took the GPS and his phone.

"I'm still learning about humankind. But one thing is clear to me, Jack. You people care deeply about family. Therefore, the sweetest revenge I could possibly devise would be to watch as I take your family apart," Airachnid said.

"If you hurt my mother, I-,"

"You remember how much I enjoy sport, don't you, Jack?" Airachnid recalled, "So I'll give you the opportunity to save your mother. I've stashed her close by." She then pointed to the clock on the screen. "If you can rescue her before the stroke of twelve, I will let both of you go unharmed. Deal?"

"And if I can't?" Jack asked.

"What do you think?" Airachnid retorted.

"Please! Don't let her do this! Let us go! We won't tell anyone!" Jack pleaded.

"Enough!" Silas said as he shoved Jack to the ground.

"Yes, Jack. Man up already." Airachnid looked at the clock. "Six minutes."

Jack bit his lip before he ran out of the warehouse to look for his mom.

"Mom? MOM!"

* * *

"I see Jack," Katara said as she was on top of Aang's glider.

"Why did you just call me?" Aang asked as they landed on the ground, "We should have called everyone else."

"I'm not willing to end June's life." Katara answered, "Us being here is already enough. I'm going after Jack. You go and get Arcee."

Before Aang could object, Katara already ran off.

Aang sighed before he went to look for Arcee.

* * *

"Now I know we promised the spider-bot that she would have first crack at you. But something tells me she plans on turning our mutual crisscross into a double cross," Silas said as he looked at Arcee.

"Silas, we don't have the means of transporting it right now," one operative informed.

"We'll have to cut and run," Silas declared, "Open her up."

* * *

Jack breathed heavily as he looked around for his mom. He looked over to see Airachnid standing on a box. Jack backed away for a moment, but Airachnid just gestured to June, who was hanging from a platform in webs.

Jack immediately ran towards her calling, "MOM!"

June slowly opened her eyes as she heard someone call her name. She looked down to see Jack running towards her.

"Jack?!" June yelled in surprise.

Jack ran to the ladder and began to climb it. Airachnid smirked before she jumped towards the two humans.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" June cried as Jack ran to her, "Who are these people? How did I get in this…stuff?"

"Don't worry, mom. I'm going to get you out," Jack promised.

A familiar hissing sound was heard as June saw Airachnid climb up the water tower.

"Jack? The robots are real?" June gasped.

"I beat your deadline!" Jack yelled.

"Afraid not, Jack! The task wasn't for you to find your mother by midnight. You had to rescue her!" Airachnid corrected.

Jack widened his eyes as the clock struck twelve. "And times up."

Katara widened her eyes as she heard what Airachnid said. She had to make a move, and Fast!

"Now…" Airachnid shot a small web that pinned Jack's hand to the floor. He tried to move it, but he was completely stuck.

* * *

_"Take a seat, sit back, relax and enjoy the horror show."_

Silas looked back to see his men cutting the webs with a saw.

"Make haste, gentlemen. And don't worry about making a mess," Silas informed.

Aang hid behind the wall as he peeked to see Arcee unconscious. He couldn't reveal himself yet, but time was running out for June.

* * *

"You know, Jack. She's your mom. Why should I have all the fun? So you get to choose. Agonizing or excruciating?" Airachnid offered.

Acid came from Airachnid's mouth and burned a hole in the metal planks and bar.

"Jack." June cried.

Jack then ripped of a metal back and began to pry himself free.

As Airachnid was about to strike at June, she felt a weird feeling in her arm. Her arm began to move by itself. Airachnid struggled, but she couldn't gain control.

June looked down to see Katara moving her arms, causing Airachnid's arm to follow.

"The benders are real too?" June asked in shock.

Jack tried his best to look down and saw Katara somehow controlling Airachnid.

* * *

"How is that possible?" Silas asked in shock.

As MECH soldiers continued to cut the webs, Arcee opened one eye and looked at the screen to see Airachnid not attacking June, but try to regain control of her arm.

The camera zoomed in onto Katara and Arcee slightly smirked before she closed her eyes again.

"We only have time to take one part. Go straight for the heart," Silas instructed.

A MECH soldier activated a drill and slowly aimed it for Arcee's chest, when the drill almost touches her chest, he screamed as he was suddenly pinned to the ceiling by an earth column.

The one holding the buzz saw looked up in confusion before he was pinned to the ceiling next.

Silas turned around to see Aang at the front of the door. Before Silas could react, Aang shot out a gust of wind, knocking Silas off of his feet and into the screen.

Arcee flipped backwards and right next to Aang.

"You know, you guys have a habit about making it to the battlefield on time." Arcee remarked.

"Thanks," Aang said, "But now we have a spider problem."

Arcee nodded her head before she transformed into her alt mode and drove off. Aang opened his glider and flew off to follow Arcee.

Silas rubbed his head and slowly got up. "Clever boy."

* * *

Jack continued to loosen the web as Airachnid was being control by Katara.

"You little brat!" Airachnid spat out. She used her free hand to shoot a web at Katara.

Katara yelped as her whole body was pinned to the floor.

"Now where were we? Oh yes," Airachnid began, "If you won't decide, I guess its ladies choice."

"Mom, I'm sorry," Jack apologized.

"NO!" June screamed.

Airachnid heard a familiar engine sound and turned to see Arcee driving in her alt mode. Arcee then transformed and kicked Airachnid away from June.

Jack finally freed his hand and ran to his mom.

"Jack, your motorcycle?" June started.

"I can explain mom," Jack began, "Wait, I already did."

Arcee did a couple of back flips on a chute as Airachnid tried to hit her. Arcee skidded to a stop and activated her arm blades.

"MECH lost Breakdown. What were the chances they could hold onto you?" Airachnid asked.

Arcee then jumped to attack, but Airachnid used her spider claws to pull her back down.

Arcee tried again and began to swing at Airachnid. Airachnid dodged some, but Arcee then kicked her in the face to the next chute.

Airachnid kicked Arcee to the ground and she rolled over. As Airachnid was about to attack again, she moved out of the way and began to climb with Airachnid following.

"Katara!" Aang called out as he landed next to her.

"I'm fine," Katara reassured, "Just get Jack's mom!"

Airachnid began to fire lasers from her hand at Arcee, who continued to dodge it.

One of the lasers hit the platform June was on, causing it to bend, Jack then ran off the platform before he fell over.

"Mom!" Jack called out.

"Jack!" June cried as Airachnid made her way towards her.

"Duck your head!" Aang called out as he grabbed the railings and shot fire from his feet above June. Airachnid screamed in pain before Arcee punched her.

"Right on time." Jack remarked.

Airachnid then knocked her over, but Arcee grabbed onto the railing at the last second. She climbed up and continued to dodge Airachnid's claws.

Aang continued to pull on the webs holding June as Jack climbed up to higher ground. As he did, he accidentally pushed a lever, causing concrete to fall into a truck.

Airachnid then jumped and kicked Arcee in the face, causing her to fall over. She grabbed the railing once again and climbed back up. She dodged a couple of attacks before she jumped into the air and kicked Airachnid into a concrete container. Arcee then landed on a pipe.

Jack looked down to see Arcee nod her head. Jack then pulled the lever back down and concrete began to flow into the pipe.

As Airachnid regain conscious, Arcee kicked the pipe above her. Before Airachnid could register what was happening, concrete spilled all over her.

Airachnid got up and screamed, trying to claw the concrete off, but Airachnid was frozen solid.

"AH! Jack!" June yelled as Aang continued to pull on the webs. Arcee looked at Airachnid one more time before she ran to June.

"Hang on, June," Arcee said.

Suddenly, webs grabbed Arcee and pulled her to the ground. Arcee struggled, but was completely stuck.

Airachnid chuckled as she was about to kill Arcee, but heard a chopping sound. Everyone looked up to see three helicopters coming their way.

"Aim for the creepy crawly." Fowler instructed.

The soldiers pressed a red button and fired at Airachnid. Airachnid covered her face as the bullets hit her.

* * *

Silas looked at the screen along with two soldiers to see the helicopters.

"How did they find us?" Silas demanded.

Silas then looked into his pocket to see his communicator wasn't there and realized why it was missing.

**Flashback**

"_You can let us go. We won't tell anyone." Jack begged._

_Silas swatted his hand away, but not before Jack grabbed his communicator._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"Thank you for coming Agent Fowler." Jack said through the communicator.

"Had I known there'd be a 'Con involved, I would've called in Prime," Fowler remarked.

"That would have been too much for mom to handle in one night," Jack said, "And I think the bending thing has her overwhelmed."

Fowler nodded his head in understanding as they continued to fire. They stopped as too much dust gathered around their target. When the dust cleared, Airachnid's eyes turned green as she scanned Fowler's helicopter.

"Argh! NOT AGAIN!" Fowler exclaimed.

Silas watched with curiosity as cameras were back on Airachnid. She hissed before she transformed into a helicopter and flew away.

"NO!" Arcee screamed.

Silas turned off the footage and smirked. "So that's how it's done. Genius." And with the snap of his fingers, the lights went out.

* * *

Moments later, the helicopters were on the ground as Jack comforted his mom who wrapped herself with a blanket. Aang wrapped his arms around Katara as she closed her eyes with sadness.

"I promised myself I would never use blood bending again." Katara said.

"It's okay Katara," Aang reassured, "And besides, no matter how weird it sounds, that technique saved Jack and his mom's life."

Katara smiled at Aang before she got up. "Let's introduce ourselves."

"Ms. Darby. I'm Special Agent William Fowler. It's time you knew the truth," Fowler declared, "For the past several months, Jack has been…interning for me at the agency."

"Agent Fowler, mom's not gonna buy it," Jack remarked.

"He's got that right," Jack said as she glared at Fowler.

"Agent Fowler," a soldier called out.

"Let me guess, without a trace." Fowler guessed, earning a nod form the soldier. "Argh."

Jack and June turned to see Arcee walking towards them.

"And she would be…" June trailed off.

"Motorcycle, guardian, Autobot, partner, friend," Jack said as Arcee knelt down.

"And they would be…" June trailed off as she gestured to Aang and Katara.

"Waterbender, Avatar, friends as well." Jack said.

"Call me Arcee." Arcee introduced.

"Aang."

"Katara."

June smiled as she got up from the crate. "Thank you. All of you,"

The three of them just smiled.

"I think it's time for that ride you once made me promise," Jack said.

* * *

The next day, Jack and June drove into the tunnel of the Autobot base.

June looked in awe as they drove to the main room of base.

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and their charges looked down to see June and Jack driving in. June looked up to see Ratchet turn and looked at her. She then heard large footsteps and looked up in shock to see Optimus Prime.

"Mom," Jack began, "Meet my science fiction club."

The four Autobots stood before them. And June waved a shy hello.

"Hey, where's the Gaang?" Jack asked.

"They went to train out in the forest." Ratchet simply answered.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"They said they didn't want to make such a mess." Miko answered, "Although, Toph kept muttering something about melons."

Jack looked at her in confusion and sighed. "Ratchet can you open the ground bridge?"

* * *

June held her stomach as she, Jack, Miko, and Rafael walked out of the ground bridge.

"Don't worry," Rafael reassured, "You'll get used to it."

June nodded her head." Now where's that fantasy club you told me as well?"

"Oh my God." Miko said.

"AH!" a voice yelled.

They all looked to see Sokka on the floor, his face near a flaming boulder.

"Watch it TOPH!" Sokka yelled as he got up.

"I am not Toph," another voice called out through the forest, "I AM MELON LORD! MMWHAHAHAHA!"  
Another flaming boulder came flying towards them and Aang shot fire at it, causing it to blow up.

The two ran towards the source of the boulders while June looked in shock.

"Things can't get any weirder." June remarked.

The four humans followed Aang and Sokka to see what was going on. When they got there, they all saw the Gaang screaming and charging at Toph.

"GUYS!" Jack yelled.

Everyone immediately stopped into their position and looked at the four, specifically at June.

"Mrs. Darby?" Aang asked in confusion.

The Gaang immediately dropped their weapon and smiled sheepishly at the four.

"And this mom," Jack began, "Is my fantasy club."

**Me: And I'm done. Now I know I don't normally post on a weekday, but I had a day off today. And fair warning, I'm skipping metal attraction. The reason why is because I'm going to put a two part segment that I am going to title "Skyscraper" based around a certain earthbender. I'm not giving any spoils about what's going to happen, and someone guessed it by accident anyway. And I think you guys will enjoy it. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	22. Skyscraper part 1

**Me: I know I don't usually start with the Author's note at the beginning of a chapter, but for this I felt like I had to. I feel like the chapter may go a little over T, just because. And I may have had a little bit of trouble keeping the Gaang and the Bots in character. Just let me know what you guys think in the comments.**

Megatron calmly looked over some files and footage regarding the Gaang. He needed to find out how they were so powerful, and how he could use it to his advantage.

He looked over the footage of Aang first. He saw Aang quickly maneuver through his soldiers and take them down easily. He also saw the clips where Aang used the Avatar State.

Megatron knew that capturing him would be for another time. He currently didn't have any weaknesses for him and he had multiple ways to escape.

He then flipped to the footage of Zuko. He saw that there was some slight emotion as he fought, but capturing him wouldn't be a chance. Energon was flammable and Zuko would burn down the whole ship.

Megatron flipped to the footage of Katara. At first he thought she would be an easy target since she had to have something that was a source of water. But after Soundwave showed him the footage of Katara controlling Airachnid's arm, he wasn't planning on it anymore.

Megatron shuddered at the thought. He wasn't willing to be controlled like a puppet, as the humans say it, by a mere human.

Megatron finally looked at the footage of Toph. He noticed how she would always wait and listen before striking. She might be an easy target because her connection is to the ground. However, he remembered that Toph could bend metal. But it she could bend metal, wouldn't she be able to kill many of his soldiers by now?

Megatron looked over the footage one more time. He rewinds it a couple of times to analyze it better.

Then it suddenly clicked: Toph couldn't bend Cybertronian metal, which meant that she had now way to escape the ship.

Megatron chuckled darkly. He finally found a weak spot.

* * *

June drove into base and got out of her car.

"Good morning doctor." She greeted as she walked up the stairs.

Ratchet nodded his head as he continued to type on the computer. "You are aware that Jack is not here right now."

"Yeah I know," June said as she leaned against the railing, "I just decided to swing by. So how are things with the kids?"

Ratchet groaned and hung his head.

"They're that bad?" June asked.

"You have no idea." Ratchet said.

"They can't be that bad?" June scoffed in disbelief.

"3, 2, 1, 0" Ratchet counted down.

"TOPH GIVE ME BACK MY BOOMERANG!" Sokka screamed.

"And welcome to my personal pit hole." Ratchet remarked, **(Pits=Hell, Well=Heaven)**

Toph used her metalbending to jump in the air and land on a higher platform. She stuck her tongue out at Sokka, causing him to growl. He then got his sword and threw it at Toph, but she dodged it and the sword pierced one of Ratchet's tools.

"I NEEDED THAT!" Ratchet yelled.

Toph was about to run out of the room, but someone grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Alright!" June yelled. Sokka was about to tackle Toph, but June put his hand in front of him.

"That is enough!" June ordered, "Both of you! Now, I don't really care how this happened, but Toph, give Sokka back his boomerang!"

"Why should I?" Toph retorted.

"Because you're not supposed to take things that aren't yours, and it's not funny!" June answered.

"You're not my mom!" Toph yelled.

"No, but I am your elder," June retorted, "Now obey people older than you and give Sokka his stuff back!"

"Fine then, mom!" Toph hissed as she threw Sokka's boomerang at him, who stumbled to catch it.

"I'm going back to metalbending." Toph declared as she walked away.

"Thank you." Sokka said before he ran to get his sword. Once he did, he ran out of the room.

"Can you please live here?" Ratchet begged.

"I have a job and a kid of my own," June answered, "so no. But do these kids have any parents to watch over them?"

"I'm not sure," Ratchet answered, "The oldest out of all of them is Zuko. You may say Aang since he was trapped in an iceberg for a century."

"You said they were in a war, right?" June asked.

Ratchet nodded his head. "A war can cause pain and suffering, especially for the children. I do not blame them if they do not want to share anything personal."

* * *

Toph punched the metal as hard as she could. It's been over a couple of months and Toph was still unable to bend Cybertronian metal.

Toph breathed heavily for a moment before she continued.

* * *

Later that night, Jack, Miko, and Rafael came over to base and were playing video games with the Gaang. Jane watched from afar. She saw the simple smiles on their faces as they cheered Rafael and Miko on.

A hundred year war. She still couldn't believe it. They went through an a hundred year war and still smiled.

"June." A voice called.

June jumped in surprise as she turned to see Optimus behind her.

"Optimus, you scared me." June said.

"You have been looking at the children for a while," Optimus observed, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just…" June trailed off, trying to find the right words.

Optimus waited for her, but noticed that June had a small smile on her face.

"These kids are just miracles." June finished.

Optimus looked at her slightly confused. "Are you talking about Aang and his friends?"

June nodded her head. "They went through so much to get to where they are. A century must be rough for kids their age, sometimes you can see it in their face expression. And literally on their faces." She slightly gestured to Zuko's scar.

"Yet they still smile." June continued, "It's kind of sad that they got pulled into another war."

Optimus looked away in slight sadness as he remembered Aang talking about his past. He closed his eyes as he remembered how vulnerable he was.

**Flashback**

_Aang stopped for a moment as tears came down his face. "How could I be so stupid?!" he yelled as he tattoos began to glow, "I let all the people that I loved die because of one stupid thing! Now I'm the only air bender left AND I TUNRED MY BACK ON THE WORLD!"_

**End of Flashback**

Optimus looked at June.

"I have always questioned their past." Optimus said.

"Yeah," June began, "but I guess it doesn't matter now."

She yelped in surprise as Momo jumped onto her shoulder.

"I'm so not getting used to this." June remarked.

The kids began to laugh at June as Momo climbed onto her head.

Optimus smiled slightly, but that smile faded. He knew times like these were very rare. And he knew something would go horribly wrong.

* * *

"Knockout, have you found anyway of capturing the bender?" Megatron asked as he walked into the medical bay.

"Not exactly," Knockout answered as he paused the clip, "however, there are some clues."

"Clues?" Megatron questioned.

Knockout nodded his head before he played one of the clips.

_Toph back away from one of the vehicons before it fired at her. She flew into the air before she crashed into Aang._

"What significance does that have?" Megatron demanded.

"Well," Knockout began, "her natural element is earth…so my theory is if detached from the ground, then we can make it easier for ourselves because we can catch her in mid-air."

"Because she cannot focus." Megatron smirked, "perfect."

* * *

"Optimus, I've just picked up Decepticon activity." Ratchet announced.

"Man, I was about to practice more metal bending." Toph groaned.

"Toph I think you need to take a break from the metal bending." Katara advised, "You stay up way too long."

Toph crossed her arms in response.

"Judging by the signature, they appear to be looking for new deposits to mine. Ratchet, activate the ground bridge." Optimus instructed.

Ratchet pulled the lever and the ground bridge came to life.

Aang shuddered slightly as he rubbed his arm.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Katara asked.

"I don't know." Aang answered.

"Is it the visions?" Katara whispered, "If it is you have to tell him."

"Optimus doesn't have to know yet, and it's not that. I just feel like something bad is going to happen." Aang admitted.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus said.

"Good luck." Suki called out as the Autobots and the Gaang ran through.

* * *

The drones quickly worked their way through the energon mine in the crater.

Suddenly, a vehicon was knocked to the ground by a blast.

They began to fire at the Autobots as they came running into the crater.

Katara gathered water from the trees and splashed the 'Cons with it.

Toph continued to create earth waves and columns to knock the 'Cons off their feet.

Zuko continued to shoot fire at the 'Cons while Aang used a combination of air and fire.

Megatron calmly watched the fight from the Nemesis, eyeing Toph.

"Starscream, get into position." Megatron ordered.

Toph continued to throw boulders at the Decepticons while someone crept up from the trees, unknown to Toph.

He calmly aimed his missile near the earth bender. He smirked before he fired the missile near Toph.

Before Toph could even react to what was happening, she was in the air. She felt something grab her, and the next thing she knew, she was sitting in a tight space.

"Well, well, earth bender, we meet again." A familiar voice said.

Toph widened her eyes. "Screamer?"

The Autobots continued to fight the 'Cons, until a loud scream was heard.

"Twinkle toes!" Toph screamed.

Everyone turned around to see Toph banging on the glass of Starscream's cockpit.

"Toph?" Katara questioned.

Suddenly, a ground bridge opened and all the Decepticons with energon ran inside.

Some of the 'Cons transformed and flew into the sky.

"Good luck trying to find us! Ha ha!" Starscream tormented before he flew into the sky with Toph yelling inside.

"Aang!" Zuko yelled, but Aang already opened his glider and followed Starscream.

Starscream sensed Aang behind him and chuckled. "So long."

Starscream activated the turbo boost and flew faster. The force from his engines sent Aang spiraling back to earth.

"Where's Aang?" Bulkhead asked anxiously.

"Aang!" Katara yelled as she saw him falling. She gathered as much water as she could from the trees as she could and turned it into a sphere.

Aang immediately crashed inside the ball of water.

Katara slowly put him down and let the water soak the ground.

"Aang!" Katara yelled as she ran to Aang as he coughed up water.

"What happened?" Arcee asked, already knowing the answer she didn't want to believe.

"Toph," Katara began, "Toph got captured by the Decepticons."

The Autobots widened their eyes in shock while Zuko hung his head and gritted his teeth.

"No, no, no, no, that's not possible." Bulkhead said in disbelief, "Toph couldn't have been captured by 'Cons. She's the greatest earth bender we know!"

"Then try explaining why the hell Toph was banging on a glass window in the jet of Megatron's second-in-command!" Zuko snapped.

Aang fell forward and griping the wet ground.

"No, no, no, NO!" Aang growled as tears began to form in his eyes.

"TOPH!" Aang screamed.

* * *

"The bender has been successfully captured Lord Megatron." Starscream informed.

"Good," Megatron said, "but now it will be hard to interrogate her for any information. We do, however, have a way to find out what makes these benders so special."

* * *

Toph growled as she struggled against the chains that held her in the air.

"Great," Toph began, "I get captured by 'Cons, I can't feel my surroundings, what the heck is next?"

She heard the doors open and a dark chuckle followed by it.

'And now I'm the universe's new punching bag.' She thought.

"So you must be the famous earth bender," the voice said, "I question how so much power was given to a vermin like yourself."

Toph gritted her teeth. She knew the moment he spoke, it was Megatron. Of course she couldn't exactly see, but she always had to rely on hearing before she learned earthbending. It was impossible for her to forget a voice. And after the whole Cybonic Plague incident, she couldn't shove Megatron's voice out of her thoughts.

"I am also impressed that you don't even show how terrified you are." Megatron continued.

"For your info," Toph began, "I am not scared. I am just pissed off that I'm going to spend who knows how long on the Decepticon's warship with the likes of you."

Megatron chuckled. "You should learn to show more respect."

"Yeah, show respect to an evil warlord?" Toph asked sarcastically, "Not a chance."

"However, I might be able to let you go." Megaton said, "If you tell where the Autobot base is."

"Are you serious?" Toph asked, "You want me to tell you where it is? A warlord, who killed his planet and millions of other, took control of Bumblebee's mind and used him to hurt me and my friends, and kidnap me? Look's like your going to have to try harder then that."

Megatron growled. "You have made the worst mistake of your remaining life."

"Yeah, yeah, go on with those stupid threats of yours, see if I care." Toph simply shrugged.

Toph could feel Megatron's claw lift her chin up. "If you insist, bender, but I will warn you of one thing: you will make a fascinating case for study."

Toph winced slightly as the claw left a cut at the bottom of her chin.

Megatron smirked at her before he left the room.

Toph shuddered with relief. "You better fine me soon twinkle toes."

* * *

"Toph got captured?!" the kids screamed.

"But how?" June asked.

"Starscream managed to catch her." Zuko answered.

"But you said Toph had a connection with the ground," June recalled, "How was Starscream able to catch her?"

"He probably managed to get her into the air." Sokka said.

"What are we going to do?!" Aang panicked, "Toph is being held captive and we don't know where! Who knows what they could be doing to her?"

"Aang, calm down." Bulkhead said.

"Aang's right," Katara began, "They'll probably do experiments on her to find out what makes her bend earth. And the worst part is, they don't even know she's blind."

"They don't?" Bulkhead asked.

"If they did they would have captured Toph a long time ago." Zuko retorted.

"None of that matters, now. The only thing that matters is getting Toph back." Ratchet proclaimed.

"But for now, you five need rest." Optimus said.

"Rest?" Suki questioned.

"But Optimus-"

"You will need rest to search for Toph in the morning. Everyone else will search for Toph in the morning. Everyone else will search for her right now." Optimus interrupted Aang.

The Gaang was about to say something, but sighed.

"Don't worry," Miko reassured, "The Con's have to come out some time, right?"

"I'm just more concerned about what they're going to do to Toph." Katara said.

* * *

Toph screamed in pain as she was electrocuted by the energon prod. She then felt a needle deep in her arm.

"As much as I am slightly disgusted by what you call blood," Knockout explained as he took the needle out of her arm, "you have made a perfect information piece for the Decepticons."

Toph growled.

"I see that you are not giving in just yet." Megatron observed as he walked in.

"Like I'd give in to prissy pants and scrap head!" Toph retorted.

"Hey!" Knockout yelled.

Toph then felt Megatron inching towards her face.

"You will learn to show respect-!"

Megatron suddenly felt something warm and moist hit his faceplates. It took him a while to realize it, but Toph had just spit in his face.

Knockout's mouth dropped. 'She's so fragged.'

"I will **never **show respect to any of you." Toph sneered.

Megatron growled. He turned around, grabbed the energon prod, and stabbed Toph with it.

* * *

Aang tossed and turned into his sleep. He gritted his teeth and clutched the sheets as more visions came in his dreams.

* * *

"_**Raf?" **__Bumblebee whizzed._

_The only thing that Aang saw was Rafael's hand fall in the backseat._

_He then saw the same volcano erupt behind Megatron as he lifted his sword while making sure Optimus was on the ground._

_The scene shifted to Aang seeing glowing eyes in clouds of smoke._

_The last thing he saw was Optimus, with his chest somehow open, and something shot out of it._

* * *

"AH!" Aang screamed as he shot up from the bed. He clutched his chest as he tried to slow the beating in his chest.

'I hate these visions!' Aang thought, 'I can't even sleep anymore.'

Aang turned and looked at the time. 'It's only five am.'

He got up from the bed, grabbed his staff, and walked out.

* * *

Knockout sighed as he walked into the med-bay. He sat down and looked over a data pad.

"Someone seems upset." A voice remarked.

Knockout looked up to see Breakdown leaning against the door.

Knockout sighed. "Don't bother me."

"Is it because of the bender?" Breakdown simply asked.

Knockout groaned as he rubbed his helm. "She called me prissy pants."

"She?" Breakdown questioned, "Who did you catch?"

"That earth bender who wears green. I believe that Tough was her name?" Knockout pondered.

"I think it was pronounced Toph." Breakdown corrected.

"Anyway, that girl has been not cooperative or respectful. She's an annoyance. She actually spit in Megatron's faceplate! Megatron's still mad about it." Knockout explained.

"What is she trying to do?! Get herself killed?!" Breakdown yelled.

"Not sure." Knockout answered.

Breakdown sighed. 'That earthbender saved my life along with Bulkhead.'

* * *

Toph groaned as her stomach growled. She's been hanging in the air for who knows how long, given nothing but small amounts of water. And her side was also numb from the prod.

'Okay,' Toph began, 'Let's make a list of what I hate: Megatron, hanging in chains, not having anything to eat, 'Cons, prissy pants, and-"

She suddenly heard the door open and heard a dark female voice. "Well, well, well, if it isn't another bender."

'Wait a minute, there aren't any females on the ship,' Toph thought, 'Unless she's that spider that Jack and Katara were chased by!'

"I was expecting the waterbender Katara, not the strong, sturdy, earthbender." She tormented as she walked up to Toph.

"Sorry if I'm not what you're looking for." Toph said.

She heard the spider chuckle. "Oh I'm completely fine with it. Hurting you would cause your friends severe pain. And your head would make a fine addition to my new collection."

Toph gulped as she felt the spider's claw near her face. She tilted her head back to get farther away from it, but claw kept coming closer.

"Airachnid!" a voice yelled.

Toph widened her eyes as she realized who the voice was. She then felt the claw slowly move from her face.

"Well if it isn't patchy." Airachnid smirked, "This is new for you. Defending a human?"

"Megatron wants her for data," Breakdown explained, "And he doesn't want you touching her. Unless you want her spitting in your face."

Airachnid growled as she turned to Toph. "You got lucky." And with that she walked out of the room.

Toph sighed. "Alright why'd you do that?"

Breakdown glared at her. "Megatron still wants you alive." Breakdown turned around and walked out of the room.

"Freaky Alien Genotypes." Toph muttered.

* * *

Miko tapped her pencil impatiently as she waited for the clock to strike 'three.'

It's been two weeks since Toph was captured and Miko keeps going straight to base to see if she could help out in any way she could.

The bell rang and Miko dashed out of the school. She ran to Bulkhead and sat in the front seat.

"Did you find Toph yet?" Miko asked anxiously.

The radio came to life. "No sign of her."

Miko sighed sadly. "Is there anyway I can help?"

Bulkhead sighed through the radio. "Miko, I don't mean to be rude, but there's nothing you can do. Even if there was, I don't want to risk your safety. Just let Gaang and the Autobots handle this."

"Okay." Miko murmured as she sank into the seat.

As Bulkhead drove to base he began to think about Toph. He missed her a lot. It was like the two were related (however nothing could compare to Wheeljack). And Bulkhead was just scared for her. She couldn't metalbend the ship, so who knows how long she'll be up there. And Toph was blind, but the 'Cons didn't know that…yet. The fact that Toph was blind actually showed it was a weakness.

And he should know, Toph basically admitted it to him.

**Flashback**

_Bulkhead hummed a song to himself as he walked down the hall._

_He then suddenly heard a scream of frustration followed by the pounding of metal. Bulkhead followed the noise to the Gaang's training room. He peeked inside to see Toph pounding as hard as she could on the Cybertronian metal._

"_Why won't you budge?!" Toph yelled._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down." Bulkhead told her as he walked into the room._

_Before Toph pounded away again, Bulkhead out his hand in front of the metal box._

"_Bulkhead, move your hand out of the way!" Toph ordered._

_Bulkhead chuckled. "Toph, I think you need to take a break."_

"_No, I don't!" Toph retorted, "I need to unlock Cybertronian metal!"_

"_I get that, but you're starting to over work yourself." Bulkhead informed, "You should take a break."_

"_I can't. I have to figure this out." Toph proclaimed._

"_Toph, why are you so persistent with this?" Bulkhead asked._

"_Because…because…" Toph trailed off, "…I don't want people to think that I'm worthless."_

_Bulkhead looked at her in confusion. "Why would people think you're worthless? You're the greatest earthbender ever!"_

"_Some people didn't even know that I can earthbend. Some just judge me by appearance. People would always say 'Do you need help?' 'She's defenseless. What if someone kidnaps her?' She's too weak. She can't read, can't write! She's completely and utterly useless!'" Toph yelled as she slammed her fist into Bulkhead's hand. She hung her head as tears began to come out, "I'm so sick of being the defenseless little girl that I was before."_

_Bulkhead sighed as he picked up Toph in his hand and lifted her to his face. "You're not worthless. Come on, you proved them wrong over and over again. You even unlocked regular metalbending by yourself! You're a true miracle."_

_Toph slightly wiped away a couple of tears. "But what about Cybertronain metal?"_

"_Don't worry, you'll figure it out. One day it'll just click." Bulkhead reassured. "Just take it easy for a while."_

_Toph smiled as she punched Bulkhead's hand._

"_What was that for?" Bulkhead asked._

"_That's my way of showing affection." Toph simply answered._

**End of Flashback**

"Bulkhead, I miss her." Miko said.

"I miss her, too." Bulkhead said.

* * *

Knockout calmly typed onto the keyboard as he was analyzing Toph's DNA.

"Knockout, what did you find so far?" Megatron asked as he walked into the med-bay.

"My Liege, I have found some information regarding the bender, but I had to use some human resources, something called 'Google.'"

"Proceed."

"I have been analyzing some of her DNA and I've noticed some of the bases have been switched."

"Meaning?"

"I believe that she wasn't born a bender." Knockout proclaimed. "This may take me some time to get more information from her since analyzing a human is new for me."

"It is understandable." Megatron said, "Proceed."

* * *

Toph felt that her side was still numb after more electrocution from the prod.

'My side hurt, I'm bored,' Toph began. She then heard her stomach growl.

'And I'm so hungry.' She finished.

She heard the door opened as pretty heavy footsteps came in.

"Hey fleshy!" Breakdown yelled.

'Great, it's him.' Toph thought.

"You may want to turn it down. Your loud mouth is going to shatter my eardrums." Toph told him.

Breakdown ignored her. He put the small cup of water to Toph's mouth and she drank it.

Toph then heard something else in his hand. It sounded soft and somewhat crunchy.

"Is that bread?" Toph asked.

"That's what you humans call this thing." Breakdown remarked.

"And you brought it because?" Toph asked.

"Knockout said that you were malnourished." Breakdown explained, "You need fuel."

Toph gave Breakdown a questioning look. Even though she couldn't see him, she followed the sound of his voice.

Breakdown just put the bread near her mouth. She was about to take a bite, but immediately stopped.

"What did you do to it?" she demanded.

"For once, nothing." Breakdown answered.

Toph was hesitant for a moment, but took a small bite of the bread. She swallowed at and took another bite of the bread. She slowly continued this process until the bread was gone.

"Thank you." She said as she chewed the remaining bread.

She felt Breakdown's eyes (or eyes) on her and swallowed.

"I said thank you."

Breakdown looked at her in surprise, but then gave her a smudged look. "I didn't do it out of the kindness of my spark."

He then walked out of the room and Toph sighed. "Why are aliens so weird?"

* * *

"This is really tiring." Knockout grumbled as he analyzed the DNA. He sometimes had to take more blood from the bender.

Knockout felt nauseous. Human blood was disgusting to even think about.

As he looked at the DNA, he noticed something off. Some of the letters in her DNA were missing.

'That's odd.' Knockout thought. He looked it up on 'Google' and saw it was a mutation: something that can be either good or bad for you.

'Why would she have a mutation? And what kind is it?'

* * *

Breakdown leaned against the wall as he drunk some energon. Ever since the MECH incident, the 'Cons on the Nemesis have been making fun of him, saying "How could someone as strong as him get captured by mere humans?" or "Hey, Cyclops!" or just something like that.

Breakdown cringed slightly at the thought of the insults. He hated them. He hated every one of them.

Maybe joining with the Autobots wouldn't have been such a bad idea, but showing mercy wasn't his style, and he couldn't leave Knockout.

What surprised him was how the earthbender didn't even insult him, or spit in his face like she did to Megatron. Instead, she said "thank you" for giving her a small piece of food.

"Thank you." He muttered to himself before he drank more energon.

Maybe those benders weren't so bad.

* * *

Toph sighed as she heard the door open once again.

"Asleep already bender?" Knockout asked.

"No," Toph growled, "Just get the stupid prod and needle over with."

"If you insist." Knockout shrugged.

Toph braced herself for the energon prod, but she only felt the needle in her arm.

"What? No prod?" Toph questioned.

"Do you want me to?" Knockout asked.

"Do it and my dirty feet go on your finish." Toph threatened.

Knockout glared at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"I spat in scrap head's face. I would dare." Toph smirked.

"I'll admit you have some guts." Knockout said.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Toph said.

"Well to be honest, I can be pretty nice when I-why am I having a conversation with you?" Knockout questioned.

"Because the drones won't come near me, Airachnid's a creep, Megatron's a scrap head, and Starscream's a prissy chick." Toph explained.

"What about Breakdown?" Knockout asked as he looked closely to her face, specifically her eyes.

"He's okay." Toph simply answered.

"Well, I have to go." Knockout said as he walked out of the room.

Knockout walked down the hall to the med-bay.

'Her eyes are colorless.' Knockout observed as he walked down the hall, 'It's not like the rest of her friends. Maybe it's because of the mutation.'

* * *

Breakdown growled as he walked inside of the prison cell that had Toph. He was carrying her daily does of water and a small piece of bread.

"Someone sounds mad." Toph observed.

"I am just sick of it." Breakdown muttered as he gave her the water. She calmly drank it and swallowed it. "Why?"

"Because I'm just made fun of all the time." Breakdown answered, " 'Breakdown's weak. He got captured by mere humans.' 'Hey Cyclops!' 'Hey Patchy!' It pisses my off!"

Toph sighed. "Stop being such a child."

"Excuse me?" Breakdown questioned as he came near her face, "I'm considered a joke! A weakling! You don't know what it's like!"

Toph clenched her fist. "I do!"

"Oh sure," Breakdown said sarcastically, "I always have to act! I always have to make an impression or else it could cost me my life! Now I'm a one eyed freak!"

"Shut up!" Toph yelled, "Try going through it your whole life! Try hearing those words like useless! One eyed freak, ha! At least you can actually see!"

Toph widened her eyes to what she said. Breakdown looked at her in shock. 'She can't see?'

* * *

"_Try going through it your whole life! Try hearing those words like useless! One eyed freak, ha! At least you can actually see!" _Soundwave recorded.

Megatron chuckled. "Well, well. Guess the earthbender isn't so mighty after all."

* * *

"Hey Ratchet." Jack greeted as he, Miko, and Rafael got out of June's car, "How's it going? Is there anything yet?"

"No." Ratchet simply answered. "They're not taking it that well."

"What do you mean?" asked Miko.

"Take a look." Arcee simply said.

The kids and June turned to see Zuko pulling Appa towards the ground bridge with Aang beside him. The rest of the Gaang were on Appa's back.

"Hey Aang." Jack called out as he walked over to him. He was about to put his hand on Aang's shoulder, but something just stopped him. Jack pulled his hand back as Aang didn't noticed. Ratchet sighed as he opened the ground bridge.

Zuko got on Appa and Appa flew threw. Aang sighed before he opened his glider and flew through.

"Are they okay?" asked Rafael.

"No." Optimus answered as he walked in, "They have been completely lifeless and persistent in finding Toph."

"They even snuck out of base a couple of times." Ratchet added, "I am beginning to think that I am missing Toph."

"Have you tried cheering them up?" June asked.

"We tried," Arcee answered, "but nothing. They've been so quiet. It's almost like they're ghost."

The kids and June hung their heads sadly. Then there was a slight whimper sound as everyone turned to see Miko on the floor crying.

June walked over to her and cradled her in her arms.

"It's okay." June reassured, "Calm down."

"Toph." Miko whimpered.

* * *

"Back for more, huh?" Toph smirked.

"Still no respect." Megatron smirked.

"Why should I?" Toph asked, "You never did anything good."

"I see," Megatron said as he began to walk around her, "But I have a question?"

"If this has to deal with the Autobot base you know I'm not budging." Toph informed.

Megatron smirked. "Do you know what I look like?"

Toph's heart stopped. 'He heard? But that's impossible!'

"Do you know my physical appearance?" Megatron asked. He chuckled as he saw Toph's uneasy face. "Ah. So you don't know, do you? How did you put up with it? Knowing that you couldn't see the world around you. That without your bending, you are nothing."

Toph looked away as tears were beginning to form.

"And what would your parents think? That they have a child that would always need help? That their child would have no future what so ever? They probably didn't what you to leave their home, knowing that you were a disgrace." Megatron continued, "And your so called 'friends' probably forgot about you."

Toph gritted her teeth. "That's not true."

"Then if it isn't true, then explain to me why they have found you yet. It has been over a month, and there has been no sign of them trying to look for you. Your friends forgot about you, you are completely worthless. So why do you still fight when you know there was nothing to fight for?"

Megatron smiled as she saw tears came down her face. "That is what I thought. The greatest earthbender in the world has been brought to her knees."

Megatron told two of the guards to take her down from the chains. They both took her away to a different room with a metal box. Megatron grabbed Toph and carelessly threw her inside.

As Megatron closed it, Toph started banging on the wall screaming. She slowly stopped, fell to her knees, and began to cry.

**Me: Yes I know what you are thinking: I am currently a bitch. But you guys will probably know what happens next. And don't worry, Megatron gets what he deserves. If the characters are a little OOC then I am sorry. None of these characters belong to me and please comment. P.S. over 5,000 words.**


	23. Skyscraper part 2

Optimus walked down the hall to the main room. It has been over a month since Toph's capture. The Decepticons have been keeping a low profile to make sure the Autobots and the Gaang couldn't find them.

Which also caused Aang and his friends to be more persistent.

Ever since Toph got captured, the Gaang have changed. They barely ate, barely slept. Jack, Miko, and Rafael have tried to get them to take a break, but they wouldn't budge.

There weren't any loud noises. No fighting, no laughter, nothing. It is as if all the life has been sucked out of them.

Optimus stopped as he looked inside the training room. He was slightly surprised to see Aang, with his hand on the metal that Toph pounded on everyday.

Optimus saw Aang grit his teeth before he punched the metal. He then fell to his knees and began to cry.

Optimus closed his optics. He hated this. He hated seeing these kids suffer like this. They have done nothing wrong. Why would Primus let them suffer like this? They had just finished a war and now they were pulled into another, more dangerous, war. He knew it was only a matter of time before one of them snapped. He just hoped they would find Toph before it happens.

* * *

Breakdown opened Toph's call and looked inside to see Toph lying down on her side on the cold metal floor. Her arms covered her face while her knees were tucked into her chest.

Breakdown sighed. "Hey, I brought you some water and bread."

Toph didn't answer. She only shifted slightly.

Breakdown growled. "Bender, I said-"

"I heard you," Toph said dully, "Don't have to repeat it twice."

Breakdown looked at her for a moment and sighed. He placed the food inside and closed the box.

Toph simply knocked it away.

* * *

Ratchet calmly typed on the keyboard as he searched for any signs of the Decepticon Warship. There was nothing. Nothing. He was getting frustrated each and everyday. It made him sick.

The Gaang's health has been dropping and they wouldn't listen to anyone. He was actually tempted to break one of his own tools in his frustration.

He began to remember how Toph would always break one of his tools. He slightly chuckled at the memory, but stopped himself short. He missed that memory.

He actually couldn't believe it. Toph actually grew on him, and he was actually missing her.

The fact that it was quiet at base annoyed him so much. He sighed. He just hoped that Toph would be found soon.

* * *

Breakdown sighed as he grabbed another energon cube. He didn't really have anything the whole day and he was hungry.

As he drank the energon, he thought about Toph.

She wasn't the same after Megatron locked her in that box. She didn't fight back at all. She didn't throw any insults. Nothing.

But one thing was for sure, what ever Megatron said to her, it broke her.

* * *

Knockout was looking over a data pad in the medical bay. He looked up as he saw Breakdown walked inside.

"You seem glum." Knockout remarked.

Breakdown looked at Knockout. "It's just…nothing."

Knockout raised an eyebrow. "Are you…concern for the bender?"

"Of course not!" Breakdown lied.

Knockout knew he was lying, but shrugged it off. In reality, he was somewhat concerned for her too.

"Do you know what Megatron said to her before he put her in that box?" Breakdown asked.

"Yeah," Knockout said, "he basically found out she was blind and began bringing up stuff that would've affected her."

Breakdown widened his optic. "Wow."

"He even said that her friends didn't even bother looking for her." Knockout continued, "But actually…"

Knockout typed a couple of commands on the keyboard and showed Breakdown energy signatures.

"After we captured her, her friends have been persistent." Knockout explained, "I've been catching their energy signatures all around the world every day for the past month. They really do care for her, and they're doing anything to get her back."

Breakdown sighed. 'Should I tell her?'

* * *

_A little girl curled up into a ball in a cave and began to cry to herself. She had just run away from her parents once again and somehow found her way into a cave._

_She continued to cry, until she heard a loud explosion behind her. She stayed still as the thing that smashed through the wall of the cave came closer and closer to her. She closed her eyes in fear, waiting for certain death._

_Instead, it only sniffed her. The girl widened her eyes. It didn't kill her. Maybe it didn't see her as a threat. So she did the only thing she could do since she didn't know what was behind her: she sniffed it back._

_She began to laugh as the thing licked her cheek. She thought it was cute. So she felt it nose before she licked it and giggled._

_The thing then turned and walked away, but like a lost puppy, the girl followed it. She began to see the surroundings of the cave as she mimicked the beast. _

_The beast knocked away some rocks before it continued walking on. The girl got up and shifted her feet, moving a rock on her own. The girl smiled at her achievement and continued to follow the beast._

* * *

"Badgermole…" Toph mumbled to herself as she woke up from her dream.

She wiped away the tears from her face before she laid her head back down.

* * *

Aang gasped for breath as he leaned against a tree in the middle of a forest. As he flew through the forest, he lost focus and crashed into a tree.

Nothing. Still nothing. They didn't find any traces of Decepticons or Toph.

Tears streamed down his cheeks. Why? Why Toph out of all people?

"I've had it!" Aang yelled to the heavens, "I've had enough! I don't know who or why you are doing this to me! Giving me visions, and then taking Toph?! Why?! Damn it, why?!"  
There was no reply. Aang clutched his head. Why?

* * *

"Has anyone seen Aang?" Katara asked.

Just then, Aang face appeared on the comm. link.

"Can you bridge me back?" Aang asked in a weak voice.

"Aang?" asked Rafael.

Ratchet widened his optics as he activated the ground bridge as quickly as possible. When the ground bridge opened, Aang slowly limped inside, using his staff for support.

"Aang!" Zuko and Sokka yelled as they ran to him.

The rest of the Autobots came inside and watched in shock. Aang had scratches all over his body. They also noticed the circles under his eyes, showing how tired he was.

"What happened?" asked Jack anxiously.

"I crashed into a tree while flying." Aang answered.

The kids and June widened their eyes in shock and fear.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Ratchet yelled, causing everyone to look at him.

"You are all pushing yourselves over the edge! Not enough food, rest, concentration! You need to stop!" Ratchet proclaimed.

"And let Toph suffer even more?" Zuko asked.

"That is not what I meant!" Ratchet corrected, "If you keep pushing yourself too much, you will become weak, and the Decepticons may capture you next! You need rest!"

"No…"Aang growled, "I will not."

"Aang," Optimus began, "I believe that Ratchet is right. You need to rest-"

"NO!" Aang yelled, "Optimus, I won't let the Decepticons torture Toph!"

"We will continue looking for her," Optimus informed, "You-"

"Just shut up and stop speaking wisdom for once!" Aang yelled, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

Aang pulled himself out of Zuko and Sokka's grasp.

"Do you just expect all of us to just sit?!" Aang questioned as his tattoos began to glow.

"What's going on?" June asked.

"Mom, get back!" Jack warned.

"TO JUST SIT AND WAIT UNTIL MEGATRON GET'S WHAT HE WANTS AND THEN KILLS TOPH?!" Aang screamed as the wind began to blow.

The Autobots and the kids covered their faces, until Katara got in front of Aang.

"Aang, snap out of it!" Katara begged as she pulled on Aang's arm.

The wind slowly came to a stop and Aang's tattoos stopped glowing. He began to sway a little bit before Zuko caught him. He carried Aang on his back and walked out of the room with Katara and Sokka following.

"What just happened?" asked Arcee.

"Aang almost used his Avatar State." Suki answered.

"Almost? More like totally did!" Miko exclaimed.

"Not like that. Katara explained to me how Aang's emotions would get to the better of him, and trigger it by mistake." Suki explained.

Everyone just remained quiet for a little while.

"Optimus, you were right about one of them getting ready to break." Ratchet whispered to him.

* * *

"Hey, bender." Breakdown called out as he opened the box.

"Can you stop calling me bender?" Toph simply asked.

Breakdown sighed. "Then what do you want me to call you?"

"By my name or a nickname. If you can think of one." Toph answered.

"I hear you keep muttering something about badgers in your sleep when I leave you food sometimes." Breakdown said, "What's that about?"

"They're called Badgermoles: the original earthbenders." Toph informed.

Breakdown widened his optic slightly, but slightly smiled. "Then I guess I'll call you Badgermole."

* * *

Katara sat down by herself on the ground in the training room. Zuko had just laid Aang on Appa's head, and everyone else went to look for Toph except for her. She just needed a break. After what Aang did back there, she was kind of scared.

"Hey, Katara," a voice greeted.

Katara turned around to see June standing next to her.

"Oh, hi June." Katara said sullenly.

June sat down next to Katara. "Are you doing okay?"

Katara shook her head. "Everyone's been out lately. Aang's losing his temper. He's not laughing anymore. Suki actually managed to keep herself together, but deep down, I think she's in pain. Sokka's not making any jokes whatsoever. It's making me mad, actually. Even Zuko's more down than usual."

"Zuko's always gloomy, right?" June asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Katara answered, causing June to slightly laugh.

June and Katara were slightly quiet for a moment until June spoke up.

"How are you holding up?"

Katara shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that Toph will pull through."

"When I came to base," June began, "Ratchet told me that she and you would fight."  
"That's been going on for a long time," Katara explained, "Ever since she joined our group, all we ever did was fight. We've had our agreement, but we still fought. But if you get to know Toph, she's just a little girl who just searching for something."

"Something?"

"I never really knew. But I think all she ever wanted was her parents' true love, not their constant protection. I overheard a conversation she had with my brother after another argument we had. She said that I care about her more than her parents. That I saw the real Toph."

June looked at her and smiled. "You must have been very motherly."

Katara was quiet for a moment. "Do you want to know why I went to try and save you that night with MECH and Airachnid?"

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want Jack to suffer the way I did when I lost my mom." Katara answered.

June looked at her in shock. "Katara I am so sorry."

Katara didn't answer as tears began to flow into her eyes. "I'm always trying to keep everyone together and try to find hope. But where is that remaining hope? How are we going to find Toph?"

June looked at her with sadness before she put her arms around Katara and brought her close to her chest.

"It's okay Katara," June reassured, "just let it out."

* * *

"Hello, bender." Megatron smirked, "I see you are enjoying your cell."

Toph didn't answer. She simply played with a cup that was on the ground.

"I have a proposal for you," Megatron began, "You could join me along with the Decepticons to get revenge on the friends that have left you, or you could waste away in this cell.

Toph was quiet, not wanting to give Megatron an answer.

"I will give you time to think." Megatron said as he closed the cell and left.

Toph just closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Toph slowly opened her eyes and felt her surroundings. She widened her eyes and immediately shot up. She was in a room, surrounded by large buildings._

'_Where am I?' Toph thought._

_She heard a knock on the door and slowly stood up. When did she get taller?_

_She walked over to the door and opened it. She felt someone taller than her at the door, but she realized who it was with all the flowery clothing._

"_Aang?" she asked._

"_Hey Toph," he greeted. _

'_Wow he hit puberty.' Toph thought._

"_Aren't you coming over to Air Temple Island?" he asked, "You said you had a day off from the metalbending police station. Lin's already there."_

_Toph looked at him for a moment, but decided to play along. "Okay."_

"_Well hurry up and get dressed." Aang said, "Appa's right outside so we'll fly there."_

"_Okay."_

_Toph then closed the door and walked around the house. She found her closest, or what she assumed to be a closest and found metal armor. For some reason, she just knew what to do. She turned around and used her metalbending to put the armor on. She moved her arms and legs around in it. It felt…comfortable._

_She walked back to the door and opened it. She slowly walked down the stairs of the hallway and made her way to the exit. When she got outside, she was awestruck._

_The buildings she felt were huge she then felt something else across the street._

_Was that a statue of her?_

"_Toph!" Aang called out._

_Toph turned to see Aang on Appa._

"_Why are you wearing your uniform?" Aang asked, "I know you're the chief of the police station, but that doesn't mean you wear it everyday."_

_Toph widened her eyes. She was chief of a police station? Where was she?_

_She shook her head. "I guess it just feels comfortable."_

_Aang looked at her and shrugged. "Well, come on so wee can go to Air Temple Island."_

"_Do we have to fly on Appa?" Toph groaned._

"_Calm down," Aang said, "It's not like the journeys we made all around the world when we were kids."_

_Toph sighed before she used her earthbending to jump onto Appa's back. She then held onto the railing as tightly as she could before Aang said his usual command._

_The next thing she knew, they were in the air._

'_When we were kids?' Toph thought, 'Where am I? Is this an imagination or something? Was she in the-'_

"_Toph we're here." Aang told her, "You can get off now."_

_Toph immediately jumped off and felt her surroundings. There was a tower, and trees and a training ground._

_And…did she feel more bison?_

"_Hey, Toph." A voice greeted._

_Toph turned around to see a woman with long hair with two loops, holding a child in her hands._

"_Katara?" Toph asked._

_Katara sighed. "Jeez, are you working so hard at the police station you're forgetting what your friends look like."_

"_Hi, Toph." The child Katara holding greeted._

_Toph looked at the child for a moment. "Who is that?"_

_She felt Katara look at her like she was crazy. "This is Tenzin, remember? My son?"_

_Toph tried her best to keep her mouth from dropping. Aang and Katara had a kid?_

"_Oh, right." Toph lied._

"_Are you okay?" Aang asked as he put his hand on Toph's forehead._

"_I'm fine, Twinkletoes." Toph said._

_Aang groaned. "Can you please stop with the nicknames? I'm forty years old now."_

_Toph widened her eyes. Forty?!_

"_Mommy!" a voice called out._

_Toph then felt a little girl run up to her. "Hi mommy."_

_The realization hit Toph: this was her future. And this was her daughter._

_She picked her daughter up and held her. "Hey, badgermole. What's up?"_

"_I beat Kya in a bending battle!" the girl said with excitement._

"_Good job kiddo." Toph smiled as she held out her fist. The girl bumped it with excitement._

"_I think Toph's been away from Lin for too long." __Katara said._

"_Oh, ha, ha." __Toph said sarcastically._

* * *

Toph jumped from her vision and looked around. She was still in the metal box Megatron put her in.

But she couldn't believe it. She has a future. She has a police station, her friends are still alive!

"I have a daughter." Toph whispered to herself.

But she knew that she wouldn't have a future if she didn't get off this boat. The only way that she could do it…was metalbend.

* * *

"The children's health is slowly going back to normal." Ratchet informed Optimus.

He nodded his head in understanding before he walked out of the main room.

He was still shocked about what happened last week, how Aang almost used the Avatar State on everyone.

But what bothered him the most was why Aang was so persistent. Everyone else managed to control their emotion, but Aang was beginning to lose it. Why?

_"I let all the people that I loved die because of one stupid thing! Now I'm the only air bender left AND I TUNRED MY BACK ON THE WORLD!"_

How could he be so stupid? They were all that Aang had left. His people were killed and he's the last of his kind. And that he couldn't do anything to change it.

Optimus sighed. It made total sense.

* * *

Toph pounded on the metal as hard as she could, trying to get at least a dent. As she continued to pound on it, more painful memories began to stir.

* * *

"_Your daughter is blind, defenseless. How will she carry on your work?"_

* * *

She growled as she continued to pound the metal in front of her.

* * *

_Toph looked at the opponent before her. She had just entered Earth Rumble Six and this was her first opponent._

_Her opponent looked over in slight surprise and began to laugh. "Really? I have to take on a blind girl?" he scoffed in disbelief, "Can you even bend?"_

_Toph smirked before she created an earth column that knocked him into the air and out of the ring._

_Everyone in the audience looked in shock before they cheered for Toph._

* * *

Toph continued to pound the metal as hard as she could. Tears beginning to form into her eyes.

* * *

"_Hey!" one kid called out, "It's the blind girl!"_

_The three boys began to laugh as Toph backed away in fear._

"_I hear your dad almost disowned you because you couldn't do anything." One boy mocked._

_Toph covered her ears and began to cry. 'It's not true. It's not true.'_

* * *

"Why?!" she screamed. She began to feel the fragments of the earth in the metal, but that didn't even matter.

* * *

"_Wow, great make-up," a random girl said sarcastically._

"_Thanks." Toph said._

"_For a clown." The girl finished._

* * *

"Why?!" Toph yelled. Dents began to form into the metal as she punched the metal.

* * *

"_The Boulder is conflicted about fighting a young blind girl." The Boulder said._

* * *

"Everything I've ever done was thrown back at my face!" Toph screamed.

* * *

"_From now on you will stay in the compound with guards watching you 24/7." Her father declared, "I want the Avatar out. He is no longer welcome here."_

"_I'm sorry Toph." Aang apologized._

"_I'm sorry, too." Toph whispered as a tear came down her face._

* * *

Toph knew. Toph knew that her friends would never leave her. They were there with her in her future. The dents got bigger and bigger as she continued pounding.

* * *

"_Katara, saw the real me." Toph said as she wiped away some tears._

* * *

"_It isn't wrong for people that love to help you." Iroh explained._

* * *

_Bulkhead sighed as he picked up Toph in his hand and lifted her to his face. "You're not worthless. Come on, you proved them wrong over and over again. You even unlocked regular metalbending by yourself! You're a true miracle."_

* * *

That's right. Bulkhead was right.

* * *

"_So why do you still fight when you know there was nothing to fight for?" Megatron asked._

* * *

She fought so she could find something to believe in. She fought so she could find and have a purpose. Toph screamed one more time before she pounded a clean hole through the metal wall.

'I fight to prove everyone wrong.'

**Me: Yeah, I'm going to make a third part for Skyscraper. Jeez, so many lines! By the way, looked at the comments…you thought she would join the 'Cons? I don't mean to be rude or anything, but seriously, this is Toph we're talking about. And in the next chapter Megatron gets his metal hide kicked. And if they are OOC then sorry. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


	24. Skyscraper part 3

The alarms rang out through the halls of the Nemesis followed by a blinking red light. Many vehicons that were working began to look up.

Megatron looked up from his computers. "What?"

"Lord Megatron!" a vehicon cried as he ran in, "The prisoner-"

"What do you mean the prisoner?" Megatron demanded, "Soundwave!"

Soundwave immediately showed the cameras on Toph's prison cell. Megatron looked closely at Soundwave's visor to see a clean hole through the box.

Megatron then saw two hands make the hole wider, until it was big enough. He widened his optics in shock as he saw Toph step out of her prison cell.

"Impossible." Megatron muttered.

"What should we do?" the vehicon asked anxiously.

"What do you think?" Megatron yelled, "Make sure the bender doesn't escape!"

* * *

Toph dashed out of her prison call and ran as fast as she could down the hall. She felt her surroundings to see if there was any easy way off the ship.

'Why do these halls look the same?' Toph thought in frustration.

When Toph turned a corner, she was met by several Decepticons blocking her path.

Toph smirked. "Let's put this ability to the test."

She first made a large dent on one of the vehicons, causing him to scream in pain and fall on the floor, twitching. She then dislocated both arms on a vehicon. The other vehicons were about to fire, but at the last second, she made them shoot at each other by moving their blasters. The vehicons all dropped on to the floor, dead.

Toph catapulted herself over the bodies before she continued to run.

* * *

Megatron's expression turned into horror as he saw Toph run past the dead bodies.

"Kill the bender on sight!" he ordered.

* * *

Toph winced in pain as she felt her side. The effects of the energon prod still didn't wear off. She knew if this keeps up, she might pass out on the floor before she even found a way out.

She felt more Decepticons coming her way, getting ready to fire. Toph then laid on the floor, let the metal encase her, and flipped into the air to reveal metal armor.

The Decepticons began to fire at her, but most of their shots continued to miss because their target was too small.

Toph slammed her fists into the ground, creating a metal wave that knocked the 'Cons off their feet.

While they were distracted, Toph created a hole into the ceiling and catapulted herself through.

* * *

Knockout calmly looked over some data while Breakdown drank some energon.

Breakdown didn't really have much to do since he went on a scouting mission a little while ago.

They suddenly felt the floor shake and heard a loud screeching noise. The both widened their eyes and looked at each other.

"I'm not the only one who heard that, right?" Breakdown asked.

"No." answered Knockout.

They both ran to the exit of the medical bay and looked to their left to see someone in metal armor running towards them.

"I have to make this quick." The person proclaimed.

"Badgermole?" Breakdown asked in shock," How did-"

"I don't have time." Toph said, "I just wanted to sya that you two were the nicest ones on the ship. And…you guys would have made great Autobots."

Knockout and Breakdown looked at her in shock, before Knockout scoffed, "Don't get over your head bender."

Toph smirked behind her armor. "Bye."

She was about to run off, but stopped herself. "Sorry for doing this, but this is so Mega-jerk doesn't pound you to scrap metal."

Toph made a dent in Breakdown's chest before she pushed him back into a table of tools, unconscious.

Knockout backed away in fear, but Toph just shrugged.

"I'll go easy." Toph said. She flicked her fingers and created two long scratches on Knockout's finish.

"What the-"

"See ya." Toph laughed as she ran down the hall.

"You will get it bender!" Knockout proclaimed.

* * *

'Okay,' Toph thought, 'I've gotta find a way off the ship, and then I have to let twinkle toes know I'm here, how do I do that?! Come on! Think! What did Ratchet say?'

* * *

"_How can you guys not track a gigantic ship?" Aang asked._

"_Twinkle toes is right. How do you miss a giant floating hunk of metal?" Toph exclaimed._

_Ratchet sighed. "The Decepticons are not foolish. Their warship has the ability to travel in space. They also take extra precautions and use cloaking technology, so we are unable to locate the signal of the warship."_

"_So if the Decepticons had some accident with their controls that cloaked them, we could easily track them down?" Sokka asked._

"_That is correct." Ratchet answered._

* * *

'That's it!' Toph thought.

Toph began to punch dents and rip the metal walls. She then came across what seemed to be a computer and ripped it in half.

* * *

"Why is she ripping the computers?" Starscream screeched.

Megatron widened his optics. Toph was trying to signal the Autobots so she could escape the Nemesis. And the only way she knew how to do it, was if she destroyed the electromagnetic shield.

"Guard the electromagnetic shield!" Megatron instructed, "If it is damaged, then the Autobots have a chance of finding us!"

* * *

Toph twisted the head off a vehicon before she continued running.

She felt something medium-sized coming her way that was guarded by multiple vehicons.

Toph smirked. 'That must be it.'

When she came to the door, she pushed it forward to block the vehicons.

She then catapulted herself over them and punched a couple of dents in the object.

She yelled as she ripped the object from the top to the bottom.

* * *

The monitors suddenly went off as Ratchet looked at it. When he saw what the problem was, his optics widened.

"Ratchet, what is wrong?" Optimus asked as the Autobots, the Gaang and the kids came running in.

"It's the Decepticon Warship!" Ratchet informed still in shock.

The Gaang and the Autobots widened their eyes.

"That means we can get Toph!" Miko exclaimed with joy.

Aang immediately got out his bison whistle and blew it. A couple of seconds later, Appa came to Aang. Aang jumped on Appa's head while the rest of the Gaang jumped into the saddle.

"I'm coming too!" Miko said.

"No you are-"

Ratchet didn't finish his sentence as Sokka and Suki just pulled Miko aboard.

Rafael then ran towards the computers and typed in the coordinates to the Nemesis. He pressed 'Enter' and the ground bridge came to life.

"Yip, yip!" Aang commanded.

Appa roared before he flew through the ground bridge.

* * *

Toph pounded her way through the final ceiling before she jumped onto the roof of the Nemesis.

'I'm finally outside.' She thought.

She continued running on the Nemesis before she skidded to a stop at the edge.

"Scrap." Toph cursed. She didn't know how high she was of if she was above the ground.

Multiple footsteps caught her attention as she turned around to see vehicons and someone stronger and taller than all of them.

'It's Megatron!' Toph thought.

"Too bad you do not possess the ability of flight." Megatron smirked.

Toph took one step back, but stopped since she didn't feel the metal floor. Toph gritted her teeth. She was beginning to feel dizzy from the lack of food and from the energon prod. She could take everyone out, but she could pass out. And one wrong step, she could fall to her death.

She was out of options.

"Toph!" she suddenly heard below her. The Decepticon didn't notice since they kept their blasters on her.

She then heard a loud roar followed by a familiar voice calling her name again.

"Aang." She whispered. They came for her. They didn't abandon her.

She looked back at Megatron and saluted him.

"Thank you bucket head for helping me unlock Cybertronian metal!"

Toph then stretched her arms out, and fell backwards off of the Nemesis.

* * *

"I see something falling." Zuko cried.

Everyone looked up to see a figure falling.

They saw the person rip off whatever was encasing her, revealing someone in green.

"Toph!" Katara realized as Toph's hair became loose.

Appa immediately picked up the pace and flew towards Toph.

"Toph!" Aang screamed.

Toph widened her eyes and held out her hand.

Zuko stood up, grabbed Toph's hand, and pulled her onto Appa's saddle.

* * *

Megatron widened his optics as he saw something white and brown take the bender.

* * *

"Toph, you're okay!" Miko said with relief and joy.

Aang jumped from Appa's head and onto the saddle.

Toph smiled weakly. "Hey guys."

She began to sway a little bit before she fell face first onto the saddle, unconscious.

"Toph!" they all screamed.

Sokka put two fingers on Toph's neck. "She's still breathing!"

Aang noticed that some of Toph's clothes were ripped. He lifted the shirt and saw a long scar on her stomach.

He also saw multiple scratches and bruises on her skin.

"Toph," Aang whispered as tears came from his eyes.

"We need to get to Ratchet, now!" Katara proclaimed as she put Toph's head on her lap.

Tears continued to spill from Aang's eyes as his tattoos began to glow.

"Aang?" Suki asked.

Wind began to violently surround Aang as his eyes started glowing. Aang jumped into the sky and headed straight for the Nemesis.

"Oh no," Sokka breathed.

Everyone yelped in surprise as rocks shot up and followed Aang.

* * *

"Sokka, I've detected a massive energy spike near your area! What is going on over there?!" Ratchet asked.

"_We have a very pissed off Avatar heading straight for the Decpeticon Warship!" _Sokka answered.

Everyone widened their eyes.

"Who should we be more worried for?" Rafael asked.

* * *

Megatron noticed an orange light getting brighter each second.

Before he could find out what it was, a strong wind sent him and the vehicons back.

Megatron looked up in shock to see the airbender floating while each element encircled him.

"Fire!" one of the vehicons cried.

The vehicons began to fire at Aang, but he created a firewall to protect himself. The shots exploded on contact as clouds of smoke began to surround him.

Megatron growled. "Where is he?"

Sudden cries were heard as he saw vehicons drop to the floor. He looked to see vital cables cut and shards of the earth tainted with energon.

The smoke cleared to reveal Aang still flying in the air. Megatron widened his optics as he took a step back.

Aang changed all the rocks and water into shards and spears. He combined it with one huge fireball and encased it with the wind.

Aang gritted his teeth before he shot it at Megatron.

Megatron yelled as he slammed into the wall of the Nemesis.

Some of the fire managed to hit one of the engines, causing it to explode.

The Nemesis steered out of control and flew downward, away from Aang.

Appa flew behind Aang as everyone looked at him in shock. Miko was slightly scared. She had never seen Aang so furious, it terrified her.

Aang slowly calmed down as he landed on Appa's head; the wind surround him slowly came to a stop and evaporated in nothingness.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

Aang didn't answer. He just stood on Appa's head in silence.

"Ratchet, bridge us back." Sokka instructed through his earpiece.

* * *

"Lord Megatron!" Knockout cried as he and Breakdown ran towards a damaged Megatron.

After Breakdown regained consciousness, the two went to look for Toph. When they felt a large thud on the Nemesis, they immediately took off towards the source.

Knockout would usually care more about his finish, but right now, Megatron was in a more terrible state. There were dark gray and black spots all over his body. His optics were barely giving off any light. It even looked like his arm was dislocated.

"Breakdown, help me." Knockout said.

The two put Megatron's arms over their backs and lifted him off the ground.

"What happened?" Breakdown breathed.

Knockout looked at the roof of the Nemesis, and his optics widened.

The whole roof was literally burned. It was completely black instead of purple. Bodies, rocks, and ice were scattered everywhere. There were holes through the metal, small dents and small fires.

"I-I don't know," Knockout stuttered in shock, "Let's just get Megatron in the medical bay."

* * *

Toph laid down on a hospital bed, her hair scattered everywhere.

Ratchet continued to check her vitals while everyone looked at her with worry.

"Toph is stable." Ratchet informed.

A white car drove into base and came to a stop.

June immediately stepped out of the car and grabbed her medical kit.

"I came here as soon as I got the call from Jack." June said as she walked towards Toph, "How is she?"

"She's stable, for the moment. However she is slightly malnourished." Ratchet explained.

June looked over Toph's body and saw multiple scratches and bruises. What stuck out to her the most was a long scar across her stomach.

"What did they do to her?" June asked.

"We don't know ourselves," Zuko answered, "but whatever they did, it caused her to pass out on Appa's saddle."

"Is…she going to be okay?" Jack asked.

Ratchet hesitated for a moment. "I…do not know. It may take weeks or months for her to heal. Mrs. Darby cannot stay here for that amount of time. And we can't take Toph to a hospital because there are no records of her."

Everyone hung their heads sadly while Miko began to softly cry. Jack looked at her sullenly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we don't have to wait for that long." Katara spoke up.

All eyes were on Katara.

"Katara, what are you talking about?" Arcee asked.

Katara didn't answer. She just walked over to Toph's body.

"Katara, I do not think it's wise to-"

"Ratchet, just trust her." Sokka interrupted, "she knows what she's doing."

Katara looked at the scar and almost broke down right then and there. Instead, she took a deep breath.

'Please, let this work.' She thought.

She opened her pouch and pulled out the water inside. The water surrounded her hands as she laid them on the bruise.

She took a deep breath before the water began to glow.

The Autobots, June, and the kids looked in shock.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet breathed.

The water stopped glowing and Katara lifted her hands and put the water in the pouch. June looked over in shock to see the wound mostly gone.

"Katara, when did you-"

They all heard someone groan as they saw Toph open her eyes and push herself into a sitting position.

"Toph," Katara smiled.

"Sugar queen?" Toph questioned as she listened to her voice. Katara pulled Toph into a small embrace. Toph was slightly shocked, but hugged Katara back.

Katara let go of Toph and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Toph gave a light smile.

"Toph!" Miko screamed with joy as she tackled Toph into a giant hug.

"Miko my side still hurts." Toph squeaked.

All of the kids ran towards her and began to ask her questions and hug her. The Autobots were still in complete shock, even Optimus. Katara just healed Toph instantly, and saved her life.

Arcee chuckled. "You were right, June." June looked at Arcee. "About what?"

"These kids really are miracles."

* * *

Knockout looked over Megatron's vitals as Breakdown finished buffing his chest. Megatron managed to regain conscious in the past couple of hours, but he was still sore for Aang's attack.

"Lord Megatron," Knockout began, "Your arm has been severely damaged, so I'd suggest you take it easy and not transform for a while. We've already ordered the crew to repair all the damage done to the ship."

Megatron growled as he knocked away the tools on the table.

"I will never underestimate those benders again." He growled.

He needed to find a weakness. He needed to bring all of them to their knees and destroy them.

* * *

Aang, Jack, Miko, and Rafael were talking with Toph. Toph was still bed written and will be until Ratchet says she can fight again. So everyone began taking turns keeping her company.

They were all laughing at a joke when Optimus came into the medical bay.

"Aang," Optimus began.

They all looked at Aang and back at Optimus.

"I wish to speak with you alone." He finished.

Aang looked away for a moment before he walked over to Optimus. Optimus transformed into his vehicle mode and opened the passenger door. Aang climbed inside before Optimus closed it and drove out.

"What happened when I was gone?" Toph asked.

"Aang was beginning to snap after your got captured." Jack explained, "He even used the Avatar State by mistake because he mixed it with his emotion."

Toph looked down sullenly. "Oh…I think it's because we're all he has left."

The kids looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Rafael.

"It's no secret back home, but Aang is the last airbender." Toph answered.

"What?" Jack asked in shock.

"Yeah," Toph began, "Zuko's great grandfather wiped them all out. Everyone that Aang knew is gone. The only family that he has left is us. I wouldn't really blame him for snapping like that. I just hope Aang will be okay."

* * *

Aang held his knees to his chest as Optimus drove down the road. The two remained in complete silence. Aang slightly looked outside to see a crescent moon shining in the night.

Optimus drove up to the edge of a cliff and stopped. Aang hopped out and sat at the edge while Optimus transformed into his bipedal mode.

"Aang-"

"I know. What I did was foolish, stupid, unwise. I let my emotions get to the best of me and I act out on emotion and rage and anger…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!" Aang screamed throughout the desert.

When Aang stopped, his voice still echoed through. Aang sighed before he continued. "I've never taken a life before. Never. I've never let my emotions get to the best of me like that. They're just-"

"All that you have left." Optimus finished, causing Aang to look at him in surprise.

"It became clear to me over the past month. That conversation we had when you told me that you were the last of your kind."

"It's just…hard." Aang forced out.

"I have lost people I have cared for myself," Optimus informed, "Our world is dead because of this raging war. I do not want earth to suffer the same."

Aang took a deep breath before he threw a rock. "War is stupid."

Optimus nodded his head in agreement. War causes nothing but pain and suffering. Nothing good ever comes out of it.

"I'm just glad that Toph's okay." Aang smiled, but that smiled faded when he remembered the visions that he's been having ever since he came here.

Optimus noticed this and looked at him with slight worry.

"Optimus," Aang began, "There's something I have to tell you."

**Me: I know what you're thinking: NO! WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE IT THERE?! I'm just so evil. But you guys will destroy me very soon I guarantee it. Sorry of they might seem a little OOC. But I have something to say. Some people have been asking me to put a certain tea-loving uncle into play. Should I? Leave your comments below.**


	25. Rock Bottom

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert, but all I see is rock." Miko whined.

"Relax Miko, the show doesn't start for another two hours." Jack reassured.

Miko glared at Jack. "Do you know how long I've waited to see Slash Monkey?"

"Uh-"

"Forever!" Miko shouted, "And it's their only U.S. date."

"There's a shock." Jack remarked sarcastically, "I mean who doesn't love obscure Bulgarian shriek metal?"

"And we get annoyed when you play it throughout base." Aang added.

"By the way, what are you two doing here?" Miko asked Aang and Sokka.

"Well Toph is still bed written, so Katara and Suki decided to take care of her. And Zuko went on another mission with 'Bee." Sokka explained.

"Speaking of Zuko, he's been acting a little different." Jack pointed out.

"What do you mean?" asked Aang.

"I don't know," Jack answered, "He's just changed."

"By all appearances the mine's been stripped," Arcee began.

"But I'm getting a signal," Bulkhead retorted, "It's faint, but it's definitely energon."

"Whoa." Miko gasped with excitement.

"Oh boy," Sokka sighed.

"It doesn't make sense." Arcee explained, "This operation been abandoned four maybe five years. Decepticons never leave energon behind."

"Uh guys." Jack called out.

Arcee and Bulkhead turned to see the three boys pointing into the mine. The two Autobots turned to see Miko running deeper into the mine.

"Cool!" Miko yelled.

"She went in." Arcee said, "Unbelievable."

"Are you sure about that?" Aang asked.

"Have you met her?" Jack added.

Bulkhead groaned. "Miko! Get back here!" He called out as he went after her.

"Bulkhead, you may need some help!" Sokka yelled as he ran after them.

"You know, it would be kind of interesting," Jack began, "if it were-"

"-safe. A stripped mine can be structurally unstable." Arcee warned.

"I promise to step lightly." Jack swore.

"And besides, if something goes wrong, I can use the Avatar State and get us out." Aang added.

"Just don't tell your mom." Arcee gave in as the three walked into the mine.

A familiar engine sound was heard as Megatron and Starscream arrived at the mine, transformed, and landed on the ground.

"Lord Megatron, far be it me to question your intentions, but I don't understand why we've returned here after all this time, alone." Starscream said anxiously.

Megatron ignored him as he walked in side.

"Every last race of energon was extracted from this mine. There's nothing left." Starscream continued.

"Indulge me, Starscream. Won't you?" Megatron finally spoke before he continued walking through the mine.

Starscream slightly gulped as he followed Megatron.

* * *

"Miko!" Bulkhead called out.

"Miko, where are you?" Sokka called out.

"Check it out! Now this would make an awesome rehearsal space!" Miko proclaimed as she suddenly appeared, "HELLO! HELLO, CLEVLAND! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?! WHOO-HOO-WHOO!"

"Miko, that hurts!" Sokka yelled.

The energon tracker began beeping rapidly as Bulkhead contacted Arcee.

* * *

"_Arcee, I found something."_

"Bulkhead? Bulkhead, do you read?" Arcee asked. The only response she got was static. "Scrap. The mineral composition here is causing interference."

"Do you want me to check where they are?" Aang asked.

"That won't be necessary, yet." Arcee answered.

* * *

"Okay, so maybe the acoustics aren't perfect." Miko said.

"You think?" Sokka growled.

"Well, we're here. Ratchet's gonna want a sample." Bulkhead said.

The energon tracker kept beeping as Bulkhead walked over to a column. Bulkhead transformed his hand into a wrecking ball and smashed through the column.

* * *

Megatron and Starscream entered a large area of the mine to see Decepticon drilling equipment on the other side.

"How intriguing," Megatron began.

Starscream was startled, not knowing what to say, but then growled. "Incompetent fools! This mining equipment should've been relocated! Why is it still here?!"

"The most valid question," Megatron said.

"My apologies, master. I believe Soundwave was in charge of coordinating transport," Starscream explained, earning a growl from Megatron, "But in fairness, during your interstellar travels, all had to assume additional responsibilities. Clearly, mistakes were made."

"Yes, clearly," Megatron agreed.

He then punched his hand through a wall and pulled out a small amount of energon. "Every last race of energon extracted?"

"Lord Megatron, I can explain." Starscream said nervously.

"Explain what? That you've been hoarding an extra supply of energon for your personal use?" Megatron demanded as he dropped the energon on the ground.

"No! Not exactly," Starscream said as Megatron smashed the energon with his foot.

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL STARSCREAM!" Megatron yelled, "I have been wise to your transgressions from the beginning. Not only did you pluck the dark energon from my chest in a failed attempt to snuff my spark, but you tried to raise your own undead warrior with it! It's no secret that you lost an arm in the process, which you've since had replaced."

"You know about that?!" Starscream screeched as he walked backwards from Megatron.

"Soundwave is quite competent in his surveillance, I can assure you. The fact is, Starscream, despite your treachery, I've allowed you to carry on this long because I took a certain delight in following your string of failures. But you've finally become tiresome, predictable! You've hit rock bottom." Megatron proclaimed as he aimed and charged his cannon at Starscream.

"Master, please! Give me one more chance! I beg of you!" Starscream pleaded as he fell down on his knees.

* * *

Aang, Arcee, and Jack continued to explore the mine. As Jack and Aang walked over to an open area, they widened their eyes in shock as they saw Megatron pointing his cannon at Starscream.

"You have ceased to be of use to me Starscream, so you shall cease to be," Megatron proclaimed.

Starscream whimpered as he shielded his face with his hands. But out of the corner of his optic, he saw Aang and Jack standing there in surprise.

Arcee then walked over and saw the two Decepticons. She widened her eyes and took a step back.

Megatron narrowed his eyes to what Starscream was looking at, and growled. "You." He muttered as he looked directly at Aang.

Because of him, his ship was nearly destroyed, and his arm was almost gone. Megatron remember clearly when Aang was in the Avatar State and attacked him. Megatron was furious and jealous of him. A human child had all that raw power.

Megatron roared as he fired his cannon at Aang and Jack. Aang shot fire from his fist at the shot, causing an explosion.

Arcee took the opportunity and grabbed Jack and Aang. She put them both behind a pillar and activated her blasters.

"Jack, stay down!" Arcee yelled as Megatron kept firing.

As Megatron continued firing at the Autobots, Starscream took this as an opportunity and ran for his life.

"Starscream, you dare abandon me?!" Megatron exclaimed as he fired at Starscream.

A shot nearly hit Starscream, causing him to jump into the air. He transformed into his vehicle mode as Megatron kept firing, speeding for the exit.

Arcee and Aang took this as an opportunity and attacked Megatron from behind.

As Megatron turned around and tried to fire, but Arcee's blasts forced Megatron's cannon to aim for the ceiling.

Rocks from the ceiling came falling down. Megatron widened his optics as one enormous rock fell on him.

The collision caused the ground underneath to form cracks and split.

"Scrap!" Arcee cursed.

Aang was about to use the Avatar State, but the ground gave way, and Aang, Arcee, and Jack fell.

* * *

Bulkhead, Miko, and Sokka looked around them to see the mine collapsing.

One of the columns gave way and was about to crush Miko and Sokka, but Bulkhead used himself as a shield so the two wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

Starscream kept flying towards the exit as the rocks came crashing down behind him. One of the rocks hit Starscream, causing him to spin out of control. He transformed into his bipedal mode and crashed into the ground.

"What?! NO!" he screamed as the rocks trapped him, right before he reached the exit.

* * *

Rocks were pushed out of the way as Jack got up and began to cough. His hair, skin, and clothes were all covered in dirt.

He looked around and saw that none of his friends were in sight.

"Arcee! Aang!" Jack called out.

He heard a groan as he saw rocks being pushed out of the way to reveal Aang, trying to get out.

"Aang!" Jack cried out as he ran towards Aang.

"Hey," Aang greeted weakly. Just like Jack, Aang was covered in dirt.

Jack began to push more rocks out of the way and pulled Aang out of the rubble.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"My leg and arm." Aang said.

Jack looked at Aang's leg to see a large cut at the back. His arm didn't look bad, but he probably twisted something. Jack then ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Aang's wound.

"Sorry Jack," Aang apologized, "but with my injuries, I can't use my bending to get us out of the cave. I can only move some rocks."

"That's okay," Jack said, "Let's just try and find a way out of here."

Jack put Aang's arm around his shoulder and helped him off the ground. The two continued to walk through the mine, while Aang used Jack for support.

"Arcee! Arcee!" Aang called out.

"Scrap." Jack cursed.

* * *

Sokka and Miko kept coughing as they both got to their feet.

"Did I do that?" Bulkhead asked.

"Nope," Sokka answered.

"Are you okay?" Bulkhead asked with worry.

"'Natch," Miko answered, "What about you?"

When Miko and Sokka turned around, they saw Bulkhead standing up and holding the unstable ceiling.

"Peachy," Bulkhead answered sarcastically.

"Whoa." Miko gasped.

"Don't worry, Miko. I've got this under control." Bulkhead reassured.

"What do you think caused the cave-in?" Miko asked.

"Who knows?" Bulkhead answered, "I just hope Arcee, Jack, and Aang are safe. Cause we could definitely use an assist."

"Just keep raising that roof, Bulk. Sokka and I-"

"AH!" Sokka screamed, "I can't be trapped in a cave again! It's just like that time with those idiot hippies only now there's a roof that can crush us. I NEED TO GET OUT!"

Sokka tried to dig his way through, but some of the rocks fell on him.

"On second thought, I'll get us out of here." Miko corrected before she began to pick up some of the rocks.

* * *

Starscream coughed up dust as he finally dug his way out of the destroyed mine.

He stood up, looked at the crumbled rocks, and began to laugh.

"Predictable, master? Is that what you call me? Well, now who has hit rock bottom? What's that? I can't hear you under all that rubble! Farewell, Megatron! May you rust in peace!" Starscream spat.

He turned to walk away, but stopped himself short.

"But you have survived far worse. If you manage to free yourself, you would blame me for your setback. And there is nowhere I could possibly escape your wrath. Or worse yet, your mindless followers will come looking for you! And take credit for your rescue! Credit that could rightfully be mine! MEGATRON!" he screamed to the heavens.

* * *

Aang used his good arm as he moved the last rock from the pile.

"How's the leg?" Jack asked.

"Still hurts," Aang answered.

"Don't worry we'll find a way out." Jack reassured, "Arcee! Bulkhead! Miko! Sokka!"

Aang suddenly felt something large and made of metal.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"Jack looked to where Aang was looking at and saw a metal drill.  
"Well that could come in handy," Jack smirked.

* * *

After Sokka's breakdown, he began helping Miko move the rocks.

As Miko moved one more rock, she fell to the ground and began wheezing.

"Miko!" Bulkhead cried.

Suddenly, Sokka fell down as well and leaned against a rock.

"Sokka!" Bulkhead cried.

"We're fine." Sokka breathed.

"I'm going strong." Miko said.

She tried to get up and continue, but she collapsed once more.

"No, you're not," Bulkhead said.

"We just need to rest for a little bit." Sokka panted.

"Both of you listen to me. There's no fresh air down here. If you use up the oxygen too fast-"

"-All of us could suffocate!" Miko realized.

"Not all of us, just you two. Autobots don't need to breathe, remember?" Bulkhead reminded them.

"Right, smack down in outer space. That is cool," Miko remarked, "Okay, what if I just slow down? Breathe less?"

Miko slowly got up and tried to move a rock, but it wasn't moving.

"Miko," Sokka said weakly.

"Miko, you need to stop." Bulkhead told her.

"I can't Bulk," Miko retorted, "I have to get you out of here."

"Miko, just rest for a while, they'll find us." Sokka reassured.

"And don't worry about me," Bulkhead grunted, "I'm fine."

* * *

Jack slowly carried Aang as he climbed to the top of the drill, trying not to slip.

When he made it to the top, Jack placed Aang in a sitting position near the controls.

"Do you even know how to work that?" Aang asked as Jack walked over to the controls. Jack pressed to rectangular buttons before he pressed a circular one. The screen lit up and the drill came to life.

Aang widened his eyes in shock. "How did-"

"Ratchet." Jack simply answered.

Jack then pushed the lever forward and drove through the mine.

"Roll out."

* * *

Bulkhead suddenly heard a familiar noise. Sokka lifted his head and opened his eyes to the sound.

"What is that?" Sokka asked weakly.

"Sounds like…" Miko began.

"Drilling!" Bulkhead realized, "Gotta be Arcee and the others!"

"We're in…here!" Miko called out.

"Miko, Sokka, grab something and bang it on my feet. Can you do that?" Bulkhead asked.

Sokka and Miko did what they were told and grabbed a rock. They slowly carried it over to Bulkhead's feet.

"I don't wanna hurt you." Miko said.

"Miko, we don't have much time. Bulkhead will be fine." Sokka reassured before he began hitting the rock on Bulkhead's foot.

"Just give it all you got." Bulkhead told her.

Miko hesitated for a little bit before she did what she was told. She hit the rock on Bulkhead's foot and repeated it over and over again.

* * *

Jack drilled a hole through the wall and backed out to see if anyone was inside.

Aang was about to call out, but stopped himself short. He widened his eyes in shock and horror. Jack looked at Aang in confusion, but saw what Aang was looking at and widened his eyes in fear.

They were both staring at a buried Megatron.

"I suppose helping the less fortunate would be completely out of the question." Megatron remarked.

Jack backed away as Aang put his hand in front of Jack.

"If that is the case, you might as well use your drill to finish me," Megatron said, "I guarantee you'll never have a better opportunity than right now."

Aang grimaced while Jack looked back at the controls, considering the thought.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Megatron asked, "Think of the glory. Seize the day. Optimus would."

"No." Jack answered, "He wouldn't. Not like this."

Jack walked over to the controls while Aang slightly relaxed.

"And what about you, airbender?" Megatron questioned, "I kidnapped the earthbender, and you have all that power at your finger tips. You could easily try to end my life, like you tried before."

Jack looked at Aang with worry. Miko told Jack what Aang did back on the Nemesis. She said that she could literally feel Aang's rage. And that it terrified her.

Aang looked at his hands. If he could kill Megatron now, the visions wouldn't come true. But…what would his friends think. That would be going against everything he believed in.

"No." Aang finally spoke, "That would just make me as cruel and coldhearted as you."

Aang looked at Jack. "Let's go."

Jack moved the lever and drove away from Megatron.

"I will be sure to mention the little details of our conversation to Optimus," Megatron said, "the day I rip out his spark!"

"Aang are you okay?" Jack asked.

Aang didn't speak. He held onto the metal as he fell to his knees, trembling. "I'm fine."

But he wasn't. His thoughts were going back to the day he told his friends about the visions.

* * *

"_I've been having these visions," Aang began, "There was a volcano erupting, but not with lava. It was with this purple substance. Then I saw Megatron pinning Optimus to the ground with purple eyes, trying to slay him. Then I saw a face in smoke with a dark voice saying 'I awaken.' The next thing I know I see cracks forming in the earth until it blew up." _

_Everyone looked at him in shock._

"_Aang, how long have these visions been going?" asked Katara._

_Aang hesitated for a moment. "A week after we came to this world."_

"_How come you didn't say anything?!" Sokka yelled._

"_I didn't think it would happen!" Aang retorted, "And I was scared."_

"_I don't blame him." Suki said, "Everyone thought that Megatron died."_

"_Good point." Sokka agreed._

"_Was there anything else?" asked Zuko._

_Aang nodded his head. "It was a prophecy: When the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate on a world forged from chaos, and the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness."_

"_Whoa," Toph breathed._

"_You need to tell Optimus." Zuko said._

"_Tell him?!" Aang yelled._

"_Optimus may know something about this," Zuko explained, "And every Avatar spiritual event you have, somehow comes true."_

_Aang looked away. He didn't know what to do._

* * *

Miko and Sokka continued to pound the rocks onto Bulkhead's feet. They were getting tired, but they still continued.

"Atta you two!" Bulkhead cheered.  
The two suddenly heard a straining metallic noise in the room.

"Bulkhead?" Sokka began.

"What was that?" Miko asked anxiously.

"Nothing. Go on. Keep banging," Bulkhead answered quickly.

"Bulkhead. What's happening?" Miko demanded, "Tell us!"

"My arms! They're starting to give." Bulkhead confessed.

Sokka and Miko widened their eyes in horror and fear.

"Does it hurt?" Sokka asked.

"A little bit." Bulkhead grunted.

Suddenly, the ceiling began to shake and rocks fell down.

"Bulkhead!" Miko cried.

"Help's coming," Bulkhead promised Miko, "We've just got to guide them here. Hit me again!"

Miko was hesitant.

"Miko, let's just do it!" Sokka yelled.

The two grabbed rocks and began to pound again. After a couple of hit, they dropped the rocks and fell to the ground. Rocks continued to crumble as they still heard the drilling noise.

"Are they any closer?" Bulkhead asked.

"I can't tell! The sound is all…freaky in here!" Miko answered She tried to get up, only to fall back down again.

Suddenly, rocks began to crumble before them, revealing an opening.

"Yes!" Bulkhead cheered.

"They found us!" Sokka cried with joy.

They suddenly heard a dark laugh as they saw Starscream's face instead of Arcee's.

"Put any doubt of my allegiance to rest!" Starscream said, only to find what he wasn't looking for.

"What's he doing here?" Miko demanded.

"I HATE THE UNIVERSE!" Sokka screamed.

"Both of you get behind me, NOW!" Bulkhead instructed.

The two dashed behind Bulkhead as Starscream made enough room for hi to get through.

"Well, well. If it isn't Bulkhead and his pet vermin? Also as an addition, a friend of the benders. My, you do have your hands full. Don't you, Autobot?" Starscream sneered.

"Do whatever you want to me, Starscream! But let the human go!" Bulkhead begged.

"No, I'm not leaving you." Miko cried as she hugged Bulkhead's ankle.

"Miko we don't have time!" Sokka retorted.

"It appears that the human wishes to remain," Starscream remarked. He went to grab for them, but the two ran further behind Bulkhead.

"Starscream, don't push me!" Bulkhead yelled ominously.

"You like playing with the big bots. Don't you, you two?" Starscream tormented.

"Technically, I don't." Sokka remarked.

Starscream tried to grab the two, but Bulkhead kicked Starscream across the area. This caused Bulkhead to slightly lose balance on the ceiling.

"That's it!" Starscream growled as he stood up, "I'll-"

"You'll what? You'll what? Bring the ceiling down on top of all of us?" Bulkhead challenged, "Run, Miko! Run, Sokka!"

Miko shook her head and hugged his ankle. Sokka tried to pull at her, but she wouldn't budge.

"Yes. Run, Miko. Run, Sokka. I would love to see you try. Really. I would," Starscream smirked.

Suddenly, a drill came charging into the room and knocked Starscream over. Miko and Sokka looked over to see Jack and Aang on the drill.

"Aang!" Sokka cheered.

"Jack! Aang! Get these two out of here!" Bulkhead instructed.

Jack held out his hand for the two. Miko looked up at Bulkhead with tears coming down her face.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack pleaded.

Sokka grabbed Miko and ran towards the drill. He grabbed Jack's hand and he pulled the two on the drill.

"We can't leave Bulkhead!" Miko cried.

"Aang, what happened?!" Sokka yelled as he saw Aang's injuries.

Jack pulled back from the area as Starscream backed away slightly. The kids left the area to try and find an escape. With them gone, Starscream stood up and looked at Bulkhead.

"And then there were two," Starscream sneered.

* * *

"Arcee will save him, won't she?" Miko asked.

"That doesn't matter." Aang said, "We just need to get out of here before Megatron finds us."

"Megatron's here?!" Sokka screeched.

They all suddenly heard a loud footstep as they looked over to see who it was.

* * *

"If you think I'm gonna beg for mercy, Starscream, forget it," Bulkhead growled.

"Yes. Begging for mercy would be quite pathetic, wouldn't it?" Starscream said, "Well, you're much more valuable to me alive. Imagine Megatron's appreciation when I not only rescue him. But deliver an Autobot. I believe that would restore my statute quite nicely."

Starscream suddenly heard the familiar noises of a charging blaster. He slowly turned around to see Arcee aiming her blasters at him.

"Don't move, Starscream," Arcee threaten before she looked at Bulkhead, "Hey Bulk."

"Hey, Cee." Bulkhead greeted weakly.

Arcee looked back at Starscream. "Raise your hands."

Starscream whimpered nervously before he groaned.

* * *

Arcee and Bulkhead drove out of the mine as quickly as possible with Jack, Miko, Aang, and Sokka. Sokka help Aang onto the ground while Jack and Miko got out by themselves. Arcee and Bulkhead transformed at looked at the mine.

"We could finish them, here and now," Arcee said.

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades," Bulkhead grumbled as he pounded his fists together.

"I don't think Optimus would want that." Aang said.

"Aang's right." Jack agreed.

"But Optimus wouldn't rescue them either, right?" Miko asked.

"Let's just go." Bulkhead said.

Arcee looked back at the mine and sighed before she walked away.

* * *

"Jeez, you guys look terrible." Toph remarked as they all walked in. She sat in the medical bed with Suki standing next to her.

"Katara, heal Aang leg." Sokka instructed.

"Aang!" Katara panicked as she ran over to him.

"So what happened to you guys?" asked Rafael, "You were gone for over a day."

"We got trapped in a mine." Jack answered as Zuko handed him a wet towel to wipe his face.

"Well how come you didn't bend your way out twinkletoes?" Toph asked.

"I would've if my leg wasn't crushed." Aang retorted as Katara finished his leg and went to his arm.

"So what caused the cave-in?" Zuko asked.

Aang hesitated for a moment after Katara finished healing him. "Megatron."

The Gaang widened their eyes in shock. They knew about the visions Aang was having, so they were completely terrified after the recent events.

"What did you do?" asked Zuko.

"We actually had the chance to kill him, too," Jack added, "But we knew Optimus wouldn't do it, so we didn't take that chance."

Toph sighed with relief. "Good job. And if you killed Megatron, I wouldn't get a shot at beating the scrap out of him."

"By the way, Sokka totally flipped out in the cave." Miko began, causing Sokka to look at her.

"MIKO!"

"Yeah, he mentioned something about hippies and tried to claw his way out, only for rocks to fall on him."

Everyone began laughing as Sokka hung his head in humiliation.

Optimus looked over at them and slightly smiled. He secretly overheard what Aang and Jack did at the mine, and he was proud of them.

'Thank you.' He thought.

**Me: Only one more chapter 'til that chapter! I'm so excited! I will not tell you what it is. No spoilers.**

**And I have idea for new crossovers that I will put, but I do not know when. **

**Here is the list:**

**Transformers Prime: Kamisama Dolls**

**Young Justice: The Last Airbender**

**TFP: ATLA Shattered Glass**

**Transformers (Bayverse): The Last Airbender**

**(Maybe) Transformers (Bayverse): DBZ (Haven't really figured it out yet).**

**And I also put a journal on my deviantart account, but only two people asked questions. So, you can ask me any question you like about my artwork and I will put it in the journal. But no personal questions. None of these characters belong ot me and please comment.**


	26. Partners

"I have been a fool, made mistakes, monumental ones," Starscream began, "I now realize that I was never destined to be a leader. And I'm at peace with that. I have gained a clear understanding of my place in this universe, of who I am, of who I was always meant to be. Starscream: second-in-command, humble servant to Lord Megatron. Thank you for listening Soundwave."

Starscream then walked away and headed for the bridge. After the mine incident, Megatron actually showed mercy to Starscream and saved him from the collapsing roof. Now, Starscream had to be very careful or else he could end up in a similar situation.

The doors opened to the bridge as Starscream entered, only to see Megatron having a conversation with Airachnid.

"Is this true?" Megatron demanded.

"Starscream never mentioned it," Airachnid answered.

"If he's up to his old tricks, I shall grind him to powder," Megatron declared.

Starscream coughed to signal that he was in the room. "Lord Megatron, please excuse Airachnid's impertinence. Now, what is it I allegedly failed to mention?"

"The Harbinger," Megatron answered.

"What about it?" Starscream asked.

"Eons ago, a Decepticon transport crash-landed on this planet," Airachnid began explaining.

"Oh please common knowledge. I scouted the crash site when we first arrived on Earth," Starscream scoffed.

"Then I presume you recovered the experimental weapon prototype the Harbinger had been transporting?" Airachnid asked.

"Where is the crash site?" Megatron demanded.

"It was never logged into your ship's database," Airachnid answered.

"You actually failed to record the coordinates of a Decepticon transport?" Megatron yelled.

"An oversight, my liege, but I noted its exact location!" Starscream defended.

"Then you can lead Airachnid there, so that she may retrieve it for me," Megatron said.

"My personal guide, how delightful," Airachnid remarked.

Starscream widened his eyes before he gritted his teeth.

* * *

"Hey, partner. Heck of a view you've got up here." Arcee began as she was talking to a pile of rocks, representing a tombstone, "If there's even a small chance your spark is out there listening, well, we could really use you, Cliff. Seems like everyday, another Decepticon arrives on the scene. We're outnumbered and outgunned. Yeah. I know what you'd say. 'Sounds like a fair fight.' Well, if that's the world we live in, so be it. I just want you to know…I haven't given up. I'm gonna find the 'Con that took you from us!"

Katara sighed as she remained hidden behind the rock. Arcee didn't understand. She was too caught up with getting revenge to realize it wasn't worth it.

But Katara couldn't do anything. She knew Arcee wouldn't listen, just like she didn't listen to Aang.

* * *

Starscream slowed to a stop in the middle of a forest and transformed into his bipedal mode.

He looked up to see a helicopter before it landed on the ground to reveal Airachnid.

"Your chosen vehicular mode lacks thrust," Starscream said.

"Are you going to preen or are you going to guide?" Airachnid asked impatiently.

"I will reveal the exact location of the Harbinger when you tell me exactly what we're looking for," Starscream retorted

"That information is need-to-know. And right now, you don't," Airachnid said.

"Oh, you would do well to respect me. Before I joined Megatron, I was Air Commander of a squadron of Energon Seekers," Starscream boasted proudly.

"On Cybertron," Airachnid reminded, "And how many eons ago was that?"

"Just recently, I personally vanquished one of Optimus Prime's fiercest warriors. Cliffjumper," Starscream continued.

"You snuffed an Autobot?" Airachnid exclaimed slightly.

"Yes I did. Without mercy," Starscream added.

"But even Megatron showed you mercy when he planned to terminate you in the mine," Airachnid recalled.

"What? He told you about that?" Starscream gasped.

"We talk," Airachnid simply said.

"The wreckage lies just beneath where we stand. I will need to find a point of entry," Starscream said.

Airachnid then began to drill her was towards the ship as Starscream continued to talk. Starscream looked down the hole and scoffed. "Showoff."

* * *

Airachnid walked on the ceiling of the halls with Starscream following her.

"Suit yourselves. I conducted a search of this husk years ago. There was no sign of the weapon," Starscream said.

He then saw Airachnid walked over to a set of computers and turn it on. "What are you doing?"

"Accessing the cargo manifest," Airachnid answered, "Or did you not think of doing that through your thorough search?"

"Idiot. The ship's systems hadn't been activated for eons. The Autobots could detect its Energon signature!" Starscream protested.

"Ah! Here it is! Section 23." Airachnid smirked.

* * *

"Optimus, our scanners have detected a Decepticon energy profile," Ratchet informed, "But it's ancient."

"The past has a way of catching up with the present," Optimus said.

"I'm coming with you guys!" Toph called out.

"No you are not!" Ratchet retorted, "You are still bed written until I say that you are fully healed!"

Toph groaned. "Hate it when you guys are way overprotective."

* * *

Airachnid made her way to Section 23 of the ship with Starscream following along.

"Section 23 should be right about…here?" Airachnid finished in confusion, "The ship just ends. The ship must've broken in half during the crash."

"Or in the air," Starscream began, "If you performed actual research, you would have learnt that an Autobot battalion shot the Harbinger out of the sky."

"How far away is the other half?" Airachnid asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid that information is need-to-know," Starscream smirked.

Airachnid growled as she shot her webs at Starscream. He yelped as he fell to the floor entangled in webs. "What are you-?"

"You tried to make me look like a fool before Megatron. Have me return empty-handed while you locate that weapon yourself," Airachnid accused.

"How dare you accuse me? You're nothing but a scavenger! An opportunist!" Starscream spat.

"Aren't you one to talk?" Airachnid retorted.

"Perhaps, but I have changed, seen the error of my ways. I live to serve Megatron now," Starscream declared.

"You won't live to serve anyone if you don't tell me where to find the rest of this ship. Now," Airachnid growled dangerously.

"A few clicks north of here through a stone arch," Starscream finally said, "Now release me!"

"When I have the weapon in hand, that is, if I can find my way back without my guide," Airachnid replied as she walked away.

"This is not funny! Come back here right now and cut me loose!" Starscream yelled, "Airachnid! That is and order! I am your commanding officer!"

Airachnid smirked as she turned a corner, but then widened her eyes. She saw the Autobots, Aang, and Zuko standing before her.

"Airachnid!" Arcee growled.

"Surrender," Optimus ordered.

Airachnid transformed into a spider and scurried back the way she came.

"Airachnid, you traitor!" Starscream yelled as she walked over him.

Airachnid began to drill a hole into the rock wall and make her escape. Arcee immediately climbed through the hole.

"Arcee! Wait!" Optimus called out.

* * *

Arcee made it to the surface and activated her blasters, scanning the area for Airachnid. She began to her a drilling noise as she was suddenly pushed back by Airachnid's drilling.

"Arcee," Airachnid greeted dryly.

"I didn't peg you residing with the Decepticons," Arcee remarked as she activated her wrist blades and charged.

"A temporary arrangement, Arcee. You know I prefer working alone," Airachnid said as she dodged Arcee's attack.

Arcee then tried to kick Airachnid, but one of her claws grabbed her ankles and threw her on the ground. Arcee tried to attack her again, but Airachnid grabbed one arm with one of her claws and hooked her regular arm around her neck.

"Speaking of, add anymore deceased partners to your growing list?" Airachnid tormented.

"Airachnid! Release her!" Optimus demanded as he aimed his blasters at Airachnid.

Airachnid growled as she pushed away Arcee and transformed into a helicopter. Optimus tried to shoot her down, but she avoided the blasts and flew away.

Optimus looked at Arcee. "Arcee, you know better than to engage the enemy on your own."

"Not her," Arcee began, "Not after what she did to Tailgate."

* * *

"_No please," Arcee begged as Airachnid walked over to the unconscious body._

_She didn't listen as she raised her claws and brought it down._

"_Tailgate!"_

* * *

"She will pay," Arcee proclaimed.

"Revenge will not bring back those we have lost. Is that understood?" Optimus asked.

Arcee closed her eyes and looked away from Optimus. She had a feeling he would say that.

"Move it!" Bulkhead instructed.

Optimus and Arcee turned around to see Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Aang, and Zuko with a tied up Starscream.

"No need to use force!" Starscream said as Bulkhead pushed him to his knees, "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"Is that right?" Bulkhead laughed.

"What do you want from us then?" Aang asked.

"I want to be on your side." Starscream said.

"On our side? Yeah right! And I've been lobbing with the Fallen!" Bulkhead said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't betray the Decepticons," Arcee said.

"Wouldn't I? What have they done for me lately besides humiliate me? Spy on me? Demote me? Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood! Then he has all but replaced me with that traitoress, wretch Airachnid! She abandoned me! Left me for scrap! So why not rat them out?" Starscream sneered.

Bumblebee and Zuko watched Starscream with the others went to talk about Starscream's fate.

"He is telling the truth." Aang said, "Arcee and I saw Megatron almost do it in the mine."

"You're not saying you actually trust Starscream?" Bulkhead asked

"Trust him? Never. But this might be the one chance our objectives align," Arcee reasoned.

"You're right to be worried, Bulkhead. But I agree with Arcee," Optimus decided.

* * *

Airachnid flew towards the remains of the Harbinger. When she found it, she walked inside and searched for Section 23.

When she found the area, she opened a pod and widened her eyes in amazement.

"Be still, my beating spark," Airachnid said as she pulled out a long green staff.

* * *

The Autobots arrived at the destination Starscream told them about. Aang and Zuko stepped out of Bumblebee as the rest of the Autobots transformed.

"Well, well, he was right." Zuko remarked.

"Still could be a trap," Arcee reminded.

Optimus transformed and walked over towards them. "Starscream's loyalty to Megatron has always been questionable. If he has truly split from the Decepticons, our prisoner's knowledge of their agendas could make him a valuable ally."

"As in let him live in the base?" Aang asked.

"However unlikely that scenario, every single being deserves an opportunity for redemption," Optimus said.

"Even 'Bot killers? Even Airachnid?" Arcee demanded.

"Without that hope, we may never achieve lasting peace," Optimus answered.

"Rise and shine, screamy." Bulkhead as he pulled Starscream out of the trailer by the legs.

"We're here. Where's the ship?" Arcee demanded.

"It's through the arch. Among the stones," Starscream answered.

They all looked ahead of the arch.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Aang, Zuko you're with me. Arcee, remain with our prisoner," Optimus instructed.

"Optimus, please," Arcee begged, "For Tailgate."

"Arcee, it's not going to be worth it," Aang said.

"Your desire to avenge Tailgate will cloud your judgment." Optimus said before they went to look for the Harbinger.

"Is the clamp really necessary?" Starscream asked, "I promise not to fly away. It's really giving me a crick."

"I can shove you back in the trailer." Arcee suggested causing Starscream to groan.

* * *

"Be alert," Optimus warned, "Airachnid is known to attack from low ground."

"Right," Bulkhead cheered sarcastically.

"Kind of wish Toph wasn't still bed written," Zuko remarked.

They continued to make their way towards the Harbinger while keeping their guard up.

Aang then suddenly felt metal tapping noises coming from the ship. He looked up to see Airachnid holding a green staff.

"Get down!" Aang shouted.

Everyone moved out of the war as Airachnid fired at them. Optimus hid behind a rock and began to fire at her.

"I got her," Bulkhead said as he fired.

Airachnid dodged the blasts and fired at Bulkhead once again. The blast hit Bulkhead and he was no longer moving.

"Toph and Miko as so going to kill us," Zuko remarked.

"The Immobilizer, true to its name," Airachnid smirked as she fired again.

* * *

"I'm not really so bad, you know. Megatron; he's the evil one," Starscream began.

"Tell it to someone who cares," Arcee said dully.

"Like whom? Airachnid? What I wouldn't do to get my hands around her wretched throat," Starscream growled.

"So we can agree on one thing," Arcee said.

"Oh, you have no idea. She showed up one day. And the next thing you know, she's acting like she runs the place. She whispered lies into Megatron's ear, maneuvered to rob me of my rightful place!" Starscream vented.

"Well, she terminated my partner!" Arcee growled.

"She's taking credit for scraping him now too?! That was my doing!" Starscream declared.

"What? You weren't there," Arcee stated.

"Of course I wasn't. I don't know what I was thinking," Starscream said nervously.

"Who are you talking about?" Arcee demanded.

"No one. Who are you talking about?" Starscream asked in confusion.

"Tailgate," Arcee answered.

"Who's Tailgate?" Starscream asked once again.

Arcee widened her eyes. "You were the one. You extinguished Cliffjumper!"

"Cliffjumper?" Starscream shrieked as Arcee got into her fighting stance, "No! No! You misunderstand! It wasn't like you think! The troopers mortally wounded him! I was trying to help Cliffjumper! Put him out of his misery! He begged me to!"

"You little!" Arcee growled.

"OKAY! OKAY! It was a mistake! I've made many, but I've changed!" Starscream reasoned, "You wouldn't terminate a defenseless prisoner. Would you?"

Arcee pulled out the key to Starscream's cuffs and threw it on the ground.

"What? What is that?" Starscream asked.

"The key to your cuffs," Arcee answered harshly.

"What for?" Starscream whimpered.

"Cliff would have given you a fighting chance," Arcee pointed out.

"No! Please! I don't want to! What's passed is past! I'm one of you now!" Starscream begged.

Arcee sneered as she activated her blasters and aimed it at him. Starscream began to whimper and beg for mercy.

"Take it!" Arcee yelled.

Starscream did what he was told and picked up the key, only to drop it again out of fear.

"You're pathetic," Arcee growled as she bent over to pick up the key.

Starscream chuckled darkly as he used his claws to damage Arcee.

She widened her eyes and fell to her knees, clutching her side. Starscream then took the key and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Something wrong, Arcee? I thought you wanted a fight," Starscream smirked.

* * *

Optimus and Zuko jumped out of the way as Airachnid fired again. Zuko and Aang both shot fire from their fists, only for them to miss.

Airachnid then aimed for Optimus once again, only for the shot to hit the rock Optimus was behind. Optimus aimed and charged his blasters but saw Airachnid wasn't there.

"Where's Airachnid?" Zuko asked as he and Bumblebee stood next to Optimus.

Aang widened his eyes as he saw Airachnid coming out from the ground.

"Behind you!" Aang yelled.

"Freeze!"

Optimus was prepared to fire, but was stopped short as he was immobilized as well.

Aang shot air and fire from high ground while Bumblebee continued to fire.

* * *

Arcee clutched her side as she tried to keep her guard up.

"You're tougher to scrap than your former partner," Starscream complimented, "At least the one I scrapped, was Tailgate weak like Cliffjumper!"

"Just keep talking, Starscream," Arcee threatened as she tried to attack again.

* * *

Bumblebee, Aang, and Zuko hid behind pillars as Airachnid chuckled.

"Tell me, pests, do you think Megatron will enjoy his new trophies? He'll probably use the bulky one here for target practice," Airachnid tormented as she pushed Bulkhead to the ground, "Prime is the true prize. Perhaps he'll adorn the prowl of Megatron's warship."

She then aimed her blasters at the pillars Bumblebee was at, causing smoke to appear.

One of the blasts hit the rock wall in front of them, giving Bumblebee an idea.

"**Aang!"**

"I'm on it!" Aang said as he pushed his hands to the ground, causing the wall to collapse and create more smoke.

Airachnid saw Bumblebee, Aang, and Zuko fired from out of the smoke. She fired everywhere until the smoke cleared. She chuckled as she saw Bumblebee frozen in place and Aang and Zuko on the floor unconscious.

"But you, bug? I suspect Megatron will simply dismantle you for spare parts. And then use the bender for experiments like they did to the earth bender. As a rogue, a scavenger, I should disappear into the night with this treasure. But using it to worm my way into Megatron's favor is too good an opportunity to pass up. Wouldn't you say, Prime?" Airachnid asked Optimus, who of course gave no response, "I mean, with results like this, I could earn Megatron's eternal trust."

She yelped as she felt something hot hit her back. She fell to the floor and the Immobilizer flew into the air.

Bumblebee then fired at the machine, causing it to shatter into pieces.

"You fool!" Airachnid screeched. She then transformed into her helicopter mode and flew away.

"Let her go." Aang told Zuko as he was about to fire again.

Aang then suddenly felt Arcee collapse on the ground, and Starscream was free from his cuffs.

"Oh no!" Aang yelled as he ran into that direction.

"**Where are you going?" **Bumblebee yelled as he ran after him.

* * *

Starscream elbowed and kneed Arcee in the stomach before he kicked her down a hill.

"You should have finished me when I was helpless to fight, just like I finished Cliffjumper!" Starscream tormented. Arcee groaned in pain as she tried to stand up.

"Now, prepare to reunite with your partners!" Starscream proclaimed.

"This is…" Arcee began weakly.

"What's that?" Starscream mocked, "I can't hear your last words."

"This…is for…CLIFFJUMER!" Arcee yelled as she activated her wristblades. She slashed at Starscream twice before she pinned him to the ground. She put her wristblades against Starscream's neck.

"Go on, do it!" Starscream said,_ "_Megatron will only terminate me for treason if I dare return to the Decepticons! You might as well be the one to put me out of my misery!"

"As if I needed convincing," Arcee growled as she raised her arm, ready to strike.

"What? Wait, NO!" Starscream begged.

Arcee gritted her teeth. She was finally going to get the revenge she wanted. But before she could strike, she looked up to see Bumblebee staring at her with sad optics.

Zuko was staring at her looking slightly sad. But Arcee then actually saw Aang with a single tear coming down his face.

Arcee looked down at Starscream. It wasn't worth it. It's not worth it.

Arcee retracted her weapons and got off of Starscream. Starscream wrapped a hand around his neck in relief.

Arcee began to slowly walk away before she collapsed on the ground. The three slid down the hill to aid her while they let Starscream go with his life.

* * *

"You left Starscream with the Autobots?!" Megatron yelled at Airachnid, "Do you have any notion of the consequences of your blunder?!"

"But my lordship," Airachnid began, "it was Starscream's incompetence that cost us the immobilizer."

"I don't care about some trinket!" Megatron yelled, "My second-in-command is a prisoner of the enemy! Which means all Decepticon intelligence could be at the fingertips of the Autobots!"

* * *

"Judging from the description of events Bumblebee gave me, the damage appeared to be bad. But I was able to change the polarity so it returned you and Bulkhead back to normal." Ratchet said as Bulkhead and Optimus stretched.

"And Arcee?" Optimus began.

"She's rather resilient for a two wheeler," Ratchet said.

Everyone looked over at Arcee who was holding her side while she was sitting down on a berth.

"It is the external wounds that heal the quickest." Optimus said to Arcee, causing her to look away.

"I thought that settling scores would allow me to move on, but instead I chased away our chances of winning this war anytime soon." Arcee said sadly.

"Wisdom cannot be granted. It must be earned, sometimes at a cost," Optimus told her.

Katara touched the edge of her necklace and sighed. She just realized how the two were so much alike. Overprotective, high-strung, and the need to get revenge.

Katara knew it would be hard to let go. She knew it from the start.

* * *

Arcee sat on the rooftop of base the next day, staring at the sunset. She was still upset about what she did, but yet she still felt the need to get revenge.

But after what she saw in those three, how could she forgive herself?

She suddenly heard small footsteps and slightly looked back to see Katara walking up next to her.

"Katara?"

"I came to see how you were doing," Katara said.

Arcee looked away. "I'm fine. My side just hurts a little."

'I can't even look them in the eye,' Arcee thought.

"It hurts a lot to lose the one you love doesn't it." Katara spoke up as she turned around to look at Cliffjumper's tomb, "Not being able to save them, maybe even thinking that it's your fault."

"What could you possibly know?" Arcee asked quietly.

Katara looked down at her water tribe necklace. She touched the center of lit lightly as she sadly smiled.

"I lost my mother in the war. It was during a fire nation raid on the Southern Water Tribe. This necklace is all I have left of her." Katara confessed.

Arcee widened her eyes and looked at Katara. "I didn't know. I'm-"

"It's okay," Katara cut in, "but just like you, I held a grudge, wanting to get revenge against the man who took her from me. Ever since Zuko joined our group, I've been holding a grudge against him."

"You held a grudge against him?" Arcee asked.

"He used to hunt us down," Katara explained, "But the day he said that he knew who killed my mother, it was an offer I couldn't pass up. I went into a full on search for this man. And when I found the man, I really wanted to make him suffer."

* * *

"_She lied to you," she said to Yan-ra, "She was protecting the last waterbender."_

"_What? Who?" Yan-ra asked._

_Katara glared at him. "ME!"_

_She then stopped all of the water droplets from falling to thee ground. She connected them together, forming a sphere around the three._

_Katara transformed them into ice spears and threw them at the man._

_The man braced himself for his brutal death, but instead felt nothing. He looked up to see the ice spears inching away from him._

_Katara sighed as she let the ice spears change back into water and fall to the ground._

_"I did a bad thing I know I did and you deserve revenge, so why don't you take my mother that would be fair." Yan-ra offered._

_"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing, but now that I see you I think I understand." Katara began, "There's just nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic, and sad and empty."_

"_Please spare me," he whimpered._

"_But as much as I hate you…I just can't do it." Katara confessed before she turned and walked away._

* * *

Arcee widened her eyes. "You didn't do it? And you were the one who stopped yourself from doing it?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe myself at first either." Katara remarked, "But I kind of always wondered, what would have happened if I did kill him."

Arcee began to chuckle to herself. "A couple of humans are stronger than I am."

"That's not the whole case," Katara began, "We're all confused and hurt. The only thing we want is peace and the sense of belonging somewhere. But in the end, I'm glad I didn't kill him. I think it made me a better person."

Arcee sighed. "So what do you think I should do the next time I face them?"

"Don't kill them and don't die," Katara answered.

Arcee looked down at Katara and smiled. "Thank you. And tell Aang I'm sorry."

Katara smiled. "Okay."

Aang smiled as he heard the two having a conversation. Things have gotten better. Everyone was safe…for now. Aang clutched his stomach. The visions were still a problem, and for some reason, something was going to go terribly wrong.

* * *

Megatron growled as he looked through some more footage of the Gaang. First his ship is damaged, then his arm is damaged, and now, he lost his second-in-command!

Those benders were causing way too many problems, and the moment Megatron actually found a weakness, the earth bender actually overcomes it.

Now they had a full on metal bender on their side! As he continued to look through the footage, something caught his eye.

There was a figure in the trees, eyeing the battle while being unnoticed. Megatron couldn't tell who or what it was, but he did know this.

Someone was watching their every move, studying the moves of each bender, and probably waiting to strike.

**Me: I can't wait to type the next chapter! I'm so excited! I'm so excited! I will not spoil anything about the next chapter, but I will say this, it is not an episode. None of these characters belong to me and please comment.**


End file.
